Targets
by Dulin
Summary: Crime lords decide to eliminate Mr. Winner's influence ... so they launch a killer after his son. But soon, the hitman is trapped into a strange game and doesn't know if he's the hunter or the prey. YAOI, detailed warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Title : Targets 

Author : Dùlin

Disclaimer : I don't own them. Life is not fair.

Rating : An overall NC-17 for violence and language and some mature subjects

Warnings : okay, to serious stuff.

AU-ish, mostly Quatre-centric, angst, violence, yaoi romance and sap, some humor (my humor, mind you), language, some cuddling and implied lemons. On other matters, boys and girls discussing friendship, love, sexuality and the meaning of life and death. Probably a slight OOC-ness for some of the characters, but I'll keep it slight.

Pairings : Pay attention people, it's complicated !

4+1 evolving into 1x4x1, 2+4+2 (in the 'more than friends but not lovers' sense), explicit references to past 2x4x2, background 2x3x2 and 5+S, and yet some more : 13+6, 6x9, and attempted 4xR (I know it sounds weird, but you'll see what I mean).

Summary : When Mr Winner's charity programs threaten the interests of some crime lords, a criminal syndicate hires Heero Yuy, the best killer of the galaxy, to take care of the problem by eliminating the man's son, Quatre Raberba Winner. But soon, the killer finds himself trapped by his not-so-innocent target into a strange seduction game, in which he does not know if he's the hunter or the prey.

Author's note : This story takes place in the GW universe with space colonies and AC calendar, except that there are no Gundams, no Earth Sphere Alliance and no Oz. The boys are just not Gundam pilots. Oh, and for you to understand better, Relena, Duo and Quatre are all around 18, and the three others are 2 or 3 years older.

Thanks : to Karina, Misanagi, Amejisuto, MissyIrene, Devil1, Fire of Phoenix, Tyr-Synni, TabiWolf, R Winner, Press, Jen, Twisted Shadows, Lisou-chan and Cozzy bob

Dedicated to Laurence-sama, my dear best friend and beta-reader and the Japanese gal around!

Archiving policy : This story is archived on this site with permission, please do not take it without asking. If you ask, I'll probably say yes anyway.

**O.O.O.O.O**

**Prologue – AC 198, July 23rd, L1 Colony Cluster**

The apartment was darkened by blinds. The only lights in it came from the screen of a laptop on a desk, and the television. A young man was sitting on the couch and watching the news. From time to time, his Prussian blue eyes were shooting a look towards the laptop, which emitted strange buzzes. Columns of figures were defiling endlessly on the little screen.

The living-room was immaculate, like every other room in the apartment. The young man believed in order. White walls, no attempts to decorate, furniture that had clearly not been chosen for their comfort or looks. The only strange thing was a great wooden cabinet at one end of the living-room.

The phone rang, disturbing the quiet silence of the room. The young man waited five seconds before he picked it up.

"Moshi moshi."

"_Mr Yuy ?_"

"Himself."

"_This is J talking. Is this line secured ?_"

"As always."

"_We have a mission for you._"

"Who ?"

"_Mr Winner has been a nuisance for our group lately. We wish to get rid of his ridiculous ideas and his influence on people._"

The young man raised an eyebrow.

"You don't expect me to eliminate one of the richest and most influential man on Earth and in the colonies, do you ?"

"_Of course not, Mr Yuy. That would be stupid, and it wouldn't help us. There are other ways though._"

"Who ?", the young man asked again.

"_His son. Make it nice, and make sure Mr Winner knows who is responsible for the death of his son._"

"Anything special I should know ?"

"_The boy is protected of course, but he has a natural tendency to sneak out that should help you. You will receive information on their Security Service._"

"How much ?"

"_300 000 dollars_."

The young man smirked.

"You must be kidding. If that's all you have to offer me, then find someone else. I don't work for free."

"_But …_"

"I am the best. Tariffs have gone up in the past year. I don't work for less than 1 million. Take it or leave it."

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Just call me back when you've decided what to do", the young man said.

"_Wait ! Ok, you will have your million._"

"I want half of it before, the rest is to be paid as soon as you've received proof that the boy is dead."

"_Agreed._"

"Mission accepted", the young man said before he hung up.

He leaned back on the couch with a smile. That new contract was coming just in time.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1 **

AC 198, July 31st, L4 Colony Cluster, Winner Mansion

Quatre got out of his father's office and slammed the door. It was childish and ridiculous, but it made him feel better. What is better than slamming a door just after having an argument with your father ? For the moment, Quatre could think of nothing else as he leant on the wall, trying to catch his breath back.

Since his father had asked for him to come and live here, it had been that way. Quatre and his father were constantly disagreeing on everything, from the hour Quatre went to bed to what his future career plans should be. Loudly disagreeing. The old Mansion wasn't used to shouts, and the servants had been caught wincing at the loud shrieks that came out of Mr Winner's office. Even Rashid, the Head of the Security Staff, had been taken at unawares by this.

Everyone saw this as a good thing, that the Winner heir should come and live here, now that he was to learn how the family business was run. Quatre failed to meet their point of view on this. He didn't even know his father. The man was a complete stranger for him, and six months of difficult cohabitation hadn't changed that.

"For the first time, I wish you were here, Mother", the young man said under his breath.

Quatre's mother had died in childbirth. Quatre was her last child, conceived and born naturally, alone of the thirty Winner children. The only boy, also. Quatre could understand that his father could have been dismayed after that. But in his opinion, it did not excuse seventeen years of being away. Sending gifts and making sure your child has everything he needs doesn't make it up for not being there.

Not that Quatre had lacked affection. His twenty-nine sisters were absolutely crazy about him. He had been raised by the eldest, Iria, who had brought him up along with her own children. Quatre's lips curved into a smile. It was sometimes odd to talk about these youngsters he had grown up with and who were older than himself as nephews. Quatre had been as happy as a child could hope to be, considering that his mother was dead and his father was never around. But the strange feeling of emptiness had been following him since his childhood.

And now that he was back living with his father, he couldn't find one thing to share with him. Except maybe their love of music. Quatre adored his father, whatever he was trying to tell himself. And he knew that his father loved him too. So why was it so damn hard for the two of them to admit it and get over the fights ?

Quatre left the dark corridor and headed back to his bedroom. The great room was still filled with flowers and birthday cards from all his sisters, nephews and nieces, which made an awful lot. But then, Quatre thought with a grin, you don't turn eighteen every day. His mood darkened a bit when he thought that it was precisely because he had turned eighteen that his father had told him about that project and that they had fought.

The blond boy sat on his bed and caught a videophone on his bedside table. He dialed a number very quickly and waited for someone to answer. Maybe this was going to be the only bright spot in the day.

"Come on, Duo, answer that phone now !", he told to himself.

Someone picked up the phone.

"_Yup!_"

"Hey, Duo !"

"_Quatre! It's been a while ! Did you forget us street rats ?_"

"Of course not ! I've been … busy!"

"_Ya mean you've been fighting with your dad._"

Touché.

"Yes", Quatre admitted wearily.

"_And you're calling me to cheer ya up again ?_"

"Not exactly, though it's part of it. But I hope what I'm going to tell you is going to cheer YOU up actually."

"_What is it ?_"

"Well, my father told me he wants to take me on a tour on the colonies. Business trip, you know, to meet his partners. It's kind of an official presentation of the Winner heir to the small world of the richest businessmen on earth and in the colonies."

"_Which is why you fought._"

"Yes. It makes me feel like I'm going to be shown around like a dog."

"_I can understand that. But ?_"

"But what ?"

"_That's what you were going to say. 'But', and then tell me why it's not all so bad._"

"Right. I accepted to go with him on one condition. I said I didn't want to get involved in anything else but the charity programs for the next two years."

"_Bet he liked that._"

"He didn't at all, but I said if he didn't let me do it, then he could forget about me even trying to take on the whole business, so he shouted and then he gave up."

"_I see why you can call it good news for you. What's in this for me?_"

"Well, we will stop on each colony to set up new charity programs. My way to prove I can do stuff and spend Daddy's money instead of earning it. I figured, if it's okay with you, I could probably convince him to let me spendsome time on L2 so we could have some fun together again."

"_You having fun with me ? Like the Winner heir meddling with the oh-so-unsafe crew of street orphans ?_"

"You're not a street orphan anymore, Duo. You and Hilde got a job, and you are doing very well."

"_Doesn't give us our parents back, Cat_."

"No, I guess not. I feel strange to say that I know the feeling."

"_I know you know. You didn't think I would put up with you spoiled brat if ya didn't ?_"

Quatre chuckled. One bright spot in the day.

"Thanks, Duo."

"_You're welcome, Cat. If there's someone who can understand that money isn't everything, I think that's you. Though I'll be damned if I see any logic in this._"

A soft knock on the door.

"Come in", Quatre said.

A servant came in and bowed.

"Master Quatre, Wufei-laoshi (1) is waiting for you in the dojo."

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be right there."

The servant bowed again and left.

"_Wufei-laoshi ?_", Duo asked. "_Who's that ?_"

"He's my personal trainer and martial arts teacher. And also a very good friend. I'm sure you've heard his name before, Chang Wufei."

Duo whistled.

"_As usual, you can afford the best. How come he's on L4 ?_"

"Looking for a change of scenery, I think. I didn't ask."

"_You could know if only you tried._"

"Being an empath doesn't mean one has to be nosey, Duo."

Duo's image just smiled back.

"I have to hurry up", Quatre said. "See you soon, Duo. Say hi to Hilde from me."

"_Sure. C ya, Cat. Just phone me once you're on L2._"

Both boys hung up, and Quatre got up and stretched. Time to get ready for his training session.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Aow !"

Quatre rubbed his chest where Wufei's foot had hit him. The Chinese young man came over and helped him get up.

"Did I hurt you ?", he asked with concern.

"No, it's okay, I'm just …"

Quatre stopped talking, trying to regain his breath.

"I think we should stop", Wufei said. "You're not focusing on what you're doing. You're going to get hurt."

"Sorry", Quatre mumbled. "I'm making you waste your time."

"I never waste my time with my friends. If you were wasting my time, I would be out of here before you could try to stop me."

Quatre smiled.

"I don't doubt that."

"You have a lot on your mind."

"Actually, yes. I suppose everyone on the colony could hear my indignant screams. If someone on Earth didn't hear, they were probably already dead."

Wufei smiled. Quatre was definitely someone very nice to hang out with. When Wufei had accepted the job as Quatre's personal trainer five months ago, he hadn't been so sure about his own motives. Right, he needed the money, and he needed to get away from L5. But he had feared for a while to become the tyrannized slave of a rich spoiled brat. Quatre was anything but a spoiled brat. Wufei had discovered a well-mannered youth who just liked to have fun and enjoyed conversation. They had bonded instantly.

"What was it about this time ?", Wufei asked.

The fights between Mr Winner and his son had become a local attraction.

"That stupid business tour on the colonies", Quatre said, stamping the wooden floor of the dojo with his bare foot.

"Ah. Was it worth it ?"

Quatre snorted.

"I suppose not. Nothing is ever worth fighting with your father. But at least I got to have things my way this time. He agreed to leave me in charge of the charities. I'm pretty sure that's where I'll do best. But it still means I will have to meet bankers and all."

"I suppose that's the part when I should smile sympathetically and pat your shoulder", Wufei said deadpan.

"You mean before or after having kicked my ass at karate ?"

"After."

"Then yes, it is."

Both young men sat for a while in comfortable silence. Then an idea sprung into Quatre's mind.

"Do you think you could come with me ?", he asked Wufei.

The Chinese man's eyes widened.

"Come with you ?"

"On the tour. I could keep on practicing, and you get to meet some of my friends and hang out. Plus playing bodyguard so my father doesn't have Rashid tailing me everywhere I go. Deal ?"

"What do you mean exactly by 'meet some of your friends'?"

"Ok, I'm busted, I'd like you to meet Duo."

"Your best friend."

This wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Wufei thought for a while. He had wanted to see new things and had left his home for this. Maybe travelling around the colonies with Quatre could be fun; not to mention everything would be paid for and all he had to do was pretty much what he had been doing those past months.

"Deal", he finally answered. "You think I am going to like him ?"

Quatre smiled a strange smile, half-glowing and half-vicious.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure you're going to hate him. At first. Time makes it better, it always does with Duo."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero Yuy straightened up and looked at the security guard he had knocked out. The infos he had been sent were correct, Mr Winner had the best security system ever heard of. Not enough to stop the Perfect Soldier, as the press had dubbed him. He stripped the guard and put on his uniform. No need to attract the attention of the hundreds of cameras that were probably all around the place.

This first part of the mission was not about getting the job done already. Heero Yuy had methods. As a rule, he never failed to fulfill his contracts, and he had his own ways for this. Getting to know his victims a little better was part of it. Well, not exactly know them, but find out about their habits, where they liked to hang out, what they ate for lunch and that kind of things. It made things so much easier to plan for the execution.

Creeping upstairs to his target's room was not a problem. Heero got in and closed the door carefully behind him. The bedroom was very large, more a suite than just a place to sleep in. There was a large four-poster bed on a platform near the huge windows through which the artificial light of L4 was flowing in. A comfortable couch was in front of a huge fireplace. There was a wooden and glass cabinet in which various music instruments were displayed. The walls were literally covered in shelves stacked with rare editions of classics, thousands of books, and a lot of photographs. On most of those, the same boy with very light blond hair and blue eyes could be seen, portrayed with various women who looked a lot like him, and other youths who also looked like they were relatives.

Two of the pictures were different, though. One of them showed the very same boy, but at a much younger age. He was grabbing the arm of a man, Mr Winner himself, and laughing out loud, his eyes sparkling with happiness. The man was looking down at his son with a smile. The other one showed the boy portrayed with someone else. Heero first thought it was a girl, but looking at the photograph more closely, he realized that the other person was in fact a young boy around the same age than his target. The huge blue-violet eyes and the long chestnut braid were what had led to this mistake. Both boys were looking straight at the camera and smiling widely. A hand had scribbled on the pic 'Best buddies for life, love, Duo.'

Heero hacked into the modern computer that was on the desk. He found a lot of files containing some music, mails from that same person, Duo, a calendar on which appointments with someone called Wufei were noted, and some poetry in text files. Nothing much. The ID call near the videophone stated that the last calls to have been made were long-distance calls to L2.

Heero's eyes then fell on the pile of files on the corner of the desk. Each of them was a project to build different charity programs on the colony clusters, with a rather extensive list for L2 and L3. He frowned. There was a list of appointments whose dates were beginning next week. Which meant that his target was about to start a journey. That was not ideal, since a moving target is harder to hit, but it was more exciting in a way. And Heero Yuy could not resist the challenge.

He went to inspect the dressing room then. It was filled with gray, blue and white suits, and less formal clothes like jeans, fatigues, baggies and T-shirts, but all in all, it looked like the classic wardrobe of the basic rich kid. Until Heero noticed the small button at the back of a shelf. He pressed it, and part of the wooden wall slid, revealing another compartment. Heero grinned. Apparently not just daddy's boy, he thought. The little space was filled with what people commonly called party clothes. Impossibly tight leather pants, transparent shirts, sleeveless T-shirts made of some glistening materials, leather coats, boots with metal strappings and various ornaments, from bracelets to chokers.

Heero went back into the main room. He took a card game out of his pocket and extracted on card. He then took out a sharp little knife and cut the end of his left forefinger. Using his blood as ink, he wrote something on the card and left it on the desk, before sneaking out again.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre got out of the bathroom, a white towel hung loosely on his hips and drying his hair with another one. He felt much better. Trust Wufei to make training sessions intense, and sweaty too. The blond young man came into his bedroom and went straight to the dressing room. He held out his hand to open it, but stopped in mid-air.

There was a strange vibe around the room. Quatre knew instantly that someone had been there just before he had come in. Someone he didn't know, and with less than friendly intentions. Quatre's green-blue eyes scanned the room, noting every detail. He noticed that the photograph of him and Duo on the desk had been moved and that the pile of files on the corner of the big wooden piece of furniture wasn't exactly where he had left it.

Quatre shook his head. He needed to get dressed before investigating further. He got into his dressing room and snatched boxers, a baggy pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Once he was fully dressed, he walked over to his desk.

The white card was in the middle of the wooden surface. Quatre frowned and picked it up. It was an ace of spades. Something had been written in red across the smooth card. Quatre's eye's widened a bit as he deciphered the inscription.

'Quatre Raberba Winner. Omae o Korosu. HY."

Quatre didn't have time to wonder what that meant. Someone knocked at the door, and he said 'Come in' almost automatically. Rashid came in and began to say something, until he realized that the young master wasn't listening to him. He came closer.

"What is going on, Master Quatre ?"

Quatre gave a start and looked at the tall men. He was still holding the card. Rashid saw it, and Quatre suddenly saw a vast range of expressions pass on the Head of Security's face. Expressions he didn't know Rashid could show. Especially one. Fear.

"Where did you get that, Master Quatre ?"

"I just found it on my desk. What's wrong, Rashid ? What is it ?"

"I must warn my men, and your father, Master Quatre. This is a major security breach."

Rashid began to make his way out.

"Rashid !", Quatre snapped.

The man reluctantly stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Master Quatre ?"

"You know what this is about", Quatre said, brandishing the card.

"I do, Master Quatre. That's why I should …"

"Explain."

Unable to bear the green-blue gaze, Rashid looked down.

"You know, Master Quatre, that some people consider your father a threat to their business."

"Those are crime lords, Rashid. I don't think my father would be scared of them."

"I don't think he would if it was his own life that was at stake."

"What do you mean ? I don't understand."

"The new Winner charity programs are regarded as a nuisance by many organizations, Master Quatre. Some of them would use any means to make them stop, or even to prevent them from coming into existence."

"How ? By sending cards ?"

"Master Quatre, this card is the signature of the most dangerous hired killer in the Galaxy. I am sure you've heard about the Perfect Soldier."

Quatre paled visibly. The Perfect Soldier, the man who had assassinated countless targets in the past two years. Said to be the successor of Odin Lowe when the man had finally been arrested and executed. Hired by the most famous crime syndicates to get rid of opponents. Well-known for leaving signature marks on the bodies. Yes, Quatre had seen all this in the press.

"That's him?", he asked. "They want my father to stop the charity programs, so they sent a killer after me ?"

Quatre was shocked at how quietly he himself was taking it. He knew the real shock would come later, of course. But this was too unbelievable now, too unreal.

"Master Quatre, please let me warn …"

"No."

Rashid gave a major start.

"You will not warn anyone, Rashid, and certainly not my father. If you do that, you can bet I'm going to end up locked somewhere out of sight for the rest of my life. That's out of question."

"But we must protect you …"

"I understand what you mean, Rashid. But I will go on this tour with my father and I will start those charities, whatever happens. There are some people who are starving out there. I will not let some people infatuated with their money and power intimidate me. If they want to mess up with me, fine !"

Quatre looked pensively at the card.

"Omae o Korosu", he said low. "It means 'I am going to kill you', right ?"

"Yes. Please, Master, you must make sure that you are well protected."

"Wufei accepted to come with me on the tour. I think you will agree that he is more than able to handle any such situation. I agree on two more bodyguards, but not more. And remember, not a word to my father."

Rashid just bowed his head and got out. Quatre fingered the card pensively. Probably the side-effect of being well-known. You get death threats. Until last year, Quatre had lived in a relatively anonymous way. Of course, his classmates in high school knew who he was, but that was pretty much all. Iria's house was never stalked by paparazzi. In fact, most people had learnt in the last six months that Mr Winner had a son.

Quatre sat on his bed. There was someone out there who believed that his actions could endanger their criminal activities. Endanger them enough to take action against Winner Enterprises. Quatre blinked furiously several times. Those people were ready to have him coldly executed to preserve the miserable power they had over some poor people who couldn't get out of their misery alone.

Being the target of a trained killer who was famous because he never failed to get his victims wasn't Quatre's favorite idea for spending his time on a business tour. And yet, it intrigued him. The killer had been in his bedroom. If he had wanted to kill him today, that could have been done by now. But the man had just left a warning on his desk and left, after breaking through one of the most sophisticated security system ever conceived, in and out. It was enough to awaken Quatre's curiosity.

"Talk about starting in business", he muttered to himself. "I haven't even begun, and people already want me dead. They probably think Father is going to stop everything if something happens to me."

Quatre made his decision. He was not afraid. Death threats were not death itself, far from it. And Quatre didn't like to be pressured and manipulated. If they thought that would be enough for him to chicken out and go, then, they didn't know him at all.

Quatre looked at the card with a determined look.

"Challenge accepted. Just come and kill me if you dare."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) this Chinese title is the equivalent of adding '–sama' after a name in Japanese. It means 'Master', or 'Teacher'.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2 **

AC 198, August 6th

The rather extensive crew of servants and bodyguards was embarking on the three private shuttles that would be used by the Winners to go from one colony to the other. The first one was reserved for Mr Winner, his son, and Mr Chang, and the two others were supposed to carry around the crowd of assistants, secretary, servants, security members and technicians that such a trip involved.

When Quatre and Wufei stepped into the shuttle, the blond boy dragged his personal trainer to the back compartment, leaving his father in the main part of the shuttle. Wufei suspected Quatre to have slammed the door in the face of his bodyguards with a lot of pleasure. He sat down in one of the leather chairs and looked outside.

"What about your father ?", he asked.

Quatre shrugged.

"He's going to be on the phone for most of the trip anyway, we'd only be in his way if we stayed there. And I wanted to talk to you in private."

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"About what ?"

Quatre took out the ace of spades and handed it to Wufei. The Chinese man looked at it and frowned.

"When did you get that ?"

"Not before I asked you to come with me. I found it on my desk just after our last training session."

"Does anyone else know about this ?"

"You know what it is, then ?", Quatre asked.

Wufei nodded.

"He has been active on L5. Did some nasty jobs for one of the triads. The news talked about it for about two months. They said he is a real stalker, that he comes after his victims, breaks into their lives, leaving the cards behind, until he finally kills them."

To Wufei's surprise, Quatre didn't seem moved by the description.

"How come you only have two bodyguards if you've got the Perfect Soldier after you ?"

"Because I am not scared, and because I had to find a reason to make Rashid not tell my father."

"Your father doesn't know ?", Wufei asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm not telling him, or he would probably try to 'keep me safe', if you know what I mean."

He looked into the jet-black eyes.

"You think I am crazy to take it like that ?"

"Crazy is far too weak a word for what I think. If I didn't know you, I would have you checked right now."

Quatre smiled.

"I have my reasons", he said. "For one thing, I hate to think that some petty crime lords should get away with their crimes and try to eliminate anyone who threatens their power. And second, I have always hated to be considered just as another line in the Winner genealogy. People around the world and the space colonies know my name and what it implies. But they don't know me."

There was bitter edge to Quatre's voice when he said these words.

"Does it mean you have to play the bored rich kid and endanger your life by playing with a trained assassin ?", Wufei asked seriously. "You must have a real death wish."

"Believe me, I don't. I just have a hard time to accept that some people could want 'me' dead. When I haven't even done a thing, and when the only things I intend to do is help the ones who need it. I mean, I am doing what I feel is right. It can't be wrong to help the needy, can it ? And yet, some people resent that so badly they want me dead. For money or power. I can't understand that kind of things."

"How do you expect to get out of this alive ?"

"I am not totally unprotected. You are with me, and I trust my own abilities. And I have a great advantage."

"Which is ?"

"I can always know if he is near me or not. He doesn't know it, but he left a trace. Strange how your feelings can linger in a room even after you left it."

"So you intend to use your empathy on him also ?"

Several thoughts shot through Wufei's mind. Maybe Quatre was ill. Maybe Quatre was mentally unstable. Maybe he had just dreamt the last half-hour and he still had to get up and dressed to join the shuttle. But that felt too true. Quatre smiled, half-guessing Wufei's thought.

"I am not mad, Wufei. I am not playing with my life either. I don't plan to die any time soon. All I want is for my first business projects to go alright, considering that I am personally and emotionally involved in them. And I'm not going to let anyone come into my way and kill me just because they were paid to do it. They'll need to find something more to stop me."

Wufei stared into the green-blue eyes. Quatre was serious. He was not afraid. Wufei began to smile too.

"I don't like it", he said, "but it's not like there's anything I could say to make you change your mind, uh ? You're as stubborn as your father."

"Finally something we have in common", Quatre half-joked. "You think you're up to the challenge ?"

"Challenge ?"

"Yeah. You and me against the Perfect Soldier. You don't want to know who he really is ? Because that's what I want to know ultimately. Who this guy is."

"Did anyone ever tell you that your life must be pretty boring for you to look for such dangerous hobbies ?"

"My life is not that boring, thank you !", Quatre said indignantly. "In fact, it has become far less boring since I know you", he added more slowly.

Wufei blushed slightly, embarrassed by the compliment. Quatre was always that way. Damn polite and all, but always straight to the point when things came into the field of emotions. But this was a nice thing to say, Wufei thought. That his friendship had brought something more to Quatre's life somehow made him happy. Along with the realization that Quatre's friendship did actually bring him a lot more than he had at first expected. And that the innocent-looking blond boy sitting in front of him was somehow a more complex person than he had believed him to be.

Wufei had learnt a lot of things about Quatre these last five months, but he suddenly felt like there was a lot of things he still didn't know. A lot of people were expecting Quatre to be a gentle obedient boy because he looked so damn gentle. And it was true that Quatre could be really sweet with the people he loved. But Wufei was one to know that getting on the wrong side of Quatre was dangerous business. And apparently, the Perfect Soldier had just done that.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Five hours later, the two young men were staring outside at the stars. The trip from L4 to L1 would have taken twenty hours on a regular shuttle, but the Winner shuttles were much faster than that. Ten hours only would be necessary for them to reach L1. Quatre and Wufei had enjoyed some lunch in the back compartment. They had talked about a lot of things, and were now simply staring at the stars in silence.

Quatre shifted in his seat, watching his companion as he was looking away. From the moment he had first seen Wufei, he had been surprised by the sadness echoing from the man. A deep, devastating sadness. It didn't show on Wufei's face. The Chinese man was smiling a lot, even laughing a lot. But something bad must have happened to him for him to send out such a deep despair. It was so intense that Quatre didn't even have to focus on Wufei to feel it. In the contained area that the shuttle was, it was almost suffocating him. Quatre hadn't thought that asking Wufei to come with him would have such an effect. He had trusted his mental barriers to block the negative emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. But today, he was obviously tired.

Quatre rubbed his chest, trying to make the throbbing pain in there go away. He didn't want Wufei to realize what was going on, he felt like he was spying on him already. But he couldn't hold back the tear that rolled down his cheek, nor the sob that echoed strangely in the compartment.

Wufei looked up to find Quatre clutching his chest and crying. He gave a start.

"Quatre ! What's wrong ?"

"It's okay", Quatre whispered. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be fine."

Wufei frowned.

"You're not sick because of the shuttle trip, are you ?", he asked suspiciously.

Quatre shook his head, trying to regain a grip on himself.

"Did you try to understand what I am feeling ?", Wufei finally asked, his voice a bit cold.

"No !"

Quatre looked up.

"Please, Wufei, believe me, I would never do that to you ! I haven't tried to use my empathy on you. It's the contrary, I've done my best to block you out, but I can't ! Your emotions are too intense, too deep ! They take over me, and I can't stop them !"

Wufei gaped. He tried to say something, didn't find anything intelligent to say and closed his mouth. Quatre wiped his tears away and took Wufei's hand. The Chinese man gave a start, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Why are you so sad, Wufei ? What happened to you ?"

"Don't you know already ?", Wufei asked in a small voice.

"No. I am not a mind-reader. I can only know what you feel, not why. Wufei, I … If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. I mean, this is not my business, this is your life, and I have no right to ask for any explanation. I just … I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what it is."

Wufei looked at Quatre. The Arabian's face was still distorted with pain. Wufei had a feeling that he was looking straight at what was happening in his heart. He had done his best in the last year not to give in. He had been strong, forcing himself to live day after day. He had left his home to try and forget, and now he was facing his pain again, in the eyes of his friend. His friend who was now suffering as much as himself.

Wufei squeezed Quatre's hand.

"Close your eyes, Quatre."

"Uh ?"

"Do as I say. I can't talk with you if you're in pain like this. Close your eyes and relax."

Quatre nodded and obeyed. He concentrated on Wufei's voice.

"Breathe slowly. Concentrate on your breathing, and nothing else. How it comes into your body, bringing you oxygen, how it comes out, washing your blood clean. Easy."

Quatre took deep breaths as he was instructed and slowly relaxed. He felt the pain leave. When he opened his eyes again, it was gone.

"Whoa, how did you do that ?"

"Simple meditation technique. It is used to empty your head and help people go to sleep, usually. Don't you have some way to block those things ?"

"I do. But nothing worked this time. I think you should teach me how to use that one properly."

"I will. It's very easy, you should have no problem with it."

Quatre took another deep breath and sighed with relief.

"I feel better."

Wufei smiled.

"I suppose that is the moment where you start firing the questions."

"Wufei, I told you, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine by me. I didn't want to get involved in your pain."

"I want to tell you. By all means, I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything, Wufei. Do it if you feel comfortable with it, but don't feel forced."

"I don't feel forced. I probably should have told you straightaway. And you probably should not have kept this to yourself all this time if it was that obvious. Tell me that our training sessions were not a nightmare."

Quatre laughed softly.

"That's the good thing about martial arts, it works only if you're focusing on what you're doing. I didn't have any problem during the sessions, don't worry. But you're right, I should have told you something. It's just … I already felt bad, you know, like I had broken into your head or something. I think I was afraid you might take it badly."

Wufei had to admit that it wasn't completely unfounded. If he had found out a few months ago that Quatre could feel his sadness, he could have been very angry about it. But now, Quatre and Wufei were friends. And it had been a long time since Wufei had had a friend to talk to. It had been a long time since he had had any friend.

"I had to leave L5", Wufei started. "I had to get away from everything. The martial arts school, my house … It was just too painful. Everything there reminded me of her."

"Who ?", Quatre asked timidly.

"My wife", Wufei said, almost in a whisper.

"You're married ?", Quatre asked, his eyes widening with the shock.

"I was. She was killed last year."

"Wufei, I'm so sorry."

Wufei swallowed hard. He had never told this story to anyone. Of course his family knew, but they had not been the greatest support in this. To them, Meiran had died bravely, and crying over her would have been an insult to her memory. So Wufei had not cried. And now the tears were burning his eyes, so he closed them to try and prevent them from rolling down his cheeks.

"Her name was Meiran", he continued in a strained voice. "We got married in AC 190. We were running the martial arts school together. And we were hoping to have children soon."

Quatre remained silent, patiently waiting for Wufei to let it all out.

"There has been a little war between gangs on my colony. Some foreign crime lord trying to take over the triads, and they were not happy about it. People were shot at random in the streets, caught in the fires. Meiran was one of them. She left one day, I can't even remember why, and she never came back. I found her body on the street. She had been shot in several places and had been left there. She literally bled to death."

Wufei sniffed.

"I was told to be strong. My family told me it was fate, and I had to accept it. But it seemed so unfair. Why did it have to be her ? She didn't do anything to deserve that. I wanted to scream and shout, but that's not what is expected of the heir of a fighting clan. All they wanted me to do was get over it and move on. But after a few months, I realized I couldn't do that. So I ran away."

Wufei shivered.

"I'm such a coward. I thought I could run away from my pain, but it's so foolish. My pain is inside of me, and it can never leave me. Even if I run as fast as I can, it will follow me and catch me again."

Quatre got up and opened his arms to Wufei. When the Chinese man hesitated, Quatre took a step forward and took him in his arms.

"You are not a coward, Wufei", he said very low. "You are one of the strongest persons I ever met. But you need to let your pain out. Or it will destroy you. It's not a shame to cry because you lost someone you loved. It's not a weakness. It only shows that you care, that you have feelings. That you are human."

Wufei shivered some more. He found himself unable to hold back his tears. They came flowing down his cheeks as he began to sob uncontrollably in Quatre's embrace. Everything else seemed to disappear except for the mind-numbing pain throughout his body, and the strong arms holding him. Wufei would have been unable to say how long he cried, but the tears finally dried, leaving him more exhausted than he himself had believed possible. The first thing he met as he looked up was the kind smile of Quatre.

"I'm sorry", he said in a hoarse voice.

"Sorry for what, Wufei ? Crying ? Cracking up and proving that you're only human ? You don't have to be sorry. It's okay. It's normal."

Quatre helped him settle more comfortably in the leather chair.

"You're tired. You should get some sleep before we arrive. I know for a fact that this kind of little crisis can leave someone completely worn out. But I bet you're feeling better now."

Wufei was stunned to realize that it was true. He was actually feeling better. Not well but better. Quatre seemed to understand what was going on.

"You'll be alright, Wufei", he said with a smile. "I am not saying that all the pain will go away, but it will lessen, and you will start to live again. But mourning is a normal process that shouldn't be ignored. You need time to adjust."

"How do you do that ?", Wufei asked.

Quatre looked puzzled.

"Do what exactly ?"

"I don't know … I did my best not to cry for the past year, and here you come and say a few words and I turn out to be a fountain."

"I don't really know how I do that, Wufei. It just happens. I think I could look for the clichés and tell you I listen to people with my heart and soul. I see no other way to say it."

"Thank you, Quatre."

"You're welcome, Wufei. It was the least I could do. You helped me a lot, you know. It's my turn to help you now."

Wufei smiled weakly. He felt a bit dizzy. He was not used to crying his eyes out like this. In fact, he could not remember when was the last time he had cried.

"Sleep, Wufei", Quatre said. "You need it. I am not going to impress anyone if my bodyguard has red eyes from cry and lack of sleep."

Wufei suppressed a chuckle as he dozed off. A strange warmth surrounded him. It must be what it's like, he thought. To find a true friend. You can tell anything to them, they don't judge you. They listen, and they accept. They let you cry when you need to, then bring a smile on your face again. This was Wufei's last thought as he fell fully asleep.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero Yuy was watching L1's main spatioport through electronic binoculars. He had chosen his point of observation carefully : the roof of a not so high building just outside the main gate of the spatioport. A place from which he could see the shuttles coming into the colony, and the persons coming out of the great terminal.

The Winner shuttles would arrive any minute now. The dense crowd of journalists armed with cameras and microphones was a perfect clue of it. The local police force had even secured the area, and black limousines were waiting not far from the main gate. Of course, there were also many curious people who just wanted to have a glance at the Winner heir. No wonder, the young man would probably be on all the national news tonight and on the front pages of most magazines tomorrow.

Heero shot a discreet look behind him. The man was still there. That stupid git had been following him since he had come back on L1 four days ago. Apparently, the Doctors didn't trust him enough on that contract. Heero was more than just annoyed by it. He didn't need to be constantly watched to do his job. In fact, that was more unnerving than anything else. But taking care of that problem would have to wait for a little while. Heero needed to watch carefully what kind of security was around the Winners to define a strategy. Then, he would have to track his target so as to understand how this habit of sneaking out he had been talked about could be a help to him.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Wufei."

The Chinese man's eyes shot open. He straightened up quickly in his seat, ready for any kind of attack, but the only attack was the explosive pain in his head that chose to spread at that moment in protestation. Wufei winced, shook his head and tried to focus.

"Headache ?", Quatre asked with a smile.

Wufei groaned and nodded. He hated headaches. He didn't have them very often, but he supposed that crying, space travel and sleeping curled up in a seat was a good combination for one. He rubbed a point between his eyes. When he opened them again, Quatre was handing him a glass of water and a pill.

"Aspirin", the blond young man said. "Once we're in the hotel, we will probably find someone to bring you tea or something. And I think a hot shower could help too."

"Thanks", Wufei muttered, gratefully swallowing the medicine.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes, I thought it was better to wake you up before. Landing is not comfortable even when you're sitting correctly in your seat."

Wufei settled more comfortably and looked out of the window. They were being directed to the central gate of the main spatioport.

"How are you ?", Quatre asked.

"I've been better, but I'll live."

"You sure ?"

Wufei sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need food, cleaning and rest."

"Good."

"I suppose there is going to be a great commotion outside."

"Probably", Quatre sighed. "Journalists and all, not to mention tourists and people who are just waiting for the opportunity to gape at me. But we're not stopping tonight."

"Stopping ?"

"It means we won't stay there on the street for hours answering to questions. If journalists want interviews, they will have to contact our press assistant. But I am afraid that won't prevent us from being on the news."

"Great. I look like a rag doll."

"A bit", Quatre admitted with a soft laugh. "And your eyes are red, but I suppose you can use sunglasses against that."

"Whatever. It's not like I really care being on TV."

"You've been on TV already quite some times."

"That was just because every actor wanting to do his own stunts went to my school to learn stuff, that's all."

"Now he's being modest. You're a celebrity too, Wufei. You can't change that."

Wufei sighed heavily.

"Well, I would be glad if your own celebrity made everyone forget about me. After all, I'm your employee here. Personal trainer and bodyguard. Officially at least."

"You're not officially my bodyguard. People would start asking questions if they understood that Chang Wufei is actually protecting me. They will think I received death threats and I am taking them seriously."

"Well, you received death threats, although in my opinion you're not taking them seriously at all."

Quatre smiled.

"Your sense of humor is almost back, I think no permanent damage was done to your brain."

Wufei smacked him lightly on the head, a move that he actually made quite often. Every time Quatre showed the beginning of a "make fun of Wufei" mood.

"Keep on like this and I'll make sure your next training session is so exhausting you will have to crawl out of it", the Chinese man threatened jokingly.

"Okay, okay", Quatre laughed, raising his hand in defeat. "I give up. But you know what, you're definitely going to have trouble with Duo."

"Why that ?"

"Fun is Duo's middle name. And you won't be able to smack him like you do to me."

"Why not ?"

"I'm not saying. You just try and you'll see", Quatre said with a smile.

They got out of the shuttle fifteen minutes later. They didn't bother about their luggage. There were about a hundred persons whose job it was to make sure that everything would arrive safely at the hotel. Mr Winner, his personal assistant, Quatre and Wufei made their way towards the main gate, bodyguards discreet and on watch. Wufei's eyes widened a bit when he saw the crowd waiting for them outside.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero went back to looking at the front door with his binoculars when a wave of commotion passed through the crowd of journalists. He had seen the three shuttles arrive. Now was the critical time. Heero needed to evaluate how many bodyguards there were in the middle of all those people, and if they were going to cause any trouble.

Mr Winner got out, followed by the blond boy Heero had seen on the pictures. His target was speaking to a Chinese young man who looked a few years older than him. Heero frowned. He had received no information about that man, absolutely no data. The man was not wearing a suit, but a traditional Chinese costume. The more he looked at that man, the more Heero was sure he had seen him before, but his memory did not let him access to the precise circumstances. Heero brushed the thought away and concentrated on watching the scene, as Mr Winner and his son distributed smiles and waves to the cameras around.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei and Quatre were almost blinded by the flash of cameras as they stepped through the doors of the spatioport. Wufei swore in Chinese and rubbed his eyes, only managing to make them more red.

"I catch one of these damn reporters, I'll make him eat his camera", he growled.

Quatre smiled.

"Just be yourself and it'll be fine."

"I am myself. I am in a bad mood, I have a headache, and I was just attacked by a blinding light. My reaction is totally normal."

"Where has all your Asiatic Zen attitude gone ?"

"Dunno. Probably in the part of my brain that was just destroyed by the damn flash."

Quatre laughed. Wufei was amazed to see how much the young blond man seemed in his element. Quatre was smiling gently to the cameras, occasionally waving to someone. He didn't look nervous.

"My, doesn't it look like you've done it all your life ?", Wufei said.

"Not all my life, but part of. My father took me to quite a lot of receptions, actually. They're not that bad, anyway, all they want are a few pictures, it's not that much. Although I'm quite sure this one over there is from a tabloid. You'll see that tomorrow, every reader of the L1 Sun will wonder who is the hot Chinese guy I'm dragging around with me."

"Just what I needed for my reputation", Wufei said rolling his eyes.

He didn't get any answer. Quatre was looking around, his eyes a bit unfocused, scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. And suddenly he looked up, straight to a small building just across the street. Wufei looked there too and noticed a dark figure on the roof, holding what looked suspiciously like binoculars.

"Is that him ?", Wufei whispered.

Quatre just nodded, and smiled brightly.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero gave a start when his target began looking around and suddenly raised his gaze, looking straight at him. How on Earth had the young man noticed him ? But there was no mistake to be made, the blond young man was staring directly at Heero, his green-blue eyes bright with something that looked like … satisfaction. Heero frowned. He saw the Chinese man ask something, but couldn't read on his lips what it was. The target nodded and smiled brightly. Then, he lowered his eyes and went into one of the waiting limousines.

Heero put the binoculars aside, perplex. He didn't understand what had just happened. He hadn't been followed there, except by the stupid brat behind him who was about to learn the real meaning of the word pain. None of the bodyguards had detected him either, none of them even thinking to look up for a possible threat. But the blond young man had just looked around for a few seconds, before looking straight at him and smiling. That was not normal. Targets were not supposed to act this way. They were supposed to become paranoid and hire extra security, and do all sort of stupid stuff because of the fear. Heero had seen no extra security of any kind, except for that Chinese man he didn't know.

The killer shrugged and put the binoculars back into the sport bag he had been carrying. He took out a 9mm Glock and pointed it directly at the man who had been following him and who apparently thought he was well hidden.

"Get out !", he barked.

He saw the man give a start and shakily coming out of the shadows.

"You work for the Doctors ?", Heero asked icily.

The man nodded nervously.

"They paid you to follow me so that they could be sure I'm doing my job."

Nervous nod again. Heero lowered his gun and shot the man in the right kneecap. The man let out a yelp of pain and fell, his sane leg unable to support his suddenly unbalanced weight.

"Tell them I'm doing fine and I don't need a nanny", Heero said, his face blank. "And that next time I find one of their cronies following me around, I'll send him back in little separate boxes."

With those last words, the killer left the roof in the fading lights.


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

There was a soft knock on Quatre's door.

"Come in", the blond young man said sleepily.

Wufei got in and closed the door behind him. He shot a look at Quatre. His friend was putting on a tie while yawning widely, a thing that kinda slowed the process.

"Didn't you have any sleep last night ?", Wufei wondered.

"I did, but I went to bed late. Duo called."

"Oh, I see."

"No, you don't, but it's okay", Quatre chuckled. "We can spend hours on the phone. We stopped when I realized that it was 3:00 AM."

Quatre checked his image in the mirror. Light gray suit, white shirt, and the light-blue tie that brought out his eyes. He looked like the perfect businessman, he thought, frowning at his own image.

"Join me for breakfast ?", he asked, turning to Wufei.

"I already had mine", Wufei said with a smile, "I got up early."

"Well just sit with me, then."

Both young men seated themselves at the table on which some subsequent breakfast had been left. Quatre poured himself some tea, snatched a chocolate muffin from a basket and began to eat.

"So, what did you two talk about ?", Wufei asked.

He didn't know Duo yet, but Quatre never missed an occasion to talk about his best friend, so that Wufei almost knew what to expect. 'Almost' was an important thing, though, since Quatre kept telling that Duo was … Well, Wufei didn't know what Duo really was since any time it came to that subject, Quatre would say something like 'You'll see for yourself', or 'it's not something I can tell, you have to see it to believe it.'

"Duo said he was preparing a surprise for my birthday. He sent me a card and all, but he said he wanted to do something special with me since I was in the neighborhood. And he tactfully invited you along, since, I quote, 'your buddies are my buddies'."

"That's nice of him", Wufei said.

"Duo is someone nice. More than that. I just fear an incompatibility of characters between the two of you. Now that I think of it again, maybe it was a bit suicidal from me to ask you to meet Duo. You're going to open my throat after that."

"Well, it was your idea. And I promise if I ever go for such an extreme option, I'll do it quick and nice."

"I don't believe you. I've read about Chinese tortures."

Wufei laughed. And realized that he was laughing. And then, realized that Quatre was the only person he had been able to laugh with since Meiran had died. He looked at his friend. Quatre was looking back with a smile.

"You're getting better already", he said.

"And I thought you were paying me for you to get better."

"I am. It doesn't mean I can't return the favor. And you deserve it."

Silence fell for a while after those meaningful remarks.

"What are you doing today ?", Wufei finally asked.

"Bringing bad news to the president of KI Banks."

"KI ?"

"Kushrenada Incorporated. I'm sure you heard the name before."

"Yes. He's some big finance guy or something."

"Exactly. But I am afraid I will be announcing the end of our cooperation with him today."

"Why that ?"

Quatre sighed and looked out of the window.

"You know, I don't have any program to set up on L1. This is a rich colony, and the existing programs are providing everything to everyone's satisfaction. They just need donations. That's why we're staying only two days here. But L2 and L3 really need those charities. And for that, I need money."

Wufei patiently waited for the explanation to come to any point.

"Winner Enterprises Inc. has a lot of money invested in KI Banks. We have a lot of accounts in their banks, and they make investments for us. But now there is a problem. It looks like Treize Kushrenada is looking forward to diversify his activities. And he's doing it by investing in armament programs."

Wufei nodded. He began to understand.

"My father has decided that all of our relationships with KI should stop now. So I am in charge of closing all the accounts we have in their banks and taking back the money from our investment funds. And then, I can use the money to set up the charity programs."

"So you are going to ruin this man's day, if I get you right."

"I won't be ruining a lot. Well, OK, we are his biggest clients, but we always told we didn't want to be associated with that kind of business. It's their own fault they didn't listen. Or maybe they just believed Father would not notice."

Wufei frowned. The name of Treize Kushrenada was ringing a bell, but he couldn't point exactly what it was he remembered.

"I think I've heard his name spoken in association with crime syndicates", he finally said.

"What ?"

"He's said to have links with that strange group called the Doctors. And on L5, I'm pretty sure half of the weapons and drugs that ended up on the streets did so through some of his societies. There was a great KI Import on my colony. Easy cover. No one was able to prove anything, though. And it all stopped when the triads finally got rid of that other crime lord who wanted to take over. KI Import closed after that, and we never heard of him again."

"I didn't know that", Quatre said, "and I bet Father doesn't either. But it only gives me one more reason to end this partnership."

"You like playing businessman, don't you, Quatre ?", Wufei asked.

"A bit", Quatre admitted. "Is it bad ?"

"No, I don't think so. In fact, if all the businessmen were like you, maybe we would have less trouble with them."

Quatre blushed at the compliment.

"You don't have to come with me, you know", he said. "You'll probably find it dull. Maybe you could have a look around while I'm there."

"No, I want to come", Wufei said seriously. "You have a killer after you, and it's not the sissy boys you have for bodyguards who will protect you. And then, I'd like to meet that Mr Kushrenada."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes. Just show me what your world is. It's probably not that different from mine, except that you people fight with money where I use my bare hands."

"It's kind of true, I guess. I prefer fighting with my hands. After all, money is just something that is written on paper. Burn the paper and there's nothing left. Your hands don't betray you."

Wufei smiled. Quatre was being very philosophical this morning.

"What do you plan to do next ?", he asked.

"Well, I'll probably be there all day, there's an awful lot of papers to sign. I'll have someone with me, the assistant that is in charge of our banking activities on L1, but it will still take some time. But for tonight, I had thought, maybe you and I could just sneak out and find some quiet place in town for dinner."

"Sneak out ?"

"Yes. Like creeping out unnoticed and returning when we want to."

"I know what it means, it's just … Well, maybe your father will want to see you, and maybe it's not that safe to sneak out."

Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Wufei, I am not going to get myself killed, okay ? Put that into your head and believe it ! I just want to spend some time with a friend, and I don't want to do it in a hotel restaurant where everyone from the waiter to the other people are going to gape at us and interrupt us."

"I understand", Wufei said, giving in. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what ?"

"For helping me to start living again. I appreciate."

"I'm fine with it", Quatre said. "I like to do this."

Wufei smiled again. He was smiling a lot more lately. He shook his head off of the thought.

"What about them ?", he asked with a jerk of his chin towards the door.

Quatre took the hint.

"Oh, no, we're definitely not taking them."

"How exactly do you expect to escape them ?"

Quatre grinned, that strange little smile he had sometimes that made Wufei wonder if he really did know Quatre that well. Every time Quatre smiled like this, there was something that lightened up in his eyes.

"Wufei, can I tell you a secret ?"

Wufei leaned closer. Quatre's smile widened as he uttered the next sentence.

"Trying to lose the bodyguards is half of the fun."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero's laptop emitted a small beep, indicating he had completed the search. The Japanese man got out of his kitchen and went to sit in front of the computer, scanning the files. Hacking into the Winner database had been tricky. He opened a ID file, but there was nothing he didn't already know in there. Quatre Raberba Winner, born July 20th AC 180 on L4, mother died in childbirth, raised on L4 by Iria Winner his elder sister. Private tutors, then 4 years at a very private institution that gave advanced business management classes in the same time than classic high school programs. That didn't tell him who his target really was. Nor how on Earth this young man could have seen him when he was sure he had taken all the precautions to remain unnoticed. Precautions that had been enough for the security staff.

Heero was about to log off when something attracted his attention. A file named 'Chang Wufei'. He opened it. It only contained a contract stating that Chang Wufei had been hired as Quatre Winner's personal trainer, and a picture of the man. Definitely the Chinese man who had been at the airport. Heero frowned. It was not unusual for young rich men to take their personal trainers with them when they traveled around. What was unusual was that he was sure he had heard the name and seen the man before. But again, he couldn't remember when and under what circumstances.

Heero brushed the thought away and switched the laptop off. Now, time for action had come. But first, there was something he needed to do. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_J here_.", someone answered.

"I suppose your man gave you the message."

There was a short silence at the other end of the line."

"_I hope you didn't mistake our intentions …_"

"If you hired me for this job, it's because you trust me enough to do it. If you don't, then find someone else, I don't care. But if you still wish me to do it, then I'll do it my way. I have my methods. They don't include someone following me around to see if I'm doing my job correctly. Which means anyone doing just that will be eliminated. Am I making this clear enough for you ?"

Silence.

"_Of course, Mr Yuy. We will see that no other inconvenience of the sort will happen._"

"I certainly hope so. I'd like to spend my ammunitions on more valuable targets."

And he cut the communication abruptly. The time had now come for the second stage of his plan. A series of decoy attacks to test the security. If the target was eliminated during one of those attacks, then it was over sooner. If not, it provided enough information for him to finish the job. Heero looked for another phone number and dialed it. He would use one of the numerous pathetic little killers from the L1 underground he knew for the first attack. It would probably not work out, but it would be a start.

Someone picked up the phone at the other end.

"Nichols ? Heero Yuy there. I got a job for you."

"_I can't_", the man answered. "_I am not in that trade anymore._"

"Nichols, do you by any chance remember why you're still alive ?", Heero asked evenly.

There was a distinctive gulp, then :

"_Of course, Yuy-sama_."

"Good. I would have hated to remind you this in an unpleasant manner for you or your family. Meet me in an hour at the Lizard's and I'll fill you in. Oh, and no guns on this one. Knives. I want it to be quick and silent."

"_Yes, Yuy-sama._"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei had to admit that the building of KI banks was impressive. It was a block of glass glistening in the morning sun. Quatre stepped out of the limousine behind him. He was followed by Nami Akiba, a young and energetic Japanese woman who had been responsible for the banking activities of WEI on L1 for four years. She had briefed Quatre during the drive on what exactly it was they were going to do. The two of them had gone through a lot of papers, most of them transfer orders to other banks just waiting for Quatre's signature. Wufei had been impressed by the very professional look on his friend's face as he scanned the columns of figures and discussed some obscure points of international finances with Nami. Quatre really knew his stuff.

The two bodyguards came out last and the little group made its way towards the tall building. No sooner had they come in that a woman dressed in a red lady's suit came to them with a smile.

"Mr Winner, Miss Akiba, welcome to KI Banks. If you would please just wait for a minute, I will warn Mr Kushrenada that you are here."

"Arigatou, Rebbie", Nami said, and she motioned for them to move to the VIP waiting area, that was separated from the rest of the room by a velvet red curtain. Wufei saw the woman shooting him an awkward look as she got back to her desk to make a brief phone call. About five minutes later, a tall man with very long white blond hair that went down to his waist and dressed in a white suit came out of an elevator and to the reception desk. He exchanged a few words with the woman behind the desk and then moved to the VIP waiting area.

"Good morning, Mr Winner", he said, extending his hand.

Quatre shook it and smiled.

"I am Zechs Merquise, Mr Kushrenada's personal assistant", the tall man kept on. "I am going to lead you to Mr Kushrenada's office , he is waiting for you."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Merquise", Quatre said.

Zechs then turned to Nami. He shook her hand too, in a friendly manner that clearly indicated that they were seeing each other often. This was confirmed by the way they greeted each other.

"Good morning, Nami."

"How are you since last time, Zechs ?"

"Fine. But I am not sure I should be delighted by your visit. It's most unusual for you not to tell us why you're visiting."

Nami looked at Quatre.

"Since my boss is here, I think he will be the one to explain everything."

"Of course", Zechs said with a smile. "If you will follow me, please. Your bodyguards can wait here if you want, Mr Winner. I can assure you that your security is not at stake in this building."

Quatre shot a dismissive look to the bodyguards, who went to sit in the waiting area, but Wufei didn't move from Quatre's side. Zechs raised an interrogative eyebrow.

"This is Chang Wufei", Quatre said, introducing his friend. "I don't doubt that you made sure I was perfectly safe, but I nonetheless would like Wufei to come with us, if that's not an inconvenience."

"Of course not, Mr Winner", Zechs said. "Nice to meet you, Mr Chang."

He began to hold out his hand when Wufei bowed in a typical Asiatic greeting. Not low enough to mark Zechs as someone socially superior, though, Quatre noticed with an inner smile. And from the look on Zechs' face, the young man had understood that. No wonder, since he was living on a colony where most of the population was from Japan and Korea. But he didn't show in any way if he felt offended, and merely replied in the same way, before leading them to an elevator.

Apparently, this was a private elevator that led directly to the last floor of the building. Zechs used a key and entered a code on a digital pad before a trap opened in the wall, showing a single white button. Zechs pressed it, and the elevator began to go up.

"Should I assume that you made us the honor to visit for purely formal reasons, Mr Winner ?", the tall man asked casually still smiling.

"I am afraid not", Quatre answered smiling too. "If that had been the case, I would not have brought miss Akiba with me."

"So you are bringing us some bad news then ?"

"Well, Mr Kushrenada might not find them so good."

"I see."

Zechs didn't seem to be annoyed, although Quatre was sure the man had understood what this implied. In fact, Quatre thought, Zechs seemed to be enjoying himself a lot, which was strange. After all, his boss was about to lose his best client. There was nothing amusing in that. Quatre had a strange feeling about that man, but he found him very nice on the whole. And he was just doing his job after all. Quatre concentrated on what he was going to say as they walked out of the elevator.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Treize Kushrenada was impatiently tapping on his desk with a pen. It was unusual of him to be so unsettled, but the situation was strange. Nami Akiba had given no motive for the visit of Quatre Raberba Winner. Maybe the young man only wanted to familiarize himself with the way things worked here, but somehow, Treize's instinct told him that it was not what it was all about. The young man didn't need to come here for that, Nami Akiba could have provided a full report of the situation. She was in charge of all of WEI's banking activities on L1, which meant that KI was not their only partner. But it was the only one that Quatre Winner had decided to visit before moving on with his father to the next colony cluster.

Treize sighed and placed the pen back into his pocket. In a few minutes, he would know. And he had to admit he was quite impatient to meet Quatre Winner. He had seen him on the news last night. The boy looked awfully young, a lot younger than eighteen. There was a gentle innocence in his eyes as he smiled and waved to the camera. This young man could not possibly be a threat to him. And if he tried to be, Treize thought with a smirk, there was surely a way to convince him to back off. The presence of Nami Akiba would make it difficult, but not impossible.

There was a soft knock on the door. Treize smiled to himself. He could have recognized Zechs' way of knocking anywhere.

"Come in", he said.

Zechs opened the door and held it for Quatre Winner to get in. The blond young man was followed by Nami Akiba, and a Chinese-looking man Treize didn't know. Zechs came in after them, closed the door and went to sit in a chair not far from Treize's desk.

"Welcome, Mr Winner", Treize said affably with his most charming smile.

"Salaam aleikum, Mr Kushrenada", Quatre said with a smile, falling back into his own language and bowing slightly with a hand on his heart.

"Good morning, miss Akiba."

"Good morning, Mr Kushrenada."

Treize turned to the last visitor. The Chinese man looked straight into his eyes, jet-black orbs piercing the blue ones. He didn't say his name or anything, just bowed his head slightly without lowering his gaze. His face looked like a bronze mask, expressing nothing. Treize felt nervousness creep up his spine, but didn't show it. He was not going to be impressed by that little show.

"Please sit down", he said to his guests, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk. Nami and Quatre sat down, but the Chinese man went to stand beside the door, leaning on the wall and his arms folded on his chest. Treize sat back in his own chair and crossed his legs.

For his part, Quatre was studying the man in front of him with rapt interest. It was evident to him that Treize Kushrenada was nervous, but determined. Quatre couldn't wait to hear what his excuse would be for trying to invest Winner money into armament programs when he knew perfectly well that his client was against this kind of investments.

"May I know what causes me the pleasure of your visit, Mr Winner ?", Treize asked.

He half-expected Nami Akiba to conduct the conversation, the young man being only an observer of how things were supposed to go on in the world of finances. But the blond young man answered with a little sad smile.

"I am afraid my visit will not cause you any pleasure, Mr Kushrenada. I am here to announce you that WEI will be ending all of its partnerships and investments into KI Banks from today on."

Quatre waited for a reaction. Treize hid his surprise well. Or actually he hid the real reason of why he was surprised well, but a genuine surprised expression appeared on his face.

"I am sorry to hear this", Treize said. "May I know what prompted this decision ?"

Quatre felt his temper rise. If the man wanted to play it that way, fine. Quatre could do it too.

"I think you know perfectly well why, Mr Kushrenada", he said with a smile that was not sad at all this time, but more wolfish.

Zechs jumped in his chair when he heard the sudden change of tone. The tall man began to listen to the conversation more carefully.

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you are talking about", Treize said mildly.

Quatre got up and went to the window.

"If you remember well the terms of the agreement that was reached between KI Banks and WEI, the Winner money invested in your establishment was supposed to finance projects related to environmental development and employment. Miss Akiba, along with our ethic committee, signaled to us that you have actually been investing part of this money into armament programs …"

Quatre turned to face Treize, his face very determined and his eyes very cold.

" … And other activities that are not the kind that WEI wishes to be associated with."

Treize swallowed hard. Impressing the little boy was out of question, since it was clearly not a little boy he had in front of him. But how in space was he going to get out of this ? The Winner money represented half of what KI Banks was investing on L1.

"I am sure we can find some new agreement that could satisfy both parts, Mr Winner", Treize said, his mind working fast.

"I am afraid that is out of question. KI Banks has broken the terms of the agreement. All of WEI's accounts here will be closed, the money from the investment funds will be taken out, and all of it will be transferred to others establishments. Today."

Quatre had seen the little flash of concern in Treize's eyes when he had mentioned the 'other activities'. And actually, he had also seen a flash of surprise pass in Zechs' ice-blue eyes before the man regained his composure. Apparently, Wufei had been right. KI was involved in more than just armament programs. Quatre frowned. It was more than time to get the money WEI had invested out of it, before the company became involved in something nasty.

"If you can guarantee me that you will abandon this kind of … investments, Mr Kushrenada, then I think WEI could consider a new agreement with your company. But until then, I think it would be best to break all the links between them."

Treize raised his hands in defeat.

"I cannot prevent you to do everything you want with your money, Mr Winner. I can only be sad to lose such a good client, especially since your investments were very productive. In fact, I doubt you will find another bank that could make them fructify as we did."

"Oh, but I don't intend to invest that money again, Mr Kushrenada. In fact, I'm going to spend it all."

"Spend it all ?", Treize asked, confused.

The amount of money was close to reaching three billions. That was a lot to spend. Quatre smiled, following the man's thoughts. He had to admit he was having fun, and he was not regretting it. Treize Kushrenada knew what he had gotten himself into. Now he was just paying the price, and Quatre didn't feel sorry for him.

"My father left me in charge of setting up the new charity programs of WEI. The money will serve just that purpose. Creating charities for the deprived, especially on L2 and L3. I think three billions should be just enough to start."

Treize coughed to hide how angry and disturbed he was. He was losing his best client not to a rival establishment, but to street rats ! He did his best to pull on the sad resigned face of the banker that must let his client go.

"I suppose I can't make you change your mind."

"Oh, you can, Mr Kushrenada. Actually, it's all up to you. You know what you have to do for WEI to start a new partnership with you, don't you ?", Quatre said with a smile that showed he knew more than he said.

"I do", Treize said through gritted teeth, not even hiding his frustration now.

He sighed.

"Well, then, I suppose you and miss Akiba can operate the transfer procedure with Mr Carson. You hardly need me for this."

"Thank you for your time, Mr Kushrenada", Quatre said, holding out his hand for the man to shake. "Believe me, I did not want to bring such bad news. I do hope that we will reach another agreement once this 'matter' is cleared out."

Treize shook the offered hand, surprised to find it so strong. He then turned to the blond man sitting by his side.

"Zechs, will you please lead Mr Winner and Miss Akiba to Mr Carson's office and make sure they have everything they need ? Then you'll come back, I have something I need you to do for me."

Zechs nodded and got up and towards the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Winner", Treize said. "Your father must be proud of you."

"I hope he is, Mr Kushrenada. I hope he is", Quatre replied pensively before going out, followed by Nami Akiba and the Chinese man.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Zechs was back about fifteen minute later. He closed the door behind him as he got into Treize's office. The red-haired man was fidgeting a pencil. He ended up snapping it in two, and threw the pieces on his desk.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming", he said dejectedly. "I have been humiliated by an eighteen-year-old that apparently knows far more than is good for his health, and I just lost my best client. Who could believe that the WEI ethic committee was actually doing its job ?"

Zechs came over to the desk and placed a soothing hand on Treize's. A gesture that had nothing to do with the fact that he was the man's personal assistant.

"Calm down, Treize", he almost purred. "You'll find a way to get back to them, you always do. Anyway, you are not the only one to be disturbed by this. Those charities are threatening more people than you think."

Treize affectionately stroke a strand of white blond hair.

"Who was the Chinese man ?", he suddenly asked.

"Mr Winner introduced him as Chang Wufei. He insisted for him to come with him, although he dismissed his bodyguards."

Treize played with the long hair in his hand absentmindedly. Then he shook his head and sat back straight in his chair.

"Find me who this man is", he said in a commanding voice. "And call the Doctors and tune them in on my direct line. Then you can go home, I won't need you for the rest of the day."

Zechs smiled and got out to reach his own office. After a moment, Treize's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"_G here._"

"This is Treize Kushrenada. The young Mr Winner came out of my office half an hour ago. WEI is currently withdrawing all of its money from KI Banks. It will be effective tonight."

"_I see. You are not the only one, my friend. Dermail called. Mr Winner has also decided that his company's partnership with Romefeller Ltd should end today._"

"We need to take care of this situation before it gets dangerous."

"_Someone is taking care of it, dear friend. We hired the Perfect Soldier to find a solution to this problem._"

"Yuy ? You are not going to eliminate Mr Winner, are you, G ?"

"_No. We thought that Mr Winner could be more inclined to see things our way if something happened to one of the persons he cherishes most_."

Treize smiled to himself, understanding the hint.

"Good. Make him do it fast, though."

"_It is not in our power to 'make' Heero Yuy do something he doesn't want to do, Treize, as the man himself reminded us. If I were you, I would be careful. If he ever knows you said that, you could end up with a nice little hole in your head._"

Treize shivered. G was right. Heero Yuy had methods and principles. And if there was one thing he hated, that was to know that someone was trying to control his actions. That was why Treize avoided using his services as much as possible, but since Odin Lowe had been executed, the Japanese was the best left on the market. He probably would not fail them. Unless he was given a good reason to do so. In which case eliminating the ones who had employed him could also become a possibility.

"I'll keep that in mind, G. But if I think things are not going fast enough, I could take care of it myself."

"_It's your problem if you have a death wish, Treize_", G answered before hanging up.

**O.O.O.O.O**

In the office next to Treize's, Zechs took the listening device out of his ear. He reached a small recorder hidden in one of his drawer and extracted the tape that had been in it. He replaced it with a new one, and pushed the record button. Then, he took his jacket, placed the tape carefully in one of his pocket, checked that the recorder was invisible and got out of his office, a little smile on his lips.


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

It was 8 PM when Wufei came into Quatre's hotel suite. Both young men had agreed to take a break and shower before going out. Quatre had abandoned his gray suit in a pile near his bed. He was now wearing light blue jeans, a black turtleneck, and was trying to choose one leather jacket among the numerous displayed in front of him. He looked up when he heard the door.

"Hey, Wufei ! Ready to go ?"

He frowned when he realized that Wufei was wearing one of his white Chinese outfits yet again.

"What ?", Wufei asked when he saw the frown.

"Wufei, do you actually own anything else than white traditional outfits ?"

"Well, yeah, it just so happens that's most of what I had in my closet when I left L5. And I like those clothes. What's wrong with them ?"

"Oh, nothing except that they positively scream 'I am Chang Wufei.' "

Wufei looked puzzled, which made Quatre laugh.

"Wufei, the whole point of sneaking out is to be incognito. If I just wanted to have dinner with you, I could go out by the front door and ask for a car. But I sneak out to take a break from all that and have fun like a normal teenager for once. And normal teenagers rarely go out with friends dressed in white traditional outfits. Not to mention that they're not exactly discreet when you try to escape a killer."

"I get your point", Wufei said with a smile. "Should I go change ?"

"Just pick some of my stuff, we have almost the same size."

Fifteen minutes later, a reluctant Wufei had been forced into tight black jeans, a red sweater and one of Quatre's leather jacket. The Chinese man was stunned to see his image in the mirror. He actually looked good. The only thing he adamantly refused was to let his hair loose.

"I can't fight well if I have my hair all over my eyes", he said. "Which reminds me we should not go unarmed."

Quatre nodded. He went to his nightstand and took out a .38 Ruger. Wufei noticed that it was not new. He scowled. The gun looked strangely out of place in Quatre's hand.

"Do you know how to use that thing ?", Wufei asked.

Quatre's only answer was to turn to his friend, point the gun at him and shoot. The bullet passed Wufei by so close that he felt the air it moved on its way before it ended in the wall behind him. Things had happened so quick that Wufei hadn't had time to move. If Quatre had shot just a few inches to the right, the room would have been painted with Wufei's brain.

"Yes, I do know how to use that thing", Quatre said, putting the gun in a shoulder holster Wufei had not even realized he was wearing.

"Quatre, I didn't mean …"

Quatre smiled gently.

"It's okay, Wufei, I know what you meant. I'm just a show-off some times, that's all."

Wufei turned to look at the round hole in the wall.

"You train often ?"

"Once a week, when I find enough time. Since I was seven or eight."

"I see."

Quatre shrugged.

"Just take it as my way to remind you that I am quite able to take care of myself, although I appreciate you being there. It's just I don't want you to worry too much about my security. My sisters do that very well, you're welcome not to join the club."

"Okay", Wufei said with a smile. "Just warn me when I begin to piss you off, so that I can make sure you don't have a gun within your reach. I kinda like my head the way it is."

They both laughed. Wufei turned back to consider the hole.

"What are you going to tell the hotel staff about this ?"

"I won't say anything. I can do whatever I want in the room, they don't care. I could even be planning a bomb attack and call for the room service to bring me more C-4, I'm sure they would fetch it and not ask any other question than 'are you quite sure that's what you want ?'. I'll just have someone remove the bullet and pay for the renovation of the wall, that's all."

"It's good to be rich", Wufei said under his breath.

"I heard that. And I seem to remember that your are not exactly ruined either !"

"No", Wufei admitted with a laugh. "How shall we proceed from now on ?"

"We first send one of them away under a false pretense. It's easier to deal with just one. Once the first is gone, I'll pretend I forgot something in my room and send the other to fetch it. Once the coast is clear, we can figure a way to get out that is not the front door."

Wufei's eyebrows raised, but he merely nodded. Quatre opened the door, and asked one of the bodyguards to go get him some vanilla and strawberry-flavored tea. Wufei winced when he heard that, imagining what it must taste like. He doubted that such a flavor even existed, but if it did, you could bet someone would find it for Quatre. Some people were just ready to do anything for Quatre when he asked with his most gentle smile and that oh-I'm-so-helpless-will-you-take-care-of-me look in his eyes. Quatre got back in.

"Ok, let's give him five minutes to get away from the corridor, and then off we go."

"Do you do that to all your bodyguards ?"

"Father stopped appointing permanent bodyguards to me when he realized they were getting nervous collapses from trying to follow me. They take turns watching me now. Except for Rashid, but right now, Rashid has my father to protect, so it takes him off my back a little. In fact, if Father really wanted someone to watch me, he should ask my sisters. That's where the training comes from. Ever tried to sneak out of a house in which 29 of your sisters want to be sure you're perfectly ok ?"

"No. I don't have any siblings."

"Well, that's how I began, you see. So now, you can see why two bodyguards are no match for me."

Quatre opened the door again and he and Wufei made their way out. Of course, the bodyguard noticed that they were way underdressed to go down to the hotel restaurant, but he didn't say anything. Mr Winner was perfectly free to dress as he wished. Quatre stopped abruptly and turned to the bodyguard, a distressed look on his face. Wufei fought back a laugh.

"Oh, I just remember I've forgotten that report that Father wanted to see absolutely. Could you please get it for me ? It's on the desk next to the great window, the blue file."

"Of course, Mr Winner", the man answered, and he sprinted back to the room.

As soon as he disappeared, Quatre caught Wufei by the arm and run to the end of the corridor.

"Fire ladders", he said.

Wufei held out a hand to the fire exit, but Quatre stopped him.

"No. If you open the door, the alarm will ring."

Quatre moved to the window next to the door and opened it. It was small, but Quatre was definitely thin enough to go through it, which he did with his usual agility. Wufei was in the process of following when the bodyguard came out of the room.

"Mr Winner, I can't find …"

The man stopped when he noticed the top half of the Chinese man sliding through the window. He began to run.

"Mr Winner ! Stop !"

Quatre dragged Wufei down the fire ladders, laughing madly in the process.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero was posted in front of the Sheraton hotel. He had night-vision binoculars, his favorite Glock in his shoulder holster, and a com device to guide Nichols. The man had gone into the hotel and settled at the bar. There was no way he could miss the target when he would come down to the restaurant.

Of course, Heero had not even thought that his target could try to sneak out of the hotel. That's why he gave a major start when he noticed very light blond hair on which moonlight was playing. Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei were coming out of a dark little street beside the hotel, laughing their hearts out and trying to regain their breath. It looked like they had just climbed down the fire ladders and left the bodyguards in the process. Good part : that made two less people to take care of. Bad part : Nichols was inside waiting for them to come down.

Heero activated his com device.

"Nichols, get out. Target is outside with Chang, aiming for unknown part of town. Follow them, but don't attack until it seems fit. And remember that I'm watching you."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre finally pushed back his plate and put his chopsticks down.

"That was good. I love Japanese food."

Wufei did the same.

"Yes, not bad at all."

They had found this little restaurant almost hidden in a little popular street. The food had been absolutely delicious. Wufei was starting to understand what Quatre meant by 'taking a break from his life'. The blond young man was relaxed. No one was jumping on him to ask for a picture or an autograph. The waitress was calling him 'sweetie' and not 'Quatre-sama'. Yes, Wufei totally understood. Quatre suddenly yawned.

"Maybe we should not stay too long. I didn't have much sleep last night, and we are supposed to go to a reception tomorrow night."

"What kind of reception ?", Wufei asked, curious.

"I have absolutely no idea, except that I'm supposed to hand money to some charities and probably make a speech, and that a lot of my father's business partners will be there too. Kind of a good way to introduce me to everyone, I suppose. And the next day, we fly to L2. Which reminds me I haven't told my father I intend to stay on L2 a bit longer."

"You're not asking permission anymore ?", Wufei joked.

"I'm eighteen now. Not a child anymore."

"Really ?"

"You're teasing me."

"Maybe."

Wufei smiled, and so did Quatre, but the young man's expression grew a bit worried all of a sudden.

"Look, Wufei, if I wanted to go out, it's also because I have some things to tell you. You will be meeting Duo soon, and I … I want you to promise you are not going to freak out."

"Any particular reason I should ?"

"Wufei, there are people on L2 who freak out just when they hear the name 'Duo Maxwell'."

Wufei became serious.

"You don't have to worry about this, Quatre. Even if we don't get along, it doesn't matter. I'll still be your friend, and he'll still be your friend also."

"That's not what I'm worried about. In fact, I'm pretty sure that once you get used to each other, you could end up being good friends. It's just, …"

Quatre stopped and took a deep breath.

"We've not been knowing each other for that long, Wufei. I trust my heart, and I know you are a true friend. But there are a lot of things we don't know about each other. And I wouldn't want you to be freaked out when you find out things about me that will tell you I'm not quite who you thought I was."

Wufei remained silent. Of course, Quatre was not what people thought he was. Who was ? But Quatre seemed to take this very seriously. And Wufei had to admit he had a point. In fact, Wufei and Quatre mostly met during the training sessions. They had gone places together sometimes, but always in the day, when Quatre could find time in his overbooked schedule. They had had fun together. But then, Wufei remembered the strange little hints that told him Quatre was something more : the strange little smile, the fact that he knew how to fire a gun with enough precision to kill someone, that he could sneak out when he was supposed to be watched by the most sophisticated security system and staff, that his best friend was a street orphan from L2.

"Duo and I have something very strong between us", Quatre kept on. "I am well aware that from an outsider point of view, our relationship can seem strange. I also know that I don't give a damn what people think, and that Duo is an essential part of my life."

"How did you two meet each other anyway ?", Wufei asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"I can't tell you about Duo's past, Wufei. He will tell you if he wants to, it's not my story to share with anyone. But how we met I can tell. I was seven and I was with Iria on L2. I can't remember why, I suppose there was some meeting or reception, and all the family had to be there, and since I was living with Iria, I came with her. We were on our way to wherever it was we were going when the car was stopped. The street was blocked because of a fire. Iria asked a policeman what was happening, and he said that the Maxwell church and the orphanage had caught fire, and that nearly everyone was dead. And that's when I saw Duo and Hilde."

Quatre looked outside, his eyes a bit unfocused as if he was reliving the memory.

"They were standing side by side, hand in hand, and watching their house burning. They were orphans, and they were living in the orphanage. It was pure luck they weren't in when it burned. But I will remember them forever, standing there hand in hand with silent tears rolling down their cheeks. And no one was paying any attention to them. So I just tugged Iria's sleeve and I showed her what I was seeing. I don't really know what she did. I think she went to ask if anyone was taking care of the remaining children, and it appeared no one could. So we just took them with us."

Quatre smiled weakly.

"Duo and Hilde went to live with us on L4 for a few months. Iria did all she could to find some place for them to stay together, but it took some time. She managed to find a place where Hilde and Duo could be sheltered and go to school, but it was still on L2. They spent every school holiday with me until they both finally dropped school and found a job. They both work in a junkyard now, for a nice man named Howard. Hilde got married not long ago."

Wufei moved in his seat. That was one unusual story. Quatre had always said Duo had it rough, but he hadn't imagined it that rough. And it was apparently only part of the story.

"No one understands me like Duo does. We both swore to be friends forever, but we are more than that. I cannot really say he's like my brother, because even that is not true. It's something else, something different."

"I think I understand."

"Maybe", Quatre said with a smile. "Just, promise to tell me if you feel left out. When the two of us get together, we have a tendency to forget about the world around some times. You can hit us if you think that will do any good."

Wufei smiled evilly.

"I promise I will."

"What ? Tell me, or hit us ?"

"Both, probably. It's not that often that people ask me to hit them. I could take advantage of this."

Quatre laughed.

"Oh yes", he added suddenly, "don't feel offended if Duo flirts with you. He's a bisexual, and he's like that with everyone."

"Is it that bad ?", Wufei asked with curiosity.

"Wufei, Duo would flirt with a lamppost if there was something for him in it."

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe I'm going too far", Quatre admitted, "let's say that Duo would flirt with a lamppost just to see what effect it would have on you. If you don't play along, he'll just drop it. But if you begin to sweat and play embarrassed, that will only encourage him."

"I'll keep that in mind", Wufei said. "I am easily embarrassed, though."

"Really ?"

"In my culture, people don't flirt. My marriage was an arranged one, and it took a very long time for Meiran and I to get along with each other. In fact, I think it took us about six months to stand being in the same room without hitting each other."

"But I thought you told me she was killed last year", Quatre said, a little lost.

Wufei sighed.

"I was fourteen when I got married, Quatre. She was the same age."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. That's exactly what I said when my grandfather told me I was supposed to be marrying Long Meiran in two weeks. Before I started to yell, of course."

Quatre suddenly looked desperate for something to say. When it didn't come, he blinked stupidly at Wufei. The Chinese man laughed at the sight.

"Don't worry Quatre, I don't mind talking about that. In fact, I kinda prefer to remember the time when we were fighting, it makes things easier. For the moment."

Wufei's face grew sad. Quatre squeezed his hand gently and asked for the bill. He gave a start when he felt the Chinese tense under his touch.

"What's wrong ?"

"The man over here", Wufei whispered. "He's been watching you all evening."

"So what ? Maybe he just thinks I'm hot. Or maybe it's just some tabloid reporter looking for more stories to print about Quatre Winner and the mysterious Chinese man."

"Or maybe it's someone sent to kill you."

"Wufei …", Quatre said rolling his eyes.

"Quatre, he's got a knife, maybe two. He's been watching our table for two hours. He got in just after us, and he hasn't moved. He just ordered a drink. He's sweating, and he's glancing at his watch every five minutes."

"I get your point", Quatre sighed. "Does it mean I am going to have to suffer your 'I told you so' looks for a week ?"

"Yeah. I have a matching speech, if you want to hear it some day. But the priority is to get you out and back to the hotel as safely as possible."

Quatre nodded. He reached for his gun and undid the security. Then the waitress came back with the bill and Quatre paid it, thanking her again for the wonderful evening and asking her to compliment the chef for the cooking. Then, both young men got up and started to make their way towards the door, pretending not to notice when the man slid out of his chair to follow them on the way out.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero watched the scene through his night-vision binoculars. He was pretty sure that the Chinese had noticed Nichols, although nothing in the young men's attitude showed it. Heero had been able to watch them all along, since they had chosen a table near the window. They had been happily chatting throughout dinner, apparently turning to more serious matters once they had finished eating. Heero could read lips, but he was having trouble understanding what the conversation was really about, since the young men kept switching languages. Apparently, Quatre Winner could speak Mandarin as well as his friend, and the conversation drifted strangely from English to Chinese, before Heero stopped trying to understand. The bits in English didn't mean anything without the bits in Chinese, which he didn't understand. He only talked some basic phrases, and not the kind that would find their way into a conversation between two rich and well-educated young men.

Heero saw the small gesture of comfort when Quatre squeezed Wufei's hand. He wondered if there was more than just friendship in this move. It was kinda hard to tell. From what he had seen, the blond Arabian was someone who liked contact. But then, Heero recalled the very few pieces of info he had gathered about Chang Wufei. The man was kinda well-known on his own colony. The last heir of the Long Clan. He had run a martial art school with his wife until the woman had been shot dead. Four months later, Chang had left L5 A020 for the L4 colony cluster and met Quatre Raberba Winner.

Heero frowned impatiently. He didn't know why these names, Chang Wufei and Long, reminded him of something. Related to some work he had been asked to do on that very colony during the gang war. It was something for Treize Kushrenada, retrieving a file or something, from a hospital. That was all he remembered, and he failed to get how this could be connected with the man sitting just there. The Long clan wasn't affiliated to any of the Chinese triads, and in fact, the towns they ruled were the only safe ones on the colony.

Heero focused again when he saw his target get up. Winner and Chang reached the door, still chatting and apparently unaware of being followed. Heero could only suppose that Chang was good at hiding how tense he was. What he failed to understand was how relaxed the other youth seemed to be. There was not a hint of fear in those huge green-blue eyes. Heero shook his head. What in space was he thinking, to have noticed the deep rich color of the young man's eyes ? Who cared if his eyes were blue or green, or even blue-green, as long as they were staring in the void and dead at the end of the mission ?

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei was a bit tense. The attack would come from behind, which he didn't like, but he just couldn't risk to confront the man inside of the restaurant. Quatre was playing along, making small talk and not showing he knew what was going on. They got out and began to walk down the pavement. Wufei made sure he heard the door creak open again just five seconds later, and he beckoned to Quatre to slow down. The blond young man got the hint and began to walk more slowly, still talking about the next day's reception.

Another thing that Wufei didn't like was that the man was apparently going to use a knife. Being shot wasn't heaven on earth either, but knife wounds had a tendency to be more incapacitating, and trying to make someone loosen his grip on a knife wasn't easy. There was a gently squeeze on his arm, and Wufei looked up. Quatre was smiling at him. 'Relax', the blond mouthed. 'It'll be fine.'

They kept on walking until they reach an area where the crowd was less dense. Another hundred meters, and there was no one around, except for the footsteps behind them.

Wufei felt the air tense around him as his mind got ready to strike. He spun round exactly at the same time the man jumped, taking a long knife out of his jacket. He wasted no time and sent a hard kick into the man's wrist. The knife fell on the floor with a loud clattering.

The man reached out for the second knife, but was stopped by a clicking noise. Quatre's gun was pointed directly at his head. Wufei swiftly disarmed the man and checked him for other weapons.

"He's clean now", he said to Quatre. "What do you want to do with him ? Should we call the cops ?"

"No", Quatre said. "I don't want everyone to go haywire about this. Besides, he does not look that dangerous. But I'd like to ask him a question."

Quatre got a little closer, the gun steady in his hand.

"I know you are not the one they hired to get after me", he said. "I want to know if _he_ did."

"What ? Who ?", the man asked.

"You know who."

The man nodded.

"He did."

"Okay, then just answer this one. What's his name ? His real name ?"

"I can't tell you !', the man exclaimed, an abject terror audible in his voice. "He'll kill me if I do."

"Well, I am the one currently holding a gun to your head."

"No, you don't understand ! He's here ! He's watching me !"

Wufei tensed and looked around. He tensed some more when Quatre's eyes seemed to lose their focus and to become clouded. Quatre began to scan the night around them, still pointing the gun, but not as firmly as before.

"Quatre ?", Wufei asked.

The young man didn't answer. He lowered the gun and turned around apparently watching a precise spot in the dark. The attacker took his chance and ran. Wufei was torn between holding him back and trying to understand what was happening, but he thought it would not be wise to leave Quatre here if the killer really was around.

"Quatre ?", he asked a little louder.

Quatre just smiled, still fixing that spot in the dark. Then, his eyes gained focus again and he shook his head, as if trying to wake up.

"Whoa", he said, "I do seem to be meeting intense people lately. First you, then him …"

"You could feel him ? He was really here ? That bastard didn't lie ?"

"No, he didn't. He was here. He just left."

"You scared me", Wufei said seriously, wiping sweat off his brow.

Quatre sighed. He looked tired.

"I'm sorry, I … I was trying something new."

"What do you mean, you were trying something new ?"

"When I realized what I could do with this empathy thing, I read a lot about it. There are several things one can try to improve it. For example, I know how to locate someone by deducing where they are from what they are feeling. It only works at small range for the moment. I know I can also … communicate … if you want, with people I have a special bond with. I know it works, I've done it with Duo before."

"You don't have a special bond with that one, Quatre."

"I have one. He wants to kill me. That's about one of the strongest bond you could dream of between two people, apart from love, of course."

"What did you do ?"

"I asked him who he was. Or at least I tried. I'm not sure that worked."

Quatre frowned.

"He just left. I'm sure he felt my presence, and he left. He didn't answer."

"Duh. Empaths are not exactly common, Quatre. I'm not even sure this guy knows what empathy is. God, I didn't know what it was before I met you."

"Maybe you're right", Quatre said. "And maybe I'm a bit overestimating myself. But there's something between us now. A link. A link that he created, even if he doesn't know it. It's … strange."

"Quatre, as much as I would love to keep on this charming discussion about your mental links with a psycho killer in the deserted streets of a bad neighborhood on L1, I think it would be best if we headed back to the hotel."

"Are you angry with me, Wufei ?", Quatre asked in a small voice.

Wufei sighed.

"No, Quatre, I am not. I just … Hell, I can't help worrying about you, that's all ! That little game is dangerous, and I don't like it !"

"But you won't talk me out of it, will you ?"

"The only way for me to talk you out of it would be to behead you. As I do not wish to do that, since it would mean the loss of a very good friend and a very good job, I will not try, but I'll do my best to protect you from people who want you dead."

"Thank you, Wufei. I'm sorry I make you worry. Just trust me, okay ? I know what I am doing. I am not trying to get myself killed. My life doesn't suck that much."

Wufei sighed again.

"Let's go. You look worn out. I'll drop you into your bed."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero saw Nichols get beaten without much surprise. The man had not been discreet. What he didn't expect was for Quatre Winner to pull out a weapon which he apparently knew how to use. What he expected even less was a little replay of the scene at the spatioport. The young man's eyes became clouded, and he looked around and stopped to face the exact spot where Heero was. Heero knew that the young man could not see him. It was physically impossible, since it was too dark. But Quatre Winner was staring straight at him, his eyes not blinking.

What happened next was almost too much for Heero. He seriously began to doubt his sanity when a voice seemed to reach out for him.

'Who are you ?'

Heero dropped the binoculars and shook his head. That could not be happening. Telepathy didn't exist. Except that the same question was clearly visible in the blue-green eyes fixed on him, and that the killer was pretty sure he knew who the voice belonged to; but that seemed so … crazy. He was not crazy. His mind had probably made the whole thing up because he was tense, as he always was when he began a mission. It just didn't help that this time, his target was unusual. And hot. Heero shook his head again in disbelief . Where the hell did that come from ? First the eye color, now he was finding the young man hot … Something inside of his head warned him to drop the matter, to refuse the contract and move on, to get away from this young man as soon as possible. But his pride as the best killer of the galaxy overwhelmed that little voice. The Perfect Soldier never failed. All of his targets ended up dead. And Quatre Raberba Winner would be no exception.

Heero snatched up the binoculars and went away from his hiding place as fast as possible.


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

Quatre woke up the next morning, feeling still a little weak from the experience. He had had strange dreams all night, and he felt unsettled. He hadn't told everything to Wufei last night … he hadn't told him what he had felt, when he had reached out for the killer's mind. And he wasn't sure he was ready to tell.

Quatre rubbed a point between his eyes, fighting the headache that was threatening to spread through his head. He had the day off, but he didn't intend to be sick today. Having to go to the reception tonight was a pain in the ass, but it seems great donations meant you had to go to a great reception. And his father would probably want to introduce him to some business partners as well.

Quatre started when Wufei suddenly came in through one of the great doors that opened on the terrace outside. The Chinese man was only wearing white linen pants, and Quatre supposed he had been practicing his katas outside.

"Good morning", Wufei said. "I slept on your couch, I hope you don't mind."

Quatre looked at the couch, then at Wufei. He didn't remember very well what had happened after they had come back to the hotel.

"I don't mind", he finally said, "but why …"

"Well, I practically had to put you into bed last night, and then you started talking in your sleep. You were sweating and all, I almost thought you had a fever or something. So I stayed to be able to check on you."

"Thanks", Quatre said with a smile, "but you shouldn't have bothered. It happens to me sometimes when I use my empathy a bit too much. It's no big deal, really."

"Well, maybe not for you, but from an outsider point of view, it was impressive. You almost destroyed the bed, you know."

Quatre looked down at the discarded sheets. He had probably moved a lot last night.

"Are you going to tell me at any point what exactly is happening ?", Wufei asked calmly.

Quatre looked up at his friend. He hesitated. Not because he didn't want how to explain, but because he didn't really know how.

"I … I'm not really sure what happened last night, Wufei. In fact, it is very strange, because I met this kind of feelings only once before, with only one person."

"Who was it ?"

"You."

Wufei stopped dead in the middle of what he was doing and turned to face Quatre.

"What do you mean, it was me ? I am not a psycho trying to kill you !"

"That's not what I mean, Wufei. Please, come sit down, it makes me dizzy to look up at you."

Wufei complied, a light frown on his face. Quatre smiled weakly to try and ease the situation, but it didn't really work.

"Just try for one minute to consider this man not as the person who was paid to kill me, but as a human being, Wufei. Not just a vague silhouette, but a person, with memories, with feelings. Well, I remember very well what happened the first time I saw you. You were sending out waves of despair, and a sadness so deep that I wondered what or who had hurt you so badly."

"You told me that already. What's the link with that killer ?"

"He's sending out the same kinds of feelings, only differently. Imagine someone wearing a mask, for example. He's been hurt, he's sad, only he's trying to crush it down, and push it away. He's hiding from his pain, he's keeping it locked up in the back of his soul. Which is why I feel it even more that yours."

Wufei shook his head, trying to find a sense in Quatre's words.

"You mean he is just as sad and lost as I was, right ?"

"I can only guess right now, but that's what it felt like. Only, he doesn't know it, not really. He thinks he's living the life he has chosen, but something in the back of his mind tells him that he's living a life that was chosen for him. And he hurts because he wants to live for himself, but he doesn't know how."

"And it looks like he's far better than myself at hiding from his pain", Wufei muttered.

"Then it will only hurt him more once he will face it."

Quatre put his hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Wufei. Looking at your pain in the eyes is the best way to start accepting it. He has not a clue he is suffering that much."

"Until you will show him", Wufei said dryly.

"Well, if he keeps coming after me, I don't see how I could prevent myself. This type of feelings are overwhelming, and difficult to block out. If he comes too near me, he may be surprised. I lack training in that area, I'm too sensitive to sadness and pain."

Wufei got up and went to the window.

"There's no need for me to tell you again that it's dangerous, uh ?"

"No. I know it is dangerous. But I don't know who is in more danger, him or me. And I'm not sure I wish for him to be in more danger."

"Quatre, this man has been paid, probably a lot, to kill you."

"Wufei, I … I don't know what is going to happen, but I am sure of one thing. If someone is going to kill me soon, it will not be him."

Wufei frowned again.

"Have you been hit on the head yesterday or what ?"

"Wufei !", Quatre laughed. "I know it sounds crazy, but honestly, when you saw your pain in my eyes …"

"You're right, there was nothing I could do", Wufei noticed, remembering the incident. "I was paralyzed by the feeling."

Quatre sighed with relief, but Wufei eyed him seriously.

"That doesn't mean he won't try to get you, Quatre. And as far as I'm concerned, my priority is to keep you alive. I won't prevent you from doing what you want, but you must swear you won't prevent me from going after him if he tries something."

"I swear", Quatre said holding his right hand up. "If I am mistaken, you can do whatever you want."

"Good."

Wufei began to make his way out, but stopped and turn around to watch Quatre. The blond young man was still sitting on his bed, hugging his knees and apparently lost in thoughts.

'That's it', Wufei thought. 'He need to get his mind off this for a while, or it's going to eat him alive. I suppose Duo would be a good remedy for that, but that will have to wait for some days. Until then …'

"Quatre, I am waiting for you in the training room in 15 minutes sharp. Wash up and get some breakfast. You need to start training again."

Quatre looked up a bit surprised.

"OK", he finally said with a smile. "You want me to stop thinking about that, don't you ?"

"Yes", Wufei admitted. "Your mind needs time off, and a good long sweaty training session is one of the best things for that. I'm keeping you all morning down there, so eat enough. No hypoglycemia for my students."

"You want to kill me ! I knew it ! I knew it !", Quatre laughed.

"Damn, my diabolic plan to get rid of you has been unveiled. Whatever, just get ready, I'll find another one."

"I'm sure of that. Go ahead, I'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed and wiped sweat off his face. He realized that he had torn his bed sheets in his sleep and frowned. He was used to nightmares. He had quite a lot of them, which explained why he didn't like to sleep. But it had never come to the point of tearing out his sheets.

The morning lights were peeking through the blinds. Heero clutched his head, trying to remember what it was he had been dreaming about. And the first image that came back was a blond young man with huge green-blue eyes, staring at him and smiling.

"K'so !", Heero yelled, punching at the wall beside his bed.

A large chunk of the wall fell down, but Heero didn't even notice. He didn't notice the sharp pain in his hand either. All he could think about was that he had had a dream about his target. Again. Heero shook his head, trying to understand what was going so wrong this time. It shouldn't have been so different from the other times. The boy shouldn't have been more than a line on paper and the promise of one million dollars. It had always been like that before. Training, killing getting paid, until it started all over again. A solitary life. Heero had to admit that it had been harder since Odin had been …

'Don't think about that', he snapped at himself mentally. 'Don't think about it. Mind on the mission.'

Easy to say, considering that the 'mission' was actually the cause of the problem. Heero did not enjoy killing people. It just so happened that it was one of the thing he could do better than anyone else in the world. And some other things too, like breaking and entering, hacking protected databases and blow up secured facilities. No wonder he was mostly employed by crime lords and syndicates. His tariffs didn't make him a logical choice for women who wanted to get rid of their husbands for the insurance money. Very few people knew what he really looked like, and those who did didn't know he was a killer.

Heero tried to understand when exactly it had all started to go wrong. That day at the airport, when the young man had looked straight at him without any hesitation … No, even before that. In fact everything was wrong since the say he had accepted the contract. Usually crime lords paid him to get rid of rivals. Bad guys like them, scum that did not deserve to live. True, the people who hired him where as bad as the people he eliminated, but that made some bad guys out of the pictures, and on the whole, it was a good deal. But Quatre Winner did not answer to the definition of the bad guy. He was rich, well-mannered, doing his job correctly, setting up charities for the deprived, spending his father's money to make things better … If all bad guys were like this, Heero would be jobless.

"I made the greatest mistake of my career the day I said yes to that mission", Heero grumbled to himself.

Now his reputation was at stake. If he failed to accomplish this mission, he was as good as dead. Everyone would say the Perfect Soldier had gone soft, and they would all try to get him. The one who would kill him would be the next big man in the trade. And Heero Yuy could not let that happen. But …

There was a but. Heero Yuy did not want to kill Quatre Winner. For the first time ever, his technique of getting close to his target proved to be a liability to the mission.

"Why didn't you just shoot him when you had the chance, Yuy ?", Heero yelled angrily.

'Because it would have been wrong', a little voice said in the back of his head. 'Because, as much as you try to convince yourself, you are not a cold-blooded murderer. Because you are proud to be one of those who get rid of the scum of the universe, ridiculously proud, if I may add that, and he is not one of them.'

Heero stood stunned, looking around as if to check if there was no one else in the room. Which was stupid of course. But this little voice inside of his head … The voice of reason and logic that he had been crushing for so long, the voice that spoke like … like …

"Don't … think … of it !"

Heero sat back on his bed, completely lost about what he was supposed to do. But part of his mind decided for him. He had accepted a contract. He never failed to accomplish his missions.

'Well, you failed once', the little voice said.

"Shut up !", Heero snapped at no one.

Quatre Raberba Winner had to die. It was a question of honor. It's not because the target was unusual that it changed a thing. A name, a bullet, a million dollars. That's all it was. Nothing more.

"Nothing more", Heero said aloud as if trying to convince himself.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre checked his image in the mirror. The white tuxedo fitted him perfectly. Quatre always preferred wearing white when attending those kinds of receptions. Because it made him stand out in the crowd, he had to admit, but also because he just liked white and there was no rule that said men all had to wear black tuxedos at receptions.

Wufei came in without knocking. He had taken the habit, and Quatre really didn't mind. He was kinda used to it. When you live in a house filled with servants, you know you're never really alone. Quatre had had to fight fiercely with his father (again) to make sure there were no cameras in his bedroom. No one else but him needed to know what was going on in there.

To Quatre's surprise, Wufei was wearing another traditional outfit, white again.

"You're not dressing up ?"

"I'm not on the guest list", Wufei reminded him with a smile. "I know I could come in with you if you just said I'm with you, but I'd rather stay with the security staff tonight."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes. No offence, but tailing you while your father is introducing you to everyone is not my favorite idea of an pleasant evening, and I don't know any of these people enough to make small talk with them. You know me."

"Yes, you would probably end up knocking out someone. Which would make the party a bit more interesting."

"So that's why you want me with you, uh ?"

Both young men laughed at the idea. Quatre checked himself again before turning away from the mirror.

"If that's what you want, okay then. But you'll see, watching us all through the monitors is not that much fun either."

"Well, I'll try to make it fun then."

"Are you really worried about security issues, Wufei ?"

"Not really", Wufei admitted. "I don't think our 'friend' would try anything during the reception, in fact, if I were him, I would take advantage of the fact that you're not in the hotel to break into your room. Maybe someone else could try something, though. Some people really don't like big corporations, and WEI is basically the biggest corporation that exists. I'll need to be careful when you get in and when you get out. No sneaking out this time."

"I promise", Quatre said solemnly. "And not just because you would strangle me if I did. I'll suffer this reception to the end."

"You are very brave", Wufei said with a smile.

"I know. Maybe someone should give me a medal for this. If I have to talk about money all night, I think I might abuse the champagne and do something silly."

"I thought Muslims didn't drink alcohol", Wufei said.

"Most Muslims don't, but I find it very difficult not to accept a glass of Champagne in a reception. People often get offended when you don't try their wine. And I'm not really into the all-religious thing."

"You do your prayers."

"Yes, but I just fail to see why drinking a bit of alcohol would be a lack of respect towards Allah. Don't get me started on this, I was the nightmare of the only person who tried to teach me about those kind of principles."

"I guess you couldn't help ask 'why this' and 'why that' instead of learning like a good parrot."

"Well, yes", Quatre said with a chuckle. "I just … I have my own way of worshipping my God, that's all. How in space did we start this conversation ?"

"I think it was when you talked about getting drunk."

"Right. I think it would be best to end it now and get downstairs to the car."

"As you wish, Mr Winner", Wufei said, mockingly imitating Quatre's bodyguards.

Quatre chuckled some more.

"Hey, if things really get boring, just come and pretend I have a phone call to answer, okay ? It always works, and it'll give me fifteen minutes to be away from the crowd of people who are so rich they don't even know how much they own."

"You are one of them."

"I am painfully aware of that fact", Quatre said bitterly.

"Sorry", Wufei said. "I didn't …"

"It's okay, I am being the brat here. Everyone would dream to be in my place, and do you know what I wish ? I wish I could be with Duo in a scummy bar on L2, because at least I would have a good laugh tonight. How lame is that, honestly ? I have everything money can buy, and I wish I were the poorest thing in the universe, because it would be less boring."

Wufei considered his friend in silence for a moment.

"I am just going to tell you one thing, Quatre", he finally said quietly. "Never be ashamed of who you are. Never forget that. If you are, then you're just pitying yourself, and that's pathetic. Be proud of yourself and of what you do. Make your life worth living, instead of waiting for things to happen. You'll be happy if you work for it, Quatre."

Quatre gaped at Wufei. It took him some minutes to regain enough composure to talk.

"Whoa, I never thought you could say that kind of stuff. Who taught that to you ?"

"You did", Wufei said simply. "It seems you sometimes forget what you say."

"Apparently", Quatre said. "I will not do it again. Thanks, Wufei."

"It's okay", Wufei said with a smile. "It's good for you to remember that on the whole, you're just human like everybody else, but you have the power to make things better. Don't waste it."

"Okay, okay, enough with philosophy now", Quatre laughed. "We need to go, or we're going to be late."

Quatre got out of the room. Wufei did not follow immediately.

"Everything money can buy", he said thoughtfully to himself. "But we both know that money can't buy what we need, don't we ?"

**O.O.O.O.O**

"And it is up to us, who have the power to make things change, to make sure that our fellow space citizens are not abandoned in their misery. It is our duty and responsibility to use what power we have been given to make things right. And I hope that WEI's donations will only encourage other donations to the L1 charity funds, who make the greatest job trying to help those who need it."

Applause erupted throughout the hall as Quatre finished his speech and went down the stage, although some people in the crowd were not really cheering at his words. Treize Kushrenada wasn't, for one, although he did compliment the young man on his speech.

Quatre shook some hands, gave some thanks to compliments, smiled politely to people who told him that he was truly inspiring them and escaped as soon as he could, retreating near the buffet. He sighed with relief. It hadn't gone too badly after all, and if some of the people in the hall clearly had not appreciated the bit about duty and responsibility, Quatre left it to them. He knew what he had to do, that was all that mattered. That, and the fact that his father had given him a great smile when he had heard his son. Quatre's heart was still singing when he thought about that smile. It finally looked like his father and him could find some common grounds.

"It was an excellent speech, Mr Winner", a voice said behind him.

Quatre turned around, ready to utter an automatic thank you, but stopped. He didn't know the girl who had spoken, but she was barely older than himself. She had thoughtful blue eyes and long dark blond hair flowing down to her hips, and she was smiling kindly.

"And it did bother more than one people here", the girl kept on. "Not surprising, but they didn't expect this from you. I must admit I didn't either, but I, for one, was pleasantly surprised."

"Excuse me", Quatre finally said, "but we haven't been …"

"Oh, I'm forgetting all my manners. My mother would be horrified. I am Relena Peacecraft. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Winner."

"The pleasure's mine, but please call me Quatre."

"Alright, if you call me Relena."

Quatre smiled, immediately at ease. His father had introduced him to the Peacecrafts earlier this evening. They were ruling the Peacecraft Foundation, a corporation that was into environmental development, help to under-industrialized countries, and medical assistance. They were mainly based on Earth, but some of their programs included the space colonies as well, which explained why they had come to work close with WEI Charities.

"This reception is …", Quatre started.

"Absolutely boring", Relena finished. "Don't you think ?"

Quatre smiled brightly.

"Well that's not what I was going to say, but it sums it up quite well."

"I bet your father bullied you into coming. Same for me. I spend half of my life going to those kind of social events when I could be doing something more useful."

"Yes, I know the feeling."

"I suppose it must be hard to be the only boy in your family."

"Not that hard", Quatre said. "I'm lucky, I adore my sisters and they adore me back. Do you have siblings ?"

"Actually, I have one older brother, but he's not going to be the one who will keep on with the family business. That burden is for me."

"Why that ?"

"Well, he's twenty-two, and he has another job. He has never really been interested in business, although he is the first to say our purposes are noble. He is in the army, and his fiancée is too. He likes it there, and he said that when the time comes, he'll let me rule the business as I wish, and support me, but not take any active part in it."

"And here we go. Why is it always that way ? My sisters are all more or less involved in WEI, but it is common knowledge that I'm the next CEO and no one even cared to ask me if that's what I wanted."

"But I'm sure you're excited by the challenge."

Quatre looked at Relena, puzzled. She was right. It was a challenge, and he was looking forward to it.

"You're right", he said with a smile. "How did you know ?"

"I feel the same way. I am horrified by the amount of work it is, and part of me would like to run away from it, but I know it's what I have to do. I am, as you would say, taking full responsibility. People trust me to do this, and I will not fail them."

"Same here", Quatre said, smiling more widely. "I think that entitles us to become very good friends, doesn't it ?"

"Sure, it does."

The two youngsters were interrupted by Quatre's father.

"Quatre, it is time for us to go. Excuse me, miss Peacecraft, but we're making a shuttle trip tomorrow."

"Oh, don't apologize, Mr Winner, I understand", Relena said with a graceful smile.

She turned to Quatre.

"I hope we'll see each other again. You'll probably be to that reception on L3, at the embassy."

"Yes", Quatre said, "I think it's on my schedule."

"I'll be there too. And meanwhile, here are my phone number and e-mail. Keep in touch !"

"I will", Quatre promised, before he went away with his father.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei would have been pleased to see that his deductions were the good ones. Heero broke into Quatre's room about twenty minutes after the young man had left with Wufei. He looked around. A hotel room did not show the personality of the people who lived in it as well as a bedroom, but it showed some. Heero noticed that the two pictures, the one of Quatre with his father, and of Quatre with the other boy (Duo, apparently) were on the bedside cabinet. A pile of folders and a laptop were on the great oaken desk. Some clothes had been left on the floor, and the bed was unmade.

Heero had thought that he could just stay here and wait for his target to come back, but he had soon realized that it would be a bad idea. Quatre Winner would be flying to L2 tomorrow, and it would probably be best to wait until he got there. Heero just took out an ace of spades and put it on the desk next to the laptop.

Unable to resist, he opened the machine and hacked the security code. His eyes widened when he saw what appeared on the screen. It looked like the laptop had been secured for this type of hacking. No, in fact, someone had made sure that if _he_, Heero Yuy, broke the security code, he would fall on 'this'.

A black screensaver had appeared. In the middle, in a glowing white, the letters detached themselves from the dark background.

'You are not alone.'

No one had ever seen Heero Yuy fleeing from a hotel bedroom before, but Heero didn't give a damn. He ran out of the building as fast as he could, trying not to think about what those words on the screen implied, trying not to think about anything else but running. Pounding his feet on the ground. And he ran into the night, his form dissolving in the darkness as he fled.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre and his father were alone in the back of the limousine that was driving them back to the hotel. Mr Winner had insisted for his son to come with him and dismissed all the bodyguards, even Rashid. Wufei had taken another car.

Silence was not uncomfortable for once. Quatre just felt relaxed and happy sitting here with his father, knowing that he was proud of him.

"That was quite some speech, Quatre", Mr Winner said.

"You think ?", Quatre asked timidly.

"Yes. I am not sure I would have had the nerve to state things that way, but you were right to do it."

Quatre blushed furiously and tried to hide his embarrassment by looking outside the window.

"I just told the truth. I want to work for something I believe in. Why do you think I asked to start with the charities ?"

Mr Winner's smile widened.

"I must admit I first thought this was another of your rants about independence. And maybe it was one of them, actually, since you forced it out of me in the end, didn't you ?"

Quatre's eyes widened in stupor. Had his father just made a joke ?

"Anyway", Mr Winner kept on, "I can only look at the results and acknowledge that you are doing very well. I am impressed by the amount of work you've already done, and I don't doubt that you will do great."

Quatre could hardly believe his ears. This must have been the only real serious happy conversation he had ever been having with his father. This was so wonderful.

"I am proud of you, Quatre."

Quatre's eyes looked up straight at his father, filling with happy tears, as a smile erupted on his lips. Mr Winner was struck to see how much the boy looked like his mother. Even more now that he was on the way to manhood. The big ocean-blue eyes were exactly like Catherine's. All of his daughters had blue eyes, but none of them had them of that particular shade, as if hesitating between green and blue, changing colors with the mood of their owner. It was the same with the hair, very light blond and fine as baby hair, glowing almost white and golden under the lights of the car. Even the smile was the same, that smile in which all the heart and soul could be seen. That smile Catherine had given him before drawing her last breath, just after she had looked upon her son.

Mr Winner shook his head, pushing the memory away. If there was another resemblance between Catherine and Quatre, that was how obstinate they both were. Mr Winner had to admit that he himself was not really easy to live with, but the constant fights between him and his son had been a source of sadness for him. Knowing that Quatre cared for him and his appreciation was a gift he wanted to savor as much as possible.

"Father ?"

Mr Winner gave a start. He met Quatre's puzzled gaze and smiled. He had probably been lost in his thoughts.

"Yes ?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I … I'd like to stay more than just four days on L2. You don't need me for the first part of your tour on L3, and I promise I will be on time for that reception."

Mr Winner caught the hint.

"Duo", he just said with a grin.

"Yes", Quatre said, almost sighing with relief. "He said he wanted to do something with me for my birthday, so I figured I could just stay three more days. Wufei will stay with me", he added.

Mr Winner saw absolutely no reason to deny this request. Or more exactly wish. Clearly, Quatre had just warned him because he thought he had to. Mr Winner didn't think the boy would care if he said yes or no. And it was nice of Duo to think of special occasions like that. Mr Winner had the distinct memory of a petulant child with long hair who, for a time, was the only person who could bring a smile on Quatre's face.

"Do as you wish, Quatre", he said. "And please, tell Duo he is always welcome to come visit you at the Mansion. I am sure you two would like to see each other more often."

Quatre literally glowed, taking Mr Winner's breath away. He didn't remember his son looking so happy before.

"Thank you, Father. I will tell him", Quatre said with a big smile.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre got into his room, yawning widely. The evening hadn't sucked as much as he had feared. He had met someone very nice who was on her way to become a dear friend, and he had had a nice no-shouts talk with his father. His father who had as much as invited Duo to spend some time at the Mansion. Quatre had never dared inviting Duo before, but he would certainly take advantage of the situation.

He stopped when he felt the now well-known strange vibe around the room. He shot a look to his laptop and didn't look remotely surprised to see it open, the white letters glowing in the dark. He smiled lightly and came to the desk to close the computer. He noticed the white card beside it and picked it up.

It was another ace of spades with another inscription on it, this time in English. It just said 'Soon.'

"Yes", Quatre muttered to himself. "Soon. But can you just imagine what is going to happen if you come too close ? Can you imagine how painful it will be for both of us ? Why can't you just go away ?"

But somewhere in his heart, something told him he didn't want this to end.


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

AC 198, August 9th

Wufei looked at the ace of spades that Quatre had handed him. They were both in the back compartment of the shuttle, waiting for it to take off for L2. Again, Quatre had left his father and his personal assistant together in the main part of the shuttle, and slammed the door of the back room before his bodyguards could come in.

"You know what I am going to say, Quatre ?", Wufei asked.

"That this proves quite accurately that you were right and that he will actually come after me and kill me in the end. Do I get it right ?"

"Almost. You forgot the part about you being completely out of your mind to play a dangerous game with a assassin. And the fact that I'm going to get a stroke out of this soon."

Quatre just smiled. Wufei frowned some more.

"There's nothing funny about this, Quatre. I don't know what you're thinking of, honestly. You don't have to prove anything to anyone, you know."

"I may have some things to prove to myself. And I've thought about some things too."

"Care to share ?"

Quatre explained the thing about his laptop to a puzzled Wufei.

"Let me get this right", the Chinese man said. "You programmed your laptop to display a special screensaver if someone broke through the security code, and you discovered that it had actually been done. How do you know it was him, and how does that prove that he's not after you ?"

"I know it was him because I can feel his presence, and I felt no one else's. And I know it doesn't prove he's not after me, it's just …"

Quatre stopped, trying to find a good way to explain.

"It all depends on one single thing. This card can mean a lot of things depending on when it was put on my table."

"Okay, now you're speaking a foreign language for me", Wufei grumbled. "What does the time this card was put on your desk matter ?"

"Because if he put it after he saw my message, then it means he really doesn't care about what I am trying to do, and he's probably going to come and try to kill me. But if he put it before, it means he had every intention to kill me, then saw the message and left without thinking he had left the card behind."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Quatre, don't you think you're trying to understand what you want to understand ?"

"He was scared, Wufei", Quatre said quietly.

Wufei fell silent, pondering those words. Quatre was looking at the stars outside thoughtfully.

"He was scared", he repeated. "I don't remember feeling so much fear in one person in all my life. I never felt that kind of fear in you."

"Oh yes ? What kind of fear do you feel in me ?", Wufei asked, suddenly curious.

Quatre frowned.

"Are you sure you want to know ? You may not like it, you know. I won't lie to you to make it better."

"I think I can take it. If not, I promise I'll only blame myself."

"Alright, then. Relax a bit, it's the first time I use empathy directly on you, it might be a bit disturbing."

Wufei felt a bit uncomfortable as Quatre's green-blue eyes lost their focus, as if the young man was not staring at him, but inside of him. He remembered the shock it had been to look in Quatre's eyes and discover his own pain in them. Would it be just the same with his fears ?

Apparently, it was. Quatre's eyes widened a bit, and his breathing became labored. Wufei began to worry but didn't dare moving. Somehow, he thought that distracting Quatre in this situation would do more harm than good, a bit like trying to wake up a sleepwalker. Wufei almost gave a start when Quatre spoke.

"You are afraid … of love. Because it hurt you. Because you think that you were unable to protect the one you loved, and you weren't there for her when she died. You are afraid to love again, because you fear that the same thing will happen again. You are afraid to face her death, because you see it as a personal failure."

Wufei gasped, but Quatre kept on, his voice monocord.

"You can't forgive yourself for her death. That's why you fled in the first place. But the sadness and the fear still haunt you."

"Stop it !", Wufei stammered, his face very pale.

Quatre's eyes regained their focus, and he gave a sad smile to Wufei.

"I told you you would not like it", he said. "I'm sorry if …"

"No, don't say it", Wufei said in a blank tone. "I asked. Although I am not sure I should have."

Quatre smiled more frankly this time.

"You are quite some man, Wufei. You have the courage to face both your pain and your fears."

"You call this facing my fears ?", Wufei said, holding a trembling hand up to his brow.

"Yes. Literally."

Wufei found the strength to smile weakly.

"You keep getting me off-balance, you know. You're the first person who is able to do that with me."

Quatre rubbed a point between his eyes and closed them.

"I don't know if I should be pleased about that", he finally said. "Empathy can be a curse as much as a gift, you know. And I still need practice."

Wufei understood. It had to be unbalancing and overwhelming to be suddenly caught off-guard by other people's feelings, especially intense ones like pain or fear, and to feel them too. It must have been a nightmare when Quatre had realized what he could do and had been unable at first to block anyone out.

"I shouldn't have asked you", Wufei said again. "You've seen enough, I shouldn't be one to make you suffer more."

Quatre cut in abruptly.

"You're my friend, Wufei. If I can help you get better, I will do it."

"Well, I would prefer you to be my living friend, and not my friend who killed himself because he felt all of the negative emotions that go through my mind right now", Wufei said seriously.

"I understand", Quatre said with a smile. "Don't worry about me too much, though. I can take it."

"Well, I still think that as a friend, I should not be the one to add to your difficulties, should I ?"

"Get your point", Quatre laughed. "You are someone very honorable, Wufei. I am proud that you call me your friend, you know", he added more seriously.

"I am proud to be your friend too, Quatre. But, if I may say so, our fondness for each other made us go away from our main topic. What is our killer afraid of ?"

"Not 'our' killer, Wufei. 'My' killer. Mine. Don't try and get him to kill you, he's all mine", Quatre guffawed.

"As you wish", Wufei said impatiently.

Quatre calmed down and considered the issue for a while.

"I am not really sure", he finally said. "Emotions are more difficult to analyze when the person has left the room. But I think he is afraid of … me. And himself. What he may find in his mind if he took the time to stop and look at it for real. He's crushing his emotions. I don't really know why, but I'd take a guess and say that either he sees them as a weakness or he cannot stand facing them. Probably a bit of both."

Wufei gave him an incredulous look.

"You're scaring me, you know that ?"

"Sorry", Quatre said. "I know I say creepy things sometimes."

"Creepy doesn't really cover it", Wufei smiled.

Silence fell. Both Quatre and Wufei lost themselves in thoughts about the unknown killer who had disrupted their lives, and the strange links that it had created.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you Quatre ?", Wufei finally asked.

Quatre shrugged and smiled;

"Even if I wanted to now, it is out of my hands. There is a link between him and me that I can't break. I don't know how to do that."

There was a short pause, then Quatre added :

"And I am not sure I want to break it anyway."

Wufei opened his mouth in shock, but didn't add a thing.

**O.O.O.O.O**

As soon as the shuttle had landed on L2, Quatre had insisted for Wufei and himself to go see Duo. Mr Winner had not objected, and after a short stop at the hotel to change clothes, the two young men took a limo to get to wherever it was Duo lived. But to Wufei's surprise, Quatre made the driver stop just as they left what people would call the 'good parts of town'.

"Just wait for us here", he told the man as he motioned to Wufei to get out.

"Why are we going on foot ?", the Chinese man asked.

"Because we're headed for a nasty part of town. If we drove there with the limo, the driver would be knocked-out in five minutes and people would dismember the car faster than lightning."

Wufei raised his eyebrows. Quatre shot him an awkward look.

"People here know the real meaning of the word 'poor', Wufei. On L2, everything can be sold as long as it gives you enough money to eat something warm. Be it cars, weapons, drugs or people."

"I see. And you are not afraid to go there ?"

"The people down there know me. They know I'm a friend of Duo's. That's enough for them. They would never do any harm to me."

"Well, then I guess Duo must really be someone here."

"You could say that the town is divided in two. Those who worship Duo and those who fear him so much that they pee in their pants when they hear his name."

Wufei snorted at that explanation.

"Well, I can't wait to meet such an extraordinary man."

Quatre smirked evilly.

"I am sure of that. In fact, I can't wait to see you two meet. I am going to have so much fun … before either you kill me, or you kill Duo, or Duo kills you", he added with a laugh. "I don't know which one is most probable. I think I would bet on you and Duo killing each other."

"What if we team up against you and kill you instead ?", Wufei asked, smiling.

Quatre stopped suddenly.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that one. I think I already said quite some times that this was the worst idea I ever had, uh ?"

"Quite some times. That, and "you'll see for yourself" every time I try to have you elaborate on who Duo really is."

Quatre chuckled.

"Oh, you want me to elaborate ? Okay, right, I'll humor you and tell you one thing. Do you know what people around here call Duo ?"

"How am I supposed to know ?", Wufei said sarcastically.

Quatre dismissed the remark with a shrug.

"They call him Shinigami, Wufei, if that means anything to you."

That meant a lot to Wufei. But somehow, it didn't match with what he knew of Duo (knowing that in fact he really didn't know that much). That the blue-eyed teen with long hair he had seen on pictures could be nicknamed the God of Death and feared by half of the town was just too much to believe. And that must have shown on his face, because Quatre kept on :

"You see, it's not worth elaborating, since you don't believe me anyway. I told you you would see for yourself, just trust me on this one, okay ?"

"Alright", Wufei said, but he did not sound very convinced.

**O.O.O.O.O**

After half an hour of walking down crappy streets, Wufei saw Quatre's eyes lighten.

"That's here", the Arabian teen said, showing a big sign that said 'Sweeper's'. "That's the junkyard. Duo is living in a small house inside of it. Hilde moved out just after she got married, and Howard's living in another part of town, but he usually comes down here every day. Anyway, it's mostly Duo and Hilde doing the work here with the crew."

"What did you exactly mean by 'ill-favored neighborhood', Quatre ?", Wufei asked in shock. "Things were pretty bad on my colony too, but I never realized that it could be _that_ bad in other places."

Quatre smiled sadly.

"Don't you know what L2 was originally, Wufei ?"

Wufei shook his head, wondering what that meant.

"L2 was built with American money. It was meant to be a prison."

Wufei's eyes widened as he began to understand all that this simple sentence implied.

"When the US still existed", Quatre explained, "they didn't want criminals on their land anymore. They started L2 and sent all of them there. Most of them died building the colony cluster, actually, but once it was finished, it became the most heavily guarded prison in space. Then, the old nations disappeared, the prisoners broke free. But there was nothing there, Wufei. No industries, no jobs, nothing. Prisoners didn't need that kind of things."

"I didn't know that", Wufei said in a strangled voice. "So all the people here …"

"Are more or less descendants of criminals and prisoners, yes. Which is why some people think it's no use to try and help them, because they think it is probably in their genes and they are all doomed to become criminals anyway. It's so much easier to think that. When you do that, you don't feel guilty for leaving those poor people in their own trash."

"But you will help them."

"Yes. I think everyone deserves a chance. Duo and Hilde are the best proof of that. But unfortunately, there are so much of them. I can't do all of this alone, but I can do something with the power I have. If I start something, I think someone will follow. I'm sure Relena will do something."

Wufei frowned at the unknown name.

"Relena ? Who is that ?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The girl I was talking with at the party. You must have seen her through the monitors."

Wufei nodded, remembering a blond girl just a bit smaller than Quatre with flowing dark blond hair. He hadn't really paid attention since she was obviously not a threat.

"That was Relena Peacecraft, from the Peacecraft Foundation. She is very nice and ready for hard work, but she doesn't really know where to begin. I was thinking about a partnership with the Foundation on L2, since WEI Charities cannot do everything alone. I should call her about that."

"Well, until you do, Mr businessman, would you mind bringing Quatre back, 'cause he is supposed to introduce me to his best friend any minute now", Wufei said deadpan.

Quatre chuckled and shook his head.

"You're right. Today is holiday. I'll see about this tomorrow."

They came closer to the big sign and trod into the junkyard … and a very strange scene.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei's mind recorded the settings in about three seconds. Piles of rubbish were everywhere, from old cars to pieces of shuttles. A small wooden house was set in a corner of the enclosed area. And three people were in front of that house.

One of them was unmistakably Duo, although the teenager there was a bit older than the one on the pictures that Wufei had seen at Quatre's. If Wufei remembered well, Duo was about the same age than Quatre. And the pictures didn't do him any justice, Wufei thought. They were nothing compared to the real-life Duo.

Duo was one or two inches taller than Wufei and Quatre. He had a long and wiry body, but Wufei's eyes detected strong muscles under the creamy white skin. His very long hair was tied into a long braid that was falling well past down his waist, its color a deep chestnut, as if hesitating between brown and red and changing under the light. The large expressive eyes were an impressive shade of violet, and staring at the two men in front of him. The young man was dressed in extremely tight black leather pants that showed more than they hid. High combat boots were laced up to his knees. He was wearing a short tight red T-shirt that showed part of his muscled belly, since he wore his pants low on his hips. He had a black leather jacket on top of it and fingerless black leather gloves. The final touch was a golden chain around his neck, supporting a golden Catholic cross.

And, Wufei immediately noticed that too, Duo was really, really angry. No, in fact, he looked positively fuming.

"How many time do I have to tell ya this, guys ?", he yelled angrily. "Howard's not here for the day, and even if he was, he would give ya the same answer !"

Wufei gave a start when Quatre tugged his sleeve.

"Remember what I told you about the two kinds of people in town ?"

Wufei nodded, not really understanding what Quatre meant. Quatre gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I forgot the third kind. The complete idiots who don't know Duo at all, like those two."

Wufei's attention focused on the two men standing in front of Duo. They were both wearing dark suits and white shirts and towering on Duo. Wufei also noticed that they each had two Magnums in shoulder holsters, and were not even hiding them. He took a step forward, but Quatre stopped him.

"Quatre ! What are you doing, he could get shot, for God's sake !"

"Leave it to Duo, Wufei."

"But …"

Wufei was lost. Even if Duo was taller than himself, he was still just a teenager in front of two dangerous men with weapons, and he was unarmed. But Quatre had a surprisingly strong grip on his arm and forced him not to move.

One of the men smirked at Duo.

"You don't seem to be getting the right picture here, kid. The German is the new big boss in town, and when he's _offering_ his protection, people would do better to accept it, even if it costs a little."

Wufei could have sworn he had distinctively heard something snap when the man had said 'kid'. The expression on Duo's face changed so rapidly that Wufei blinked several times, trying to make sure it was still the same person there. The braided young man's eyes had turned a creepy shade of blue, and a feral grin appeared on his face. His attitude screamed danger, and even Wufei could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Are ya guys that thick that what I say can't penetrate the pitiful excuse for a brain you got ?", Duo said, his voice low and seductive, but dangerously so. "You know what you can tell your boss ? Tell him to take his fuckin' protection, to stick it up his ass and screw himself with it ! People down here don't give a damn about protection, especially not if they have to pay for it !"

"I think you're pretty slow, kid !", the second man said, taking out one of his guns.

"Uh oh", Quatre said. "Wrong timing."

"Timing for what ?", Wufei started, but he soon understood.

Swifter than lighting, Duo's hand jabbed forward, caught the man handing the gun by the throat and hurtled him into the wall of the house. The other man tried to grab his own weapons, but something suddenly flashed into Duo's hand. Wufei never saw where he took the knife from, but it was a pretty long knife. Duo slashed the man's wrist, making him drop his gun, then placed the blade between the first one's legs. His grin widened.

"Just try and take your second gun out and mister here will lose his little friends !"

"Hey, Slim, don't play with it, okay", the prisoner choked.

Duo's hand tightened around his throat, preventing him from speaking further. The braided young man looked at his victim straight in the eyes then shot a look to the other one, who was apparently trying to decide what he should do, since this bout of resistance was unexpected.

"Now that I have your full attention, gentlemen, let me tell you a few things", Duo said. "One, I'm not a kid. Two, I don't give a damn who the hell your boss is, and what kind of a name is this anyway ? 'The German', could've come up with something a bit fancier, but whatever it's not my business after all. Ya guys go tell him that next time he's got a message to deliver, he'd better come himself and tell Shinigami face to face instead of sending ya Nancy boys ! Oh, and three", he slashed the man he was holding on the cheek, "I'm not a kid. Did ya get that ?"

Duo released the man and both of them positively fled from the junkyard under Wufei's amazed eyes. Duo's angry gaze followed them and suddenly fell on Quatre. Again, Wufei had to blink when he saw the sudden change. Duo's eyes turned back to a vibrant violet color and the boy's face suddenly looked a lot younger as he began to glow. A similar expression appeared on Quatre's face as the young Arabian ran and flung himself in his best friend's arms.

"KittyCat !", Duo exclaimed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here already ! Why didn't ya call me, you brat !"

"Duo !"

Quatre felt Duo's arms close around him. He closed his arms and nuzzled on Duo's T-shirt, losing himself in that scent that was just Duo. He hated being away from Duo for long, and they had been apart for four months now. Phone calls were just not the same. Quatre let out a contended sigh in Duo's tight embrace.

Duo smiled and ruffled through the light blond hair, smelling Quatre's baby shampoo. God, how much he had missed that ! But it had been kinda difficult for Quatre to say no when his dad had asked for him to come and live with him. Duo was on L4 quite often, but he felt at ease in Iria's house. The woman had raised Quatre and had sheltered him and Hilde when they didn't have a place to call home. Duo adored her. But Quatre's father … not that the man wasn't nice, he just … Well, it was just not the same. And that big mansion on the hill was intimidating, even for Duo.

Duo held Quatre at arm's length to watch him better. Last time they had seen each other, they were both heading on eighteen.

"Hey, you've grown, KittyCat !", Duo said proudly.

He caressed Quatre's cheek with a long finger.

"And you're starting to lose your baby fat also. You look just great!"

"Duo !", Quatre said fondly. "You look great too", he added, pulling his friend closer and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"How's the boyfriend ? Alex, was it ?"

"I ditched him", Quatre said with a frown. "You were right after all, he was just like the others, more in love with my credit card than with me."

"Aww, Cat, I'm sorry it didn't work out this time."

"S'okay, Duo. It's not like it was really serious between us. He never even made it to my bed to tell you the truth, but I felt so sick and tired with it that I told him to get his own credit card and screw himself with it."

"Poor little rich kid", Duo said, but there was an unexpected sadness in this remark. "I'm sure you'll find someone, Cat-chan. Just give it time, okay ?"

"I just … I feel so lonely sometimes. I just wish I could meet someone who isn't …"

"A cold-blooded murderer ?", Wufei stepped in.

Duo shot a curious glance over Quatre's shoulder and discovered Wufei. He glanced up and down the Chinese appreciatively. Wufei felt his face flame, and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Cat, care to introduce me to the hot guy here ?", Duo asked, smiling.

"That's Chang Wufei, Duo", Quatre laughed.

He leaned closer and whispered in Duo's ear, "And please be nice, he's straight and he's been going through enough lately."

"You know me, Cat", Duo answered out loud.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried. Wufei, please meet Duo Maxwell, my best friend."

Duo frowned.

"Best friend ? Last time, you were swearing me eternal love, Cat !"

"Well I love you. You're more than my friend, but I can't really tell you're my brother, now can I ?"

Duo looked up as if lost in thought, then a bright smile erupted on his face.

"Nope. Brothers definitely don't end up doing the kind of things we did in a bed."

Wufei's face flamed again, as did Quatre's. Duo grinned mischievously and came forward to Wufei.

"Nice to meet ya, Wu-man."

"Uh, don't start that, Duo", Quatre said warningly.

"Why ?", Duo asked, before he took Wufei's fist straight in the stomach.

The blow made all the air go out of Duo's body. The braided teen gasped and took a few seconds to find his breath back.

"Hey man, why did ya do that ?"

"My name is Wufei, Maxwell. Try to remember it and maybe we'll be friends."

"Gee, that's a tough one !"

"Allah, please save me", Quatre moaned.

"Whatever", Duo said. "What was that cold-blooded murderer thing about, Wuffie ?"

Wufei winced, but decided that he could put up with nicknames for today. His usual method of intimidation had obviously not worked.

"Our dear friend Quatre has the Perfect Soldier after him, and mister finds it intelligent to try and communicate with him and is even using his empathy on him."

"Really ?", Duo asked.

He turned eagerly to Quatre.

"So what's he like ? Is he as hot as the rumor pretends he is ?"

"Duo", Quatre said, "I haven't seen him. He's just done the usual stuff, leaving the cards, watching me and all."

"Bet you loved that, you little hentai", Duo grinned.

"Now wait a minute", Wufei said, not believing what he was hearing. "You could at least try to talk him out of it. I've given up, but I thought you of all people …"

"I of all people know that when Quatre has decided something, nothing can make him change his mind."

"Not even getting killed ?", Wufei snapped.

Quatre shot a worried look at his two friends. Things were not evolving too well.

"Don't get started over this", he began, but he was cut off by Duo.

"Ya know, Cat, Wuffie has a point. You could get killed", he said with worry.

"I won't get killed !", Quatre said exasperatedly. "Oh, Wufei, I told you everything, you know what's going on."

"I know what you think is going on", Wufei answered. "And you promised you would let me do my job and protect you."

"I did", Quatre admitted.

"Please, Cat", Duo said very seriously, "tell me you're not playing with your life. I know it sometime sucks to be in your shoes, but it's not that bad."

"I am not doing it because I'm bored ! I am doing it because …"

Quatre stopped abruptly.

"Yes ?", Duo and Wufei asked at the same time.

"I don't know", Quatre said, blushing.

"You lie, Cat."

"Yes. I just … I still need to figure it out, and I don't want to talk about it, okay ? Please, Duo. I'll tell you everything, just … not now."

Duo sighed.

"Alright. When can I take you out for your birthday ?"

"Night of the 12th should be fine. And, if you don't mind, could Wufei and I come sleep here for a few nights after that ? My father said it was okay for me to stay three more days with you."

"No prob, KittyCat. My house is your house, you know it."

"You never get tired of saying that, do you ?"

"Never. Especially since I do have house now."

Quatre smiled.

"We have to go for now, Duo, but I promise I'll call soon. And tell me what we'll need for the party, okay ?"

"Sure. Get goin' now."

Quatre began to make his way towards the exit. Wufei was about to follow him, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Wufei turned around and met the unusually serious gaze of Duo.

"I know we're not friends or anything at the moment", the braided teen said, "But you're Quatre's friend and you care for him. He's like everything good that ever happened to me, so please take care of him. He doesn't really know himself what he's gotten himself into."

Wufei's eyes widened when he understood how much Duo trusted him with this mission. The Chinese man just nodded, and managed to smile. Duo smiled back, and sighed with relief.

"Oh, and Chang … If you ever hurt him, that will be the last thing you'll ever do."

That threat had been uttered on a cheerful tone, but something in Duo's eyes told Wufei that the young man meant each word of it.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Alone in his darkened hotel room, Heero checked his weapons again. He would only take light knives, and his favorite Glock. One bullet was all he needed, but he took some more ammo, just in case. He put the Glock in his shoulder holster and the knives in ankle sheaths that were concealed by his boots. The weapons were invisible under his long black leather coat.

Heero shook his head, trying to make the tension go away. Tonight, he could not fail. Tonight, Quatre Raberba Winner was going to die.


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

Wufei and Quatre were silent all the way back to the hotel. When they finally reached their rooms, though, Quatre couldn't help asking :

"So, how did you find Duo ?"

Wufei smiled.

"What did you expect ?"

"More shouting, actually, since you're both very stubborn."

Wufei looked thoughtful for a moment before he finally found the words.

"I am not saying that Duo is my best friend at first sight, Quatre. But he is someone who cares for you and wants you safe. You trust and love him and he feels the same for you. For me, that's enough. If we're meant to become friends, then it will happen just like this, but I still need a little more time for this. And less nicknames", he added with a smile. "I hate people who don't call me right."

Quatre mock-winced.

"I'm afraid you will have to give up on that one, Wufei. Duo just loves giving out nicknames to everything and everyone. Even his car has a name. And you don't mind me calling you Fei."

"It's different", Wufei said. "I've been knowing you for more time, and it's a diminutive, not a distortion of the name my mother gave me."

Quatre smiled affectionately and squeezed Wufei's shoulder.

"You may try to talk him out of it, but let me warn you about one thing. Try to order Duo to do one thing, and he'll do just the opposite to piss you off. Even if the thing you ordered him to do was exactly what he had planned to do. He's like that. He just can't stand to have someone controlling him."

"You can control him alright", Wufei said pointedly.

"Oh no, I can't. I just happen to have my own ways of asking for things that make it impossible for Duo to refuse, that's all. He does the same with me, we both know it and find it very funny."

"Point noted", Wufei said. "It does not augur good for my future relationship with Maxwell, but at least I'm forewarned. I suppose you gave him similar warnings about me."

"I did", Quatre said, stifling a yawn. "Allah, I can't believe how tired I am. I'll just go to bed now, or I'll be up to no good tomorrow."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero got up the stairs silently. He never used lifts when he didn't have to, knowing how much they had a tendency to break down just when you needed them to go faster. The next part was the tricky one. Neutralizing the cameras in the corridor and silencing the two bodyguards in front of the door without killing them. But at least, keeping his mind on this part of the mission made everything clear for Heero and prevented him from thinking too much about what was supposed to take place next.

'Get going, Yuy', he thought as he pushed the door to get into the darkened corridor.

He slid along the wall to stay out of reach of the first camera. Once he was right under it, he unplugged one of the black wires coming out of it. The little red light on the machine went out. The same operation was repeated five times as Heero proceeded along the corridor. When it came to the sharp turn that led to Winner's suite, though, he stopped. Now, everything was a matter of speed.

Heero jumped out of the corner and aimed his fist right at the first bodyguard. The man fell on the floor unconscious. The second bodyguard got up but the butt of the Glock hit him at the back of his head, and he joined his colleague on the floor. Heero opened the door of the suite with a fake electronic key and slipped inside. All of this took exactly seven seconds, and didn't make any noise.

The room was completely dark, all blinds and drapes shut. Heero blinked several times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness until he could make out the form of the massive bed at the other end of the room. He began to make his way towards here, a firm grip on his Glock. In a few seconds, it would be over. The mission would be accomplished, and he would move on to something else.

'Do you realize that this is ridiculous, Yuy ?', the little voice in his head started. 'Move on. You don't know how to move on. You haven't moved on since Odin died. All you've been doing is replicate what your life had been with him, except that now you're all alone. That's not moving on. People usually call that denial.'

Heero's grip on the Glock began to tremble. Not now.

'Yeah, try to shut me up', the voice kept on. 'You did that quite well for two years. Well guess what ? It doesn't work anymore. And you know why, don't you ? Because you know I am right. And because you know who I am. Why do you want to erase me so badly ? Don't you want to find back who you really are, do you prefer being a soulless droid for the rest of your life ? Well, okay then, go ahead, and shoot the kid. If you can do it. I bet you everything you own, including me, that you won't do it. Because it's wrong. Because your conscience, me in another way, will not let you do it. You knew this before you came here. But then, why did you come here at all, when you knew you were going to fail ?'

Heero was literally petrified. He clenched his hand around the Glock, the contact of cold metal bringing him back to reality. He had to do it. Never mind that it was not right. He had been paid to do this, he would fulfill his contract and start something else. 'No feelings', he reminded himself. 'Just aim, and pull the trigger.'

He took the gun up, aiming at the bundle of covers in the bed. But then, said bundle of covers started to move and a blond head emerged out of it. Blue-green eyes turned to the killer standing in the middle of the room.

'I told you so', the little voice said.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre knew someone had gotten into his room immediately. He also knew who it was. He settled on not moving for now, keeping his breath steady, and letting the killer come closer. If Wufei was right, he was probably in the deepest trouble he had ever been. His gun was not even within his reach. If the man was in, it probably meant that the bodyguards were down. Wufei was sleeping in the room next to him and had apparently not heard anything.

'You're on your own for this one, Quatre', the blond thought bracing himself. 'Just pray for it and hope that you were right, or you probably won't see the lights tomorrow.'

Quatre concentrated a bit and felt a wave of confusion wash over him. The killer was off-balance and disoriented, but he kept on walking. To Quatre, it looked like his killer ('I am being possessive', Quatre thought absentmindedly) was having a conversation in his head, and that it didn't go as well as he expected. But then, Quatre heard the distinctive noise of a gun being armed.

'Okay, no time for hesitation now', he thought. 'Either what I have planned works or I am dead or seriously injured."

Quatre pushed back the covers and sat very slowly in the bed, turning his gaze without hesitation to the killer. What he saw almost took his breath.

The man was the most handsome Quatre had ever set his eyes upon. A bronzed tone of skin, high cheekbones and slightly almond-shaped eyes clearly indicated Asian origins, but the man's eyes were blue and his hair a deep rich brown. He was dressed all in black, with a long leather coat, and pointing a gun straight at Quatre. The blond young man moistened his lips and took a deep breath before he trusted himself to speak without his voice shaking.

"You came", he said. "Finally."

The man frowned in surprise. Quatre could feel him wondering if he had forgotten something on his way that could have signaled his visit. He smiled.

"How did you know ?", the killer finally asked in barely more than a whisper.

"I feel you all the time in my head. I have since the first day you broke into my bedroom on L4."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero was more than surprised to hear this, although it didn't show on his face. But somehow, his target seemed to understand it, because the young man kept on.

"I remember when I found this card on my desk, I was so mad at you and the people who had hired you. I couldn't see why anyone would want _me_ dead. It sounded ridiculous."

He had a point, Heero thought. It was ridiculous. But then, why was he, Heero Yuy, standing there with a gun, ready to shoot ? 'Because you've been paid for it, you baka', he snapped at himself. 'Keep your mind on the money if you can't think of anything else.'

Quatre frowned.

"May I ask you what your name is ? Your real name, I mean, not that 'Perfect Soldier' thing."

"Why do you want to know ?"

"Just grant me my last wish, okay ?", Quatre said with a smile. "If I am going to die tonight, I'd like to know the name of the person who has the arrogance to see himself as a suitable judge of who should be alive and who should be dead."

"I am not the judge, only the executor."

Quatre only raised an eyebrow, and Heero heard his next words as if someone else was saying them.

"My name is Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy", Quatre repeated. "That's a pretty name. Japanese, isn't it ?"

Heero nodded, while mentally slapping himself for giving out so much info. That was not how things were supposed to go on. 'Just shoot him already!'

"Well, Heero", Quatre said, "I have some other questions. I suppose you're not in a hurry, since you got me here unarmed."

Heero gave that a thought, and nodded once to show he was ready to listen, and maybe answer.

"What are you here for ?", Quatre asked.

Heero opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. Damn. Definitely not going right. Maybe he should just stick to the old standards.

"I am here to kill you."

"Then why am I not already dead ?"

Good question, Heero thought, but he didn't answer.

"I have just one thing to tell you", Quatre added. "I don't intend to die just because someone turned me into a pile of dollars for you to grab. I am not just a name on paper or a pile of credits. I am a person. Someone with feelings, memories, loved ones and duties and responsibilities. It's a lot. Do you think you can kill all that, Heero? Do you think you're up to it ? Or do you know, just like me, that you are never going to do this ?"

'Make him shut up', Heero thought. 'Just shoot. Don't let him talk any further. Mission. Mind on the mission. Get the job done. Now !'

But he was unable to pull the trigger, completely paralyzed.

'He is right', the little voice started again. 'You cannot do this. You know it's wrong. You know it's bad. But if you don't do it, then you're as good as dead. So what's your decision, now Heero ? Will you finally deal with who you really are, or keep on with that solitary existence, 'cause no one in their right sense could call what you have a life.'

Heero didn't have time to give a second thought to that. Quatre had gotten up and out of the bed. The young man was only wearing boxers, and his body was almost glowing white in the dark. He took a step closer, and Heero saw his eyes lose their focus.

"Why have I been drawn to you like this, Heero ?", Quatre said, his voice a bit uneasy as his breathing became labored once again. "Why you, of all people ? Why is your soul screaming in agony like this, and why do I feel like I am the only one who can help you ? Why can't I give up and try to get away from you ? I don't know, but I just can't. You're always here, somewhere in my head. And you're screaming so loud it's deafening."

Quatre took another step and held out his hand.

"Why so much pain, Heero ?"

Heero started when he saw that Quatre was actually crying. Big tears were rolling down the delicate cheeks as Quatre pierced the killer's eyes with his own. The Arabian rubbed his chest as if in deep pain. He even began to choke on his own tears.

"Why ? Why are you calling out for help, Heero ? What happened to you that made you turn away from life, and forget what it was like ? What made you close your heart and seal it over wounds no one can see but me ? It hurts so much, Heero, I can feel it. So much. I can't imagine how you can stand that everyday. So much pain. So much sadness. I just .. I can't …"

Heero was unable to do anything but gape as the living image of his inner despair was walking towards him. Suddenly, Quatre clutched his head as if experiencing a very bad headache. He fell on his knees on the carpeted floor, and let out a deafening scream of pain. Heero didn't remember ever hearing everything like this. It was just as if someone had torn his heart apart, exposing all the wounds and putting salt on them to make them bleed. He lowered his gun, and looked, completely lost, at the prostrated figure at his feet. Quatre was still on his knees, clutching his head and rocking slowly back and forth, muttering under his breath. Tears were now streaming down his face, and he was fighting to find his breath. Heero looked around, not knowing what to do. He knew now for certain that he would never kill Quatre Winner, although the reason for it was not very clear.

"Get out of my head !", he snapped, a note of fear very discernable in his voice.

"I can't", Quatre choked on the floor. "I can't … I want to, but I can't. It's too much, you suffer too much, I can't get out. Just … go away before someone comes, or they'll get you. Please."

Heero's eyes widened. The person he had come to kill was asking him to go away before security would come in and chase him ? Heero started to think that maybe someone had put something in his food ('Nonsense, you always prepare your own food'), or that maybe he had taken some kind of drug without knowing it, but the world just didn't make sense anymore. His fighting instincts told him it was the right thing to do, but somehow, Heero was loath to leave Quatre in pain on the floor here.

'Great time to find out about your protective nature, Yuy', he thought at himself. 'What do you think you can do anyway ? Why do you want to do anything in the first place ?'

'Because this is all your fault ?', the little voice in the back of his head suggested.

Heero didn't have time to wonder any further. Someone gave a mighty kick in the doors, and they slammed into the wall as Chang Wufei stormed into the room.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wufei's eyes shot open when he heard the deafening sound unmistakably coming from the room next to his. He sat up in bed and listened intently. There was absolutely no sound coming from the corridor, which was not normal. Any normal bodyguard, or conscious bodyguard, would have rushed into the nearby room if they had heard that scream.

Wufei got up and fumbled to find back his pants. How come no one had heard this ? Quatre sounded like he had had his throat cut. 'Bad analogy, Chang', Wufei said to himself, wincing as a dreadful picture crossed his mind. 'People who get their throat cut _cannot _scream.'

Wufei finally put his pants on and got out in the corridor. He saw the two limp forms on the floor in front of Quatre's doors and hurried to them. He kneeled besides them and checked for a pulse. To his relief, there was one, they had just been knocked out.

Wufei crept closer to the door. It was closed, and the lock had not been broken (since it was electronic, it was hard to pick). Wufei stuck his ear to the door, wincing some more when he heard Quatre's voice. His friend was sounding like he was choking on his tears. And then, Wufei heard a second voice. A voice he had never heard before. He didn't take time to think some more. He removed the two bodyguards from the floor in front of the door. Firmly planted on his feet, he took a deep breath before breaking the doors open with a mighty kick.

Wufei was not prepared for the scene he witnessed. Quatre was kneeling on the floor, crying without restraint and clutching his head. In front of him stood a tall man, apparently Japanese, who was looking down at Quatre, and limply holding a gun in his right hand.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero seemed to have lost all ability to move. He was standing with the gun in front of the young man he had come to kill, but had been unable to, and then that other one stormed him. Chang Wufei, his mind told him, reminding him of the little facts he knew about the man. Not fast enough.

One second, the Chinese was in front of him, and the second after he had jumped in the air, and his foot collided with the side of Heero's face, sending him hard into the wall. Heero dropped his gun under the shock, but was fast enough to block the next blow and ran for the door.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei was left disoriented by the man's reflexes. His second blow had been easily deflected, and now he was escaping. Wufei followed as fast as he could. The bodyguards were starting to come around, and actually, the killer almost stumbled on them on his way out. Wufei came to one of them and hurtled him on his feet.

"Do you have a weapon ?", he snapped.

"Yes, sir", the man answered weakly.

"Then shoot him !", Wufei said indicating the running man in the corridor.

Quatre appeared at the door just at that time, his cheeks still moist with tears, rubbing his chest and holding onto the door to keep himself steady. His mind recorded the scene in about a second. Heero running down the corridor for dear life, Wufei ready to run after him and the bodyguard, weapon raised and ready to shoot Heero.

"NOOO !"

Before either Wufei or the bodyguard could do anything, Quatre launched himself on the man and grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm upwards. The bullet hit the ceiling. Quatre turned around just in time to see Heero disappear through a window, before he collapsed on the floor, his legs unable to support his weight after that. Wufei ran to him and kneeled at his side, cradling the blond young man on his lap.

"Quatre, what the hell did you do that for ?", he scowled. "He tried to kill you !"

"No he didn't", Quatre said, exhausted.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and a fine sheen of cold sweat was covering his body. Wufei held him closer and frowned. Quatre was beginning to shake, probably both from the cold and the shock. His pulse was beating erratically and his pupils were dilated. Wufei had to try and keep him awake until someone competent would examine him. But was there even someone competent for that kind of things ? Empathy was not a disease. Although most physicians in space knew about it, it was yet an understudied matter, considering the limited number of true empaths around (people with limited empathic perceptions were quite common on the colonies, but true empaths like Quatre were actually rare). Wufei doubted that Mr Winner's physician could do anything for Quatre. And Wufei knew that this time, simple meditation techniques would not do the trick.

"What do you mean, he didn't try to kill you ?", he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"That's what he came for, but he couldn't do it", Quatre explained between short gasps. "He couldn't do it, he hurts too much … too much. He cannot hurt me now, it's too late …"

Quatre's eyes began to drool.

"Stay with me, Quatre !"

Panick was now clearly discernable in Wufei's tone. Quatre smiled weakly.

"It's okay, Wufei", he whispered. "It happens when I push myself too much. I'll be fine."

"I'll believe that once you're not green and cold-sweating and shaking and starting to burn in fever", Wufei said, wiping Quatre's brow with his hand.

"Don't worry", Quatre said. "Just … call Duo, okay ? He … He'll know what to do."

Wufei's frown increased but he couldn't add a thing before Quatre drifted into unconsciousness. The two bodyguards came closer, shame very visible on their faces.

"What should we do now, Laoshi ?", one of them asked.

Wufei reached his decision very fast.

"I'll take care of him and send for someone who can help him. You will not say a word of this 'major security breach' to anyone, not even Rashid."

The men nodded. Wufei shook his head dejectedly. That was the part they would be more than willing to accomplish, since they would not be proud to admit that they had let a killer in and out of their young master's bedroom without being able to stop him.

"I hope that in the future, you will try to accomplish your duties with more vigilance", Wufei added acidly. "This must not happen again. Or you can consider yourself fired."

The men nodded again, more nervously. Wufei sighed, then lifted Quatre up and bore him back to his bed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero slammed the door of his hotel room behind him. He took off his leather coat and dumped it on the floor, before he hurried to the bathroom. He turned the tap of cold water and washed his face several times, before he could stand looking at himself in the mirror. His own Prussian blue eyes stared back at him with a lost look that he couldn't remember ever seeing on his face. Wait, that was not exactly true. He had felt that lost and confused before. When he had heard on the news that Odin was going to be executed, and that he was going to be left alone in the world.

Heero shook his head, his damp hair sending droplets of cold water everywhere. He could not kill Quatre Winner. Odin would have refused to do it too. He had been in a rush and bored when he had accepted the mission. It had been a mistake. Heero was feeling very bad about the whole thing, and if there was one thing of Odin he didn't want to let go that was the little sentence he had been told the last time he had seen the man alive. 'Act on your emotions'.

"Looks like the little blond one messed up with your head, ne, Heero ?", he told aloud to himself.

That was another thing he needed to figure out. From the first moment on, he had developed a strange kind of relationship with Quatre Raberba Winner. The young man had said that he could feel Heero in his head all the time. Heero did not really understand what that meant, but he had to admit it had been almost too easy to approach his target. As if the Arabian was trying to get closer to him, even defying him to get closer.

'And look what happens when you do. I don't know where that came from, but looking at your pain straight in the eyes is kinda unpleasant, isn't it ?', the very familiar little voice said.

"Yeah", Heero answered out loud. "It hurts a lot. A lot more than I thought it could."

He smiled as he leaned back on the wall. Great. Now, not only was he listening to the little voice, he was answering too. He rubbed a point between his eyes, before reaching his decision. He was not going to kill Quatre Raberba Winner, but there was a way for him to get out of it alive too. Or anyway, a way for him to make sure he never acted against his conscience again. He was not going to kill Quatre Winner, and he would make sure that no one else could. He still had a few questions to ask that young man. Okay, if he was being honest with himself, he had a lot more than a few questions to ask Quatre Winner.

'That's so great, Yuy. And to think it all started with you having the hots for a target.'

"I didn't have the hots for him", Heero protested weakly. "And stop talking to me like this."

'I can't stop. I am you. I will only stop if you want me to. Or if someone helps you to make me shut up.'

"Now that's an idea. I bet you know the perfect someone, ne ?"

'Don't you ?'

Heero sighed. He looked at himself again in the mirror. This was not the right mood to be into to do what he was about to do. He shook his head, then glared at the mirror. That was more like it. If he had been easily impressionable, he could even have scared himself. 'Just think about how much you're going to scare the wits out of them', he thought.

He came back into the bedroom, took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Someone took the line.

"I want to speak to J", Heero said before the person at the other end could utter any kind of greeting.

"_J is in a meeting with his colleagues, Mr Yuy._"

"Then tune me in on the com channel of the conference room. They can all hear what I've got to say."

"_Just wait a minute, Mr Yuy._"

Heero's forefinger tapped impatiently on the phone as he listened to the incredibly corny waiting music. Then, there was an audible click as the line was taken.

"_We are listening, Mr Yuy_", J's voice said.

"All of you ?"

"_Yes. Do you call us to tell us that your mission is completed ?_"

"Not really. I have a question to be exact. What did you have in mind when you asked 'me' to eliminate Quatre Raberba Winner ?"

Silence.

"You know I have principles. You know that once I would have come closer to him, I would find absolutely no reason to kill him. No suitable reasons, I mean."

"_You mean that one million dollars is not a suitable reason, Mr Yuy ?_"

"Hardly for me. One million dollars is the reason I put up with the likes of you and occasionally get rid of some of you. I do not kill for fun, I thought you knew that. I have principles. The only reason I accept to work for you is because it helps the world to be freed from some of your nastiest colleagues. Quatre Raberba Winner does not fall into this category."

"_We pay you to do a job, Mr Yuy. To perform some kind of service._"

"That's where you are wrong. You pay me because I am the best and because you find it safer to have me on your side. Well guess what, J ? I am not on your side anymore."

There was another silence. When J spoke again, Heero could feel the nervousness in his voice. That made him grin evilly.

"_What exactly do you mean, Mr Yuy ?_"

"I mean that you should not have overlooked where I come from, J. You should not have forgotten who my master was. He didn't like you, and I start to understand why. I am even beginning to think that I betrayed his memory when I first accepted to work for you. This is a mistake I will not make again."

"_Should I take this as the end of your collaboration with us ?_"

"Actually, someone intelligent would have said that this was the end of your life, my dear J. Because, you see, this little affair happens to have pissed me off."

There was a distinct gulp at the other end of the line.

"You sent me deliberately on a target that you knew I would not be willing to kill. You did this either because you don't care about my principles, which is an insult to my professionalism, or because you wanted to test me."

Silence. Very tense silence, Heero noted before he kept on.

"If my first guess is the good one, then I'm not willing to work with people who overlook who and what I am so simply. You tend to forget a bit too easily that I am a human being, J, you and all the others. Not simply a hand and a gun. If the second guess is the right one, then it means you don't trust me because you know what you asked of me. Either way, you made me waste my time."

Heero let out a snort of cruel laughter.

"And do you know, J, what I hate even more than you crime lords and filth of the universe ? You know what really makes me go wild ? It's people who make me waste my time. When I meet one of those, I'm just ready to liberate the world of their presence … for free. Just because that would cause me an immense pleasure to do it."

"_Mr Yuy, wait … We can probably find some arrangement …_"

"Now, listen to yourself, you're trying to lose more of my time. It's too late, J. You upset me. Deal with it. For me, you and your guys are no more than a bunch of living corpses. I will not go after you, but if one of you crosses my way, he is as good as dead."

Heero paused to let the words sink in.

"Oh, and, just so you know, I think I should warn you that sending someone else after Quatre Winner would be a very bad idea. Since I sort of intend to make sure that this young man's goals are achieved, anyone trying to get him will find me in their way. And you know what it means, ne ? People who 'find' me in their way have a very bad tendency to end up dead, that's strange."

"_We paid you half of the prize in advance, Mr Yuy._"

"I shall consider this a payback for the fact that you almost made me lose my sanity on this case, J. And maybe I'll buy flowers for your funerals with it. That is, if there's enough left of you once I'm done with you to actually bury anything. Sayounara."

And Heero hung up, feeling, for the first time in a week, completely satisfied by what he had done.

**O.O.O.O.O**

In the conference room, five old men were staring at the phone emitting loud beeps. H was the first to react. He picked up the phone and dialed a strange number.

"Kushrenada ? We have a problem. We need to meet you and Dermail as soon as possible. And, if you can, bring Une with you."


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

"Where is he ?"

Wufei let out a sigh both of relief and exasperation, before he frowned when he realized where Duo was coming from. The young American had arrived from the right, not from where both the elevators and the stairs were supposed to be, which apparently meant he hadn't used them to get there.

"How did you come up ?", Wufei asked, unable to resist.

"Stupid dumbass at the reception wouldn't let me in", Duo grumbled. "Wouldn't blame her on that one, though, she knows me, I broke into this joint quite some times when I was a kid."

Wufei raised both eyebrows, first at hearing the best hotel of L2 be called a joint and then, when he understood what Duo had actually done to come up there.

"You climbed the building ?", he asked in disbelief.

"Wu, if ya don't mind, I didn't come here to discuss my way of sneaking into a hotel", Duo snapped. "Where is he ?"

"The name's still Wufei, Maxwell, and he is in his bed", Wufei snapped back.

The Chinese felt that something was wrong. Duo was angry, and Wufei understood only too well why part of that anger was directed towards him. But there was also something else in Duo's blazing eyes, and in the ironic smile on his lips.

"You were supposed to watch him", Duo said very low and menacingly, his eyes slowly starting to turn to that creepy blue color Wufei had seen in the junkyard. "Tell me, Chang, just how much of his back did you really watch for him to end up in that state ?"

Wufei's face closed immediately, and he shot Duo the coldest look. He had understood.

"And tell me Maxwell, just how much of this has to do with your little ego and jealousy ?"

Duo gaped.

"In case you haven't noticed, Maxwell, I am not interested in Quatre that way. Even if I was, I fail to see how this would be your problem anyway. He is a big boy and as you clearly stated yourself, he only does what he wants to do. As for 'watching his back', I can't protect someone who doesn't want to be protected."

Some color crept on Duo's cheeks as the young American looked away, a bit embarrassed. Wufei's expression softened. He could understand Duo's feeling, but he was just too tired to take all the blame. Waking up to Quatre screaming, kicking the killer out of his room and then watching Quatre collapse helplessly on the floor were not his ideas of spending a nice quiet night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't up to the mission you entrusted to me, but if there had been anything else I could have done, I would have. You know it. The only reason you're biting my head off right now is because you blame yourself for not having been there, and that's stupid. I'm one to know", he added bitterly, his mind, drifting off to an old memory, of him cradling Meiran's body in that awful street where he had found her.

Duo caught that expression on his face, and had to admit that Wufei was right. He had almost banged his head on the wall when he had heard the short message on his answering machine asking him to come as soon as possible. Duo sighed heavily and reached out to Wufei, carefully placing his hand on the man's shoulder. Wufei shook his head, his eyes regaining focus. Duo smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that", he said. "I know I speak too much, and some times I don't think before I do. I shouldn't have said that. Ya did what ya had to do."

Wufei smiled back. Duo began to turn towards the doors, but stopped in shock when he realized in what state they were.

"Did _you_ break the doors ?", he asked, his eyes widening.

Wufei shrugged, as if it was something he did everyday.

"I didn't have the key", he said, "and I needed to get in quick."

"Cat wasn't jokin' when he said you were the best", Duo said, scratching his head, and looking at the dismembered doors. "And to think I bother with lock picks …"

This reminded Wufei of one thing.

"I wonder how _he _came in. The doors were just closed when I arrived, no signs of anyone trying to break in. If you except those two lumps lying on the floor", he added with a cold look towards the bodyguards.

"Fake card", Duo said. "Just a plain-lookin' electronic card, with some micro-computer that tries all the combinations. If you get yourself a good one, it can decipher the code in less than a second."

"How do you know … Wait, I'm not sure I want to know the answer", Wufei said, frowning.

"Wu-man, I was a street-child for half of my life", Duo said offhandedly. "Picking locks was one of the first things I was ever taught. It's always useful. Got me out of the police station in no time the rare times they actually managed to catch me."

Duo's tone was light, but Wufei caught the darker implications of what that meant. Apparently, when Quatre said Duo had had it rough, it was because there was no other word accurate enough to describe it. Wufei's trail of thoughts was interrupted by a big yawn, reminding him that it was only 2 AM and that he still needed some sleep.

"I put him in his bed", he said to Duo. "He seemed to be in shock, and I think he's starting a fever. I tried to cool him off before you arrived, but it didn't work that well."

"It's normal", Duo said. "It's all in his head. His body will calm down once his mind will. Call it secondary effects."

"You've been doing that often ?", Wufei asked

"Quite some times. I was living with Quatre when he first … when this started. I was the only one who could calm him down, and then he practiced to block everyone out. But when he's got a big crisis, like this, he needs me. What did he do by the way ?"

Wufei hesitated before he answered.

"I think you should ask him that. I only witnessed the end, and I am not the best person to ask. I'll just hit my bed, or I am going to fall down. My room is just there, if you need anything, just knock."

"Thanks, man."

Duo turned to get in Quatre's room, but Wufei stopped him. The American looked at him interrogatively.

"Just one last thing, to make sure we don't start that kind of little scene again", Wufei said. "I want for you to understand that I am not going to be between you and Quatre. We are friends, but I am not trying to take _your_ place in his life. First it would be a lost battle and a waste of time, and then, I am not such a dishonorable brat that I would try to estrange him from you."

Duo listened intently and nodded.

"Sure thing, dude", he said with a smile. "I'm a bit possessive with him, that's all. And if you tried to do that anyway, I could lose control and kill you."

Wufei had the strange feeling that the last sentence was not fully a joke, although it had been said on the same cheerful tone than the rest. He yawned again. Time to sleep. He gave a sharp nod to Duo and watched him slip inside the darkened room, before he went back to his own bed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo didn't light any lamp as he made his way towards the bed. Quatre was very pale (paler than usual, at any rate), and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Duo reached out for Quatre's brow and frowned. Wufei was right, he was burning. And talking nonsense under his breath, and not even in English. Duo shook his head. He was in a for a long night, but there was not much he could do before Cat would come around. What he needed right now was an anchor, someone he knew to hang onto and come back from where his mind was wandering.

Duo unlaced his boots and kicked them off. He removed his jacket, his gloves, and after some hesitation, his pants too. Quatre was literally exuding heat, and getting into a bed with leather pants was not exactly comfortable. Just in his black boxers and red T-shirt, he opened the covers and went into the bed. Reaching out for Quatre, he pulled the blond young man into a tight embrace. Quatre didn't resist, he just settled more comfortably against the familiar presence, his body acting of its own will. Duo kissed the sweat-covered brow, and began murmuring a flow of appeasing words.

"Cat, come back. It's Duo. You know me, remember ? You've gone too far. Listen to my voice, you know it, right ? You know the way to come back … so take it."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre's confused mind was lost in a middle of a storm. Quatre hated being in that state, because, it usually meant he had pushed himself too far, and had lost control. Now he was far too weak to be able to differentiate his own feelings from Heero's, which left him exhausted. The despair, sadness, and underlying hatred directed to an unknown someone coming from the killer's mind were intoxicating him, and he didn't know how to make them go away.

Suddenly, a warm and familiar presence brushed his consciousness. Long arms wrapped themselves around his body, and a voice he knew only too well began to call him.

'Duo …'

Quatre tried to concentrate on the confidence and love emanating from his friend. That was hard. The pain was still there, fighting back to regain control of his mind. Quatre clung desperately to the soft voice murmuring in his ear. Duo would help him to get out of it.

**O.O.O.O.O**

When Quatre's breathing finally eased, Duo let out a sigh of relief. The blond young man was beginning to come back, troubled unconsciousness being gradually replaced by real sleep. Quatre stopped moving, and nuzzled in Duo's T-shirt, settling his head in the crook of the American's neck. Duo blew a few strands of pale blond hair from under his nose, and closed his eyes too. There was nothing to be done now before Quatre would wake up.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei was woken up for the second time this night when someone banged insistently on his door. The Chinese crawled out of his bed, put his pants on and opened the door. He was expecting to find Duo on the other side, but it wasn't him. A short woman with black hair and blue eyes was there, holding a backpack and her hand still held up.

"Yes ?", Wufei asked, a bit confused and quite sure he had never seen her before.

He was also sure that his hair was a complete mess, that his eyes were red from the lack of sleep, and that he looked quite grumpy. That didn't seem to disarm the woman, though. A smile appeared on her face, a smile that immediately reminded Wufei of …

"I'm Hilde Schbeicker, Duo's sister", she said. "Sorry to disturb you like this, but …"

"It's okay", Wufei assured her. "Maybe it would be best if you came in, I think they're sleeping and the doors … can't be closed for now."

Hilde shot a look to the discarded doors, but she didn't say a thing and slipped into Wufei's room.

"I just stopped on my way to the junkyard", she explained. "Duo left me a message, he explained everything. I just came to drop a few things he might need. His clothes and things for his hair are in the backpack. Oh, and could you please tell him that he doesn't need to come to work today ? I can handle a day on my own, and David will come if it's really too much. Tell him to stay with Quatre, and that I'll drop by to take him home when I've finished working, okay ?"

"Uh …" was the only thing Wufei found to answer, as his sleepy mind tried to understand what was going on. Hilde smiled gently.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, you look like you need it."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Just a question. Quatre is alright ?"

Wufei looked at her more closely. She looked kinda worried, now that he paid attention to it.

"Physically, he is alright. And he told me he would be fine if Duo came, so I guess that's true."

"I just wanted to be sure that he hadn't been, … you know … hurt or anything. Duo told me about the killer."

"Does Maxwell know when to shut up ?", Wufei whispered exasperatedly.

"You'd be surprised", Hilde answered with another smile. "Actually, you'll see that my lil' bro knows exactly 'when' to shut up."

"When is that ?"

"Before the person in front of him becomes a lethal danger to his throat. He trained with me, mind you, so he knows quite well. Just tell them I came, okay ?", she said, getting out.

"Okay", Wufei answered to the closing door, before he finally went back to his bed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre woke up slowly, but didn't open his eyes right away, trying to remember what had happened last night. It came back quite soon. Heero had come. He hadn't even really tried to kill him. Then his pain had washed over Quatre, leaving him completely devastated. Quatre also remembered preventing someone from shooting Heero before everything became black.

He tried to move, but someone was holding him very tight. Quatre opened his eyes and blinked several times, before realizing that the red thing in front of him was actually a T-shirt, and that it was worn by the person who was holding him. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. That was right, he had asked Wufei to call Duo before he had blacked out. Quatre smiled as he snuggled even closer to Duo, wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist. He could remember other mornings, waking up like that and feeling home, secure, safe.

Duo stirred slowly, stifling a big yawn as he did so. His violet eyes opened slowly, met Quatre's and he smiled.

"Welcome back, Cat", he whispered.

"Hey, Duo", Quatre whispered back.

They remained like this for a while in comfortable silence, Quatre absentmindedly rubbing his cheek on Duo's T-shirt.

"What happened this time, Cat ?", Duo finally asked.

"Wufei didn't tell you ?", Quatre asked, surprised.

"He said it was your story and he only knew the end of it, so you should be the one to tell me. And then, he just kinda left me with you. Just as if he knew he couldn't do anything else. I almost thought at first that he would want to come with me, but he didn't."

Quatre smiled brightly, the kind of smile Duo liked best on his friend's face.

"Wufei is just like that. He knows when his presence is not necessary. And if you needed proof that he trusts you, well, here you go."

"Yeah, he is cool, you know. But I'm not sure he likes me."

"If you earn his respect, that will be good enough. If you two could just try not to kill each other under my poor eyes, that would be just fine. If you would be so kind as to make an effort and be friends, that will be heaven on Earth."

"Well, I'll try for my part, but you know me. Ya have to take me as I am."

"I know how you are, Duo", Quatre said very quietly, snuggling a bit closer and locking his arms around Duo's neck.

"You know that you used my trick quite nicely, Cat."

"What trick ?", Quatre said, blushing a bit.

"Changing the subject so you wouldn't answer my question. That was quite a smooth move, very well-done."

"You noticed, uh ?"

"Cat, I invented that stuff and turned it into an Olympic discipline, of which I win the gold medal every time. Ya can't fool the champions !"

"Yeah, of course not. I still need practice", Quatre admitted.

"So ?"

Quatre fingered Duo's golden cross for a while before he trusted himself enough to look up at Duo again.

"I … He came to kill me, Duo. But he couldn't do it. I talked with him, and he could have shot me at least a hundred times, but he didn't. And then, I … felt him."

Duo remained silent, waiting for Quatre to let it all out.

"I told it to Wufei, and also to you on the phone, he's just the saddest thing I ever met apart from Wufei. There was so much hurt, so much pain. It was unbearable. I mean, I knew he had been crushed. I knew he was broken inside, but to this extent … I had no idea … except that I never want to feel that way again. And yet, … I … I want to see him again, Duo."

Duo frowned.

"You do ? Why ?"

Quatre blushed again. Duo couldn't help smiling at the sight. Quatre always looked cute when he was blushing, no matter if it was in shame or embarrassment.

"You remember what you told me, Duo ?", Quatre said in a little voice. "That some day, I would find someone who would love just me, as I am, and not what he thinks I am."

"I remember."

"Well, I … I think I found him."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Duo was gaping, his brain refusing to process the information.

"Rewind, KittyCat. Tell that again. You are in love with that killer ? Did I get it right ? Gee, I think I shouldn't have drunk that much last night, I must have heard it wrong."

"Duo, you … I … Listen, I don't … I am not really sure, but I've been thinking a lot about it."

"Sure, you have. You always think a lot, that's what you do. You think and suddenly you jump to crazy conclusions !"

"Duo, you're babbling."

"I know I'm babbling. I always do when I'm nervous or worried or whatever."

"You're worried about me ?"

"Well, since you're obviously not, and Wufei must be sleeping, I guess I am the one who has to be, uh ?"

Quatre suddenly pulled Duo closer and brushed his lips against the American's, which was efficient enough to silence him.

"Duo, do you remember what we had ? How it was ?"

"I do remember, Cat."

"Well, it's like this, only, it's like a million times stronger and different at the same time."

"Are you saying I'm just a one time affair and I'm not a good date, Cat ?", Duo asked.

"Duo, no !", Quatre said, horrified, before he realize that Duo was grinning widely at him. "You're making fun of me. You're making fun of my crush."

"Most definitely. Aow !"

Quatre had hit him with one of the pillows. Duo hit back, but it did not degenerate into the big pillow fight it should have been. They were not in the mood.

"You have a gift to make my day, Cat", Duo finally said when his laughter died. "You almost kill yourself by getting into a killer's mind and then you come and tell me you got a crush on him ! What else ? Did you suddenly discover that you're the heir of an immense fortune ? Oh no, wait, you 'are' the heir of an immense fortune. I always forget that one doesn't work on you !"

"It's not a crush, Duo", Quatre said seriously. "In the beginning it was just a game for me. I did it 'cause I was furious against those people who wanted me dead, and because I wanted to prove I could take care of myself. But then … I met him."

"I thought last night was the first time you saw him."

"I saw him for real for the first time, but I've been knowing him for longer than that. I … met his soul, Duo. And it was so lost that I had to do something. And … I guess I got caught."

"Cat", Duo sighed, "they are zillions of people who are unhappy in the world. Ya can't help them all."

"I helped you, Duo. And I can help him. I want to help him. I … I need to help him."

Duo sighed some more.

"Ya always get yourself in impossible situations, and I'm the one they call a troublemaker when I spend half of my time trying to get your sorry ass outta said impossible situations."

"I know, Duo, I'm so sorry to just launch this on you, but …"

"Cat, it's okay."

Quatre's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, it's okay ? You give me the big brother lecture and then you say it's okay ?"

"Cat, I already told you that a thousand times, so that's one thousand and one and I hope it's the last. That day you found me and Hilde on the pavement, you pretty much saved our lives. Who knows where we would be now if you and Iria hadn't taken us with you ? Hell, I'd probably be dead or worse ! Ever since, I swore to myself that I would see you happy, Cat. 'Cause from the first day, I knew you weren't satisfied with your life. I knew something was missing, and you didn't know how to find it. For some time, I thought that something might just be me, and you know how it turned out."

"Yeah, I know."

"You need someone, Cat, to love you like you deserve to be loved. So … even if that person is a trained killer that was sent after you, as long as I get to beat the crap out of him for even trying, then you can have him."

Quatre glowed. Literally. It was like all the light in the room had left to shine in his eyes.

"Duo, I … You're amazing, you know ?"

"I know. And, in case you want to know, I stole the big bro speech from Hilde."

"I recognized it", Quatre chuckled. "You know, I happened to be there quite some time when she gave it to you."

"Right, I forgot."

Duo stretched and yawned.

"Now comes the funny part for me", he said.

"What is it ?"

"I get to watch Wufei's reaction when you tell him !"

"Oh, shit, I had completely forgotten !"

"Looks like it ! Come on, you need to clean up, and me too. I called Hilde last night and she said she would drop by to bring me fresh clothes and stuff. Guess she left them in the Wu-man's room. Start the shower, you are allowed to help me with my hair."

"Great !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Much to Duo's dismay, Wufei took the thing very calmly. Apparently, at least. Duo was sitting on Quatre's bed, and the blond young man was explaining everything to Wufei while brushing Duo's hair. Duo knew why Quatre was doing this : brushing his hair had always been one of the blonde's favorite activities, and it helped to have something to do while he was talking.

Wufei, for his part, was fighting very hard not to give up the last bit of self-control he still had. When he spoke, his voice was very even. Maybe a bit too even.

"How do you expect me to react exactly, Quatre ? Because if you want me to jump for joy, I'm afraid I won't be able to do that."

Quatre looked shyly at Wufei from behind Duo.

"I know you did a lot for me on this, Wufei. You took of your time to protect me, and you actually did save my life. But remember what you said. I said you would do what you want if he tried something. You did. But you also said you would let me do what I want if it turned out I was right about him."

"Yeah, I did tell that."

"And I am right about him."

"It certainly looks like it."

"Wufei, please, tell me you're not mad at me", Quatre said pleadingly with what Duo usually called 'the look.' When Quatre poured all the innocence of the world into his eyes and begged to be understood. It was simply irresistible.

The Chinese frowned at the sight.

"I am not mad at you, Quatre. I'm just … mad, that's all. I don't know at whom I'm mad, but I am."

"I don't want you to feel like you failed or something, 'cause we already covered that subject", Quatre said warningly.

"I don't. It's just … it's a lot, don't you think ?"

"I know", Quatre mumbled. "It's a lot for me too. I didn't expect 'that' of all things to happen."

"Well, who did ?", Duo asked. "You messed up with the killer's head, and now you want him in your bed, it's all a bit AAAOW!"

Quatre had yanked on Duo's hair to make him shut up. It didn't make him shut up, since Duo ranted for about ten minutes about how Quatre was mean and wanted him bald, but it prevented him from adding another word on that subject.

"So, what are we supposed to do now ?", Wufei asked. "I told your bodyguards not to talk, and I'm sure they won't. They're not too proud of their little performance."

"I'll dismiss them", Quatre said. "They are more a hindrance than anything else, and they can't even do their job."

"It was quite some enemy they had to face, Quatre", Wufei said.

"Don't try to talk for their defense, you're thinking the same thing."

"Yeah", Wufei admitted. "I just … Never mind. Now we three know about the Perfect Soldier. We know what he looks like, and we know his real name. It's bound to be dangerous for us if he decides we are embarrassing witnesses."

"Wufei, I told you …", Quatre started, but Wufei interrupted.

"Yes, I know. If you don't mind, I'll save the cheering for when I will have met the guy in happier circumstances."

"I understand", Quatre sighed. "I'm so sorry I had to drag you along with me in this."

"S'okay", the two other young men answered exactly at the same time.

Duo shot an awkward look to Wufei, who looked back as awkwardly before he decided to shrug.

"We're your friends, Quatre. What makes you happy is fine by me, I just want to be sure I can trust that Heero. The fact that you two met because he was hired to kill you doesn't really speak for him."

"I know it doesn't. I'll have him explain if I can. But first, I need you to help me."

"For what ?", Wufei asked.

"I need to intensify my training to block people out, and you can help me on that during my training sessions. I can't afford to become a useless lump every time I see him just because his despair is too deep for me to ignore."

"Sounds like a good start", Wufei agreed.

"How are ya supposed to get in touch with him, Cat ?", Duo said, apparently tired of being silent. "I suppose he didn't have time to leave you his phone number last night before he had to leave !"

"He hacked into the Winner database, I'm sure of that. He must have my e-mail somewhere."

"So you just wait for a sign ?"

"I have absolutely no means to contact him. And I think he has questions only I can answer. He'll come back."

"And, of course, we tell no one about this", Wufei said.

Quatre looked at him, a twinge of worry in his eyes.

"Do you mind ?"

"I … I'm not really ecstatic about the whole thing, Quatre. But if nothing else, I trust your judgement on people. You demonstrated quite efficiently on myself that people can't lie to you. If you're telling me that he will do no harm to you, I believe you. But I will still be watching him."

"That's fair", Quatre admitted

"I also have a request, Quatre."

"Yes ?"

"I was wondering if you would mind for Duo to come with us on the rest of the tour. If you dismiss your bodyguards, then I would feel better if the two of us were watching your back instead of me alone."

Duo's violet eyes widened a bit. He looked at the Chinese as if wondering what had happened to the other man.

"Whoaow, you really mean that, Wuffie ?"

"That's Wufei, Maxwell, and yes, I really mean that. Quatre trusts you, I trust you. I can't think of anybody else."

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell my sis I won't be 'round for a while, but it should be alright. Hey, does it meant I get to sleep in a room like this one for the next two weeks ?"

"Yes", Quatre said. "That's brilliant, Wufei."

The blond young man mouthed something else behind Duo's back, so that only the Chinese saw it.

'Thank you.'

"We're still goin' out for your birthday, Cat ? And you're still comin' at my house for a sleepover, right ?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss that, you know it, Duo. A birthday party on L2 is exactly what I need right now."

There was a soft knock on the broken door, and Hilde's head appeared.

"Hey everyone ! Can I come in ?"

"Hi, Hilde !" Quatre said, jumping off the bed and running to hug the young woman.

The hug was returned enthusiastically.

"You look just fine, Cat", she said. "That's great. I see my bro is taking good care of you."

"No, he isn't", Quatre pouted. "He's forcing me to brush his hair."

"You scumbag liar !", Duo shouted. "You as well ordered me to sit here while you brushed my hair !"

Duo threw the hairbrush at the two youngsters to make his point. They both ducked, and the hairbrush went smashing the great mirror on the wall. Duo burst out laughing, and so did Quatre and Hilde. Wufei was merely watching the scene, puzzled and missing the fun in that.

"You just broke the mirror, Maxwell."

"Whatever ! You broke the doors, pal ! I think that's worse, uh ?"

"It was a life or death situation."

"This will become a life or death situation if Cat doesn't help me braid my hair now !"

"See ?", Quatre said to Hilde. "He's starting it again. I'm his slave."

"Yes, and you're sooo miserable to be", Hilde snickered. "We all know you love his hair. Now go and tie him his damn braid, or he'll be shouting some more."

"No fair", Quatre pouted again, forcing laughs out of everyone this time.


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

"Zechs, you need to cancel all of my appointments for the next week", Treize said hanging up his cell phone.

The platinum-haired man shot a surprised look at his boss.

"Why that ?"

"We're going on a little trip to L3. I have business there. Important business that needs to be taken care of right now."

"We ?"

"Yes, I'm taking you. Any objections ?"

Zechs smiled.

"Absolutely none. That's my job, after all, isn't it ?"

Treize smiled back. He almost held out a hand to caress a strand of white blond hair, but thought better of it. This kind of affectionate gestures were alright as long as no one else was watching, and currently, there were quite a lot of people watching. Treize began to go back to his office.

"Oh, and Zechs, please call Lady Une and tune her in."

Zechs nodded, and began looking for a phone number. When the door of Treize's office shut, though, he stopped what he was doing and checked the recorder in his desk's drawer. After that, he went back to looking up phone numbers and dialed one.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"_Lady Une speaking._"

"Lady Une, this is Zechs Merquise. Mr Kushrenada requested to have a talk with you, if you would please wait for just a minute, I'll let you through."

"_Treize-sama, it's been a long time_", Une's voice said.

"My dear Lady Une", Treize answered. "I am so sorry, but this time, I do call for business."

"_It is my pleasure to help you when I can, Treize-sama. What do you wish ?_"

"I can't really tell it on the phone, Lady. Zechs and I are leaving for L3 in a few hours to meet the Doctors and Dermail. H requested your presence. It looks like they are having a problem with Mr Yuy. I think you might get a contract."

"_I am currently on L3. Do I meet you at the usual place ?_"

"Please. We'll be there in fifteen hours. The meeting will take place immediately when we arrive."

"_I'll be there._"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Zechs was absently chewing his lower lip while listening to the phone conversation. He tried to remember everything he knew. The Doctors had hired Heero Yuy to eliminate Quatre Raberba Winner, he was sure of that. But then, they had called to say there was a problem and asked for an assembly. And they had asked for Une's presence and mentioned a 'problem' with Yuy. There shouldn't have been a problem. At least, not a big enough problem for the Doctors to request the presence of another hired killer, and not the nicest one. Something was definitely wrong.

"Zechs-sama ?"

Zechs almost jumped in his chair. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard the man approach. 'God, I must relax', he thought.

"Yes ?"

The man put a file on his office. It was labeled CW, and plain looking. Zechs shot an interrogative look to the man.

"The information about Chang Wufei", the man answered to the unspoken question. "That is all my men could gather in so little time, but I think you will be pleased."

Zechs took the file and began ruffling through the pages. His eyes grew wide at what he read. He took out one of the pictures and winced internally when he saw it. It was clearly not an official shot and showed Chang Wufei holding the body of a woman in a street full of corpses. She had been shot in several places, and the young man was almost covered in her blood as he was holding her close, his lost gaze staring right in front of him.

Zechs shook his head and looked up at the man.

"Has anyone else seen this ?"

"No, Zechs-sama. I brought it to you as soon as it was completed."

"See to it that no one will speak of that. Ever again", he added, with a glare. "And then, forget it for your own good."

"Hai, Zechs-sama."

The man left with a quick bow. Zechs thought for a moment. Not too long. He almost ran to the copy room and duplicated the file. Once this was done, he put his copy securely into his suitcase, before getting ready to leave for the spatioport.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Zechs waited until the shuttle had taken off before taking out the file. Treize shot him a puzzled look. Zechs knew that he didn't like to talk about business during trips, so it must have been something serious.

"I think we're going to have more than one problem, Treize", the platinum-haired man said. "I don't like at all what I've been told. This could end up very badly."

"What do you mean ?", Treize said, frowning.

"I mean that I happen to know some stuff that you tried to hide from me, firstly", Zechs said, pulling on a hurt face with quite some talent. "If you needed to get rid of Quatre Raberba Winner, you know I could have found someone to do this for you."

"Zechs …", Treize started.

"I understand", Zechs interrupted. "It's just … well I thought this was my job to make sure that your enemies were taken out of your sight."

"I would have entrusted you with this mission if someone else hadn't already been called on it, Zechs, you know it. And I told you who it was."

"Yes. This was maybe the Doctors' greatest mistake", Zechs said, looking at the stars outside.

Treize shot a very puzzled look at him.

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that if someone had thought to ask me, I could have told you that Yuy was never going to complete this mission. That man is one of the deadliest killer in the galaxy, but he is also one of the rare ones who doesn't kill for pleasure. He doesn't kill if there's nothing in it for himself. And I think he couldn't find any good reason to kill Quatre Raberba Winner. Which mean that he must be pretty pissed off right now."

"You do know an awful lot of things, Zechs", Treize said smiling. "I can't believe it took me so long to find you, but every day, you prove to be even more irreplaceable."

'That's what you think', Zechs thought, but he kept on smiling.

"If I sum up well", Zechs said, "Yuy called the Doctors to say the contract was off. They will tell us exactly what happened, I guess he wasn't too kind with them. But then, you ask me to call Lady Une."

"And what do you deduce of that ?", Treize asked, apparently enjoying the game a lot.

"I think that they asked you to make her come. Which mean they will probably ask her to finish the job. And that is where we're bad."

"Explain", Treize asked.

Zechs opened the file and scanned a few pages.

"This is what my informants found about Chang Wufei, the young man who was with Mr Winner at KI Banks."

Treize's eyes lightened with interest. Zechs ruffled a bit more through the papers as if trying to remind himself of the details.

"Here it is. Chang Wufei, born March 13th, AC 176. The Chang family is a branch of the Long Clan, who is the most respected clan in the L5 Colony Cluster. The Clan owns A 0206. They were exiled there by China in AC 68. That young man was something like a second cousin to Master Long. He was the designed successor, since there were no boys in the Long branch, and he learnt martial arts with Master Long. In AC 190, he married Long Meiran, the only heir of Master Long. As soon as they were of age, they started to run the martial arts school together. They were quite famous in the colonies, and even on Earth."

"Zechs, this young man's story is absolutely fascinating, but what does it have to do with those problems you talked about ?"

"It has a lot to do. Long Meiran was killed one year ago during the gang war. Random shot on the street, that's what the official police report says."

"Official ?"

"Yes, that's what the officer that first went to the scene said. Curiously, all other official reports about Long Meiran have disappeared. I found them back."

"Where ?", Treize asked, although he had a feeling he already knew that, or he should have, at any rate.

"They were in our archives. If I remember well, this is the last mission you asked of Heero Yuy. That was before my arrival, so I can only suppose what happened, but it's about the time when people started to investigate about the gang war and the closing of KI Import on A0206. You hired Yuy to retrieve every file concerning this."

"I remember that. How come those files were in it ?"

"Because, as I know Yuy, he ran a computer search to know exactly which files to retrieve. And because Long Meiran was shot by someone we both know very well."

"Who ?"

"Lady Une."

Silence fell. Zechs looked down at the file before he spoke again.

"And somehow, considering where her wounds were, I would say that was no random kill. Long Meiran was executed, and very cruelly, if I may add this."

"Well, we all know Lady Une always puts refinement in her kills."

"I know", Zechs said with a smile. "But no one had given her a contract to execute the woman. She took the initiative. That's where it all goes wrong."

"Explain."

"First we have Heero Yuy who calls the contract off. I don't know yet what his terms were, but we can be sure he will want some kind of payback. Then, the Doctors ask you to take Lady Une to the meeting. We will consider that they will probably ask her to finish the job. And suddenly, it occurs that one of the people protecting Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, could become very aggressive if he discovered that the person sent after his boss is the same one who killed his wife."

Treize leant back in his seat, thinking.

"He does not know yet, does he ?"

"No. Yuy retrieved the files even before the police was informed. They are all here except for the first report, who does not say anything about it. I have the whole case file, and the files from the morgue where the autopsy was done, with a very detailed description of the wounds. By the time people realized they were gone, Long Meiran had been incinerated and buried. The only other person who could possibly know is Yuy."

"I see. That is what you fear. If he plays against us, he could tell Chang to send him after us."

"Exactly. I don't doubt that Lady Une is very gifted, but what is gift when you're confronted to the grief of a man who lost a loved one ? And I'm not even talking of the fact that fighting to avenge her memory is probably a sacred duty to him. It's just that for the moment, he doesn't know who to fight. But once he finds out …"

"Then, all we have to do is to make sure he will never find out, at least not before this whole affair is over."

'Not that simple', Zechs thought with an inner smile. 'Especially not if my infos about Yuy are correct. And for myself, I would find things a lot more interesting if Chang _did_ know.'

"I don't want the Doctors to know about this", Treize kept on. "This is irrelevant to our current situation. Keep this file somewhere safe, and once we're done, destroy it."

"Yes, Treize."

Zechs watched Treize as the man turned to his own thoughts. So, Treize was really trying to play the Doctors, the rumors were not unfounded. Zechs himself knew that Treize could have done it, if the man had not been so impatient and wanting everything right now. It had all started slow, with KI becoming involved in dark and illegal businesses. But now, Treize wanted to be the only respected crime lord around. And he was extraordinarily tactless. He was rushing things, taking wrong decisions and underestimating both his enemies and his allies. Not a good move in a world where your allies could turn into your enemies over night.

'Just watch and enjoy the show, that's what I am going to do', Zechs thought. 'I am not leaking out this information, at least not yet. If things don't evolve the way I want, I could always accidentally inform Mr Chang about who killed his wife.'

Satisfied with the resolution he had just reached, Zechs turned to lighter matters.

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 11th, L2 Colony Cluster

"Show ya 'round ? What was Cat thinkin' honestly ? As if there is something to show here ! L2 has never been much more than a pile of ruins anyway !"

Wufei sighed loudly to hide the smile that was coming to his lips. Quatre had as well as thrown both Duo and him outside of the conference room, saying that the people he would work with today were charity workers, and that none of them would be likely to jump on him and cut his throat. He had suggested that Duo should show L2 to Wufei, which was why the American had been ranting for about half an hour.

"It could be more than a pile of ruins", Wufei said. "If Quatre makes it, I hope people here will find hope again and start working to improve their lives."

"That ain't gonna be easy though", Duo said thoughtfully. "There are only that much people here who have enough money to live correctly. The richest hold everything under their control. Everything being illegal activities, for most of them."

The two youths walked in silence for a while, Wufei looking around at the devastated neighborhoods they were crossing. Duo was right, most of the surroundings were miserable, and some buildings looked like they might just collapse if someone sneezed in them. A lot of children were running on the streets, none of them enough clad for the chilly temperature of the air.

"I was one of them", Duo suddenly said. "For seven years, me and Hilde were one of them. I still remember what it was like. It was rough, and yet in a way, those are the happiest days of my life. Weird, uh ?"

Wufei didn't reply. He was startled when Duo suddenly called a kid that was apparently trying to tuck something into his belt.

"Sonny ! Come here, lad !"

The boy looked up at Duo, shot a cautious look at Wufei and came closer.

"Watcha got ?", Duo asked severely.

"I just wanna make more money, Duo", the kid whined.

"Gimme that. Ya will make more money like this, but that's dirty money, Sonny. Thought I'd taught you that."

The kid handed a small package to Duo. Duo pocketed it, gave the boy a half-hearted glare and shooed him away. Once Sonny was out of sight, he took the package out of his pocket and threw it in a barrel where papers were burning.

"Drugs", he explained to a puzzled Wufei. "And it's not like the police ever comes here. Apart from prostitution it's what makes the most money, here. Solo prevented us to do that, so now, I'm tryin' to do the same with the younger kids, those I know, at least."

"Solo ?"

Duo frowned, and did not answer the question.

"Do you mind if I stop somewhere ?", he asked instead. "There's a place I need to see again before they rebuild it."

Wufei just nodded and followed suit curiously. Duo led them to an open space that looked like a big field of ruin. Duo stood at the edge of it apparently lost in thought. Suddenly, he bowed his head and crossed himself.

"You must find me hard to figure out, don'tcha ?", he asked softly.

"Well, I … I admit I do."

"Why don't ya just ask questions ?"

"I think it would be rude or nosey. I wish to be none. I think, when you are ready to tell me about your past, you will. After all, I didn't tell you about my past."

"True."

Duo jerked his chin towards the heap of stone at the far end of the field.

"That was my home. The Church and the orphanage. That's where Hilde and I lived for a year, before it burnt. Before Quatre found us. And now, Quatre told me that he is going to rebuild the orphanage and name it after Father Maxwell. He knows how much it means to me, and he's ready to do it just like this."

"Quatre is a good man", Wufei said.

"Always was, and always will be", Duo agreed. "That's gotten him into trouble before, and it will again, no doubt. But now, I couldn't care less. This is the greatest gift he could give me and he knows it."

Duo turned to Wufei and smiled.

"How did ya meet him ?"

"I just heard he was looking for a personal trainer. I needed a job so I gave it a try."

"You never speak too much, do you, Wu ?"

"That's Wufei, and I could say that you always speak too much."

"Probably. I don't like the silence."

"Why not ?"

Duo frowned again.

"I don't wanna talk about it", he grumbled. "Not now, at least. Not here."

"As you wish", Wufei said quietly, feeling like he had just stricken a nerve.

A smile found his way back on Duo's face as the American began to hum softly under his breath. Wufei was puzzled by the change. Duo's face was very expressive, but the young man had a way to go from sadness to laugh, from anger to friendship, with an ease that unsettled the Chinese. And even now that he was smiling again, Wufei could see that the smile was not really reaching his eyes.

"Quatre has a gift to pick up lost souls, doesn't he ?", the Chinese said.

"Yeah. I suppose you could say I was a lost soul. And that killer certainly is. But you ?"

"Oh, I am one too", Wufei said. "When I met Quatre, I was completely lost. I just wasn't brave enough to face it. The revelation was … brutal."

"Oh, he did that to you too ?", Duo said, winking.

"He didn't intend to, and it came as a shock for both of us, I must say. But I feel better now."

"And what made you a lost soul ?"

Wufei looked into the violet eyes, and found himself trusting Duo enough to tell him. And wondering at how he was starting to trust a lot of people easily like this. But trusting Duo just felt right.

"My wife was killed last year in the gang war on L5, and I pretty much fled my house and my colony to try and get over it."

"And ?"

"And I'm obviously not over it yet, but thanks to Quatre, I am on the way."

Duo smiled widely at Wufei. The Chinese was a bit surprised. No one had ever reacted at the news of the death of his wife by smiling at him.

"I run, I hide, but I never lie", Duo said.

"What ?"

"That's my motto. The only rules I really follow. I know ya wonder why I always smile when I've had it that rough."

"Am I that obvious ?"

"Kinda. A childhood in the streets helps you learn to read people's face. Only way to know if they're friends or foes, see ?"

Wufei nodded.

"Well there's another thing I learnt. If I had to cry every time something bad happened to me, I'd have been crying all the time. It's best to laugh it off when you know you can't help it. My way of running away from my pain. Running, but never avoiding when it strikes me in the face. I am not that different from you than you imagine, ya know. We were both good at the running and hiding part as far as pain is concerned, before we met Quatre, uh ? "

Wufei could not say a thing. Duo was so right. That's what he had done, running and hiding from the pain. Meiran would not have been proud of him.

"We are so lucky to have found him", Duo kept on. "Or more exactly, we are so lucky he found us. Ya know, in the first seven years of my life, I can't even remember cryin' once. But that night when Hilde and I saw the orphanage burn, it was just too much. And after that, I guess Quatre just explained that it was not wrong to cry when you're sad."

"He explained the same thing to me", Wufei said thoughtfully.

"I can understand his point of view", Duo said grinning. "Cat cries an awful lot. He cries when he's sad, he cries when he's happy, he cries in the movies …. He's just a fountain !"

"I hadn't seen him cry before the first day of our trip", Wufei said. "But we were not spending that much time together."

Duo looked at Wufei intently, as if trying to read his mind. Suddenly, he extended his hand.

"So. Friends ?"

Wufei smiled and shook the American's hand.

"Friends."

"Good. Doesn't mean I'll stop calling you names, though."

"Doesn't mean I'll stop beating you up every time you call me names."

"That's great, 'cause that's the way I like you best, Wuffie !"

"Maxwell !"

"Can't you just call me by my first name ?"

"Why ?"

"I don't know. That's what people usually do in my culture", Duo joked.

"Well, in my culture, young people behave and respect their elders."

"Elders ?", Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget I said that. Just remember that there might be a day where you will be glad your outfit is black."

"Why that ?"

"Because dried blood doesn't show much on black."

Duo stood stunned for a moment, before he began to laugh out loud. Wufei smiled.

"Ya have kind of a wicked sense of humor too, Wu. Not unlike mine. I like that in a man. Among other things."

"Put your hands off me, you fiend", Wufei spat jokingly. "That is not where my preferences lie."

"I know it. But teasing you is so much fun. Ya're cute when ya're blushing ya know that ?"

"MAXWELL !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

" … _a payback for the fact that you almost made me lose my sanity on this case, J. And maybe I'll buy flowers for your funerals with it. That is, if there's enough left of you once I'm done with you to actually bury anything. Sayounara._"

J stopped the recording. Heero Yuy's voice had been strangely resounding in the conference room. All the persons present, which meant the Doctors, Treize, Zechs, Une and Dermail had listened to the conversation very carefully.

'They're in even deeper trouble than I thought', Zechs thought with an inner smile. 'Yuy protecting Winner, I wasn't expecting that. And if someone puts Chang in the game also … that affair is about to become very interesting. Very interesting indeed.'

"You can see where our trouble lies, gentlemen, my lady", J started. "Not only has Yuy betrayed us, but he clearly intends to hinder our actions."

"That is a little weak", Treize said. "From what I heard, you are sentenced to death, my friend. I am amazed to see you taking it so calmly."

"We haven't said our last word", J replied dryly. "Why do you think I asked you to bring Une ?"

The only woman in the room crept out of the shadows. She was wearing round glasses that attracted attention to her brown eyes. Her brown hair was held up in two plaited buns, and she wore a long black coat that hid every other garment.

"You would like me to finish the job Yuy started", she said.

"Actually, we are so willing for you to finish it that we give you absolutely free reign in the matter. Do whatever you wish as long as the charity programs are removed."

Une's smile widened, a very cold and vicious smile.

"Be careful of what you ask, J. I have a tendency to take instructions very … literally."

Treize smiled at the witty retort.

"I suppose that the matter is urgent enough for our dear Doctors to come to such an extent, my dear Une. However, I would like you to be careful. It would not suit me to know you are putting your life into danger."

"I have been willing to fight Yuy for a long time now, Treize-sama. His reputation is true. It will be hard. But if given enough resources, I will succeed."

She looked pointedly at the Doctors and Dermail.

"You will be well paid, rest assured of that, Lady Une", J said. "Feel free to ask everything you want, and if it is in our power to give it to you, we certainly will."

"I will do this for free, J. Getting rid of Heero Yuy will certainly be the most exciting thrill of my career. The uttermost pleasure of killing him surpasses every reward."

Treize smiled fondly to the woman and gave her a light kiss on the hand.

"My dear Une, you haven't changed a bit. I know why I always want to work with you. You truly are a killer. A predator hunting for its prey."

"Just let me remind you that the Winners are our priority", G said. "Taking care of Heero Yuy should not hinder that mission."

'Things are getting complicated', Zechs thought. 'They're launching one killer after the other, and even I don't know who will win, but I think Yuy is a safe bet. As good as Une is, she's no match for the Perfect Soldier. But now, should I decide to put Chang in the game too, or would it be unfair to the Lady ? Oh, and I mustn't forget the threats about the Winners. Why in space did I agree to take on this job, somebody tell me !'

No one noticed the light scowl on Zechs' face as the young man lost himself in his thought. He had not uttered a word since they had come into the conference room, leaving the matters of deciding who should kill whom to the people who should decide. Merely watching was enough for him at the moment.

Treize had successfully wormed his way out of trouble. He even had the Doctors believe that it was his idea and not theirs to put Lady Une on the case. And it was obvious that Lady Une had accepted only because it served Treize's interests as well.

"Nothing will get in my way", Lady Une said coldly. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have some preparations to make for my mission. Treize-sama, thank you for taking the time and concern to call me and signal me this interesting affair. You will not be disappointed."

"I know I will not, my dear Une. If nothing else, you have always kept your promises."

Une left the room. The Doctors looked a bit relieved to see her go, and to be honest, Zechs was too. The woman was the greatest psycho he had ever met, and he felt less than at ease in her presence. Not to mention the fact that she was practically worshipping Treize in a manner that was almost disgusting. Zechs turned his attention to the conversation. The Doctors had begun to talk about the possible partnerships they could develop with Treize. That was boring as hell, and he was not required to help, since technically he was only suppose to make sure everything went smoothly after the decisions were made. Zechs thought it was the right time to slip away.

"Treize ?"

"Yes, Zechs, what is it ?"

"If you will excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make. Would it be alright if I used one of your desks ?", he asked to H

"Please be our guest, Mr Merquise."

Zechs left the room, but he didn't go into one of the offices that railed the long corridor. He went out of the building, took out a cell phone and typed a code on it, before dialing a strange number.

"_Identify yourself_", a cold voice said at the other end.

"Agent Wind, code number 145MPF68905. This is an emergency call about case 6587M."

"_Please wait._"

Zechs' fingers tapped impatiently on the phone as he waited for someone to take the line. When he heard an audible click, he began to speak immediately.

"Things are getting out of hand. We are in the middle of a crime lords strife, I have the two best hired killers fighting each other, and the Winners are potentially endangered. Another case is concerned also. I need some time to put in a report and define an adequate strategy with my men, and a backup story to get away."

"_How much time ?_"

"As long as you can give me. There are … people I would like to see as well."

"_Details will be sent to you in an hour. You are expected to report fully to Headquarters tomorrow at 9:00 hours._"

"Roger. Wind out."


	11. Part 10

**Part 10**

**A/N : The song used in this part is Bring Me To Life. Which I do not own. It is by Evanescence. Which I do not own either. When I tell you life is not fair.**

AC 198, August 12th, L2 Colony Cluster, Plazza Hotel, 9:00 PM

"PARTY TIME !", Duo bellowed as he bounced into Quatre's quite devastated hotel suite.

Wufei, who had been sitting cross-legged on Quatre's bed, jumped three feet in the air, fell off the bed and crashed his head on the bedside cabinet in the process. He swore very badly in Chinese while Duo burst out laughing.

"Aw, shit, Wu, I'm sorry, man ! Are you okay ?"

"Wo hau (1)", Wufei grumbled, emerging from behind the bed and rubbing his head. "Just tell me, Maxwell, why you suddenly decided to take the lead position in the global conspiracy to destroy my brain."

"'Cause it's fun ?", Duo suggested.

"I do _not_ call having my head broken fun."

"I call watching you toppling over and falling off Quatre's bed and crashing your head fun. Deal with it", Duo retorted with a wide grin.

"Don't get me started", Wufei snapped menacingly.

"But I like to get you started ! I still have to see what you can do when you are pissed off, uh ?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Why not ?"

Swifter than light, Wufei suddenly jumped over to the American, spun on one foot and sent a kick into his midsection that made him stumble backwards into the wall. Somehow, Duo was still laughing, though trying very hard to catch back his breath and holding his stomach. Wufei couldn't help smiling. They had been knowing each other for a few days, and it seemed like they had been bickering all their life. Their loud disagreements, and even louder beating-ups had become routine in an instant.

"Wuffie, that ain't nice", Duo whined mockingly. "I can't put my favorite top if you make bruises on my stomach ! It will show, and people will start to think my nasty Chinese boyfriend is beating me !"

"I am not your boyfriend, but I am actually beating you up for your own good. And don't worry, you won't have a bruise. I know just how hard I can hit for you _not_ to have a bruise."

Duo's eyes widened at the statement.

"Oh, and for you to know, Maxwell … This is just a warning. Trust me when I tell you you don't want to know me when I'm pissed-off. And my name is still Wufei, by the way."

Duo only burst out laughing again. Wufei held out his hand and helped him get up on his feet.

"Now guys, what are you doing again ? Do I have to separate you one more time ?", Quatre's voice said from the bathroom door.

"Cat ! No, it's okay, we reached an agreement", Duo said. "We'll be nice tonight, since this is your night !"

"Good", Quatre said coming out of the bathroom only wearing his boxers. "Shall we get dressed now ? I'll have someone pack our stuff and send it to your house once we're done, and we can get a limo with a driver so that we can drink if we want to."

"Great ! You think of everything, Cat, as always !"

Quatre just smiled and began to fumble through his clothes. Soon, he selected very tight black leather pants that were glistening under the lights of the room, a red sleeveless turtleneck made of some smooth and glittering material and high black boots. He fidgeted around some other accessories before taking a black bracelet and throwing it on the bed on the clothes.

"What do you think ?", he asked Duo, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Just perfect, Cat ! God, you'll have the whole club wanting to paw you !"

"I can't wear boxers under those pants, they will show."

"Then don't !"

Duo took out his own clothes from the bag he had been carrying. Similar pants, a sleeveless shirt that was apparently black, but glistened silver under the light, and a velvet black ribbon for his hair. The final touch was one single fingerless glove. Duo finished putting his clothes on the bed, then turned to Wufei.

"Okay, you're on, Wu !"

"I don't own anything that looks remotely like those clothes, and I don't ever want to purchase anything looking like those clothes", Wufei said.

"Come on, man, ya can't go clubbing in your white blouse !"

"Duo is right, Wufei", Quatre said. "If you want to do your job correctly, you have to blend in. You can just borrow some of my stuff, it's just for tonight. Please ?"

Both Duo and Quatre looked at him making their best impression of puppy eyes. 'That should be made illegal", Wufei thought as he gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, alright, but no experiments, okay ? I want to be able to move and fight if I have to."

"Which means no leather", Duo said, starting to look into the closet, and pulling out gray trousers.

"Did you two plan this ?", Wufei asked suspiciously.

"Would you believe us if we told you we haven't ?", Quatre asked.

"No. I should have known."

Both Duo and Quatre grinned evilly and began discussing what kind of top Wufei should wear, according to his complexion.

"It won't do if he wears black", Quatre argued when Duo selected a black shirt. "He already has black hair and black eyes, it needs something else to make him stand out in the crowd."

"Wait a minute", Wufei said, "I don't want to stand out in the crowd !"

"Oh, shut up !", Duo and Quatre exclaimed at the same time.

They looked at each other, chuckled, then Quatre turned to Wufei.

"You don't have a say in this. Duo and I are the party experts, so let us do our job and don't hinder. I will accept absolutely no complaints. We will choose the perfect outfit for you."

"You two are enjoying this a bit too much for my liking", Wufei said wryly.

"Don't worry man", Duo grinned. "Once we're done with you, every lady in this town will want to have her hands on you."

"Which is a good thing because … ?"

"Oh, come on, Wu, what's the bad thing in being dressed to kill and hitting the town ? I promise you will look nice, and if some of the ladies are just a bit too sticky, just kick them like ya did to me and it'll be alright !"

"You kicked him again ?", Quatre asked.

"He started it", Wufei said very seriously.

"Yeah, I did, so what ? I ain't getting any lately, so better to get your ass kicked than nothing, uh ?"

Wufei's face flamed as Quatre dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"You'll pay for that one, Maxwell", the Chinese growled.

"Countin' on it ! Now Cat, if you will please stop trying to laugh yourself to death, go get dressed ! Now !"

"Yes, Mom", Quatre said, taking his clothes and locking himself in the bathroom.

"I'll go after him, if you don't mind", Duo said. "You can change here, you don't have to take your undies off !"

"No, thank you", Wufei said dryly. "I'll go to my room, I think you had more than enough occasions to leer at me already."

"Aww, Wu, you wound me, you know !"

"I know", Wufei said.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero was sitting at the bar, a drink in front of him. The club was noisy, but he really didn't mind. It was just easy for him to cut his brain off the loud music and chattering around him. He needed to be in a place where the people who would probably be after him wouldn't spot him right away. On L2, a club was probably the best place. The people here had no money, but they liked to have some fun like everyone else. Somehow, L2 had the reputation of having some of the best nightclubs of the galaxy, just after L4. It was probably true.

Heero never really had the chance to go clubbing. Not that he hadn't the time. He just didn't see the point. He liked music, he even could dance quite well, but going clubbing meant you were looking for some company. And although he had had quite a few dates in the past, since Odin had been executed, he didn't feel comfortable in anyone else's company but his own. And anyway, his dates were often just casual flings. He couldn't afford any of them to discover what his true activity was.

Heero took his glass and sipped some sake. He didn't drink a lot of alcohol either, but he knew he could drink a bit more without losing his abilities. He shook his head. He had to decide of a course of action. He had to meet Quatre Raberba Winner again. No, he was lying to himself. He _needed_ to see Quatre Raberba Winner again. He needed to understand what it was about the young man that had broken his well-built walls. He had to know why he felt so drawn towards him, why he had been unable to pull the trigger that particular time, apart from the fact that he had been loath to do it in the first place.

Heero sighed as yet another girl tried to engage conversation with him. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

'You've been left alone long enough, don't you think ?', the little voice asked.

'Doesn't mean I have to put up with a bunch of morons', Heero replied in his head.

He glared at the girl as murderously as possible. She gulped and quickly turned away. In spite of his situation, Heero couldn't help smiling a bit. When he was little, Odin had told him that his glares would have been able to cut through a five-feet thick concrete wall. He had even labeled them as 'Death Glares', and was proud to be the only one not to be unsettled by them.

Two years … two years had passed since the most feared killer of the galaxy had been executed. Heero had been his apprentice, now he had become the master. And just like his professor, he found himself unable to kill targets who did not deserve it. Odin had done it only once. Just after that, he had begun to turn down every job offer from the Doctors, and warned Heero about them. Right now, Heero wished he had remembered this sooner.

'Strange way to honor the memory of my master, to forgive so easily the principles he taught me', he thought bitterly. 'But then, it is not so surprising, since I have spent the last two years pretending he was not really dead. But this time, Odin, you were not behind me to correct my mistakes. I had to go through it all myself … probably the best way fate could find to remind me that you are not here with me anymore. Just tell me why it had to take the form of an innocent-looking target ?'

'Because it hurts so much to watch yourself in the eyes of the innocent when your hands are covered in blood ?', the little voice suggested.

Just at that moment, a little alarm rang in the back of Heero's hand. But not one he usually felt. It was not warning him that someone was ready to attack him, on the contrary, it was warning him that a soothing and friendly presence was near. He scanned the darkened room and suddenly lost his breath. Quatre Raberba Winner had entered the club and was looking straight at him, a shy smile on his lips.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Hey, Kelsy", Duo yelled over the music to the girl behind the bar.

"My god, Duo !", Kelsy replied, abandoning her other clients. "It's been ages ! Where have you been ?"

"Around", Duo answered. "You got any room for us ? We're throwing a party for the kitten today."

Kelsy turned to the blond young man and her eyes widened.

"Oh my, Cat ? Is it really you ?"

"Hi, Kelsy", Quatre answered. "That's so nice to see you again."

Wufei watched the reunion scene, a bit perplex. It was actually a bit surprising to see that the heir of the Winner fortune knew a barmaid in a L2 nightclub. The only conclusion was that it was not the first time that Duo and Quatre had done this.

"It's your birthday ?", Kelsy asked.

"It was three weeks ago."

"How old are you now ?"

"Cat just turned eighteen, Kelsy !", Duo said. "That's why we gotta celebrate ! Little kitty is a big boy now !"

Quatre elbowed Duo, but smiled. Kelsy called for someone to replace her. She came to join them and directed them to the back of the club, where several private sitting areas were disposed a little apart from the dance floor. Neither Wufei nor Duo noticed it when Quatre fell a bit behind and looked around.

From the moment he had entered the club, Quatre had felt the now familiar presence of Heero in the back of his mind. It had come as a shock, since he really didn't expect him to stay around after what had happened. But in a way, it was comforting too. It meant that Heero hadn't run away from him. Quatre soon located the Japanese man seated at the bar. He smiled a bit to show him he had seen him, but did not say anything to his two companions. This moment belonged to him and Heero alone, when they shared a special understanding that no one else could see. Quatre turned away and followed Kelsy, Wufei and Duo to one of the private tables.

"What will you drink ?", Kelsy asked.

"Usual for me, Kelsy, if you remember it", Quatre said with a smile.

"So, a vodka with a lot of orange juice. Duo ?"

"Soho(2) for me, Kelsy. Without orange juice."

"Got it. And …"

Kelsy turned hesitantly to Wufei. The Chinese man smiled trying to make her more comfortable.

"I'm Wufei", he said, and he ordered a Chinese beer.

"You've been there often ?", he then asked Quatre and Duo.

"Kinda", Duo answered. "Kelsy and I were in the same gang when I was a kid, and then we lost contact when Hilde and I were brought to the orphanage. Then Cat came along, we started goin' to school and all, and suddenly one night, I was about fourteen, I come here, and I find her again ! Now every time I come, I get free drinks, and I fix her car for free every time she comes to see me !"

"What about you ?", Wufei asked Quatre.

Quatre blushed a bit.

"Well, I spent quite some holidays here with Duo, and we … sneaked out some nights. That's how I met Kelsy. She's really nice."

"How old were you ?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Wufei ?", Quatre asked suddenly, a bright sparkle in his eyes and a strange little smile on his lips.

"Probably not", Wufei admitted. "You just … you're definitely not the average spoiled brat, Quatre."

"No", Quatre said. "That's the fun of knowing me."

**O.O.O.O.O**

About two hours later, the three young men were happily chatting around their drinks. Both Duo and Quatre had occasionally wandered on the dance floor, but Wufei had declined. Right now, he was deeply engaged in a discussion about street combat with Duo, and fascinated because the young man knew so much stuff. Duo was someone very intelligent. He could speak seven languages quite fluently, had traveled on all the colonies and even on Earth, and had contacts everywhere. Actually, it looked like he knew everyone around. All night, people had come by and cheerily greeted Duo.

"But, Duo, you have to admit that wearing your hair that long is a liability in a combat situation !"

"That's where you are wrong, Wu ! You're taking this the wrong way 'round ! I wear my hair that long because I like it that way, but mostly because I can afford to wear it that long ! No one touches that (he pointed to his lose braid) without permission and lives long enough to be sorry !"

"I see", Wufei said. "You are telling me that only the best fighters wear their hair long, because their enemies never get close enough to use it against them."

"Exactly ! I dunno if you noticed, but most of the kids around here shave their heads. Best way not to get caught, uh, Cat ?"

When no answer came, Duo and Wufei turned to their friend's seat. It was empty.

"Damn !", Duo said. "Did you see him leaving ?"

"No", Wufei said with a frown. "Where did he go ?"

Duo looked around and suddenly pointed to the dance floor.

"Look, there he is ! Dancing with someone ! We should stop being so suspicious, this night's supposed to be fun, after all ! It's not like …"

"Duo !", Wufei interrupted.

"What ?"

"The man he's dancing with … Look at him."

"So what ?"

"That's him. Heero Yuy. The killer."

"WHAT !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero was petrified on his seat. He hadn't been able to move since he had seen the blond young man pass him by with a smile. He was desperately trying to find his senses back, when he had the feeling to be observed. Quatre was at the other end of the dance floor, and watching him intently. A slow groove began to play, each note piercing into Heero's head.

_/How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb/_

Very slowly, Quatre began to make his way through the dancing couples, his eyes never leaving Heero's, his face displaying a strange mix of nervousness and anticipation. Heero shifted uneasily on his seat, hypnotized by the figure that seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the club. The lights danced on Quatre's pale skin and made his hair glow golden. But most of all, Heero was drowning in the huge eyes that pinned him right on place.

_/Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home./_

Quatre closed the final distance between him and Heero. For a moment, he said nothing, studying very seriously the face of the man sitting in front of him. And then, very slowly, he extended his right hand in invitation.

"Dance with me ?", he asked softly.

Mesmerized, Heero could do nothing but nod. He took the offered hand, and let Quatre lead him to the center of the dance floor. Then, the blond young man turned to face his partner, and locked his arms around his the taller man's neck. Hesitantly, Heero closed his own arms around Quatre's waist.

"I am glad to see you again", Quatre whispered in his ear.

_/Wake me up inside, wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become/_

"I need to know …", Heero started, but Quatre pressed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"No, not now", he said with a smile. "This is neither the right time nor the right place. Besides, I am not sure I can answer the questions you will ask me."

"Why ?", Heero asked.

"Because you must find the answers on your own. I can help you, but ultimately, it is you who can find the peace again. I cannot do it for you. Even though I understand your pain."

"How do you …"

"No, Heero, not now. Please, just hold me. Don't say anything."

Heero looked down at the young face.

_/Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life/_

Quatre gave him a smile.

"Osorenai (3), Heero", he whispered. "Soon."

Then, Quatre settled his head in the crook of Heero's neck, and closed his eyes. Heero felt an extraordinary peace washing over him. And in this moment, nothing in the world felt more important than holding Quatre close, feeling his heartbeat through the thin material of his top.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"What should we do ?", Wufei asked nervously, watching Quatre and Heero in the middle of the dance floor.

"Nothing", Duo answered. "They are kinda cute, don't ya think ?"

"Cute ?"

"Oh come on, Wu, it's obvious Cat's got him wrapped around his finger ! He won't do anything to him ! And damn it, he's hot too ! Too bad Cat found him first, I'd have like to have a go at it too !"

"Am I the only left with a brain in working order ?", Wufei sighed.

"Relax, Wu ! Cat knows what he's doin'."

"I hope he does. I just don't like the whole situation. I think we all need to have a serious conversation with Mr Yuy, don't you ?"

"Of course, Wu, of course. But can't you just leave them a moment of peace together ?", Duo asked, unusually serious.

Wufei shot another look to the two figures. Quatre had closed his eyes and looked more peaceful than Wufei had ever seen him. Heero's expression was not discernable under the brown bangs that almost covered his face, but his hands were now lightly resting on Quatre's hips and his head was cocked on one side, allowing Quatre's light-blond hair to caress his cheek. In spite of the worry that spread through his mind, Wufei understood Duo's point of view.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero maybe looked like he was lost to the world, but his reflexes and habits were not completely shut down. He felt the sudden change in the atmosphere of the club and cast a look around from under his bangs. Six men dressed in black had come into the club. Quatre felt Heero's sudden tension and looked up at him, his eyes questioning.

"Quatre, take your friends and go out of here the soonest possible", Heero said under his breath.

"I won't leave you alone here", Quatre answered fiercely.

"Please, go. That's me they want. I don't want you to get hurt. We still need to talk."

Quatre nodded nervously. He took something out of his pants pocket and gave it to Heero. It was an ace of diamonds with an address and a phone number on it.

"That's where I'm staying for the next three days", Quatre said. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Go", Heero urged him.

Quatre reluctantly turned away and began to walk back to his table. But after a few steps only, he suddenly ran back to Heero, threw his arms around the Japanese's neck and pressed a kiss on his lips. Then, he disappeared in to the crowd. Heero was left to stand there, his fingers on his lips, and his mind trying to decide if the last seconds were real or just from his imagination.

Heero saw Quatre, Wufei and the other young man get up and out. Chang Wufei shot him an awkward look on his way out. Heero looked back, his face expressing nothing, but pointed discretely to the six men who were now scanning the crowd. Chang nodded imperceptibly before getting out.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Why do we have to leave now ?", Duo protested as they walked out of the club.

"There were people in here that were after Heero. I think he was afraid they would use me as a bait to make him go out", Quatre said, a light frown on his face.

"Why would there be people goin' after him ?"

"Because he did not fulfill his contract", Wufei said. "He is now a target for everyone else. He broke the rules."

"But what if he gets hurt ?", Quatre said. "How many were they ?"

"Six. But that's not really what I'm worried about at the moment", Wufei said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"What do you mean ? They're six against one ! He could get killed."

"Quatre, you seem to forget he is a trained killer. And it's not six against one. There are three of them behind us right now !"

Wufei suddenly turned around and launched a kick apparently at random in the dark. A muffled yelp of pain told the two other youths that he had touched someone.

"Enough !" someone yelled. "Hands up !"

A man brandishing a gun got out of the shadows. None of the three young men obeyed to the command.

"Hands up where I can see them !", the man repeated.

Duo ran to the man, taking him by surprise. He punched him square on the nose and twisted his wrist, making him drop the gun.

"Did ya see that one, ya bastard ?", he sneered. "Close enough for ya, or do ya want me to show ya the other one ?"

"We must get back to the car", Wufei said.

The three young men turned around … and fell face to face with another gun. Far too close to run away if the man holding it decided to fire.

"If you will please stop, gentlemen. I think my colleagues are done with Yuy now, but there's still one million dollars on that pretty blond head."

Both Duo and Wufei clenched their fists, but there was nothing they could do. The gun was pointed directly at Quatre's head. Quatre himself was very pale. The man took out a radio transmitter.

"Rogers, are you done ? Rogers !"

There was some crackling, then a familiar voice rang back.

"_I am afraid Rogers will not be available for a very, very long time._"

"Yuy !"

"_Drop your gun now._"

"No way ! Try something and I'll do a nice little hole in your beloved's head !"

"_I warned you._"

"Where is he ?" Duo whispered, looking around in the darkness.

Wufei was doing the same, but none of them could locate Heero.

"_You can't blame anyone else but you. Good night_", Heero's voice said.

A shot rang through the hair. The man stumbled and slid to the floor, stupor painted on his face. Wufei kneeled besides the corpse.

"He's been shot at the back of the head", he said.

"Shit, that guy's got nerves !", Duo exclaimed. "But where is he ?"

"Up there", Quatre suddenly said, pointing to the roof of a warehouse across the street.

They looked up, and discerned a dark form, barely visible against the night sky.

"Do you believe me now, Wufei ?", Quatre asked. "He just saved our lives. He saved my life."

"Yes, he did", Wufei said, his eyes glued to the figure. "I really don't get it, but he did. I think that this man is someone really interesting. Really, really interesting. I just can't wait to meet him."

"Be careful, Cat !", Duo guffawed. "I think Wu wants to steal your boyfriend !"

"Maxwell ! My name is Wufei, and I am not …"

"I know, I know, just wanted to make you scream a bit !"

"Maxwell …", Wufei growled.

"Guys", Quatre interrupted. "Could we please go home ? I'm cold, I'm scared, I was nearly killed tonight, and I really could use some sleep."

Duo and Wufei turned to Quatre. The blond young man was shivering, and he looked exhausted. Duo put an arm around the thin shoulders.

"Sorry, Cat. Of course, we'll go home. We all need rest. Let's not stay here, or you'll catch a cold."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero watched the three young men walk over to a great black limousine and get inside. He let out a sigh of relief once the car was out of view, and put his gun back in his holster. This time, his hand had not shaken. The bullet had flown to his target and interrupted his life in a second. So simply. But then, why had it all been so complicated with Quatre Winner ?

Heero took out the card. The single diamond in the middle, and the address written neatly around it. The place where all his questions would find their answers.

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Chinese for 'I'm fine'.

(2) I don't know if this alcohol is well known abroad, but this is a favorite for young people in France every time there's a party and it's very good either alone or mixed with juice. This is actually a litchi liquor.

(3) Japanese for 'Don't be afraid'. cheers L-sama


	12. Part 11

**Part 11**

Wufei slowly woke up, resting for a moment in that pleasant state between sleep and consciousness. He didn't open his eyes right away, enjoying the warmth of the body pressed against his. 'Wait a minute …'

Wufei frowned, eyes still closed. It was not normal. In fact, that bed was far too crowded, Wufei thought when he realized that he could feel two bodies pressed against his and not just one. The Chinese man finally opened his eyes and found himself entangled in lots of arms and legs, which did not belong to him. He turned his head to his left and found Quatre's head resting on his shoulder. The blond young man had draped an arm over his friend's chest and was sound asleep. On Wufei's other side, Duo was also deep in sleep, his hair falling out of his braid and one of his arms around Wufei's waist.

Wufei fought the chuckle that threatened to come to his lips. God, what would Meiran think if she could see him ? There he was, sprawled on his back in the middle of Duo's bed, with his friends using him as a pillow. Right now, Wufei was beginning to feel a little ashamed of enjoying it so much, but it had been so long since he had slept with a warm body beside him. Almost a year, in fact. He was so certain that he would never feel the same again that he hadn't even given it a try. The memory of Meiran, the trauma of her death were far too close in his mind for him to want to give another try to love. Quatre had been right all along.

Wufei took the time to study his two friends. From the first moment on, he had been amazed to see how they naturally revolved around each other. How they could anticipate the other's next move or next words. Quatre had freely admitted that they had been lovers, but the relationship they had now ran much deeper than that. Duo was treating Quatre like the little brother he didn't have, in a way. And Quatre could suddenly go all mother hen on Duo. It was strange. Wufei wondered how they could finally have come to the realization that they were not good for each other as lovers, but still remain that close.

Very slowly, Wufei pushed Duo's arm aside. He successfully managed to restore Quatre back on his pillow, before crawling out of the bed. As soon as he was out, Quatre and Duo instinctively closed the space between them, snuggling against each other. Almost naturally, Quatre locked his arms around Duo's neck, just as Duo put his own arms around Quatre's waist.

Wufei smiled and went out to practice his katas.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo woke up slowly and opened his blue-violet eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight. It was probably still early. He shot a tender look at the armful of blond young man he was holding. Wufei was nowhere to be seen. Duo frowned a bit. He just hoped Wu had not freaked when he had woken up in his bed. It's just, they were all so tired the night before that neither of them had found enough strength to prepare the spare bed and the couch.

Carefully disentangling himself from Quatre, Duo got up and went to the window …. And felt his jaw drop to the floor. Wufei, only wearing his white linen pants in the morning sun, was doing strange movements in his backyard. It looked like some kind of martial art, though Duo would have been unable to say which one. Wufei's honey-colored skin was glowing in the sun, his unbound ebony hair flowing around his face with every movement. His eyes were closed, and he had a look of concentration on his face. Duo swallowed hard. 'Have a good look now, Maxwell, 'cause you'll never touch that one', he thought with an inner smile.

"It's beautiful, isn't it ?"

Duo jumped several feet in the air.

"Cat ! Stop creeping behind me like that !"

"Sorry", Quatre said. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just, it seems to be a sacrilege to make noise while he's doing this."

"See what you mean", Duo said, turning his gaze back to the Chinese man. "It … kinda takes your breath away, uh ?"

"I can do some of it too, but I've always preferred watching him doing it. Maybe because there's something so dangerous in the way he does it."

"What do ya mean ?"

"Well, done like this, it's very slow, it looks like a dance almost. But applied with enough strength, each and every single blow can kill a man."

"Do ya think he'll kill me if he realizes I oggled him again ?"

"Probably", Quatre said with a shrug. "But if you two would please wait until after breakfast, that would be fine. I need to eat before you start ripping each other's throat, or the blood will distract me from my food."

"Is that all ya can think about ?", Duo said, whacking him at the back of the head.

"I'm tired of saving your neck. Deal with your unhealthy obsession with straight males on your own", Quatre replied with a wide grin.

Just at that moment, Wufei stopped moving and took a deep breath. He turned to the house, realized he was being watched, and waved. Quatre waved back, and went into the kitchen to start some breakfast. Duo followed pensively. They had to wait five more minutes before Wufei joined them.

"Tea ?", Quatre asked him.

"Yes, please."

"Uh, do ya do that every morning, Wu ?", Duo asked, trying to find a way to justify the fact that he had been watching.

"Yes. It's a basic training session. I usually do more of it, but I don't have the time now. I can't even really concentrate, it's kinda noisy here."

"Yeah, I'm in the middle of the industrial zone, some of them don't even stop at night."

"Good one, Maxwell, but that won't save your ass from explaining why you were leering at me again", Wufei said deadpan.

"Hell, I'm screwed", Duo started.

He suddenly scratched his head hesitantly.

"Actually, this is not accurate. Want to gimme a hand with that, Wu ?"

Quatre ducked as a piece of toast went flying in the air. It landed on Duo's cheek neatly. The braided youth burst out laughing, picked up the toast and began munching it.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll have to do", he sighed dramatically.

Wufei tried very hard not too laugh, but not hard enough.

**O.O.O.O.O**

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning up Duo's house. Duo had argued that he was 'just a bit disorganized', which had earned him his greatest pillow beating ever. Even Wufei admitted afterwards that chasing Duo around the house with the pillows had been fun. He had also made a mental note to always have Quatre on his side if a pillow fight started. The little blond could touch anything with dead accuracy once he was roused.

Once the excitement of the fight was over, Duo had to confess that his house needed to be cleaned up, especially if he was to leave it for a few weeks. So they had all begun to look for lone socks and stray cookies, occasionally throwing a very bad joke that made them all laugh silly. Just before noon, Quatre won the race to the bathroom and was the first to shower, while Wufei and Duo were left doing what they did best when together : bickering.

"I swear, Maxwell, next time you make me pick up your socks, I'm feeding them to you ! You could have made a toxic gas bomb out of them !"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad ! Not my fault I didn't think to move the couch to check !"

"But how did it land here in the first place ?"

"Wu, if you want details about my sex life, you have to become part of it before I tell you anything !"

When the "MAXWELL!" Duo was expecting didn't come, the American looked up at his friend. Wufei was intently looking out of the window. Following his gaze, Duo looked outside and noticed a man framed in the entrance of the junkyard. A man with high cheekbones, a delicately tanned skin, piercing blue eyes and unruly brown hair.

"Hey, but …"

"That's him", Wufei said. "I wonder how he knew where Quatre is staying."

"It's because Cat told him."

"What ? And how do you know ?"

"Because Cat is kind enough to let me know when he gives out my address to complete strangers, duh !"

"Yeah, sure, sorry."

"No harm done. I'll go get Cat."

"No, not yet. It won't be the end of the world if he finishes this shower, and I'd like to have a little talk with Mr Yuy before."

Duo rolled his eyes, but nonetheless followed Wufei outside.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero took the card out of his pocket and checked the address. It was the right place, as surprising as it might seem. But to hell if Heero knew why Quatre was staying in a junkyard. Although it was probably a good thing for him to have left his hotel room by now.

The door of the little house opened and two people got out : Chang Wufei, and the other young man Heero had seen at the club, the one with the very long braid. Chang was wearing yet another white traditional outfit. The other young man, who looked a bit younger, was wearing a pair of very snug tight shorts and a black T-shirt displaying the white slogan '_Kiss My Ass !_' To Heero's surprise, it was that one who spoke first.

"Can I help you ?"

Heero took out the card and showed it.

"I'm looking for Quatre Raberba Winner."

"We know who ya're looking for, dude ! What I'm asking is why should I let you see him ?"

"I am not here to harm anyone", Heero said, put a bit off-balance by the strange reactions he was getting.

"That's what you say", Chang cut in. "Quatre may trust you, Yuy, but you can't ask me to do the same right away. Are you armed ?"

Heero's lips curved upwards in what could be interpreted as a smile.

"I didn't bring any weapon, but don't make the mistake to think that it makes me someone less dangerous, Mr Chang. I know about a hundred ways to kill someone with my bare hands, most of them in less that a second."

"So do I", Chang replied coldly. "Let's try to behave and not put them into practice, shall we ?"

Heero seemed to consider those last words and simply nodded.

"Maxwell, get Quatre."

The braided boy retreated back into the house, but Chang didn't move from the doorframe, making it impossible for Heero to get in. The Chinese man's eyes pierced Heero's.

"I don't know what your motives are, Yuy, and honestly, I really don't care. What happens between Quatre and you is your business, and although I disapprove of the whole thing, I know better than to try and stop him. I know you can't lie to him, just as I can't. If he says he trusts you, it means he has reasons. As for me, I will need a little more than that. For a start, you will need to come up with a very good explanation of why you tried to kill him in the first place."

Heero nodded again. That was only fair after all.

"And then, I must give you a warning. Quatre means a lot to a lot of people. Just hurt him and I'll make life hell for you."

"I'm already there", Heero said bitterly.

"It can get worse, believe me. And if you think that's just an idle threat, beware of Maxwell. He's thrice as vicious as me when it comes to people hurting Quatre."

After that little speech, Chang got inside without looking back. Heero took it as a silent invitation and followed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

When he came into the living-room, Quatre was sitting cross-legged on the couch. He was wearing dark blue shorts and a matching T-shirt, and his hair was still damp. The braided youth was standing behind the couch, one arm protectively draped around Quatre's shoulders. Heero was careful not to say a thing and stood there, waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

"Hi, Heero", Quatre said with a smile. "Please sit down. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, I think we do", Heero said, trying to hide his nervousness and spectacularly failing.

There was an awkward silence. Duo was glaring at the Japanese man from under his chestnut bangs. Wufei was standing like a silent guard near the door. Only Quatre seemed to be perfectly comfortable. He actually shot exasperated looks to his two friends.

"Will you two stop that already ? I know you guys are not sure about this, but give him a chance to explain, at least ! Duo, stop trying to suffocate me, I am not going to fly away ! Wufei, take a seat and stop looking at him as if he's going to throttle me in a moment !"

To Heero's surprise, neither of the two young men objected. They merely muttered excuses and took seats. Heero noticed that the braided young man decided to sit beside Quatre on the couch.

"Good", Quatre said when everyone was settled. "Heero, this is Chang Wufei, but I guess you already know his name."

Heero nodded.

"And this is Duo Maxwell, my best friend, for lack of another word."

Heero raised his eyebrows, intrigued by the strange phrasing, but did not ask questions.

"I suppose you all know my name by now", he just said.

"Yes. I know you have a lot of questions, but before I can even attempt to answer those I can answer, you will need to explain some things to us. I hope you understand."

"I do. By any means, I owe you an explanation."

"I personally would be ready to believe you right away, but Wufei and Duo need to know everything before they can take their own decision to trust you or not. They are my friends, and their opinions matter to me."

"Yeah, sure, Cat", Duo sneered. "Like ya're not going to keep on even if we say we don't agree."

Quatre reached out to Duo and stroked the braided youth's arm.

"Please, Duo, don't make this more difficult. I'm just asking you to trust me. You know it

matters to me what you think. It would make me sad if you didn't approve."

"I know, Cat", Duo sighed. "Ya remember what I told you, right ? Duo Maxwell doesn't lie. I meant it when I told you, I still mean it now. As long as Mister here comes up with a good reason for why he wanted to kill you and I can beat him up for it, then, I'm good."

Heero's eyes widened. He was not really sure he had really heard that. That lanky young man was talking about beating him up. Heero shot a closer look at the braided youth, his mind suddenly noticing small facts that it hadn't bothered to gather. The fact that this young man was actually almost as tall as himself ; that he didn't seem remotely impressed by his reputation (or maybe he just didn't know about it) ; and that he was actually thin, but well-built, and probably more than able to take care of himself if he had been living on L2 for that long.

"Shall we get to the point ?", Wufei cut in.

"Yeah, like what do you really do for a living ?", Duo added.

"I thought that was quite obvious, Mr Maxwell", Heero snorted. "I am a hired killer. I kill people."

"That's all ?"

"No. I am also a good hacker and I can probably enter any secured facility, no matter how secured, and come out without a scratch. Actually, that's what I did at the Winner Mansion."

"And why did you want to kill Quatre ?", Wufei asked abruptly.

Heero turned weary eyes to the Chinese man. He knew before he had come that he would probably have to go through this, but that didn't make it any less humiliating nor any less boring. But apparently, Quatre seemed to think that was necessary. He was letting his two friends ask all the questions they wanted, just listening to Heero's answers.

"I did not _want_ to kill Quatre, Mr Chang. Unlike some other people in the trade, I do not kill for fun and pleasure. I kill because it's the only thing I was ever taught to do in my life. I've never done anything else."

Quatre winced when he felt the pain hidden behind those words. But again, he didn't interrupt.

"I was hired to kill you", Heero said, turning to Quatre. "By a crime syndicate called The Doctors. The new charities threaten their business, it makes too many poor people out of their reach. They thought that if something happened to you, your father would stop them."

"Why did you accept ?", Quatre asked softly.

"I needed a new contract", Heero explained. "It was probably my greatest mistake. Odin always told me to choose my targets carefully. I was careless this time, but I'm not sure I regret my mistake."

"When you say Odin, ya mean Odin Lowe, right ?", Duo asked with curiosity. "So that's true, ya were his best pupil."

"I was his only pupil. He raised me and taught me everything he knew. And if you don't mind, I don't want to speak of it for the moment."

Duo's huge violet eyes looked at Heero, and a timid smile appeared on his face.

"Sure, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Wufei scowled a bit when he saw Duo beginning to get friendly with the killer, but he didn't let it show too much. Heero came back to this explanation.

"I must add that once it was known in our little underworld that I had been hired for the job, other crime lords voiced their support for the operation and offered to fund it. Those are Dermail, and Treize Kushrenada."

"Dermail, from Romefeller Ltd ?", Quatre asked in disbelief. "I had heard rumors about Treize Kushrenada, and Wufei here can confirm some of them were more than rumors, but I thought WEI's end of contract with Romefeller Ltd was for another matter."

"Gee, when I told ya all the big bosses are rotten and lost, Cat", Duo said dejectedly. "Except your Dad, and the Peacecrafts and some others, they all want more and more and more. And when they find out they can't, they want you dead. That's not fair !"

"Some big corporations are involved in illegal activities", Heero said evenly. "For some of them, it's just partly, and the CEO doesn't even know. But for KI and Romefeller Ltd, I'm positive. They're dealing drugs, selling weapons, and trying to take over the whole underground economy."

"Why the hell would you accept to work for people like that ?", Duo asked angrily.

"Because this is my job !", Heero snapped. "Because this is what I can do better than anyone else ! And because if I can kill a few sharks while they're trying to eat each other, it's fine by me ! I am mostly called to get rid of rivals ! The people I kill are no better than the people who hire me, but Odin taught me that accepting to work for the bad guys would help me take even worse guys out of the picture. It was a deal I was prepared to accept."

Heero didn't remember talking for so long in one breath and shook his head to calm himself. Now was a particularly bad time to lose control.

"What was so different this time, Yuy ?", Wufei asked.

"I have principles, Mr Chang", Heero answered. "I choose my targets. No one gives me orders. They politely ask me to remove someone, and I do it if it suits me. I happen to have had several big disagreements with previous employers. Especially when their notion of a 'bad guy' doesn't reach mine. And, if you don't mind me saying so, Quatre is far from fitting the criteria I have for 'bad guys'."

Heero sighed and took his head in his hands.

"The problem is that I didn't have any means to know it before I started to get closer to carry out my plan, which meant I had to accept the contract first. I never should have. Blame me if you want, I don't care. I failed to fulfill a contract. Word spreads fast in our little community. I am a target as much as Quatre is now. Everyone will want me down."

Duo hesitated, then got up and put a cautious hand on the Japanese man's shoulder, careful not to startle him. Never good to startle a trained killer, even in your own house, surrounded by friends.

"Sorry we were such jerks", Duo said with a smile, "but I didn't even ask if you'd like something to drink. There's coffee, if you want some."

"Thank you", Heero whispered.

Duo shot a look at Wufei, who shook his head, then at Quatre, who also shook his head, but gave his friend a radiant smile before he disappeared into the kitchen. Five minutes later, he was back with two steaming mugs, and carefully put one in front of Heero on the coffee table.

"OK, break's over, ya can start again tellin' us why you tried to kill Cat !"

"I never wanted to hurt him personally. For me it was just a name on a paper."

Heero looked up at Quatre.

"But then, you did something. I don't know what you did, but …"

"I'll explain a bit later, and to you only, because Duo and Wufei already know about that part", Quatre said. "Let's just say I tried to play a little game on you. I'm not really sure how well that ended. The good point is I am still alive. The bad point is that we will both have all the killers of the galaxy after us."

"That's kind of a pretty big 'bad point', Cat", Duo said, sipping his coffee. "Ya will have to tell someone. There's no way Wu and I can protect you forever."

"I can help with that", Heero cut in.

Wufei scowled again. He couldn't really decide what to think of Heero. The little game with Quatre seemed to have messed up with his mind pretty badly, but that was something Quatre needed to sort out by himself.

"You saved his life last night", the Chinese man said. "Why ?"

Heero turned to face Wufei.

"I had plenty of time to prepare, so I hacked the Winner database. And I discovered what it was WEI was really doing. I discovered that they were cutting every links with possible terrorist threats and crime organizations. And that they were starting new charities."

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"And that was enough to change your mind ?", he asked sarcastically.

"I am an orphan", Heero simply said. "If such a thing as WEI Charities had existed when I was a child, I would probably not have turned into a cold-blooded murderer. It's too late for me, but it's not too late for the others. My own little fight is pathetic. I sincerely hoped I could do this all by myself after Odin was executed, but I can't. I can't just kill them all. But I can prevent them from doing what they want."

"How ?"

"I have contacts. I know who they are. I know each and every one of the lame killers they will send after me. And I am scaring the wits out of them."

Heero sighed.

"That kind of association was an agreement. I agreed to kill for them when the targets fitted my criteria, they agreed to pay me a lot for it because they knew that it was best for them to have me on their side."

"And now, … whose side are you on ?", Duo asked almost timidly.

"I am on no one's side, Mr Maxwell. The only things I've been taught to trust were my abilities and my feelings. My abilities told me I could get rid of Quatre if I had the will. My feelings told me I would never find the will."

He turned a pleading look to Quatre.

"You know I can't kill you. You know why …"

"Yes, I think I know why", Quatre said. "But that can wait. Just let me sum up what you told us. You were hired to get rid of me because of the charities. Once I started feeling you and you found out about what I was really doing, I suppose something happened that made you change your mind, and you decided to work against your employers and help me. Am I getting this right ?"

"Yes. Anyway, any killer coming for you will come for me after. Either I try to protect the both of us, or we're both dead. It's as simple as that."

"I am not completely unprotected", Quatre protested.

"Your bodyguards were not particularly efficient."

"They've been fired, and I didn't need them anyway !"

Quatre took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Sorry about that. There are a few things you and I need to discuss, Heero, and then we can figure out what to do. But first, I need to ask Duo and Wufei what they think about this."

Quatre looked up at his friends expectantly. His heart sank when he saw the perplex expression on Wufei's face.

"Fei ?"

"I need to think, Quatre. It seems like everyone has agreed that I didn't need a brain, since you all are trying to destroy it with some efficiency lately. I just am confused about that whole thing. I hope I'll make things clear, Yuy. You sent a decoy attack on me and Quatre. I burst into his room to find you all but pointing a gun at him. The only reason you're still free and alive is because Quatre prevented his bodyguard from shooting you down. If I was able of normal reasoning, there's no way I should trust you."

Wufei paused for a moment, trying to find his next words.

"However … You didn't actually shoot Quatre. You helped us last night. You've come here unarmed and Maxwell makes coffee for you. If nothing else, I think Quatre can read people quite well. And I don't think you're lying about your intentions. I'm not saying that I trust you from now on, but if Quatre tells me everything is okay, then I see no objection for you to join the team. You just have to know that I'll be watching you."

"I guess that's only fair", Heero sighed. "I didn't really expect you to trust me right away anyway. Respect's no given, it's earned. Give me a chance to win your respect and I'll prove you you were right to trust me."

Wufei's expression softened.

"I can do with that kind of deal", he said calmly. "But only on one condition."

"Which one ?"

"If you try to win my respect, Heero Yuy, you'll have to let me try and win yours. There's no reason you should trust me either. We'll have to learn how to work together."

Heero nodded, swallowing his nervousness back. That was better than he had imagined it. He knew that the Chinese would need to be convinced, but at least, the man had honestly voiced his opinion and was ready to give him a chance. No need to say that if he failed to convince him, he would probably end up with his neck broken anyway. Apparently, Chang Wufei wasn't treating promises and things such as honor and respect lightly.

Quatre turned to Duo. The braided young man was actually scowling.

"Duo ?"

"I just realized one thing !", Duo whined. "He said he didn't really want to kill you ! That means I can't beat the crap out of him for trying, because you messed up with his head and so it appears he didn't even really try to kill you, and I'm sooo frustrated !"

Everyone gaped at Duo. The young American grinned widely.

"So what ? Can't I get some fun too ? Anyway, as I told you Cat, if you trust him, that's enough for me."

"Thanks, Duo."

"However …", Duo started, in a mock imitation of Wufei.

He stood up and his face grew more serious. His eyes even went a little cold.

"I spent far too much time gathering the pieces of Cat's heart because some bastard had just thrown it away. For your own well-being, I hope you don't intend to do the same, because that, buddy, is something that could piss me off. And I don't care that you're the Perfect Soldier or whatever, but if you do that to Cat, I'll rip your chest open with my bare hands, take out your own heart assuming you have one and feed it to you with pepper. Am I making myself clear, pal ?"

Heero found himself unable to do anything but nod.

"Good", Duo said. "As long as you make Cat happy, Heero, there's absolutely no reason you and I won't become good friends. Oh, and if you need a hint as to where Blondie is ticklish, feel free to ask", he added with a wink.

Heero suddenly turned a very attractive shade of lobster pink. Quatre couldn't help laughing softly, but he flushed a little too.

"Duo, don't start that", he said between chuckles. "We haven't even worked things out, for Allah's sake. Maybe I'm wrong after all, we don't know."

"Well, you better not be, Cat ! Or if you are, then hand him down to me, I could do with a cute guy in my bed, it's been far too long !"

"Maxwell, as you reminded me sooner, no one needs a detailed account of your sex life or lack thereof", Wufei said dryly. "So if you're done embarrassing Quatre's guest …"

"I'm far from it, I'm just starting."

"Duo", Quatre said, "thanks for trying, but this isn't helping, I swear."

"It's just because it's you, Cat. Ya know I wouldn't stop for anyone else."

"I know. Now, if you two don't mind … I don't want to throw you out, but since you have reluctantly agreed that Heero is no longer a threat to me, could we have some time alone ? We have to discuss some things."

"Sure, Cat ! I'll just get Wu to help me finish that last job I got so I can leave with a quiet mind."

"What in space makes you think I would help you on my own free will, Maxwell ?"

"Who said you still had a free will, Wu ?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Maxwell", Wufei said as they both left the room.


	13. Part 12

**Part 12**

Duo led Wufei outside and closed the entrance door. It was chilly outside, but the young American was still barefoot and only in his shorts and T-shirt. He dragged Wufei over to an old rusty car in the middle of the courtyard.

"Sorry, Wu, but I really need to get this done, but we can talk while I'm workin' anyway ! So whaddya think ?"

"Where did you pick the strange idea that I actually _can_ think, Maxwell ? You and Quatre have been doing a job of getting my brain out of my skull after persuading me I didn't need it."

Duo looked up.

"Gee, you're pissed !"

Wufei moved uneasily.

"Not really", he said reluctantly. "It's just … Am I the only one to find the situation completely awkward or what ?"

"It's totally weird, I know, but … you said you trusted Cat, didn't ya ?"

"I do. And if I'm totally honest with myself, I don't even have a bad feeling about this guy. It's strange really. He's very strong, I can feel it. He is dangerous. He could kill us all in a second and I'm not even sure he would break a sweat about it. Just think how he shot the guy who was holding us at gunpoint last night. One shot, in the dark, at a hundred meters of distance. But somehow, when Quatre comes into the game …"

"Yeah, I see what ya mean", Duo said, examining the car's motor. "Shit, I'm gonna miss some pieces !"

He took out a cell phone. Wufei caught himself idly wondering where in hell Duo could have tucked a cell phone, then slapped himself mentally for even thinking it. Maxwell was Maxwell, period. He could do things no one else could, and trying to understand them would be a danger to anyone's sanity.

"Hey Howie", Duo said, once someone took the line. "Yeah, it's me… Listen, I bet Hil told ya I'm leaving with Cat in a couple of days, and Dana just left me her car and …. Yeah, it fucked up again right in the middle of Grimson Street, so … Nah, it's just I'm missing a few pieces and … hang on !"

Duo's gaze flew to the entrance of the junkyard. Wufei's followed and met the two men that had been there the first time he had met Duo. This time, they were talking to the owner of the Thai restaurant that was just across the street, but still shooting nasty looks towards them.

"Howie, bring your butt here pronto", Duo said in his cell phone. "The Geek Squad is back, and as much as I like to beat'em up, I really have some other things to do at the moment !"

He hung up. Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Geek Squad ?"

"What would you call them ?", Duo smirked, before turning back to work on his motor.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Neither Quatre nor Heero said a word before the door of the living-room closed behind Wufei and Duo. Then, Quatre took a deep breath.

"Okay. I don't really know where to start this … I guess I first should explain how I could detect you every time you came near me. I suppose you've been wondering about it."

Heero nodded. Quatre fidgeted, trying to find a way to explain it all, and frowning when he couldn't find simple words.

"Oh, screw it !", he finally said. "Heero, the reason you cannot hide from me is because I am an empath. You know what it means, right ?"

Heero's eyes widened as he nodded. He had actually done some research on empathy once. The only empaths who had ever been studied by the scientific community were poor people isolated in psychiatric wards because they had been unable to shut other people's feelings and had been driven mad by them. And the innocent eighteen-year-old boy in front of him was telling him he was an empath. 'It means that he has a strong will or some good practice to be able to keep his sanity', Heero thought. 'Yet, it does explain a lot of things, actually.'

"It all started when I was seven, and I have been working on it since then. That day you broke into my room, you left a trace that I could pick up", Quatre kept on.

"But how can you say it was me ?"

"Every person has his or her own empathic signature, as I call it", Quatre said with a smile. "With some practice it becomes easier to distinguish them. Actually, I had to learn that quick, because this was the only way for me to know how to differentiate my own feelings from other people's. Then, I learnt how to block them out."

Heero nodded again.

"And … why didn't you block me out ?"

Quatre laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Would you believe me if I told you I honestly don't know ? I just happen to react to some people more strongly than to others. That's how it was with Duo. Also with Wufei, and with some of my sisters. And with you. Some feelings leave a deeper mark in my mind. Every time it has happened, I have felt drawn towards that person. And every time, that person became someone very close to me."

Quatre sighed and scratched his head.

"In the beginning, I think it was nothing more than a game for me. I was furious to be targeted, and I thought I could make it harder for whoever it was who was sent after me. After all, it's not every day that a killer finds out his target can locate him right away, uh ?"

"How did you do that ?"

"I'm not going to say that's easy, but I am actually working daily to improve my gift … or curse, as you wish to name it. It has it ups and downs, unfortunately. Being able to locate people from what they're feeling is one aspect of empathy. For example, if I feel someone is shivering, I can deduce that they're somewhere where it's cold. I can only manage it at small range for the moment, but basically, that's how I found you, that first day on L1, and then again when you sent that decoy after Wufei and I."

"And what happened that night … when I came to kill you ?"

"You hacked into my laptop. You saw the message."

Heero nodded.

"Well, I knew you were scared from that moment on. I could feel it. From the day I first felt your trace, you were always there somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't get you out. I felt you become increasingly scared of meeting me. I felt your confusion when I played my little game. I felt that you couldn't decide what you do. I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me. But I needed to be sure."

"So you decided to let me in completely."

"I let your feelings take over me for you to see them. Because I knew you were hiding from them and I knew it wouldn't do any good. Maybe it was foolish, or even selfish for me to do so, but it worked, didn't it ? You didn't kill me, and you began to think about yourself."

"That was the point of it ? Making me look at the pain I was desperately trying to hide from ? But why ? I don't understand."

"I can't understand anymore than you do unless you tell me a bit more about you and what caused you to be in so much pain, Heero", Quatre said gently. "I can feel your pain. I cannot guess why you're in pain. You have to tell me. If you want to. I never push that kind of things. Some people tend to regard empathy as an intrusion into their souls, and I can't blame them for it."

Heero straightened against the back of his armchair.

"Why me ?", he finally asked weakly. "I need to know why."

Quatre shot him a sad smile.

"Are you ready to hear a long story that will probably not make any sense ? Because if you want to know why I let you come near me, why I almost made it easier for you to approach me, I'll have to start some way back."

"Okay", Heero said, not really sure that was the appropriate answer, or even if there was an appropriate answer to that.

Quatre braced himself.

"No one has ever heard that story but Duo, although I'm sure Wufei guessed part of it. He's quite perceptive. Anyway, it all goes back to when I was born, actually."

Quatre's eyes glazed as he lost himself in the memory, hearing his own voice talking far away.

"My mother died in childbirth. I was raised by my eldest sister. I don't really know how much this death actually affected me, but I suppose this is part of the explanation. I … I have always felt that something was missing in my life. I've been raised by loving relatives, I am not deprived, I had everything I could dream of and a family who loved me, and yet … Something, someone was missing. I couldn't say what or who. But I began, almost unconsciously at first, to reach out to people to try to find what it was I was missing."

Quatre made a short pause.

"Empathy made it more complicated and more easy at the same time. You see, when it first started, I was around seven. Duo was living with me with his sister at the time. It was … plain terrifying. I could feel everyone around me and I couldn't shut them out. I could hear all those voices in my head. It was unbearable. I felt torn, like I was going to explode from all the mixed feelings."

Heero swallowed, looking transfixed as Quatre kept on with his story, his gaze still blurred.

"Duo brought me back that time. He told me he didn't really know what was happening, but I had saved him, and he felt like he owed this to me. He allowed me to concentrate on him only, and I was able to come back. After that, Iria discovered what was going on, and I started practicing to block people out and decide when I would want to feel and when I wouldn't. I still lack practice in certain areas, though", he added with a smile. "Wufei could tell you that pain can overwhelm me very easily. The same thing is true with sadness and very intense emotions."

"What happened after that ?"

"Once I was able to control this, I began to look for what I missed in a different manner. I could explain how I felt now. I felt like there was a part of my soul that was missing, as if I had lost it. I needed to find it back. So I used my empathy to try and find it back. It didn't work that well, except that I now have some very valuable friends. Duo for one, and Wufei. For a while, Duo and I were together. I thought he might just be the person I was looking for, but he wasn't. He understood it and we decided to stop it there. But since then, he has remained my closest friend. And he still one of the only persons who can bring me back when I overdo it."

"What has it to do with me then ?"

Quatre smiled, his eyes focusing a bit more.

"From the first moment I felt your soul, I knew. It took me a while to realize it, but I knew even back then, when I first picked up that ace of spades on my desk. I knew I had found the missing part of my soul."

Heero was left gaping.

"Heero … you must tell me if I'm wrong, but I am sure, deep down in your heart you've been feeling the same way all your life."

Heero nodded, unable to utter a word.

"And … again, I may be wrong, but I felt … I think something is different in the connection I have with you. Because usually, I can shut people out at will. But with you, I couldn't. I mean, I could feel you in the back of my mind, but you never were completely out of my mind. And I think … tell me if I am wrong, but I think it's the same for you, isn't it ? You can feel me too. You felt my presence last night."

Heero nodded again.

"But how … what … I am not …", he sputtered.

"I know", Quatre said. "You should not be able to. And that's why I'm even more sure that you are the person I have been looking for all my life, Heero. Because I never felt this with anyone else, not even Duo."

A heavy silence fell as Heero tried to process the information. It was too much in too little time. In a few days, he had gone from being asked to kill Quatre Winner to developing a strange bond he couldn't put a name on. And everything Quatre said to explain made so much sense. Only, Heero wasn't sure he was ready to accept everything that this implied.

"Heero ?"

Heero looked up, a lost look on his face. 'I haven't felt so lost in a long long time. And I don't like it.' Quatre was looking at him, worry on his features.

"Heero .. just … don't panic, okay ? This is new for me too, and Allah knows I didn't plan any of this. I just … I wanted to challenge you, to prove you you didn't scare me. Then, I got into your soul, and I was trapped. I couldn't let you go."

"How … how did you get in in the first place ?"

'Yeah, right, Yuy', Heero thought immediately. 'That's exactly the right question to ask. That's not what you want to know, is it ? You want to know what he feels for you. You want to know if he would be able to do for you just what Odin did for you. You want to know if he can … love … you. But you can't ask. You're afraid to ask.'

"You know Heero, even a person with no special training can block empathy. It does not require a great amount of concentration if you know the person in front of you is an empath. But I was allowed into your soul because you let me in."

"I let you in ?", Heero repeated incredulously.

"As I told you, I cannot explain better until you tell me what happened to you, Heero. But even if you were trying to ignore it, your soul was screaming in pain. Screaming so loud that there was no way I could ignore it, even if I had wanted to. It just took over me, and once I was in, I couldn't get out again. I didn't want to get out."

Suddenly, Quatre got up from the couch and went to sit on the floor just in front of Heero.

"I don't know what any of this means, Heero. I am a little scared by it too, but there's one thing I am sure of. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay with me. I want you to explain me your pain, and to help me heal mine. I need you. I don't know why, I don't even care why, it's just that way."

Quatre looked up expectantly.

"Do you feel the same way, Heero ?"

"I …"

"You don't have to answer right away."

Heero closed his eyes to try and think rationally. Except that all rational thoughts seemed to elude his mind every time he was in the same room than Quatre. All he knew right now was that he wanted to take the little blond in his arms and hold him tight and never let go, and that was weird enough for him to pause and think.

'What do I really want ? Do I even know what I want ? Do I know what I feel ? How long has it been since I last felt anything for real ? I've been too busy trying to run away from my own life. And here he comes, and puts my world upside down, and I should hate him for it, and I can't. I want him to be safe. Honestly, what's wrong with me ?'

"Quatre, I … I don't really know what to answer to your question. I need time."

"I know", Quatre answered simply. "But you offered to protect me."

"I did, and that is what I will do. Even if I don't know how I feel right now, there's just one way to find out, ne ?"

"So you'll stay with me ?", Quatre asked, his face lightening.

Heero couldn't help but smile too.

"I'll stay. I need … I need to know what is happening to me, and I need to know it fast. I just … I can't keep on running away. I'm tired of it. There's too much I forced myself not to think about. I need to look into it and put everything in order again."

"I'll help you, if you let me", Quatre said hesitantly.

Heero reached out, but stopped in mid-air.

"Will you ?"

Quatre took the offered hand.

"I will, Heero. Anata wa hitoride dewa arimasen (1)."

"You can speak Japanese very well."

"I took classes. Same thing for Chinese, German, Italian and Spanish. And Arabic is my mother language. But that's not really the point, is it ?"

"No. But … thank you."

'He cannot tell me he needs me', Quatre thought, 'but that's okay. I know it. I can wait.'

Quatre got up and stretched, arching his back.

"I don't know about you, but this gave me a headache. Maybe we should let the guys in again. Oh, by the way, I hope you'll get along with Duo okay."

"Why, is he always that way ?", Heero asked, puzzled.

"He's worse", Quatre answered with a grimace. "He was actually kind of gentle with you, so don't push him over the edge, okay ? That is, if he doesn't jump off the edge by himself of course. You have to know this before we decide what we are going to do, once you've thought it over. The Quatre Raberba Winner Package comes with attachments, and Duo is one of them."

"Hn. I see."

"Not yet."

Heero got up.

"I should probably go now."

Quatre turned around to look at him.

"What ? But why ? You said you were staying !"

"I said I would stay with you, but it would not be wise for me to tag along with the rest of you. There are enough people after us. It is best if I stay in the shadows, and watch over you from there. Everyone in the trade already knows I turned my back on the Doctors. It's as though I declared open war on most of them. There's no need to make their work easy."

"Yes, you're probably right", Quatre admitted dejectedly.

"And .. I need some time alone to think", Heero added.

"Of course."

Before Heero could react, Quatre's arms were around his neck, and the teenager was looking in his eyes with something that looked like supplication.

"You'll come back ? You swear ?"

Almost instinctively, Heero closed his arms around Quatre.

"I'll come back", he said very low. "We still have lots to discuss."

"Good."

And suddenly, Quatre's face was too close, and Heero felt lips against his own. Right at that moment, if melting into a puddle on the floor had been an option, Heero would have taken it gladly. They hadn't even talked everything out yet, but this felt … right. Quatre pressed his body closer, and Heero held him tighter. The colony could have blown up around them, they wouldn't even have noticed.

They broke the kiss, both breathing in short gasps, and some color crept on Quatre's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just … I wanted to give you a good reason to come back. Did it work ?"

Heero saw the little spark in the green-blue eyes that told him that this kiss had probably been planned all along, but he didn't care.

"Hai", he just answered. "I think it did."

Quatre let go off him and Heero started to walk towards the door, but he froze near the window.

"What is it, Heero ?"

Heero pointed to two figures outside.

"Oh, those two", Quatre said. "They were here a couple of days ago, offering the protection of their boss. Duo threw them out. I see Howard and Hilde are here, so maybe this time they will understand, since apparently they were thick enough not to take Duo seriously the first time."

"I can't go out through the front door. I can't risk them seeing me. They work for Kushrenada."

"WHAT !"

"Just believe me. I'll go out through the back door."

"Wait, I .. I don't even know how to contact you !"

"I know how to get through to you. I'll find a safe way to let you know. And don't worry about your trip, I hacked in the database enough to know your schedule. I won't travel with you, but I'll be on L3 when you arrive."

"I'll wait. Take care of you, please."

Heero just nodded and disappeared through the back door.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"You think they'll come back, Howard ?", Duo asked as he watched the two retreating forms leaving the junkyard.

"I have no idea, but if they do, that's the ultimate proof that those guys don't even have one brain for two", Howard answered. "I'm not happy to see ya leave, kid."

"Hey", Hilde protested. "I can take care of those jerks as well as Duo !"

"I'm sure ya can, kid", Howard said, "but it's not safe anyway. I don't like the rumors I've heard. That German guy is … let's say too secretive to be honest, uh ?"

"He ain't the first crime lord we have 'round, Howard", Duo said, "and he ain't gonna be the last ! But God, his cronies are useless !"

The conversation was interrupted when the front door opened and Quatre came out.

"Quatre ?", Wufei asked. "Where is Heero ?"

"He left through the back door", Quatre explained. "He saw those two guys and said they worked for Treize Kushrenada, and he couldn't afford being seen. I suppose it's just as good I didn't come out sooner."

"Wait a min, Cat !", Duo said, frowning. "Ya're tellin' us that this German or whatever they call him is in fact Kushrenada ?"

"I don't know. Heero just told me that those people were working for him."

"Well, if we needed one more proof that this Mr Kushrenada is involved in dirty business, there it is", Wufei said dryly. "I am starting to dislike that man quite violently myself."

"Never met him, but if the man matches those guys, then I don't like him either", Duo said.

"Actually, he does, in his own suave and unctuous way", Wufei said thoughtfully. "It looks like he hasn't given up on trying to make more money in illegal trades. I suppose your threats and the fact that you emptied your accounts and drained three billions out of his hands was enough to trigger the need to find new funds, Quatre."

"Probably", Quatre admitted. "I will need to talk about this to my father. He will want to know."

"Uh, Cat …"

"Yes ?"

"How did it go with Heero ?"

Quatre shifted uneasily.

"I'm not sure, but I think it went pretty fine. He swore he would be back. He said it would not be wise to stay with me all the time, and he'll protect me better if he does it … how did he say … 'from the shadows'. He will just keep on following me pretty much like he did before, only this time, he will save my life and not try to kill me."

"He's right", Wufei said.

Duo looked at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"Wu, weren't you the one goin' all 'we shouldn't trust him' ?"

"I acknowledge talent and wisdom when I meet them, Maxwell", Wufei snapped. "Yuy took the best decision considering the situation. And my name is Wufei."

"If you say so", Duo said with a shrug.

Wufei controlled the anger rising in his chest.

"Kids … would you care to explain what ya're talkin' about ?", Howard interrupted.

Duo turned to his boss, looking embarrassed.

"Look, Howard, that's probably not wise. The more you know, the more you're in danger. Hilde knows enough, you just ask her. I promise I'll make you a full account once this is all over, 'kay ?"

Howard grumbled something, but nodded nonetheless.

"Cool", Duo said. "I really wasn't up to start telling the whole story. Cat, get in before you freeze or put on some warm clothes ! How many times do I have to remind ya that we are not on L4 here ?"

"I'm going, Mom", Quatre pouted, sticking his tongue at Duo.

"Go with him", Duo told Wufei. "I gotta finish this (he pointed to the car), I might as well use Hilde and make her day while she's here ! Oh, and try to have him eat something, or his sis will accuse me of starving him !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198 August 13th, Global Security Agency Headquarters, 5:00 PM

"Do you realize what you are asking for, Agent Wind ?", Commander Watanabe asked angrily.

"I happen to remember quite accurately what I wrote in my report, sir", Zechs replied icily, his blue gaze not wavering. "I actually wrote it only a few hours ago."

"Agent Wind, we simply cannot let you handle this case on your own with only your men to back you up. This is unacceptable."

Zechs slammed both hands on his superior's desk and stared at him.

"You will forgive me for saying this, sir, but I don't give a damn what you think. This is my case, my investigation and I will do it my way. Period."

"Agent Wind, you seem to forget who you are talking to."

"I do not. You, on the contrary, seem to forget who I am."

Commander Watanabe's face flushed with anger.

"That's enough ! Don't throw all the weight of your family and your money in this !"

"You never miss an opportunity to remind me that I'm probably just some bored rich kid who wants his adrenaline rush !", Zechs snapped back. "Even after I have proven that I can do my job as well, and even better than all your other agents put together !"

Commander Watanabe stopped the retort he had been about to blurt out. Because Agent Wind was right. He was their best element, no matter what his background was. In three years, he had solved more cases than any other recruit, topped all the classes and courses he had been asked to attempt, and was notorious for never failing to end an inquiry.

"And if I may add this, sir, technically, on this case, I outrank you", Zechs added after a pause. "Colonel Fujirawa gave the case to me, and she specified that I should be given free rein to investigate as I wished."

"You didn't have to do the undercover job yourself !"

"My men are not experienced enough in this area. I will not risk their lives for something I can do by myself."

"Agent, Wind, listen …"

"No, Commander Watanabe, listen to me", Zechs interrupted, exasperated. "I enrolled because I wanted to serve my country and the international security. I have been working undercover for six months now. I am offering the Doctors, Kushrenada and Dermail on a silver plate, and you want to blow my cover and destroy all my work. So let me tell you one thing. I will finish what I have started, with or without the GSA. I have enough resources of my own to finish that job without official backup. I reported back to you. No one knows the situation as I do. I am the only one who can finish this."

Commander Watanabe sighed.

"Are you sure your information is accurate ?", he said tiredly.

"I am, sir. I heard that phone call myself. Yuy is no longer a threat to the young Winner, quite the contrary, it seems. But the fact that they put Lady Une in the game is what makes it dangerous."

"Why that ?"

"Because of Mr Winner's bodyguard, Chang Wufei."

Zechs put a file on Watanabe's desk. The man took it and ruffled through it rapidly.

"What does this have to do with the situation ?"

"If you read carefully, sir, you'll notice that it is most probable that Lady Une killed Long Meiran. Chang doesn't know yet, but if he somehow learns about it …"

"We can't have a civilian walking into an operation like this !"

"I didn't suggest that, and if I were you, I would check this young man's background thoroughly before I call him a civilian. He's more than able to defend himself and his employer if need be. But it would probably not help to have him on a personal vendetta."

'At least, it wouldn't help you. I personally don't care. What would I do if the same thing had happened to me, I wonder ?'

"For the last time, Commander Watanabe, I ask you to let me handle things my way."

"You're taking this too personally, Agent Wind."

"So what if I am ? You know perfectly well that if the Doctors have their way with the young Winner, they'll go after my sister next ! If you just let me do what I want, this could be over in less than a month."

Commander Watanabe sighed again.

"Fine. Do as you wish. I cannot go against Colonel Fujirawa's wishes. I expect regular reports, though. And you will take backups with you."

"I will take backups if I need them, sir. I will not call them just in case and take the risk to blow my cover. Believe me, I am quite safe. I worked hard enough for it."

"If you say so. By the way, you are on leave for three days. Your contact will give you the suitable excuse you must give to Treize to be able to go. But I think this is most inconvenient to take some leave right now."

"I need to, sir. I'll be careful. Besides, I have not seen my family for three months. It does no good to a man's morale."

"I understand. Dismissed."

Zechs turned around and left the office.

'Good, I finally get to do things my way. About time ! One more day and they would have sent agents in uniforms and everything would have been ruined. They didn't want to believe that an undercover approach was the best way to do this, and even now, they think they can go and charge and arrest everyone. We're lacking far too much evidence as it is to arrest anyone. Thank God Colonel Fujirawa has enough sense for all of them. I don't know who put her in charge, but for once, they were inspired.'

Zechs took out a cell phone and hit a speed-dial button. A familiar voice he had been longing to hear rang back.

"_Yes ?_"

"Lena, it's Mil."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Japanese for 'You are not alone'. Everybody please repeat after me : 'Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Laurence-sama !'


	14. Part 13

**Part 13**

AC 198, August 14th, L2 Colony Cluster, Sweeper's Junkyard

"EARTH TO QUATRE", Duo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Quatre jumped and looked up, slightly puzzled.

"What ?"

"You haven't been listening, have you ?", Duo asked, frowning.

Quatre blushed.

"I'm sorry, Duo, I was … lost in thoughts."

"I noticed. Ya've been lost in thoughts since your Ice Prince left, ya know ? Which means all night, since ya didn't have any sleep and don't try to tell me you did, I know better, and all day after that !"

Wufei didn't add anything, but his look was enough.

"I'm sorry", Quatre said again. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just … I miss him", he finished miserably.

"Aww, Cat, come here", Duo said, opening his arms.

Quatre climbed on the couch beside Duo and snuggled in the offered embrace.

"He said he would come back", Duo said, stroking Quatre's hair gently. "He would not lie to you, would he ? You'd know right away if he tried anyway."

"He needs some time", Wufei cut in.

Both Duo and Quatre looked at him incredulously.

"What ?", Wufei asked. "It's not because I don't trust him that I can't understand what he's going through !"

Duo's eyes widened a bit more, but Quatre just shot a little smile at Wufei.

"I know he needs time", he said sadly. "It's not every day someone throws something like this into your lap. You must think I'm selfish. I completely turned his world upside down, and I'm still complaining because he's not there."

"It's not selfish, Cat", Duo said seriously. "It's just … Let's say Wu and I are a lil' worried to see how much you get involved in this, and how fast, now ain't we, Wu ?"

Wufei nodded. Quatre hugged Duo tighter.

"Thank you, really. But don't worry to much about me. I can handle it. I'll just have to remember that the world was not created to please Quatre Winner, that's all, and that not everything can go as I wish."

Even Wufei felt the fear hidden behind those words. The Chinese young man got up and closer to the couch.

"Quatre", he said very seriously, "don't be afraid. Deep inside, you know he will come back to you, don't you ?"

Quatre nodded, but his face was still sad and weary.

"So stop moping around like a woman and get ready for your training session", Wufei ordered.

"I am NOT moping around", Quatre protested.

"Really ?"

"Well, maybe a little", Quatre admitted.

"So come and get your ass kicked", Wufei said, getting up. "It's one of the best remedies I know for that kind of things."

"Who said it's my ass who's going to get kicked ?", Quatre asked indignantly.

"I did. I am the trainer. I have every right to kick your ass if I think this is going to do you any good."

"Better listen to him, Cat", Duo said.

"Oh no", Quatre whined. "I knew it ! You two are teaming up against me ! I should have known !"

"Are we teaming up against him, Maxwell ?", Wufei asked deadpan.

"Oh, we're SO teaming up against him for that one, Chang", Duo guffawed. "I think ya're absolutely right, we need to do something to get him out his miserable state, and a good beating may be just what he needs !"

"Allah, save me !", Quatre prayed.

"Does Allah know taekwondo ?", Wufei asked.

"I don't think so", Quatre answered, completely puzzled. "Why ?"

"Well then he can't save you. Go get dressed, I'm waiting for you outside."

**O.O.O.O.O**

They all went to bed early that night. As much as they were trying to deny it, they were tired. Duo had even said that Quatre looked like a dug-up corpse, earning a half-hearted glare from said corpse. Yet, Duo was right, Quatre felt exhausted, both physically and mentally.

'Note to self : never ever again a training session with Wufei after a sleepless night', he thought while crawling into the guestroom's bed.

Since they were supposed to leave for L3 the next day and all needed sleep, they had wisely agreed that sleeping crammed in Duo's bed was not an option this time. So, Duo had prepared his guestroom and his couch.

As tired as he felt, though, Quatre was unable to go to sleep for a long time. He kept turning in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position and groaning in the process. He eventually drifted off to an uneasy sleep …

… Only to be woken an hour later when the presence in the back of his mind manifested itself, stronger than ever. The green-blue eyes shot open and Quatre turned to the window almost instinctively to discover a dark figure silhouetted against it.

"Heero !", he said under his breath as he got up to open the window.

"Can I come in ?", the Japanese man whispered.

"Of course. We have to be quiet, though. Duo probably won't wake up, but Wufei is on the couch in the living room just across the hall. I don't want to give him a heart attack if he hears a noise and finds out you crept into my room again and he didn't notice."

Heero nodded and climbed silently into the room. Without leaving him time to react, Quatre took his hand and dragged him to the bed, making him sit on it. Then he perched himself just beside him. Right at that moment, Heero noticed his quite disheveled look and the dark circles under his eyes.

"You look worn out. What happened ?"

"Oh, I … didn't sleep well last night. Didn't sleep at all, in fact."

"Why not ?", Heero frowned.

Quatre sighed and took Heero's hand in his, absentmindedly rubbing it with his thumb.

"I had too much on my mind. I had you on my mind. And from what I felt, you probably didn't sleep much either."

"No", Heero admitted. "I … I had a lot to think about."

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

"Hai", Heero replied hesitantly.

There was a long pause. Heero looked at Quatre more closely. The Arabian was watching into the night, still rubbing his hand and patiently waiting for him to be ready to talk.

"You said you could feel my pain, but not know why I was in pain", Heero started.

"That's right. You need to tell me if you want me to know."

"I have been trying to decide if I would tell you … before I realized that it was not for me to decide."

"What do you mean ?"

"I just remembered what it was, seeing my pain in your eyes. I remembered that haunted look, and your tears, and your scream. And I wondered if I could possibly have so much pain in me and not feel it. Because that's how it has been those past two years. I didn't feel my pain. I didn't feel anything else, for that matters."

Heero paused for a moment, trying to find his next words. Talking about feelings, or about himself, had never been his forte. Yet, somehow, Quatre's presence made it a bit easier.

"You were hurting so much that other night. For me. Instead of me. So I think you have a right to know why."

'And you need to hear yourself saying it aloud to be sure it's true and not just a nightmare', the little voice in his head said.

"I am happy that you trust me enough to do this", Quatre whispered. "It's not often that I meet people who are ready to share that kind of things."

"I think we already share much more than that, don't we ?"

Quatre shot him a radiant smile.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Afterwards, Heero thought he didn't remember speaking so much about himself, and being listened to with so much attention. For almost two hours, he spoke in a low whisper, telling everything he could remind himself of. The first years of his life that had gone into oblivion ; the fact that he couldn't remember any family ; the years spent with Odin, training and learning to become a professional assassin, and yet being loved by someone for the first time ; that mission that had gone wrong and led to Odin's capture ; and then, that awful day when Odin had been executed. And the more he talked, the more he started to feel the mind-numbing pain that he had been trying to ignore. It felt like being stabbed, having a knife enter your heart slowly, inch by inch, so painfully that it was almost breathtaking. And in the same time, he could see that same pain reflected in Quatre's eyes as the young man grasped his hand.

"After Odin died, I … I just tried to ignore the fact that I was left alone. I carried on with my existence as if nothing had changed. I went on missions, and I sort of took Odin's place in the trade, but I pretended he was not really gone. I forced myself not to think of it."

Suddenly, Quatre held his hand up and cupped Heero's cheek with his other hand.

"That must have been so lonely", he whispered.

"Yes, but, I knew that if I allowed myself to feel this, I would completely break down, so I did what I thought was best."

Heero closed his eyes for a moment.

"Then, I met you", he said very low. "And nothing was the same anymore."

"Do you regret it ?", Quatre asked.

"No. There's no way I could have kept on like this. I would have cracked up sooner or later."

Quatre let out a deep sigh. Looking more closely at the face of the young man, Heero noticed that the his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"You can feel it again ?", he asked hesitantly.

Quatre nodded.

"But it's not like the last time. You are beginning to find peace now. Because you were able to talk about all this. But you are still very bitter and confused."

Quatre kneeled on the bed so as to face Heero.

"You must wonder why I was so drawn to you, even after what I told you, don't you ? I myself wonder. We seem to have nothing in common, and yet … it was you I chose. It was your pain and your cry for help I heard, and you heard mine."

"I didn't …"

"I know, you didn't really, but I'd like to try something. I explained to you that I think our bond is special. I can feel you, and you can feel me too. Will you try … do you want to feel me ? My soul ? Do you want me to show you what it's like ?"

Heero's eyes widened a bit. It was one thing to hear Quatre speak about empathy and listen to his explanation of his own loneliness, but what was it really like, to feel someone else like this ?

"Do you trust me, Heero ? I trust you. I am ready to give you the key to my soul, for you to see and understand why I need you so much, as much as you need me. I know it does not look like it. I know it looks like I have everything anyone could dream of. And yet, I told you, sometimes, even in the middle of a crowd, I feel so alone that it's like I could scream out and no one would listen. No one, but you."

Heero took the time to gaze at Quatre's face. The blond young man was waiting expectantly, his face radiating hope and trust and a little bit of sadness. Heero finally nodded. Quatre took his hand again.

"You don't need to concentrate too much since I'm just beside you. Just close your eyes, try to breathe freely, and … call me."

Heero didn't object at the strange instructions and did as he was instructed. Without really knowing how, he summoned that little presence at the back of his mind, and suddenly, everything blurred. A wave of alien feelings washed through him and took possession of his mind, telling him of emotions he knew weren't his. But somehow, they filled his mind in a way that was just unbelievable. They spoke of joy, of love, of sorrow too, and of that poignant loneliness. They spoke of hurt and healing, they spoke of compassion. They mingled with his own feelings, so that he became unable to say where his mind stopped and Quatre's mind began. It should have been disturbing, but it wasn't. Heero felt oddly complete, because he knew he could cure that emptiness he felt. And then, the feelings reached out to him, telling him that they could help him too, and that he would never be alone again.

All too soon, though, the weird sensation stopped. Heero shook his head to clear his vision. It's only at that moment that he felt the moisture on his cheeks. Quatre smiled again, a weak and tired smile. He touched Heero's cheek kindly.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this while we're both tired. I know for a fact that this drains energy out of you. But … I … I wanted you to know."

Heero's voice was caught in his throat, so he just nodded. He wasn't prepared when Quatre just snuggled in his arms and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"Just hold me, please, Heero. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Heero's arms closed around Quatre's body as they both lied down on the bed. After a few moments, Quatre's breath became even, and Heero understood he was sleeping. But he did not leave. He did not want to. He felt good here, bathing in Quatre's warmth and listening to him breathing, watching him as he slept, so confident in his arms.

'How could I ever have imagined I would find him one day ?', he thought. 'You're caught, now, Yuy. Very neat, the way you fell into the net that had been prepared for you.'

And against all caution, Heero fell asleep.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero stirred with the first lights of the artificial day. It took him a minute to remember exactly where he was, why he was here and why he had someone sleeping in his arms. Quatre hadn't moved all night. He had probably needed the sleep as much as Heero if not more. And the Japanese man found himself very reluctant to let go off the blond burden he was carrying. But he knew he had to go, preferably before any of the other occupants of the house would come in. Being accepted as an ally was one thing. Being found in Quatre's bed was another. Heero had a feeling that Duo would not really mind, but Wufei would probably.

So, very carefully, he disentangled himself from Quatre and got up. Quatre made a little disappointed sound when he felt the loss of warmth and curled into a tight ball, but he didn't wake up. Without knowing why, Heero smiled. That was a curious sensation, to smile just because you felt like it. Not unpleasant, but new. Kneeling beside the bed, Heero brushed light blond bangs from Quatre's face, studying it as if to engrave his features in his mind. Quatre looked a lot younger than eighteen when he was sleeping.

Very slowly so as not to wake Quatre up, Heero placed a feather-like kiss on his forehead. He traced the outline of the white face with a long finger, before getting up again. He looked for something in his pocket, and took out yet another card. He had already written down enough info for Quatre to be able to contact him any time, but now, there was something missing on it. Seeing a pen on the desk by the window, Heero grabbed it and quickly added a line on the card. Then, he put it down on the pillow he had been sleeping on.

With a last longing look to Quatre, Heero opened the window and slipped out in the cool morning of L2.

When Quatre woke up, he knew instantly that he was alone in the room. He swallowed his disappointment back. Heero had said he needed to be on L3 before they would arrive, and of course that meant he needed to leave before they did. But still, Quatre couldn't help missing waking up in Heero's arms. He had slept so peacefully last night. He had felt so good, so secure.

'There will be other times', he thought. 'Plenty of times. I must let him do what he thinks is best.'

Sitting up in bed, his eyes were attracted to something on the pillow next to him. A card from a game. Quatre smiled. He had kept the first aces of spades Heero had left in his various rooms, and changed the rules when he had given him that ace of diamonds with Duo's address. Apparently, Heero had taken the hint quickly.

The card on the pillow was an ace of hearts.

Quatre picked it up. Heero had scribbled an e-mail address, and a number that looked like a cell phone number, except it was not like the ones Quatre was used to. And below was a little sentence in Japanese, the characters written in a different color than the rest.

'Itsuka aeru ashita wo sagasou.(1)'

Just at that moment, the door burst open and Duo bounced into the room.

"Hey, Q-babe, you awake ?"

Quatre rolled his eyes.

"I am, but what would you have done if I hadn't been awake, Duo ?"

"Jumped you and tickled you until you begged for mercy, what a question !"

Quatre smiled and went back to looking at the card. Which of course had the result of Duo noticing it.

"What's that ?"

"Oh, Heero left this last night. I think this is a phone number, and there's an e-mail address too."

"Good, that means ya can call him now ! … Wait a minute, what exactly do you mean by 'last night'?"

"Yes, I think I would like to know too", Wufei said from the door.

Quatre sighed and rubbed a point between his eyes.

"You promise me you're not going to start ranting and shouting or anything of the kind if I tell you ?"

"Is there a reason why we should start ranting or shouting or anything of the kind ?", Wufei asked.

"I'm not sure. I suppose I can't know until I tell you."

Both Duo and Wufei looked at him, apparently not decided to move until they would get some kind of explanation. Quatre sighed again, and decided to let it all out.

"Heero came here last night. Yes, I know you didn't hear him come in", Quatre added quickly before Wufei could say anything, "and that's not the point. He just came here to talk to me and leave me a way to contact him, that's all."

"But, Cat, you look like you just found this when you woke up", Duo said.

"I did. I don't know when he left."

"Let me sum this up", Wufei said, very calmly, a bit too calmly in Duo's opinion. "He came here, you talked, and you fell asleep with him in your room."

"Actually, we … I …"

"Cat, did he sleep with you in 'your' bed ?", Duo asked, apparently supremely amused by the whole situation.

"Well, yes", Quatre said. "We were both tired, and I didn't want him to leave, and he didn't want to go either, so …"

"I can't believe this", Wufei said. "Were you even planning to tell us about it ?"

"What was there to tell, Wufei ?", Quatre snapped. "We slept. I had a good night of sleep because someone I love was holding me in his arms. Is that what you wanted to hear ?"

Wufei blushed a little.

"I .. I'm sorry, Quatre, you're right. It is none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"Wufei …"

Quatre extended his hand and invited the Chinese man to sit on the bed.

"It's okay", he said. "I know you're worried, but I was in no danger. You said that you would try to trust him. He was here almost all night, and I'm still there. He left me his number and he left to be on L3 before us. That's all."

Wufei nodded.

"I am still sorry", he said. "I should not doubt you like this. And your private life is yours to lead as you wish. I have no right to criticize it."

"Then, let's say I forgive you for this and we all forget about it, okay ?", Quatre said with a smile.

"Hey, but no !", Duo protested. "I don't want us to forget all about it ! I want details !"

"No way !", Quatre said firmly. "Besides, there's really nothing to tell. I swear we just slept."

"Well, I kinda thought so", Duo said with a shrug. "If you'd done anything else, I'd probably have heard ya anyway, the walls are kinda thin here, that was always the problem when Hilde and David came to spend the night !"

"Duo, you'll never change", Quatre laughed.

"Hey, you're happy, I'm happy, Cat. But I want details once there are details to be shared, okay ? That is what will make my happiness even more complete."

"We'll see", Quatre answered. "As long as you don't forget that he is mine and I don't share him."

"Damn ! Well, can't blame me for trying, uh ? Oh, I guess I'll just have to ask Wu to entertain me, then !"

Wufei turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Don't even think of it, Maxwell ! And my name is Wufei, damn it !"

The preparations to leave were made fairly quickly. Duo entrusted his keys to one of the neighborhood kids, who ran off to give them to Hilde. And then, a limousine arrived to pick up the three young men and lead them to the spatioport.

**O.O.O.O.O**

As soon as Quatre stepped out of the limo, he was literally jumped on by Jason Cradler, the WEI representative in charge of transportation. It looked like the man had been waiting for his young boss for quite a long time, and now that he was here, he intended to make him climb in the shuttle and send him to his father safely. In fact, Jason Cradler was praying for no problem to occur while the Winner heir was in his charge. Which was a lot to ask, especially since Quatre did not really consider that Jason was in charge of anything concerning that trip, as Wufei soon noticed.

"Mr Winner ! The shuttle is waiting for you door 5 ! I have arranged …"

"I will not be taking the shuttle, thank you, Jason", Quatre interrupted. "You should have called me before making any arrangements, I would have told you."

Jason Cradler paled.

"But Mr Winner, your father …"

"My father won't give a damn of how I came on L3 as long as I arrive on time, Jason. So stop sweating like this, for Allah's sake ! My friends and I will take the Speeder. When can it be ready ?"

"You can take it right away, Mr Winner", an helpful assistant said. "It has been refueled."

"Good."

"I will tell the flight attendants …", Jason started.

"No, Jason", Quatre interrupted again. "We don't need flight attendants. The flight will be less than 5 hours, I think we can manage by ourselves."

"Then, should I tell the pilot of the shuttle to get ready to depart with you, sir ?", Jason asked.

"No, thank you."

"What ? But … Mr Winner, surely, you'll need a pilot to …"

"Duo can pilot, can't you, Duo ?"

Duo's face lightened with pleasure.

"No kiddin', Cat ? You will let me pilot that Beauty in Outer Space ? Man, I love you, ya know it ?"'

"I think I heard you tell it quite some times", Quatre laughed. "And I know how to pilot it myself in case there's a problem. So let's go, shall we ? Jason, please see that our luggage is transported into the Speeder, we will leave as soon as everything is ready."

And Quatre left, followed by Duo and Wufei, leaving behind a very confused Jason Cradler.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"You really can pilot that thing, Maxwell ?", Wufei asked as they climbed into a swift little spaceship.

"Sure thing, Wu ! I did it once, but only on a training ground. Ya'll see, that baby is fast !"

"Why do I get a feeling I should be worried ?", Wufei asked himself, loud enough to be heard.

"Aww, Wu-man, come on ! Don't you trust me ?"

"Just give me a reason why I should entrust my life to someone who takes a malign pleasure at maiming my name, Maxwell ?"

"Don't worry, Wufei", Quatre said. "Duo is a great pilot. Although he does have a tendency to like acrobatics."

"I should have known", Wufei moaned.

The three young men went into the cockpit, and settled down.

"Why didn't you take the WEI shuttle, Quatre ?", Wufei asked. "I don't think you're that eager to go to L3 that you can't stand a trip in the shuttle because it would be too long."

"I just thought it would make our arrival on L3 less obvious, in case someone is waiting for us in the spatioport on L3", Quatre answered seriously. "The company shuttles are easily recognizable. As you yourself stated it, there's no need to make our enemies' job easy, is there ?"

"I see you sometimes listen to what I say", Wufei said with a smile.

"I told you from the beginning that I didn't intend to play with my life. I just don't want to be crushed by unnecessary security measures."

"That was well thought, actually. You're being more cautious than I expected you to be."

"Well, I have reasons to. I have so much things to do with my life, Wufei. It can't end now. It just can't."

Wufei studied Quatre's face. It was determined, and yet, there was something softer in the green-blue eyes. 'Now you have someone to live for', Wufei thought. 'Someone you want to protect, and who wants to protect you. Someone that is more important than anything else in the world in your eyes. I remember what it is like, Quatre. That feeling that you are invincible because the person you love loves you back. I just hope he will bring you what you need.'

"Ready, gentlemen ?", Duo's voice interrupted. "Your captain, Duo Maxwell, welcomes you aboard this ship ! Please fasten your seatbelts before we take off ! No smoking in the cabin, and the toilets are at the back ! If …"

"Save us the speech and get started already, Maxwell !", Wufei groaned.

Quatre was right, Duo was a good pilot. The ship took off smoothly. But once they reached Outer Space, the American let the engine roar to its full power. And it turned out Quatre had been right about the other point too. Duo didn't like using the autopilot, and Wufei was beginning to think he had probably made a mistake eating that much at breakfast when Quatre's cell phone rang.

"Quatre Winner", Quatre said as he picked up.

"_Hello, it's Relena here !_"

"Relena ! Hi ! I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, but I have been very busy lately !"

'That's the understatement of the year', Wufei thought with a smile.

"_I just wanted to be sure you were going to be at that reception tomorrow. I really would like to see you again._"

"Actually, I'm on my way to L3 right now. I should arrive in something like five … let's say four hours", Quatre rectified after checking their speed on the computer screen next to Duo.

"_Good ! My brother called me and he told me he is going to be there also, so you can meet him._"

"I'd be very happy to. And actually, I was told my sisters would be here also."

"When you say 'your sisters', you mean all twenty-nine of them, Cat ?", Duo asked from his seat .

"_Who is that ?_", Relena asked.

"It's Duo", Quatre answered. "He's a friend, and he's piloting the shuttle so he shouldn't listen to private phone conversations at the same time", he added sarcastically.

Duo stuck out his tongue at Quatre.

"_I see._"

"Poor girl", Wufei said low. "She doesn't know what's in store for her."

"Excuse me a minute, Relena", Quatre said before turning to his two friends. "You two are far too loud for anyone to have a civilized conversation with a friend on the phone. I'm going in the back compartment, so don't disturb me unless Duo starts playing Star Wars, okay ?"

And he went away. Duo tried not to laugh, without much success.

"Duo ?", Wufei asked in a worried tone.

"Yup ?"

"I know I am going to regret this, but what did Quatre mean exactly by 'playing Star Wars'?"

Duo grinned mischievously.

"Well, if you don't know, I suppose I'll have to show you !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) I'd say let us all cheer L-sama for this, but I actually took the sentence from Heero's character song Flying Away. But Laurence-sama still checked the translation. It means 'I look forward to the tomorrow when we can meet again'.


	15. Part 14

**Part 14**

AC 198, August 16th, 9:00 PM, L3 Colony cluster

"Maxwell, did you really have to wear this to go to an official reception at an embassy ?", Wufei asked as the three young men climbed into the limousine that would take them from the Hilton to the L4 embassy.

Duo looked down at his outfit, slightly puzzled.

"What's wrong with this ? It's not a tux, okay, but I don't like tuxedos !"

"Actually, it is the farthest thing from a tux I can think of', Wufei said.

Duo had managed to pour himself in yet another pair of black leather pants so tight that they seemed to be painted on his legs, and he had kept his knee-high combat boots. But he was now wearing a strange black sweater with a white priest collar. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Strangely, the outfit didn't seem out of place on Duo, Wufei even found it unsettlingly fitting.

"Oh, that !", Duo exclaimed, suddenly understanding. "I'm not a priest, no need to worry about that, man ! That shirt is about everything I have left from the Maxwell Church, so I carry it 'round everywhere I go. That, and my cross. I just, well ... I …"

"You were looking for a way to shock everyone at the reception and you thought that would do the trick", Quatre interrupted with a laugh. "Right ?"

"I wouldn't have said that so crudely, Cat !", Duo protested. "Let's say I wanted to see if the old wigs would catch my fashion statement, and if any of them would dare do anything ! Especially since they got you to compare me with ! Besides, no one really dares criticizing someone who looks like a priest, so that could become funny !"

Quatre laughed again. For his part, he was wearing another of his extremely expensive white tuxedos, and becoming increasingly bored with them. He would have loved to dress like Duo just to see the looks on other people's faces, but there were limits not to be trespassed. Wufei had opted for a variation of his usual costume. It was not white, but a deep blood red that made him look a bit predatory.

"I just wish Heero was here just to see what he would have chosen to wear", Quatre said with a smile.

"He'll be at the reception, right ?", Wufei asked.

"Yes. He told me he would 'blend in', whatever that means. I don't imagine him posing as an industrial's son, somehow."

Duo snorted, earning two puzzled glances.

"S'nothing", he said. "I was just thinkin' on how it will look to all the people out there when we're gonna get outta that car. I mean, did ya have a good look at us ? The Chinese Terror, the Perfect Gentleman and the Rock n' Roll Priest, quite a team, uh ?"

Quatre chuckled too at the thought, and even Wufei smiled.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Iria shot a look to her sisters and sighed a bit nervously. All of the Winner sisters were on the front steps of the L4 embassy, having their pictures taken by the reporters and waiting for their little brother and their father to arrive. Iria tried to remember when was the last time when all of the Winners had been together in the same place. If she wasn't mistaken, it had been Quatre's tenth birthday. Eight years ago. One of the drawbacks of having a very large family. It was almost impossible for them to get all together for any kind of family reunion, now that most of them had lives of their own, husbands and children.

Laylah Winner got closer to her elder sister and squeezed her arm gently.

"Are you nervous ?", she whispered.

"A bit", Iria admitted. "I had forgotten what it was like to be all together, and with Quatre arriving soon …"

She looked pointedly at some of her sisters, and Laylah took the hint. The truth was that the Winner girls all loved their baby brother, but for the most part, they didn't really know him. Only nine or ten of them had really seen him grow up, and some of them had never seen Quatre outside of family reunions. And, for what Iria knew, part of her sisters did not really approve of the way she had raised her little brother. She shouldn't have cared, of course. The only thing that had mattered was that Quatre was happy and loved. For his part, he had developed strong bonds with the sisters he saw the most, and always had a kind smile and gentle words for those he knew less.

"It's going to be alright, Iria", Fatima Winner said, joining the group. "Don't mind them. Sometime, I think they're just jealous that Father did not ask them to raise Quatre. Our little brother is a very fine young man, and I know who I have to thank for it. I personally would have been scared by the responsibility you took, especially considering you already had Mehdi and Mahmud to take care of."

Iria smiled. The burden had not been that heavy. Quatre had always been a sweet child. Iria smiled some more when she realized that the little group of ten in the middle of which she was was standing a bit apart from the rest of the Winner girls. Somehow, because they had all watched Quatre grow up, Iria shared a special connection with those of her sisters who were standing with her. Laylah, Fatima, Yasmina, Zaïneb, Anya, Soraya, Khadija, Amal, Mariam, had shared her doubts and her hopes about Quatre. They had supported her and taken her side when her other sisters voiced their disapproval. They were the reason Quatre had grown up surrounded by love and happy relatives. Iria would be grateful for that forever.

Not that she could blame all of her other sisters. When Quatre had been born, some of them were still in grade school. They were at an age when you get easily jealous not to be the little one anymore. 'And damn it, I'm not Mother, after all', Iria thought. 'There's no reason I should have been the one to take care of everyone else. I did my share. I am proud of it. Whatever they say, it doesn't matter.'

Her trail of thought was broken when a tremor announced the arrival of a black limousine. It stopped right in front of the steps. The door opened, and a young Chinese man Iria didn't know stepped out, scanning the crowd for any sign of danger. 'That must be Chang Wufei', she thought.

"Man, that personal trainer is handsome", Amal whispered jokingly. "I want one like that."

Apparently satisfied by what he saw, Chang Wufei turned to say something at someone still inside the car, and another person stepped out. Iria tried to hold back a snort of laughter when she saw Duo's outfit.

"Allah ! Is that … Duo ?", Mariam asked, eyes widening with shock.

"In all his glory", Iria answered, almost choking on laughter. "My, he has grown a lot. I don't know how Quatre does it, but he always picks them nice, doesn't he ?"

"That's for sure", Khadija said. "The only reason I'm not drooling right now is because I know people are taking my picture !"

Finally Quatre got out of the car. He spotted Iria and waved. Then he turned to speak with Duo and Wufei, before forcefully dragging them towards the chattering group.

"No, Cat, go get your pic taken with your sis, we'll say hello later !", Duo protested.

"No way ! You haven't seen Iria in more than a year and I know you're burning to go there and hug her ! Moreover, you're my friends and I'm not ashamed of you. And I want Wufei to meet the person who raised me."

Without leaving either of his friends time to argue, Quatre took them by the hand and dragged them to Iria. As soon as he was close enough, he let go and threw himself in his sister's arms.

"Iria ! I'm so glad to see you again ! It's been ages !"

"Well, I try to call you every week", Iria said with a smile, holding her brother close.

"It's not the same, you can't hug people on the vidphone !"

Iria let go of Quatre and eyed Duo from bottom to top.

"Well, Duo, your clothes are … interesting. I don't think I ever saw anyone coming to an embassy reception dressed like this."

"Sure as hell you didn't", Duo answered, kindly hugging the woman too. "I'm taller than you now ! I think I took about four inches last year, all of a sudden !"

"You should come visit me more often, Duo", Iria said, smiling. "You know you're always welcome in my house. Just like Hilde."

"Well, I've been busy, and there's been … quite a lot goin' on lately, so … But did you at least get the invitation to Hilde's wedding ?"

"Of course. I was sad I couldn't be there, but she sent me pictures and she promised to drop by with David soon. I'm happy she found him, he looks like a very kind man."

"He's great !"

Iria then turned to the last young man, waiting to be formally introduced, while Duo began chattering with Amal and saying hello to everyone.

"Iria, this is Chang Wufei, the friend I talked about. Wufei, this is Iria Winner, my eldest sister."

Wufei bowed to Iria respectfully. Iria shot a puzzled look to her brother, who winked.

"Traditional Asian greetings", he whispered in her ear. "From what it looks like, he respects you an awful lot."

Iria smiled and bowed in return, a hand on her heart.

"Salaam aleikum, Wufei", she said.

Any further conversation was cut short as Mr Winner's car suddenly arrived. Duo and Wufei politely retreated to the entrance of the building, while Mr Winner had his picture taken with all of his children around him. Then, there was some commotion as the thirty-one Winners and their bodyguards made their way inside of the embassy.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero looked around. The noise outside probably meant that the Winners were here, but no one came in for the next fifteen minutes. The Japanese man adjusted the collar of the uniform he had 'borrowed' to a security guard. This was the best position to watch everything without being noticed. To all those powerful people, security guards were just some furniture. They belonged to the walls, and their ability to be discreet was appreciated. The only adjustment Heero had made was replacing the guard's weapon with his own, his Glock and the knives he usually carried around.

When the flow of people started to pour in the great hall, Heero had a hard time at the beginning to distinguish Quatre. He could feel his presence in his head, but not see him. He actually first noticed Duo, who was standing out in his black outfit in the middle of those ladies dressed in pastel colors. Quatre was just beside Duo, listening to him, but his gaze was searching the crowd. The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Heero's lips as he felt himself ridiculously proud to know he was the one Quatre was looking for. He didn't move an inch, just reaching out with his mind, until Quatre's eyes finally found his. For a wonderful moment, everything around them ceased to exist, as they greeted each other in that very special way that was only theirs. Heero had not seen Quatre since he had left L2, and the realization that he had actually missed him a lot hit him harder than he would have believed it possible. All the more because he only felt the miss now that the young man was in front of him. 'I have to work on that feelings thing', he thought. 'I have to stop trying to avoid them until they hit me in the face so hard I can hardly concentrate.'

**O.O.O.O.O**

Eventually, Duo noticed that Quatre wasn't listening to him and followed his gaze. He saw Heero and winked at him. Wufei also discovered him, and gave him a sharp but discreet nod. His black eyes silently asked if there was anything to fear, and Heero shook his head imperceptibly. The embassy's security was quite good, and, apart for him, no one else had broken in yet. Heero saw Wufei's face relax, and the Chinese man even smiled a bit. Apparently, he was working hard on trusting Heero. The least Heero could do now was to prove him right.

"Quatre !"

Quatre turned around, and discovered Relena running towards him. She was earning several disapproving glances for it, but curiously, those disappeared as soon that she reached Quatre and he opened his arms to hug her. But neither Quatre nor Relena noticed anything.

"Relena ! Good evening. But you can't have missed me that much, you saw me yesterday ! By the way, it was very kind of you to come and fetch us at the spatioport."

"Are you kidding ?", Relena replied. "It was either that or tea with my mother and some ladies I don't know but who would be utterly pleased to see me marry their sons. It was not that hard to choose, and actually, my mother did not even argue with me. She likes you, and she probably thinks it is good for me to have friends my age."

"Well, I still stick to what I said yesterday", Duo joked. "There's no way I'm climbing again in that pink monstrosity you call a car ! I know cars ! I spent half of my life repairing them ! This is no car !"

"Hey, it's not mine !", Relena protested. "And I didn't pick the color. My mother did. I don't know why she assumes that I love pink. I probably did something that made her believe that, but, the truth is …. I absolutely hate pink ! Or actually, I absolutely hate the kind of pink my mother thinks I love !"

The four teenagers all laughed. The adults around them were watching them with amused looks. They were the only ones under twenty-five in the room (except for some of Quatre's sisters), two of them were the heirs of the richest people of the galaxy, one of them was looking like he owned the place although his oriental clothes were striking in the sea of tuxedos, and the last one, although highly unusual in every aspect considering the place, was wearing a priest collar. Which meant that none of the adults could find the heart or guts to reprimand them about being loud.

"I can't wait for you to meet my brother", Relena said excitedly. "I'm sure you'll like him. I would have asked to be introduced to all of your sisters, but …"

"It's okay", Quatre said with a smile. "You know, the only ones I really know myself are over here. That's Iria there, the one with the red dress. Then you have Amal, Fatima, Mariam, Laylah, Khadija, Yasmina, Zaïneb, Anya and Soraya. I grew up with them. As for the others, well, I know their names and all, but there are some, like Ahlam over here, that I only met once or twice before."

"That's so strange to imagine you have so many sisters that you don't know them all", Relena said thoughtfully. "Maybe even a bit sad."

"Yes, I felt that way too, some times", Quatre admitted. "But I've got time to know them all better. They all told me I'm welcome to visit them any time I want, and since I live in the Mansion now, they'll see me every time they come to see Father."

**O.O.O.O.O**

The four youths talked on for a while. Quatre felt happier than he had in a long while. He had been raised with his nephews, but he had had very few friends his age, and from what Relena told, it was the same for her. Her brother was four years older and had other interests. There was no doubt that Relena adored him and that he probably adored her back, but their worlds were still different. All in all, Relena and he had more in common than he thought.

Not to mention that the girl was a very pleasant companion. She had managed to win Wufei's consideration and Duo's appreciation in no time, which was quite something. Duo teased her mercilessly, and she got back to him just as mercilessly. Wufei didn't take any side in the game, apparently relieved that Duo had found another target for the night. He was merely scanning the crowd around, and he was kinda successful in hiding the surprise and the contempt that such a reunion inspired him. Quatre should have known that being in the middle of a bunch of people gloating about their money would not be Wufei's idea of a perfect evening, but at least, he seemed to be more relaxed now that he knew that Heero was watching their back.

And of course, there was Heero. Even if he wasn't here by his side, he was not very far, his blue gaze hovering on the crowd and softening every time his eyes met Quatre's. He was focused on his mission and concentrated, but Quatre could feel the timid tendril of emotions that was reaching out to him. And all he could do was respond to it, assuring Heero with all his mind and heart that everything would be okay, and that he had missed him too. Yes, tonight, Quatre had everyone he loved around him, and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Lucrezia !", Relena called.

A tall woman with dark purple hair and blue eyes looked around to spot the person who had called.

"Over here, Lu", Relena insisted.

The woman named Lucrezia noticed the blond girl, smiled, and after apologizing to the people she was talking to, she came to the four young people. Quatre noticed that she was not wearing a ball gown like every other woman in the hall. She was clad in a military uniform : white pants, black boots, white gloves and a light-blue military coat with golden shoulder ornaments.

"Good evening, Relena", she said in a calm voice. "Who are your friends ?"

"This is Quatre Raberba Winner", Relena said pointing at Quatre. "And here are Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell. Everyone, this is Lucrezia Noin, my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you, miss Noin", Quatre said, shaking her hand.

"Just Noin will be fine, Mr Winner", Noin answered.

"Okay, then, just Quatre will be fine too."

Noin bowed to Wufei almost automatically, and shook Duo's hand. She eyed everyone with a sharp eye, but didn't ask questions.

"Where is Mil, Lu ?", Relena asked. "I've been chasing him all evening to introduce him to Quatre, and I can't find him."

"He called me, he won't be long. He was delayed, something about a report. Oh, I think I see him, just wait a minute, I'll go grab him and drag him this way."

Five minutes later, Noin returned, holding the arm of a tall man with very long platinum-blond hair and ice-blue eyes, who was wearing the same king of uniform she was, except that his coat was red. A man that looked far too familiar to Quatre and Wufei, whose eyes widened when they saw him.

"Mr Merquise ?", Quatre asked in disbelief.

Zechs Merquise took a good look at the people in front of him, two of which were gaping at him. His sister was frowning, wondering what this was all about. The braided young man was scratching his head and waiting for someone to give him any kind of explanation, and Lucrezia was shooting him a puzzled glance.

"Well," he said with a smile, "it looks like I was careless after all. I do seem to have a little problem now."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"I think we need to find some quiet place for me to explain this to you, Mr Winner", Zechs Merquise said.

He shot a look to the other people around.

"I think you'd better come too, Mr Chang, and you too Lucrezia. Relena …"

"Don't you dare tell me that it has nothing to do with me", Relena said threateningly. "I want to know. I'm tired of hearing people telling me that I am too young or that I shouldn't know."

For a moment, it looked like Zechs would argue, but he gave in.

"Fine. Do as you wish. And …"

Zechs shot a look at Duo, who grinned at him.

"I'm with Cat, man ! I'm comin' too ! Ya could always try to stop me, but I wouldn't be too sure of my chances if I were you ! And, by the way, Cat", he added, " I think there's someone else we need to invite along !"

Quatre looked at Wufei, who smiled and nodded.

"Duo is right, Quatre. He needs to come too. That will save us the trouble of telling him the story, and I'm sure nothing will happen to you if he is there."

Zechs saw the Chinese man ask a security guard to join them. The man complied immediately.

"I won't harm anyone", Zechs said. "I hardly think this is necessary to have a security guard with you."

"I can't be sure you won't harm anyone", Wufei replied. "From what I know, you are not someone I should be happy to meet under any circumstances. And we do not need _a _security guard, we need _this_ security guard, who, by the way, is not really a security guard."

Zechs looked at the young man. He just glared back, and put a hand on Quatre's shoulder, who, most surprisingly, did not brush it off. Zechs could even have sworn that the blond young man seemed to be reassured by that presence and was leaning into the touch. There was something going on here that he didn't understand, but now was not a good time to ask.

"When you feel like explaining anything, Mil, by any means feel free to do it", Relena said.

"Let's just get somewhere else", Zechs said. "There are too many prying ears here."

They all followed Zechs in the private parlor. As soon as everyone was in, the 'security guard' closed the door, leant on it and crossed his arms on his chest, gazing at Zechs with rapt attention.

"Maybe we should sit down", Zechs said. "The story is a bit long."

Lucrezia Noin seemed to suddenly understand what was going on.

"Oh", she said. "KI Banks ?"

Zechs nodded. Lucrezia frowned.

"What about Commander Watanabe ? Somehow, I don't think he will be too happy if you share information about a case with civilians."

"I am quite sure that it won't prevent me from sleeping at night, since Commander Watanabe's happiness has never been my primary goal in this inquiry", Zechs replied with scathing irony. "And anyway, the only sources of information he gets are my reports. If I don't write it down, he won't know."

"You'll tell Colonel Fujirawa, though ?"

"Well, if you would be so kind as to see that she is informed without her whole office knowing …"

"Hum hum !"

Both Lucrezia and Zechs looked up, to meet the face of a slightly disgruntled Duo.

"We're all happy that you two are getting hitched soon, but if ya guys could please skip the encrypted conversation and come to the point where ya actually tell us what the fuck is going on 'round there, that would be fine by me, pals !"

"Well, Maxwell, for once, I agree with you", Wufei said frowning. "For all we know, that charming man over here is Zechs Merquise, Kushrenada's personal assistant. We met him on L1 at KI Banks on the blessed day when Quatre severed all ties between WEI and KI Banks. But it seems there is more to him than meets the eye."

"Well, I'm flattered that you are polite enough to put it that way", Zechs said.

"Boys !", Relena interrupted. "When you are quite finished throwing roses to each other …"

"Sure, Relena, I'll get to the point", Zechs said with a smile.

He turned to face Quatre, who was just sitting there and waiting for a suitable explanation. The young man was just beginning to remember the feelings he had caught in the elevator that day. The fact that Zechs had almost seemed amused to realize that KI Banks was about to lose its best client.

"My real name is not Zechs Merquise", the platinum-haired man said. "I am Milliardo Peacecraft, and I am a GSA agent working undercover."

"You're working for the Global Security Agency ?", Quatre asked. "How come someone like you became involved in such a thing ? You could do anything you want for a living."

"It makes life interesting", Milliardo said with a shrug. "Not to mention that I am good at what I do, and I love it. Business is really not my trip. I'll leave that to Relena, she's far better than myself for that kind of things."

"So you're just pretending to work for Treize ?", Wufei asked.

"That is such a blunt way to describe undercover work, Mr Chang", Milliardo said with a smile. "I do not pretend to work for him. Zechs Merquise does work for Treize Kushrenada. Let's just say I am not Zechs Merquise all the time."

"Does it mean we stepped into an inquiry without knowing we did ?", Quatre asked.

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say that you are what triggered the inquiry, Mr Winner."

"I don't understand."

"The GSA has been working against corporate crime for ages, but somehow, they could never find a way to approach the leaders. You may not be aware of this, but WEI Charities has stirred a lot of anger from those people we call crime lords."

Milliardo saw Quatre's gaze flicker to 'the security guard who was not really a security guard', and back.

"I am aware of that fact, but I thought it had started only some weeks ago."

"The programs you are settings were designed for longer than that, and WEI Charities has had to deal with intimidation of all sorts and threats for the past years. The GSA has been asked to step in during the last year to provide some protection to charity workers. And Colonel Fujirawa, the head of the GSA, saw this as the occasion to try and put down some of the most renowned crime lords. I was assigned on the case."

Milliardo sighed.

"Infiltration was the best way to do this, and I was qualified for undercover operations, so I took it on myself to do the job. I succeeded quite efficiently. I was hired by Treize Kushrenada six months ago. I have been tapping his phone and going through his archives all this time, trying to gather enough proof that might incriminate him. After all, to the face of the world, he is a respectable banker and businessman."

"Cat, you have a gift to pick them, I swear !", Duo groaned. "First, the killer, now you step into a full GSA investigation ! What's next, are you gonna blow up a colony by looking at it ?"

"Actually, Mr …"

"Duo Maxwell. And don't call me Mr Maxwell or I'll cut your throat. Duo is fine."

" … Duo", Milliardo said with difficulty, "Mr Winner here did not step into my inquiry. I am the one to blame. I wanted to see my fiancée and my sister, and I asked for some leave to be able to do that. I didn't check everything properly, or I would have made sure that I would not bump into Mr Winner. Of course, Lena didn't tell me she had met you, Mr Winner, she was just very excited to introduce me to her new friend."

Relena smiled sheepishly.

"If you didn't treat me like a child, I wouldn't act as one", she said dryly. "You should have told me that you were doing something important, and I wouldn't have insisted for you to come."

Wufei cleared his throat.

"Why are you telling us that ?", he asked. "We are civilians, and the only thing that has a link to your inquiry is Quatre's safety, if I get it all right."

"Well, Mr Chang, since my little sister would have introduced me as Milliardo Peacecraft and you already knew me by some other name, it would have been completely useless to try and pretend that Zechs Merquise just had the extraordinary chance to be a double, and that you would have the extraordinary chance to be meeting us both within a week."

"Sure", Wufei admitted.

"Moreover, I think once I have explained what I'm supposed to be doing in details, maybe you'll be able to help me in some way."

"Even if that's the case, what makes you think we will be willing to help ?", Quatre asked very seriously.

There was a pause before Milliardo replied.

"Maybe because our goal is the same, Mr Winner, even if our methods differ. We want the crime lords down. Working together could help achieve that more efficiently."

"I still agree with Wufei", Quatre said. "We are civilians. We have absolutely no power to investigate anything, let alone infiltrate any organizations. We are barely teenagers. You don't know us. How do you know you can trust us ?"

Milliardo sighed.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Mr Winner. I won't know until I tell you the whole story. I think it is not too much to say that my life is in your hands right now. If any of you here decides to call Treize Kushrenada and inform him of my real identity, I'm dead."

"Then, I thank you for your trust", Quatre said with a smile. "I cannot assure that we will be working together to achieve that goal you spoke of, but I think you can rest assure that none of us will betray the trust you just showed."

Duo nodded. Relena didn't have to do anything to show her support, but she nodded too. But both Wufei and Heero remained totally still. Quatre shot a look to Heero, then to Wufei.

"I have a tendency to believe that Quatre is entirely too trusting of strangers, Mr Peacecraft or whatever you wish to call yourself", the Chinese man said evenly. "I trust his judgement, but I will need a bit more than that. After all, if you're really Zechs Merquise, it would be a clever move to pretend you are working undercover, wouldn't it ?"

"Maybe", Relena cut in, "but that would make me part of the bad guys, as well as Lu. And I can swear that this is my brother, and not some criminal trying to fool you."

Wufei nodded to her.

"I still need to hear the whole story. Our lives have become increasingly complicated in the last days, and as much as I am ready to believe you, Mr Peacecraft, or more exactly, willing to believe you, you will need to convince me."

"And I won't try to talk him out of it", Quatre added. "Wufei and Duo here are currently playing the bodyguard parts for me, so if there is anything they want to ask you, I will let them. They will be judges as far as my security is concerned. As for deciding if you're lying or not, I already told you I believed you, Mr Peacecraft, but I can't speak for them."

That's when the so-called security guard spoke for the first time.

"He is not lying, Quatre", he said in a slightly nasal voice. "He really is a GSA agent, and he really is trying to bring the Doctors, Kushrenada and Romefeller down. And he's also been a real pain in the ass for me on some of my last missions. Haven't you, Agent Wind ?"

Milliardo gaped.

"How do you know my code name ?", he asked, his voice shaking a little.


	16. Part 15

**Part 15**

Heero smiled, not really a happy smile.

"Well, your abilities may have been overestimated, Agent Wind", he said. "If I remember well the files I saw, part of your investigation implied my arrest. Are you telling me that in six months, you couldn't find a single file with a picture to tell you who I am ? I'm disappointed. Or maybe I am just too good at covering my tracks."

"Who are you ?", Milliardo asked.

"Just think a little, and I am sure you'll find. April 5th, L1-R897, Otto Walker (1). One nice clean shot. You were so eager for him to stay alive that you blocked two of my tries to kill him. That was enough for me to try and discover who you really were."

Milliardo's eyes widened as he suddenly understood who was in front of him.

"You're Heero Yuy."

"Himself. I suppose the man was one of your informants."

"Yes. He was discovered and you were called to eliminate him."

"Exactly."

Silence fell. Ice-blue eyes and Prussian blue eyes were glaring. Quatre cleared his throat.

"Uh, excuse me … but … what is this all about ?"

"Well, Mr Winner", Milliardo explained, "since the Doctors had hired Heero Yuy to eliminate you and was generally a nuisance for my inquiry, I was asked to try and arrest him if I could. But something has changed my priorities."

He turned to Heero.

"May I know why you suddenly changed your mind and decided to stop working for the Doctors ?"

"No", Heero replied coldly. "You do not need to know the reason. And if I have to remind you once again that I did not work _for_ the Doctors, but only for myself, I'm sure you will regret it."

Lucrezia frowned, but Milliardo stopped her before she had time to utter any kind of protestation.

"Of course, I'm sorry. That very interesting phone call should have reminded me that."

Heero raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"The Doctors, Treize and Dermail have held a meeting on L3. They wished to 'deal' with the problem you represented. I personally think they're fools to brush your threats away like this. But they will attack soon, whatever happens."

"That's the understatement of the year, buddy !", Duo cut in. "Cat and Heero have targets painted on their backs right now ! Heero told us that every lil' killer in the trade is ready to take him out for free because that will make them the new bosses 'round, and as far as I know killers, that's probably right ! We're in the deepest shit I've ever seen in my life, and believe me, I've seen a lot !"

"Anyway", Milliardo kept on, "I can give you some information that you may not be able to get your hands on as rapidly as myself."

"What kind of information ?", Quatre asked.

"Well, since I am Treize's personal assistant and he trusts me, he now lets me handle the dirtiest parts of his business. One of this dirty parts being preventing people from threatening his interests. The only reason Zechs Merquise was not called on your case was because the Doctors had already hired Mr Yuy, without consulting Treize. And then, something must have happened that made Mr Yuy change his mind."

Milliardo was almost sure that Quatre Winner blushed when he said those last words, but it was so fugitive that he wondered if he had not imagined it.

"J recorded the phone call, and he made us listen to it", Milliardo explained. "He is really not happy with you, Mr Yuy. He knows perfectly well that your act sentenced you to death in your community. But he fears you. They all fear you. You are a loose canon now. Everything was fine as long as you were on their side, or neutral. But you practically declared open war on them. And you don't fear them."

Heero smirked.

"Does it mean that you're not going to try and arrest me, Agent Wind ?"

Milliardo looked at him very seriously before he answered.

"Even if I wanted to arrest you, Mr Yuy, I doubt I would be able to do it now and here. For one thing, I also took the liberty to research your background. The fragmented pieces of information I was able to gather are enough to prove that I am not up to the challenge yet. And then, I suppose those three young men would do anything in their power to prevent me from arresting you. So, no, I am not going to try and arrest you. I am not even going to mention this meeting to the man I am forced to call my superior. However, Colonel Fujirawa will need to be informed. But not through official channels."

"Okay, so let me see if I sum up everything alright", Duo interrupted. "You (he pointed at Milliardo) work for the good guys and pretend to be a bad guy to arrest them. You (he pointed at Heero) were hired by the bad guys to kill Quatre but somethin' we won't talk about here made you decide to protect him. You (he pointed at Relena) had absolutely no idea any this was goin' on and just happened to be the one who messed everything up without knowin'. You (he pointed at Lucrezia Noin) … well I have absolutely no idea what you are doing in all this shit. And Wu, Cat and I are stuck in the middle of that ! Okay, what do we do now ?"

Milliardo gaped at the young American throughout the tirade. This was probably going to be more difficult than he had expected. All of those young men were very stubborn. That Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei were protecting Quatre Winner. The young man seemed perfectly aware of the fact that Heero Yuy had been hired to kill him, and yet he was allowing the man to follow him around and protect him. Sure, in the phone call, Heero Yuy had clearly stated that he would protect Quatre Winner. But Milliardo had assumed that he would stay in the shadows and kill anyone who would try to approach him. But there was something strange between those two. They had not even exchanged a word since the beginning of the conversation, and just a few looks, but … Milliardo couldn't help feeling they understood each other very well. Maybe a bit too well.

"Well, I didn't really have time for a plan, but basically, you don't need to do anything else that what you've been doing so far", Milliardo explained. "Mr Winner, you should keep on setting those charities as if you knew absolutely nothing, while your friends will do their best to keep you alive if need be. I, for my part, could warn you if I get any information about someone sent after you."

Quatre nodded.

"Is there any threat we should be aware of at the moment ?", he asked.

"Yes", Milliardo sighed. "The Doctors asked Lady Une to finish the job."

Quatre, Wufei, and Relena stared blankly at him, but something lightened in Heero's blue eyes. Although he showed no signs of nervousness, it was obvious the Japanese man knew who was talked about.

"Lady Une ? Now that's interesting. Why do they think she will do better than me ?", he asked sarcastically.

"She has been given free rein to do whatever she wants to stop the charities", Milliardo said. "And she's ready to do it for free. She didn't ask for a reward, except for the, I quote, uttermost pleasure of killing you."

Heero's eyes narrowed.

"If she's taking it personally, it's different. That could become dangerous."

"That is why I'm warning you. I had absolutely no idea as to how I was going to stop this."

"Who is Lady Une ?", Quatre interrupted.

"Hired killer", Heero said. "One of the best, but unfortunately for us, not one of the sanest. She could become very dangerous."

"She's a psycho", Duo said, earning puzzled glances from everyone in the room, especially from Heero and Milliardo.

"How come you even know her name ?", Milliardo asked.

"Hey, let's not forget where the street rat comes from, okay ?", Duo replied. "I'm a street child from L2, if that means anything to you. The orphanage I lived in was burnt, and to hell if it was an accident ! People didn't like charities at that time either ! She was the one who started the fire !"

"Duo … you never told me that", Quatre said.

"What good would it have done, Cat ? What's over is over, and my friends will not spring back alive by magic ! I just know she's the one who did it, so I'm not gonna let her take another friend from me !"

Duo lifted his chin to give a sense of finality to his words. It could have been funny if the backstory hadn't been so dramatic. The silence that followed was heavy, until Quatre smiled to his best friend and squeezed his arms.

"It's okay, Duo", he said. "I'm not really keen on dying either, and I do seem to be lucky for the moment. As long as we work together, we will all be fine."

Milliardo got up, ending the meeting.

"I think this is all I can tell you for now. I will keep you informed as much as I can without leaking confidential information. I don't need to ask you to be careful, Mr Winner."

"You're right, you don't need to", Quatre said.

"Then, shall we go back to the reception ?", Relena asked. "Mother will wonder where we are, and there must be at least thirty people looking for Quatre."

Everyone agreed and they filed to leave the room. Milliardo did his best to fall behind and to be the last to leave the room with Quatre.

"I know it's probably none of my business and you must know what you're doing", he said very low, "but are you sure it is a good idea to have any kind of relationship with Heero Yuy ?"

Quatre looked up at the tall man, all friendship leaving his eyes. His voice was a bit cold when he answered.

"You're absolutely right, Mr Peacecraft. This is none of your business."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Back in the reception room, the little group composed of Duo, Wufei, Heero Quatre and Relena was strangely silent. None of them really knew what to say. They had just learnt that Zechs Merquise was an undercover GSA Agent, that a crazy killer was after Quatre and Heero, that they could help bring down crime lords … Relena was not the less confused. She had known that her brother worked for the GSA, but she had had no idea what it was he was really doing. As someone rich and famous, she had already received death threats, but she had never spent half an hour in the same room than a hired killer.

"So …", she said tentatively, "that was something different tonight."

"Relena, I am sorry you had to be dragged into this", Quatre said, coming out of his thoughts. "Maybe I should have warned you that I was not a very safe person to be around at the moment."

"What kind of stupid thing is that ?", Relena said. "I care about you, Quatre. You're my friend. If you're in danger, I think it is best to know now. Would it be better if I just cried over your body once you're dead ?"

Quatre smiled.

"Of course not, you're right. Thank you, Relena. You are a true friend."

"I know it's probably useless to tell you that, but please be careful. I really want to see you again alive and in one piece."

"You will, I promise. If the Perfect Soldier didn't kill me, I don't see who else could."

Relena shot an uneasy glance towards Heero, who just stared back.

"I should go see my mother", she said. "She'll be worried. Take care, Quatre. Please call me regularly, I would like to be sure you are alright."

She hugged him to say goodbye.

"Duo, Wufei, … Mr Yuy, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll see each other soon."

The young men watched her go away. As soon as she had disappeared, Heero turned to Quatre.

"I must be going now. There are some things I need to check and some people I need to see."

"What ? Now ?", Quatre asked, distressed. "I was hoping you would come back with me tonight."

Heero got closer so as not to be overheard.

"I would like to, Quatre, but I need to check if the infos he gave us are accurate. And if they are, I need to contact some people. I need to check Lady Une's whereabouts before she knows I know she's after you. I may be dead for my peers, but there are still some people who are afraid of my name."

Quatre sighed, but hid his disappointment.

"Okay", he said reluctantly. "Just call me when you're done, then."

Heero took Quatre's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

The Japanese man then shot a look to Wufei and Duo.

"Just do what you have to do, Yuy", Wufei said. "He's safe with us. We won't leave him even for a second."

"Am I still allowed to shower alone ?", Quatre protested. "Because I have nothing against us three in the same bed, we did it before, but I need my personal space some times too."

"Aww, Cat, you mean you would be cruel enough to throw _me_ out of your shower ?", Duo joked. "Take away all the pleasures in my life. I need to get laid !"

"Don't even think about asking me, Maxwell", Wufei interrupted. "I'm not sure I could control myself, and you could end up dead, and that would be useless."

"So you're admitting that I have some kind of use, Wu ?"

"Apart from annoying the crap out of me, you mean ?"

In the heat of the bickering, none of them noticed when Heero left silently.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Milliardo watched the little group pensively.

"He is so young", he said suddenly.

"Who ?", Lucrezia asked. "Winner ?"

"I was thinking about Yuy, actually. I didn't think he was so young. He mustn't be more than 21. But actually, they are all awfully young to be involved in dangerous stuff like this."

"And you're not ?", Lucrezia countered. "Didn't you tell me that they could take care of themselves ?"

Milliardo smiled.

"They probably can, if Une doesn't lose it and decides a massive extermination. I didn't know about that orphanage, I think I may have to do some research."

"That's horrible", Lucrezia agreed. "But somehow, they don't seem to be afraid. Do you want me to run a search on them ?"

"I have all the info I need about both Winner and Chang, and I doubt I will be able to find anything more on Yuy if he doesn't want me to. But if you could try to find something on Duo Maxwell … although I doubt you will find a lot either, if he really is a L2 street child."

"I'll do it, and I'll inform Colonel Fujirawa in private. I'll get back to you with her instructions."

"Thank you, dear."

Lucrezia suddenly noticed how tired Milliardo sounded.

"What is it ?", she asked.

"Nothing, it's just … That undercover thing must be eating me out. It's very stressful, and Treize is not easy to work with."

"He's hitting on you again ?", Lucrezia asked with a frown.

"He never stopped from the first day on, Lucrezia", Milliardo said with a tired smile. "It is very difficult to keep him just at the right distance but not reject him totally. He trusts me because I let him flirt with me. I really must look like a total slut."

Lucrezia put her arm around Milliardo's waist.

"Well, as long as you're _my_ slut, I don't care."

Just at that moment, Milliardo noticed Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy talking to each other. He saw the killer gently taking the blond young man's hand, and his face soften as he spoke.

'Now there is something going on there that I am not likely to find on any database.', Milliardo thought. 'You are playing a dangerous game, Mr Winner. Entrusting your life to someone who was paid to kill you is not the best way to stay alive. Unless you really meant it when you said this was none of my business. I just hope you know what you are doing.'

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre agreed absentmindedly when his father asked him to come with him into the car that was going to bring them back to the hotel, leaving Duo and Wufei to climb in the second limousine. Mr Winner didn't really pay attention to the fact that his son looked and sounded distracted, and began talking as soon as the car began to move. For his part, Quatre was far too lost in thoughts to really listen to what his father was saying. There had been so much happening lately that the blond young man was sure his brain was displaying a big flashing sign "Too much incoming data, processing error". Killers, double agents, crime lords, corporate crime …

All that explained why Quatre was absolutely not aware of what his father was talking about, just throwing occasional "hmm" when there was a silence. That is, until a familiar name came into the conversation.

"I am glad you think that way", Mr Winner was saying. "I talked to Mrs. Peacecraft, and she told me that Relena likes you a lot too, so maybe it would be a good thing to make it all official, don't you think ?"

"Hmmm … WHAT ?"

"You don't want to ?", Mr Winner asked, frowning. "It's the way things are supposed to happen, you know that, Quatre. And the Peacecrafts won't have it any other way."

"They won't have what ?", Quatre asked, trying to gather back what his father had said, then suddenly understanding. "Allah, no. Don't tell me you and Mrs. Peacecraft think that there is something between me and Relena."

"There isn't ?", Mr Winner asked, a bit taken aback by the news.

"She's a friend, that's all ! For Allah's sake, I met her last week for the first time ! I didn't even flirt with her, and I certainly don't want to marry her, if that's what you had in mind !"

"But Mrs. Peacecraft …"

"Yeah, I'm sure Mrs. Peacecraft thinks Relena is infatuated with me", Quatre interrupted, "but she also thinks her daughter loves pink !"

"Excuse me ?"

"That's nothing", Quatre said shaking his head. "Just forget about all this, okay ? There is absolutely nothing between me and Relena, and neither of us wish to get married."

"But Quatre, what is wrong with that ? You're eighteen, after all, and I am sure you would get along perfectly well."

Quatre felt anger build up in his chest. Great, now his father wanted him to get married, and best of all, he wanted to pick the girl too. His next words flew out before he could hold them back.

"Father, for the last time, I don't want to marry Relena ! Or any other girl, for that matters !"

Mr Winner stared at his son in astonishment.

"What is that supposed to mean ?"

Quatre sighed. He could feel his own anger, and also the anger that was starting to spread through his father's mind, and it was giving him a headache. But he had never made it a secret that he was gay, and he had even brought some of his boyfriends back at the Mansion. Had his father been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed a thing ?

"Honestly, Father, we've been living in the same house for more than six months, and you haven't figured it out ?"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Mr Winner's face.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei and Duo got out of the limousine just in time to see Quatre storm out of the other car, his face flushed with anger.

"Oh oh", Duo said. "Not good. Wonder what it was about this time."

They both joined Quatre in the elevator, but their friend was apparently not up to explaining anything. He was standing stiffly, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive gesture, eyes blazing and not saying a word. Wufei and Duo looked at each other, but thought better than to press the issue. Wufei had never seen Quatre that angry, and although Duo probably had, it was obvious he didn't really know how to react this time.

Quatre strode out of the elevator nervously, not even looking up once as he made a bee line for his door. The poor unsuspecting door slammed into the wall. Quatre went to sit on his bed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself.

Duo looked at Wufei and took a tentative step towards Quatre, careful to stay out of harm's range.

"Cat ?"

Quatre looked up, and finally spoke through gritted teeth.

"I need to be alone for a while, please."

Wufei frowned. He had no idea what exactly was going on, but leaving Quatre alone didn't seem like a good idea. After all, Quatre was always the one who pressed people to talk about their problems.

"Quatre … ", the Chinese man started , but Quatre interrupted.

"Please, Wufei."

"But …"

"LEAVE ME ALONE !" Quatre yelled angrily.

Wufei took a step back, shock on his face. Duo reacted faster. He took the Chinese man's arm, made him spin round and dragged him to the door.

"Sure, Cat", he said with a grin. "Don't get all wired, we're goin' out ! Just call us if you need anythin', okay ?"

And without listening to Wufei's protests, he made him go out and firmly closed the door behind them. Quatre took a deep breath, glad once again that Duo could understand him so well. He would probably have to apologize later, and he knew he would do it, because he felt a little guilty for lashing out his anger on his friends, but he was just not in the mood.

Quatre's eyes fell on the two pictures on his bedside cabinet, the two pictures he always carried with him wherever he went. He picked the one where he was with his father, and looked at it closely. It was difficult to find two persons more different in the world. Quatre had always been told he was the living image of his mother, and from the pictures he had seen, it was probably true. He didn't look like his father, or at least not physically.

Quatre flinched when the heated words he had exchanged with his father came back to his mind. Everything had been going out so well that last week, Quatre should have known that was too good to last. But he hadn't expected yet another fight because of who he was. So, he liked boys. His life was his own to live, after all, and it was none of his father's concern who he wanted to spend it with. It was not like there weren't enough Winners to take on the company if he didn't have any children. It was no one's business if he wanted to date boys and if he didn't want to get married at eighteen and have children.

Quatre knew that his father didn't really mean everything he had said, and that he had only been angry because of the shock. That was why the well-rehearsed speech about being the Winner heir and having responsibilities towards the family had been given once again. But even knowing that, Quatre couldn't forgive his father for being so obviously narrow-minded. A new wave of anger took over him.

"I do not belong to you, damn it !", he said angrily to the picture. "I have my own life, and I'll live as I choose. You don't have the right to decide for me !"

Suddenly, he threw the picture at the nearby wall. The glass shattered and the frame fell on the floor with a loud thump. That was stupid, of course, and Quatre knew he would regret this later.

"Why can't you understand that I am not you ? Why is it so hard for you to understand that I love you in spite of everything that's between us ? Why can't you just love me for who I am, instead of trying to make me become what you want to see ?"

Quatre began pacing up and down in the room. He needed to work the anger out of his system, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it if Duo and Wufei were to pester him and to try and make him talk. 'Time to use the good old methods', he thought. He went to the dressing room and changed into more casual clothes : faded jeans, a black turtleneck, a black leather jacket and gloves.

'Sorry guys, but there's no way I'm staying locked up in my room. Forgive me, but I have to think, and I have to do it alone.'

Quatre ignored all the warnings in his head that were telling him he was being foolish, that there were killers after him, that Heero would be worried … Thinking about Heero didn't even make him calm down, because it was obvious Heero would not know what to do anyway. No, Quatre was sure that he needed time alone and away from friends who only wanted him to be alright.

He went to the window and opened it. There was only a short walk on the narrow cornice to the fire ladders. The fact that he was on the fifty-fifth floor didn't bother him in the least, in fact, it gave him the adrenaline rush he needed right now. Quatre walked out of the window, secured it shut, and began to make his way to the fire ladders.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"What is going on, Duo ?", Wufei asked with a scowl once they were out of Quatre's room.

"It's nothin', Wu", Duo answered. "Cat doesn't like fighting with his Dad, so it usually gets on his nerves and he needs time to calm down, that's all. It's probably best for us to leave him alone for a while, he'll be fine."

"It didn't look like that average fight with your father to me, Maxwell", Wufei said pointedly.

Duo sighed.

"Nothin's ever average with those two, Wu", he said. "They're both damn stubborn, and none of them would admit they're wrong. So usually, it ends up with one of them storming out and then they don't see each other for a while to cool down. Ya know, Cat's dad is the only person who can get under his skin so easily. Guess that's their way of lovin' each other, but it's damn loud some times."

"I see", Wufei said. "It was a bit like that in my home too. Except that I didn't yell at my father."

"Why not ?"

"Because it would have been a lack of respect to one of my elders. I lost it for the first time when they told me I was to get married to this girl I didn't even know. And the only reason I wasn't punished was because at the time, I could beat up every person who would have tried to punish me."

Duo shot a look to the closed door of Quatre's room.

"Well, I just hope it won't take him to long to calm down. It's not like we don't have things to talk about. That was quite an evening, uh ? Double agents falling from the sky. He's gorgeous, that man, by the way, none of you were kind enough to mention that !"

"Maxwell, do any of your thoughts originate above the waist ?"

Duo scratched his head pensively.

"Well … I never really paid attention, but I think the answer to that question would be no, Wu-man."

"My name is Wufei, Maxwell, and Zechs is straight anyway, or did you forget that fact too ?"

"I like challenges", Duo replied with a wide smile. "But then, Miss Noin is quite some competition, uh ? Guess I'll have to go back to watching and drooling, then !"

The playful bickering was interrupted by the noise of broken glass. Wufei began to go to the door, but Duo stopped him.

"Nah, man, leave him be. It's best if he destroys some of the furniture, he won't hit us that way, uh ?"

Wufei looked at Duo, then at the door, then again at Duo, perplex.

"I'm not sure that carrying out your frustration on furniture is the best way to calm down, although it can be effective some times."

Both young men heard Quatre's angry voice as he shouted at the picture inside, then silence fell. Even Duo grew a bit uneasy. It was unusual for Quatre to calm down so quickly, considering the state of controlled rage he had been into. Wufei came closer to the door again and knocked.

"Quatre ?"

There was no answer.

"Cat, you okay ?", Duo called. "Cat ! Come on, man, that's not funny !"

Again, silence was the only thing that answered. Duo looked at Wufei, and his usual smile vanished from his face. That was enough to convince the Chinese man that something was not normal. The problem was that the door was closed, since the key was needed to maneuver it from the outside.

"This is ridiculous, Quatre", Wufei called. "You did not hire me to break down hotel doors ! Open that door now !"

"He won't", Duo said. "I'll do it."

Reaching into his braid, Duo took out a lockpick. Ignoring the surprised look on Wufei's face, he began to work on the lock and three seconds later, the door swung open. Both Wufei and Duo rushed into the room. Wufei saw the broken frame on the floor near the wall and paled.

"Quatre ?", he called.

Duo went to inspect the dressing room and the bathroom. He came out holding Quatre's white tuxedo vest.

"He's not in there", he said. "He changed his clothes."

Suddenly, the wind pushed one of the windows open. Wufei stared at it, not ready to believe what his brain was telling him. Quatre would not have done that, that was insane … But Duo voiced it without hesitating.

"I should have known", he said. "He's gone."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) I know, I know I mixed up two different characters in that one! You wanna know why . I never can tell one from the other when I watch the show. I know they are not the same person, but I don't know why I keep mixing their faces like that, especially since they don't look that much alike. Well, writer's license, they've become one and the same here.


	17. Part 16

**Part 16**

Heero had sneaked into the hotel more out of habit than because he really needed to. After all, no one knew his face here. But still that hadn't prevented him from staying almost unconsciously out of the surveillance cameras range. The less people connected him with Quatre the better.

Heero had spent the last hour hacking into the GSA database to verify everything Agent Wind had said and contacting some people from the L3 underground. Heero smirked when he recalled that some of them had tried not to sound too afraid, but the truth was, although he was now an outcast in the world he had once almost ruled, he still remained one of the deadliest killer alive. Someone to be reckoned with. The fact that he was still alive one week after he had issued his challenge spoke volumes to people who could read that. No one defied the Doctors and lived. He knew that, for he had been carrying out that type of missions for them. No one but him.

Heero frowned as he approached Quatre's room. He could hear Duo and Wufei talking, but not Quatre's softer tone. And he suddenly realized that Quatre's presence in his mind, though still there, was not getting any stronger as he had become accustomed to every time he came near the blond young man. Which probably meant that he wasn't there. Something was wrong.

Pushing the door (unlocked, he noted), he walked in to find Duo and Wufei staring at an open window and debating about what they should be doing right now.

"I should have known, I … I just thought he was over that, damn it !", Duo said.

And without turning around, he added "Well, come in, Yuy, there's no need to try and hide the bad news, now, is there ?"

Wufei spun on his heels to discover Heero in the doorway, part of his mind wondering how in space the man had approached without him feeling it, and also how Duo could have felt it.

"Where is Quatre ?", Heero asked a bit angrily.

"We don't have a clue, pal, so don't get started on us !", Duo bit back. "He left about fifteen minutes ago, I think."

Heero marched to Duo and took his right arm in an iron fist.

"You told me he would be safe with you. You were supposed to watch him", he snarled.

Duo's eyes fell on the hand holding his arm. The young American looked up very slowly, all pretense of amusement gone. His face was closed and void of all emotions as he looked straight into the Prussian blue depths burning with anger in front of him.

"Fuck. Off. Yuy", he said very evenly.

Heero didn't move an inch and shot one of his Death Glares to Duo. To his own surprise, it didn't have the usual effect. Not only did Duo glare back, but his eyes misted a bit, slowly turning a creepy blue color as a cold smile appeared on his lips.

"Fuck off, or I'll make you. I mean it."

Heero felt the arm under his hand tense with anger and anticipation, but he ignored the threat.

"Is that how you take care of your friends ?", he asked icily.

"Don't you dare tell me how to take care of Cat ! Let go off me now, or I swear you'll regret it !"

"ENOUGH !", Wufei barked.

The two other young men looked at him, shock slowly showing on their face.

"Shut up, both of you and listen to me !", Wufei snapped. "This is neither the right place nor the right time for that kind of little thing. This is not helping."

"But …", Duo started.

"What part of 'Shut up' did you not understand, Maxwell ?", Wufei interrupted. "And don't try to do it too, Yuy", he added as the Japanese man opened his mouth to argue. "Let go off Maxwell ! Now !"

Heero did. Wufei glared at the two of them, his jet-black eyes alive with cold fury.

"Okay, now listen to me and don't interrupt. You two are behaving foolishly and childishly. I would never have expected that from either of you. You obviously need to work out things with Quatre to get over that little jealousy problem here, the only problem being that Quatre is missing."

He stared at them, as if defying them to add a word. Satisfied when all he got was nervous nods and puzzled looks, he kept on.

"So, we have to find him back, and to do that, we need to work as a team. Which won't work out if you two gut each other. So forget about that and be civil to each other. If I hear even one single word on that subject again before you've talked it out with Quatre, I will knock out the both of you and make sure it's in such a painful way that when you will wake up, you will want me to have killed you instead. Anyone thinking I'm kidding is free to try me any time."

Duo gaped at Wufei, but couldn't seem to find a word fitting enough to express how shocked he was. Heero just nodded to Wufei, retreating in the soldier mode that he knew was the only way he could get anything done without cracking up.

"Good", Wufei said. "I need to change my clothes into something more fitting. If you two would be so kind as to not rip each other apart while I'm gone …"

And he left. Duo waited until the Chinese man had disappeared before he exploded.

"I can't believe it ! Who does he think he is, to play Mr Know-it-all and …"

"He's right", Heero interrupted quietly.

Duo turned to face the Japanese man, not quite sure he had heard that well.

"What ?"

"He's right, and we both know it. We have a problem, and we need to figure it out. But he is also right about now not being the right time."

Duo didn't look too sure about this, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, well, now that we're buddies again, or let's say non-mortal enemies, I'll go grab my jacket in my room and be right back."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Five minutes later, both Duo and Wufei were back. The young American had put a short leather jacket on his priest sweater, and Wufei had changed into a black linen costume. The young Chinese man took control of the situation, since he wanted the other two to work together and stop glaring daggers at each other.

"So, what did you learn ?", he asked Heero.

"Wind did give us true information, although he didn't tell us everything, but the rest can wait. The Doctors have hired Lady Une. She's already on L3. My contacts told me that she's been hiring some help, which is unusual. Our kind prefer to hunt alone, usually."

"Hunt ?", Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Help", Wufei said, refocusing the conversation. "What kind of help ? Anything we should be worried about ?"

"Yakuzas. Not the nicest persons in town, and most of them having a personal grudge against me", the Japanese man answered. "I can only suppose that those were hired to take care of us while she would go for Quatre."

The killer's voice cracked a bit as he kept on, revealing to the other two that although he was putting his emotions under strict control, it was only out of sheer will.

"It is far too dangerous for Quatre to be alone in the streets. He could get killed without being able to defend himself. Une is dangerous. And she's insane."

He suddenly looked up at Duo and Wufei.

"Why did he leave ? I vaguely felt he was angry, but …"

"What do you mean, you felt he was angry ?", Duo asked, unable to mask his surprise. "Are you …"

"No, I … I can't explain, I just can feel him that's all. I know he's alright for the moment, but I don't know where he is."

Duo's eyes narrowed as he studied the Japanese's face with a scrutiny that would have anyone else blush. Wufei seemed to be a little shocked by the news, but he didn't make any comments.

"So, why did he leave ?", Heero asked again, trying to make the conversation move away from that embarrassing subject that was his emotions and feelings.

"He fought with his dad again", Duo explained.

"Does he do that often ?", Wufei asked. "I mean, taking off when he's upset. You said you thought he was over it."

Duo sighed, trying to find a way to explain.

"Cat hates fighting with people, and most of all with his dad, so yeah, usually, when they have a fight, he just sneaks out for a few hours to calm down. He prefers bein' alone for a while, until he's feelin' well enough to come back and face people without snappin' at them, like he did to us. It was all gettin' better, and lately, when he was upset, he usually called me instead of running out of the house and hiding, so I thought he was really over that."

"Apparently not", Wufei commented. "That must have been a big fight."

"But we got a serious problem, guys", Duo said. "Cat's never been to L3 before, he doesn't know the place. Knowing him, he will probably take a long walk, but that's still unknown territory for him. He took his wallet, but not his cell phone nor his gun, which means we have absolutely no chance of tracking him down with that."

"That's insane", Heero suddenly said, slamming his hand on a nearby table. "How could he do that when he knows there are people after him ?"

Wufei frowned. Yuy was taking this personally, that was more than obvious. But right now, they all needed to calm down and be concentrated. Taking charge again, Wufei exposed his plan.

"He left half an hour ago through that window. He is dressed in dark colors, he didn't take anything that would allow us to contact him. He wants to be alone."

"Yeah, I kinda understood that when he yelled at us, Wu-man", Duo snickered.

"I'm pretty sure he is on foot", Wufei kept on, ignoring the interruption. "He is not that far away. We will go down in the streets and ask people if they've seen him, but no name. No need to create a panic and start rumors that the Winner heir has disappeared."

"You mean apart from the nasty part when he really has disappeared", Duo said mockingly.

"We must be on the lookout for any kind of attack on ourselves", Heero added. "Discretion is needed, or we will alert the enemy that we don't know where he is and he is unprotected."

Duo stretched.

"Okay, now comes the difficult part. Finding Cat. 'Cause he obviously did his best not to be found. A chance you have the emperor of hiding with you, guys."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre wandered aimlessly in unknown streets. He had no clue where he was going, and he didn't care. Alone and anonymous in the crowd, he felt safe. No one here to recognize him and call him by his name. No one to be kind to him just because of that name.

Sadness overcame Quatre, and just at that time, it began to rain, as if the weather regulation of the colony was echoing his mood. He just kept on walking, savoring the soft contact of droplets on his skin. It was not the same than on Earth, but it was comforting, in a way.

A TV screen in the window of a shop caught his attention. It was playing a News flash and showing all of the Winners in front of the embassy. Quatre looked at himself beside his father. Was it really him here, or was it just what everyone else wanted to see ? Was he nothing more in the face of the world than the 'Winner Heir' ? Quatre hated that nickname with a passion, but somehow, every newspaper felt bound to use it. As if Quatre wasn't really a person, as if he was nothing more than someone destined to carry on with the business after his father … Just a pale shadow that didn't even really exist.

And here, in the middle of this crowd of people who hurried back home under the rain, Quatre began to cry softly, his tears mingling with the drops of rain falling on his face. Because he was tired of being just that. Because, just once in his life, he didn't want to be 'the Winner Heir', but just Quatre. Just Cat. All the persons he loved called him Cat. At least, all the persons who dared.

Quatre felt incredibly tired, forgetting that it was past midnight and he had been up for a long time. It was more mental than physical anyway. Deep inside, he was wondering if his father had ever seen him like a full human being or just as the shadow of the woman he had loved and lost, and that he could find back watching his son. Was it him his father loved, or just the memory of his wife ? Quatre felt betrayed and abandoned when he had those kind of thoughts, but he couldn't help it. His father had hurt him, because he could not accept that Quatre was not what he had dreamt him to be.

Tearing himself away from the news flash, Quatre began to go down the streets again. People were giving him odd looks, but that was mostly due to the fact that he was sniffing and not caring about wiping the tears that were still silently falling down his face. A pang of guilt suddenly overcame him. Duo, Wufei and Heero would be worried. He had yelled at Duo and Wufei, and he had not warned them he was going. Heero would be furious. They would probably be looking for him. But Quatre didn't feel like going back now. He would deal with that later.

Joyful lights suddenly caught his eye. Turning to his right, he discovered a huge colorful tent in the middle of rides. A carnival with a circus. Apparently, it was open all night, and in spite of the rain, people were queuing to buy tickets for the circus. Without really thinking, Quatre joined them.

As he took his seat just at the edge of the ring, he looked around at the audience. Even if it was late at night, a lot of people had come with their children. It was warming and freezing his heart at the same time. Warming, because his empathy perceived the calm happiness echoing from all those people, and freezing, because however hard he tried, he knew he would never be one of them. His father had never taken him to the circus, nor anywhere else. There was never enough time, always too much to do, for the man to get to know his children better. Quatre was honestly surprised to realize how much he had missed that. Not that his childhood had been unhappy, that would be ungrateful to Iria to say so. But his father had missed so much : he had missed Quatre's first steps, his first words, his first day of school. He had never read him stories at night nor lulled him to sleep. Quatre was sure that had his father known, he would have done it gladly, but at the time, Mr Winner had done what he had thought was best for his son. And, grieving the loss of his wife, he probably had had trouble to welcome him, Quatre thought. The last six months couldn't make it up to him, but it had been a start, and a good start. But now everything was shattered to pieces, because his father had shown that he was unable to see anything more in Quatre than the ideal son he had imagined. And he knew his father was very surprised every time he realized that Quatre was far from being that ideal son, and that his way to show surprise was to rant.

Quatre sighed. He was definitively not in a good mood tonight. There was too much happening at once. Things that would never had happened if he had just been some anonymous teenager instead of the Winner Heir. But then, a face with delicately sculpted features, messy brown hair and blue eyes appeared in his mind. Heero. He would never have met Heero had he not been the Winner Heir. Quatre almost growled in frustration at his own contradictions, and only stopped because people were watching him. He was starting to have a slight headache from all the thinking. Not to mention that the presence of Heero was nagging him. Quatre could feel his worry, his concern, his determination, and most of all, the cold veil on all those emotions that kept them a bit away so as not to hinder whatever it was Heero was doing at the moment. It made him a bit dizzy, but in a way comforted him. Heero was looking for him. Quatre would go back, but only when he was ready.

Then, the show began. And Quatre forgot everything.

**O.O.O.O.O**

For an hour and a half, performers did their numbers in front of a delighted crowd. Quatre had forgotten everything about his worries, he didn't even remember what it was that had driven him here. He just enjoyed the show like any other teenager. There were clowns, trapeze artists, acrobats, lions and tigers, and even a magician. The circus troop was not that large, and most of the performers were doing several numbers, showing talent in more than one area. Quatre had particularly noticed two of them : A girl with auburn curly hair, and a lanky young man dressed as a clown with bangs hiding half of his face. They had performed on the trapeze, the tightrope, and the clown had come back with the lions. They came back for the last act of the show.

A large round board was brought in the center of the ring. The ringmaster came forward to announce the act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please make a triumph for the Daggers Queen, Catherine Bloom !"

The crowd erupted into loud applause. Apparently, the circus had been there for a while, and the public knew the performers. Quatre clapped along as the auburn-haired girl stepped on the ring, followed by the young clown. She tied him to the board, and took some steps back. All of a sudden, a set of shining knives appeared in her right hand as she bowed to the audience.

Even Quatre held his breath as the blades flew in the air to land into the board with muffled thumps, just inches from the clown. Soon, Catherine Bloom complicated the figures, throwing two daggers with one hand, or turning her back to the board before throwing them. To finish, she put on a blindfold on and took two daggers in each hand. She didn't even take a second to concentrate before she threw the last knives. They finished their course neatly planted in the wood, framing the young clown's face. He hadn't moved an inch, not even blinked, even when one of the knives had cut a lock of his light brown hair.

There was a tremendous wave of applause as the crowd gave the knife-thrower a standing ovation. All of the artists went back on the ring for a last salute, then the lights went gradually out as the public went out of the colorful tent.

Quatre didn't leave. Now that the magical moment was over, everything came back to him, and he felt very reluctant to move. He was exhausted, he knew his friends were worried, and although his anger had lessened, he still felt very sad. Sad that his father and him couldn't get along, that they were unable to understand each other. He held himself, trying to get warm, but he was still a bit wet from his walk in the rain, and now that the tent was empty and silent, it didn't help. And even worse, it did nothing to help Quatre out of his feeling of abandon.

Before he could help himself, he started crying again, silently.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Catherine Bloom and her brother went to the tent to fetch her set of knives and check that the lions were all set for what was left of the night. They would be doing night shows for a week, and they were living at night more than usual. Catherine took the bag in which she kept her knives and began to put them all in, when she noticed someone on one of the benches just outside the ring. A blond young man holding himself, his shoulders shaking.

"Trowa !", she called in a whisper.

The lanky young man came to her side.

"There's still someone", she said. "I think he's crying."

Trowa raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Go get him", his sister commanded. "It's freezing in here. If he doesn't want to get home, we can probably find a place for him tonight, but we can't let him stay here, he's gonna kill himself."

Trowa gave his best impression of a smile, which meant that the corners of his mouth turned a bit upwards. If he let her, his sister would take in every stray puppy she found on the streets. But even he had to admit that it was different this time. He had seen the young man in the audience watch their every move, captivated. He had seemed happy then. Trowa idly wondered why he was sobbing on a bench in the dark now as he came closer. He knelt beside the bench.

"Is everything okay ?", he asked softly.

The blond young man looked up, discovered Trowa, and sniffed. Trowa was amazed by what he saw. The look on that boy's face was … reminding him of something so familiar that he had a hard time not staring at him. For those big green-blue eyes full of tears reminded Trowa of the lions. Of the look they had sometimes when they seemed to realize that they were trapped and encaged, and that they would be for the rest of their lives, no matter what. And behind could be seen, just as in the eyes of the lions, a combativeness that said that even knowing that, they would not stop fighting and trying to regain their lost freedom.

Finally, the blond young man shook his head.

"You might want to get back home", Trowa said. "It's cold in here, you can't stay the night."

"I don't want to go back", the young man said, his voice broken by tears. "Not yet."

At that precise moment, Catherine appeared behind her brother.

"What's wrong, honey ?"

"I … I'm not sure I really know", the blond young man said. "I just …"

"It's okay", Catherine interrupted kindly. "You don't have to say if you don't want to. Just come with us, you're all shaking. I'll make … uh, Trowa will make us some coffee, and you can sleep in our trailer until tomorrow."

"Oh, that's nice of you, but I don't want to … I mean, I don't want to be an inconvenience or anything. Besides, I have probably friends looking for me right now, they'll get worried if they don't see me come back."

Trowa and Catherine looked at each other. The young clown already knew what his sister was about to say, so he didn't even think to stop her.

"Whatever happens, you can't go back now. It's very late, and the streets are not safe around here. You could get mugged. You can call your friends tomorrow if you want them to come and fetch you, but you're staying with us tonight. You're not being an inconvenience or anything", she added before he could protest. "It's not like it's the first time, you know. So what do you say ?"

Finally, the blond young man managed a sad little smile and nodded.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"Don't say that before you've tasted the soup", Trowa said, earning a smack at the back of the head.

"Ooooh you", Catherine growled. "My cooking is not that bad !"

"I just want him to be sure of what he's about to get into, that's all, sis."

"Yeah, sure. By the way", she said turning to their guest, "my name is Catherine Bloom, and that insufferable young man here is my brother Trowa Barton."

"I am Quatre."

"Just Quatre ?"

A strange look flashed in the young man's eyes, a mix of sadness and longing that was a bit hard to decipher.

"Yes, just Quatre", he answered.

Neither Catherine nor Trowa pushed more. They were not nosey after all, and being part of an itinerant circus troop let you meet all sorts of people. If he didn't want to give out his last name, that was his choice. Trowa had the strange sensation to have seen that face before, apart from the lion thing that he didn't explain. And he had also noticed that although the clothes were casual, they probably cost more than his annual salary at the circus. Which only made the young man more mysterious. Trowa's little smile returned. He liked mysteries.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Once in the trailer, Quatre began to warm up. Trowa led him to the tiny bathroom and handed him a towel to dry his hair, and some dry clothes. As was to be expected, Quatre had to roll the sleeves of the turtleneck as well as the bottom of the pants, but it was better than his damp clothes. Catherine took them away, and they finally all settled down in front of steaming mugs of coffee.

"Thank you", Quatre said again. "I am sorry to be such a bother."

"You're not a bother", Catherine said for the hundredth time. "Honest. It's not the first time that we see this I swear. You just have to know we can't take you with us, that's all."

A little smile appeared on Quatre's face.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't go just like this anyway. But anyway, that was very kind of you."

"We couldn't let you freeze to death, hon", Catherine said getting up. "Do you imagine us going there in the morning and finding a frozen corpse on the bench ? Not good for business, I'm tellin' you."

In spite of the misery he felt, Quatre couldn't help letting out a snort of laughter. Catherine reminded him of Duo so much that it was comical. Trowa saw the tension gradually leave the slender shoulders, and relaxed too. Cathy was right, the boy was not the only one they had had in here, but there was something nagging Trowa about this one. He was absolutely sure now that he knew this face, and hell only knew from where. Quatre didn't want to say why he had been so helplessly crying, and in fact, he looked a little ashamed now to have been caught in the act. Trowa just shrugged it away for now. He knew that if he tried to remember, he would never get any sleep, and Quatre may end up explaining things after all.

Catherine arranged some pillows and blankets on the couch in their small living area (not big enough to be called a room), and again, Quatre thanked her in a well-mannered fashion. Catherine threatened to slap him if he said "I'm sorry" once more, and a real good-natured laugh escaped Quatre's lips this time, making him glow, although a tinge of sadness and guilt remained in his eyes.

This left Trowa with a lot to think about as he went into his own bed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Nothing", Duo grumbled as he joined the other two again. "And I thought I was a master at hiding …."

Heero was scanning the crowd around them. Wufei was frowning. He knew he was tired and far from functioning in full capacity, but he had to agree with Duo. Even lost in a crowd, Quatre usually stood out. His face was one you easily remembered, even if it only was because he had smiled to you as you passed him by. And yet, no one seemed to have seen him around. Wufei knew that both Duo and Heero were very tense, although they did not let it show. The Chinese man marveled at the control the Japanese was exerting. The only thing that betrayed his worries and tension were his eyes, and that was only visible at certain moments.

"We should try some other place", Heero finally said. "He was upset, but he wouldn't run into danger just to make a point. He knows we're worried about him. He wouldn't add to our worries."

"Yes, that sounds like Cat alright", Duo agreed. "How about we go down that other street over here to the park ? It's rainin', but I'm not sure he would mind, and he's not really the kind to go drown his pain in alcohol anyway."

"Let's go, then", Wufei said, leading the way.

As soon as they stepped into the dark alley (a shortcut to the park), they knew it was a mistake. Wufei stopped, feeling the air tense around him, and assumed a defensive posture. He didn't have to warn his comrades. Heero had taken two steel Birdsong (1) Glocks from shoulder holsters, and Duo was looking around, flexing his fingers and ready to strike.

Fifteen men dressed in strange black outfits closed their circle around them. They were unmistakably Japanese, and looked at their preys with cold eyes. They all had guns. But what really sent chills down Wufei's spine was the woman who followed and stopped at the edge of the circle. Tall, brown hair up in two plaited buns, round glasses, some kind of military uniform … and a smile that was not quite sane.

"Kombanwa (2), Yuy-san", she said as if they were all having tea in a pleasant place instead of being ambushed in a dark street.

All expressiveness left Heero's face, his perfectly chiseled features composing themselves into a cold mask. Wufei, who had been in point, slowly took three steps back to leave Heero in front of the woman and watch his back instead with Duo. Duo, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and not really in the right mood for someone who was cornered and outnumbered. In fact, Duo looked almost happy to have been cornered and outnumbered, Wufei thought.

"What do you want, Une ?", Heero asked.

Une chuckled.

"I want you, Yuy-san. Preferably with your throat open of course, but one cannot always have her wish in life. My only problem is I have another mission to accomplish before I can have the delightful pleasure of ending your life. If I am granted that pleasure of course."

She looked at the fifteen men pointedly.

"My boys have been telling me that you guys have been asking question about a blond young man almost all night. I assumed that you had lost him somewhere. I can find him for you if you wish, but I can't guarantee I will bring him back in one piece."

Heero didn't even move one muscle when all he wanted was to run at the woman and take her eyes out with his bare hands. His mind was racing, analyzing the situation. Rushing to Une would result in fifteen guns discharging on him and him ending very dead, because he was good, but not that good. Moreover, he was not alone in this. He had absolutely no idea of what Wufei and Duo would do in a combat situation. He didn't know how they fought, didn't even know if they could fight. And he wasn't used to working in a team. Even when Odin was there, he usually killed alone.

And then, there was the fact that the crazy woman threatened Quatre's life, and that he couldn't do anything right now. So the solution was simple. He had to let Une go, bring down the fifteen men and then rush to find Quatre before Une would. Because if he didn't … He stopped this trail of thought before it ended somewhere unpleasant. Now was not the right time to lose it.

"I will leave you here with the boys", Une kept on. "I see that you have brought help as well. How unfortunate, Yuy-san. That's two other lives you won't be able to protect."

"Yeah, right," Duo said before anyone could ask him to stay silent, "like we need Mr Stoic-as-a-Rock's protection. Are you quite done with the speech, 'cause that's kinda getting boring, and I really wanna kick ass ! What is it with all the bad guys that they have to tell you in details what they're gonna do to you anyway ?"

Une's brown eyes suddenly went very cold.

"Fine", she said. "I'll leave you to your business, and I'll go take care of mine."

"Have fun !" Duo shouted to her retreating form. "We'll tell ya how it was here !"

"Duo !", Wufei hissed.

"What ?"

"Didn't you read somewhere that getting a psycho killer pissed is a very bad idea ? Especially if she's after one of our friends ?"

"We got another psycho killer with us, Wu", Duo whispered. "And honestly, if we couldn't find Cat, I doubt she will, but could we please save the conversation for later, 'cause we kinda have a problem right now."

Wufei looked at the still silent fifteen men around. Heero suddenly took a few steps to the one right in front of him and looked the man right in the eyes.

"I give you one chance to get out of this alive."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) The Birdsong finish is the very best you can get on a gun. It involves putting a camouflage on the gun and consoliding it with kevlar. Guns treated that way are practically indestructible. (thanks to Patricia Cornwell, Crime queen and a mine of information for me on stuff like that. You can find that particular info in her book Cause of Death).

(2) Japanese for 'Good evening'.


	18. Part 17

**Part 17**

**SPECIAL WARNING : Violence. Loads of people ending up dead. This was my first real fight scene and I did my best with the little vocabulary I have to express things.**

The man just stared back. Duo let out a loud sigh. It was good enough that they were trapped but now those two were just looking at each other, and from the way it was goin' on, they were waiting for one of them to drop dead. Which was very unlikely, although Duo was ready to bet on Heero's victory if the ability to kill with a glare had been human.

Wufei was looking around, evaluating the danger. Those men were here to kill. Wufei could feel it, and it didn't help him in the least. He was a martial arts teacher, not a street fighter. Even if it was true that he had already killed people. You couldn't get out on the streets during the gang war on L5 without trying to keep yourself alive, but that didn't mean you had to like it. Wufei took a deep breath and relaxed his body. He knew he could defend himself, and Heero was armed, but what about Duo now ?

It appeared that no one had to be worried about Duo. A flick of his wrists, and the young American was suddenly holding two long knives made of a strange metal that glinted dark. A ferocious grin appeared on his face.

"Now come on, guys, are you goin' to look at each other all night ? I know I really need to beat someone to pulp to calm down, so how 'bout we get started before dawn ?"

Unsurprisingly, this upset and unnerved one of the men in the circle. Apparently, they were used to targets who cowered in fear just at the look of them, which was far from being Duo's case. The man launched himself on Duo, weapon raised. Duo blocked the gun between his two knives. There was a clattering sound as the end of it was suddenly severed by the blades and fell on the floor. Without leaving his opponent time to react, Duo spun and sent a flying kick to his head, effectively breaking the man's neck. The man fell limply on the floor, his head bent at an unnatural angle.

Heero took some steps back and fired his two guns at the same time while dodging another bullet. The shots were meant to kill rather than incapacitate, and kill they did. Total chaos issued as the twelve remaining men launched themselves on their targets.

**O.O.O.O.O**

If Heero had been worried about Wufei and Duo, he wasn't anymore. Duo's little show at the beginning of the fight had been enough to prove that the young American was more than able to take care of himself. Heero should have known, of course. L2 street children didn't reach 18 without some first-hand experience at killing people. Some part of Heero's mind was wondering what Duo's knives were made of, as it appeared they could cut through metal.

Concentrating a bit more, Heero put his mind back on the fight. The twelve yakuzas had used a classical technique, and there were four of them attacking each one of the boys. It was difficult to use guns at this distance, but Heero demonstrated quite efficiently that there were many ways to use a gun as one of his Glock crashed again one of the men's temple, knocking him out. Heero's body was almost moving of its own accord as he was trying to get to the leader of the small group. He knew him by name. One of the leader of the yakuzas' assassin bands. The man was hovering at the edge of the fight, waiting for an opening. Heero took a violent blow to the ribcage and felt a knife slashing his right thigh, but didn't even slow down.

All he could think about was Une getting after Quatre, and that put him in a state of rage he had rarely known before, and at the same time it freaked him out beyond belief. That was without any pity that he discharged one of his Glocks into an opponent's head, plastering the nearby wall with his brain . The second one was taken at unawares. Heero hurtled him into the wall, sent his knee to the man's stomach, and when he doubled over in pain, aimed a sharp blow at the back of his neck, breaking the spinal chord.

Heero was left to face the leader of the group as his comrades kept on fighting. Toshiko was his name, if he remembered well. Not even turning around to see if Duo and Wufei were doing okay, Heero just asked "Keep one of them alive !"

Toshiko was still only looking at him, his gun in his hand. Heero holstered the Glock he had discharged, armed the other one and shot the man he had previously only knocked out in the head. Toshiko raised his own gun, but took a bullet in the shoulder before it was pointed at Heero.

"I'd stay calm if I were you", Heero said very coldly. "My finger is kind of itchy lately, nothing good steel can't cure, but I'd like to ask a few questions to you, Toshiko-san."

Toshiko was left to stand, his left hand pressed on the wound in his shoulder as Heero patiently waited for Duo and Wufei to be done.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo was done pretty soon, actually. After his first show, he was dealing with his own four, but soon reduced that number to two, thus proving that he could wield his blades lethally at the same time, and aim for the heart without even looking at what he was doing. He vaguely heard Heero asking for one of the men to be kept alive, but he unconsciously decided to leave that part to Wufei. Quatre was in danger, and they had been attacked : that was far enough for Shinigami. He wanted blood, and he wanted it now.

Apparently, the two yakuzas had understood that, because they prudently backed off to try and shoot the frail-looking teenager. Duo launched himself on the closest one, knives raised. The blades penetrated the man's neck, one from the left, one from the right. With a sharp gesture, Duo pulled the knives back to himself, tearing up the man's throat and splashing himself with blood in the process. He made such a grim picture, with eyes turned completely blue and his face stained by dripping blood, that his last opponent was left petrified. After a few seconds, he seemed to realize that his only chance to stay alive was to run. Which would have been a smart move, except for the fact that Duo could also throw his knives with dead accuracy and unexpected strength. The black blade flew in the air and pierced the man's skull at the back of his head, lodging itself deep in the brain.

Duo slowly calmed down, his breath coming out in short gasps. He saw Wufei forcing one of the men down on his knees. He shook his head to regain some focus, went to pick up his knife and sheathed both of them.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei braced himself for the shock. But honestly, these men were no match for him, and he found himself a bit frustrated to have to put up with the likes of them. Quickly shutting up the part of his mind that told him he was killing people in cold-blood ('It's me or them'), he concentrated on disabling the men in front of him.

The first one ran to him to have his chin caught by the heel of Wufei's hand. His jaw cracked. Instinctively feeling someone moving behind, The Chinese man threw a round kick that sent one of the men flying into the wall. The third one took Wufei's feet in the side of the head and knocked himself on a garbage container so violently that his head thrashed and his skull broke. Turning again to his first opponent, Wufei sent a kick in his head. He heard the cartilage of the nose creaking, and the man fell as splinters penetrated his brain.

There was only one man left when Wufei heard Heero asking for one of them to stay alive. Wufei dazed him with a punch to the side of the head and forced him on his knees. He held him firmly his place with one of his legs and placed one of his hand under the man's chin and the other behind his head.

"Move a hair and you can say goodbye to your life", he growled.

The man didn't struggle. Now they were left standing in the middle of a bloody mess. Thirteen corpses on the street, they were all scratched and bleeding somewhere. Wufei turned his gaze to Heero, who was still glaring at the leader, holding him at gunpoint.

"What do we do with those two now ?", Duo asked. "You think they know anything ?"

"Only one way to know", Heero answered dryly. "On your knees, Toshiko-san", he ordered.

When the man only glared back with contempt, Heero shot him in the right kneecap, and he fell on his good leg.

"Good, Toshiko-san. Answer my questions and I may consider leaving you two alive. Why did Une hire you ?"

"She told us that we would be able to bring you down", Toshiko spat. "You are a dishonor to your name."

"Because I don't kill people for fun ? We clearly don't have the same conception of honor, Toshiko-san. But you knew that already. I bet you were more than happy to take the job. I bet Une didn't tell you what it would imply. I told the Doctors that anyone crossing my path and trying to prevent me from protecting Quatre Winner would end up dead. You just did that."

Toshiko gulped, his cheek leaving rapidly. Yuy was clearly furious, and he was alone and injured, his only accomplice kept in a headlock by one of his enemies.

"Now tell me, Toshiko-san, is there anything I should know about Une right now ? Do you know exactly why she hired you."

"She wanted us to slow you down while she went after the Winner boy, that's all I know", Toshiko said.

Heero shot a look at Wufei. The Chinese young man hardened his resolve, fighting against the disgust of killing someone who couldn't defend himself. He knew that they couldn't risk people telling about them to the killer community, or things would get worse. He moved his hands swiftly. There was a sickening sound in the now silent alley as the man's neck gave way. Wufei let the corpse fall on the floor and clenched his fists to prevent his hands from shaking.

"Anything else ?", Heero asked Toshiko.

"No."

Heero raised his gun to point it at Toshiko's forehead. The man paled visibly.

"Yuy-san, you said …"

"I remember what I said. I lied", Heero said coldly.

And he fired. Even Duo jumped as the shock registered.

"Man, remind me to always be on your side if things go wrong", he said.

Wufei didn't say anything, but there was a haunted look in his black eyes. He was looking down and his shoulders were tense.

"Wu, you okay ?", Duo asked.

Wufei's head shot up. He frowned, as if trying to decide if he was alright or not and couldn't find the answer. Eventually, he shook his head.

"No, but I will be. Don't worry. We must go find Quatre. The park."

"Okay", Duo said. "Just … don't overdo it."

Duo's tone was a bit worried, not his usual teasing tone when talking to Wufei.

"I don't need you to watch over me, Maxwell", Wufei snapped before he could help himself. "I said I would be fine, I will be."

"Hey, as you wish, man, no need to get all started like this !"

Wufei closed his eyes briefly.

"Sorry", he said slowly, "I didn't mean that. I … I don't wanna talk about it now, okay ? Let's go find Quatre. I'll feel better once we know where he is."

Heero watched the exchange in silence. He couldn't help noticing just how tired and young Wufei looked, but he lacked info on the man's background. Then, again, something in the back of his mind told him that he didn't lack info, he had just forgotten it. That little something that had told him that the Chinese man's face was familiar, just as his name.

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 17th, L3 Colony cluster, 8:30 AM

Of course, now that Trowa had the picture right under his nose, he knew where he had seen Quatre before. He had woken up early and gone to buy some coffee and bread for breakfast, and he had bought the newspaper in the same time. On the front page was a picture of the Winners in front of the L4 embassy, and the young man beside Mr Winner was unmistakably Quatre.

Okay, so that explained some things, like why Quatre hadn't wanted to tell them his family name. It didn't explain why he had been alone in the circus tent crying his eyes out without any kind of protection, though. Trowa was still pensively looking at the picture as he came in view of the trailer. Catherine was sitting on the stairs outside with two steaming mugs, waiting for him as she usually did every morning. Trowa sat down beside her and took the mug she offered, his eyes still fixed on the picture.

"What is so interesting in the paper that you are glued to it this morning, Trowa ?", Catherine asked mockingly. "You don't usually care that much about what happens around."

Without a word, Trowa handed her the newspaper. She shot a look at the picture, but apparently didn't take the hint.

"So what ?"

"Look at the boy just there. Doesn't he remind you of … someone ?"

Catherine looked at the pic more closely and gasped. She frantically searched for the article and read it quickly. Once she was done, she looked positively thunderstruck.

"Oh my god, Trowa ! Are you telling me that Quatre Raberba Winner is currently sleeping on our couch in your old jeans and that turtleneck you've been keeping for years ?"

Trowa smiled. Said that way, it sounded weird. And really, the whole situation was weird. How did one end up sleeping on the couch of a trailer with circus people when one was the heir of the richest man of the universe ?

Neither Trowa nor Catherine had the leisure to think too much about it, since Quatre appeared on the doorstep of the trailer, eyes still sleepy and golden hair tousled. He yawned and smiled to them both, apparently not noticing the strange looks he got back.

"Good morning", he said.

"Good morning", Catherine stuttered. "Did you sleep well ?"

"Amazingly well, thank you", Quatre answered. "Is there something wrong ?", he added, finally feeling the slight tension in the air.

"Everything's fine", Catherine a bit too quickly. "Your clothes are dry if you want them back. You can use the bathroom. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Is there anything I can help with ? Because you did so much for me, I … I would like to say thank you in something else than … well, just saying thank you doesn't seem like enough."

Catherine was so taken by surprise that she gaped. She didn't expect Quatre to offer to do anything actually. Trowa saved her from the embarrassment by agreeing to Quatre's request. It was obvious to him that Quatre was serious.

"I have to take care of the animals after breakfast. If you are not afraid to go near a lion, you can help me with them."

Quatre's face glowed with innocent joy.

"I'd love to !"

"Then, just go take a shower, then we'll eat and go there."

Quatre dashed back into the trailer. Trowa pushed Catherine jaw closed as she seemed to have troubles to stop gaping by herself. She finally found her voice back.

"Oh my, I can't believe it's really him ! I mean, can you remember how I talked to him last night ? What if …"

"He didn't seem to mind last night, I don't see why he would mind this morning, Cathy. He is quite nice, don't you think ?"

"Well … yeah, he is very nice, but still …"

Trowa smiled.

"I'll see if I can get him to tell me why he just ran away from home while we take care of the lions. But then, he should probably call someone to come and fetch him."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre was more than delighted to be introduced to the circus' lions. His face was glowing with such genuine happiness that Trowa wasn't really sure that it was the same boy he had found crying desperately last night. Quatre carried buckets of food and helped Trowa cleaning the cages without as much as a complaint. He was really enjoying himself.

Eventually, Trowa introduced him to his favorite animal, a young lion named Pablo that was being trained to join the group. Quatre held out his hand for the lion to smell as he was asked. When the big cat finally allowed him to scratch his ears, though, his expression became thoughtful and his eyes misted a little, losing focus and turning a little green at the edge.

"He's sad", he said, looking at the lion. "It must be awful to live in a cage and know that you're never going to get out."

"Probably, but he is not able to live without humans", Trowa said softly. "He was born in captivity, he has never been wild. He would be lost if he was left on his own. He wouldn't be able to survive."

"I see. But … those animals love you, so I suppose they are happy with you."

"I love them too. They are much more easy to get along than human beings, most of the time", Trowa said. "They give their affection unconditionally, and once it's given, they never take it back."

Quatre's head shot up at those words.

"Never ?"

"Never. They respect strength and courage. If you show them that you are here to lead them, they will follow you anywhere."

Something strange and barely identifiable passed in the huge green-blue eyes : some kind of recognition. The truth was, the more Trowa was watching Quatre watching the lion, the more he had the impression that the young man was looking at himself and trying to decide if everything was okay or not. Which, according to his background, was understandable. Being in his position was not really that different from being in a cage. A cage with golden bars maybe, but a cage nonetheless.

Trowa was so lost in his thoughts and contemplation that he was taken at unawares by Quatre's abrupt change of conversation.

"I know you must hear that all the time, but why do you and your sister have different family names ?"

"Uh … well, it's kind of a long story, but … to make it short, our parents died when I was one year old and we were separated. Cathy was adopted by the circus people and took their name. I was taken in by another family and lost all contact with her. Then, my adopted family died when I was child and I don't really know how, I ended up being taken in by soldiers in a training camp on Earth. They took care of me until I was old enough to do this for myself. They told me I had a sister, apparently I was carrying some letter around that mentioned it. So I began to look for her, and I found her when I was around sixteen. I enrolled in the circus with her, and there we are."

"That's a sad story", Quatre said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you always do that ?", Trowa suddenly asked.

"Do what ?", Quatre asked, puzzled.

"Being sorry for things that aren't you fault."

Quatre winced.

"One of my big flaws, I guess. I always drive people crazy with that. If Duo learns I did it yet again, he's going to skin me alive."

"Well, you don't have to be sorry. I don't feel sorry for myself, so why should you ? It all turned out kinda well for me in the end, so … why linger on the past ? Oh, and if I ever get to meet this Duo, I shall be sure to tell him what you did", Trowa added, deadpan. "I have never seen anyone being skinned alive yet, but it must be entertaining."

Quatre smiled broadly.

"Well, if you meet Duo, you two are sure to get along. And that's saying something."

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 17th, L3 Colony cluster, 4:30 AM

Heero, Duo and Wufei split up to search the park. They were pretty certain that no one else was on their trail anymore. Une had seemed to think that fifteen yakuzas for three boys was a bit of an overkill. In a way, it had been, although not in the way she had hoped. But she probably hadn't hired anyone else to stop them. After making sure they would stay in contact through cell phones, the three young men took each a different way.

Which left Heero alone with thoughts he had tried to avoid all night.

For a long time, he had ignored the little voice who asked him what the hell he thought he was doing exactly. Not the same little voice he usually heard. That one was reminding him that twenty-six days ago, he had been hired to kill Quatre Raberba Winner, and that everything had gone incredibly wrong … or incredibly right, it all depended on how you looked at it.

Since he had met the young man and talked to him, Heero felt … complete. It was oddly disturbing and soothing at the same time. New. But then, before he had met Quatre, Heero had not even realized that there was something missing in his life. Because all the persons who had trained him, no matter how much they cared for him, had put their efforts into transforming him into a perfect killing machine that didn't need emotions.

And now that Quatre had disappeared, Heero was scared. Scared to lose him. Scared to think that he may never see that blond head and those green-blue eyes, and that smile, and hear that voice again. And he was scared because that was a first for him : to miss someone as you would miss a part of your own soul. The strange bond he shared with Quatre told him the young man was okay. He was not afraid, he was not under attack, just sad, and upset and tired. Alive. And that was one of the thing that scared Heero too, that he could lose that little thing in his head and in his heart, that constant presence. Two weeks of that and he was addicted already.

'You know what it means, right ?', his usual little voice began to say.

Yes, Heero knew what it meant, although he didn't dare say it out loud. He, the Perfect soldier, the best killer of the galaxy, was in love. And he was as helpless in front of that as a child. It seemed crazy, and yet it felt so right. So natural. Like he and Quatre were two halves of a circle who had finally found each other.

And yet, Heero doubted. Because something told him 'Why me ?'. And as much as he tried to hush that voice, it was nagging him more and more. What could he, a cold-blooded murderer who killed people for money, possibly be in the life of that wonderful young man ? What could he bring to Quatre that the young man couldn't find in someone else ?

Quatre had already answered those questions, honestly. Saying he didn't know what had driven him to Heero, but also that he didn't care. But the word love had not been uttered once. Neither by Quatre nor by Heero.

'Stop that Yuy', Heero snapped at himself. 'If you can feel it inside what does it matter he didn't say it ?'

'Well, it could be that you are so insecure about feelings, considering the fact that you are a whole new one in that field, that you need to hear the words to be sure', the little voice said. 'Which is totally understandable if you look back at your emotional background, buddy. Background which actually prevents you from asking him to say the words, because you're afraid he's not going to say them. Gee, do you do anything but being afraid lately ?'

Heero sighed. He was not used to be put so off-balance by his emotions. That had been easy to act on his emotions as Odin had taught him, as long as the emotions were fairly simple. He didn't have close friends, he had lost his father figure and pretty much closed himself to everyone else. And the wave that had hit him had the power of a tsunami.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Heero resumed looking for Quatre in the dark park. Trying very hard to ignore the voice that told him that he would not be able to hide his doubts from Quatre once he would find him again. One problem at a time. Focus.

In a minute, Heero had cut himself off of his emotions again, concentrating on his task.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Four hours later, the three hunters gathered near the far edge of the park, where a circus displayed its colorful tent.

"Anythin'?", Duo asked Wufei as he joined Heero and him.

Wufei shook his head. He was completely exhausted, he was feeling nauseous, and he was angry with himself.

"Holy Crap ! Where could he have gone ?", Duo mumbled.

And then it happened. Something tugged at Heero's consciousness, the familiar presence, the little trace that was unmistakable Quatre. A bit disoriented at first, Heero looked around, trying to locate where it came from. He had absolutely no idea of what he was doing and was acting on pure instinct. And his gaze fell on the circus tent.

"I think he is here", he said very quietly.

Duo gaped.

"How do you …"

"I don't know … I just … feel it."

Wufei raised his eyebrows, but didn't make any comment.

"Let's go an see", he said. "We have nothing to lose at this point."

They reached the trailers near the tent and looked around for a moment for someone they could ask about Quatre. They all tensed a bit when a young woman with curly auburn hair came forward to them.

"Can I help you ?", she called. "You lookin' for someone ?"

Duo appointed himself spokeperson of the group.

"Yeah, we're lookin' for a friend of ours who kinda sneaked out on us last night. Approximately that height, very light blond hair, green-blue eyes, the look of an angel …"

"Oh my god thank you ! You are Quatre's friends, right ?"

Three sets of eyes suddenly concentrated very hard on the young woman.

"You saw him ?", Heero asked, unable to hide the tension in his voice.

"He slept in my trailer last night", the young woman said. "It's kind of a complicated story, but he intended to call you, I swear ! It's just he wanted to thank us for takin' him in, so he's helping my brother with the lions right now."

"He's WHAT ?", Duo asked, not sure he should believe his ears. "Oh, leave it, that's all KittyCat", he added, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"I'll call them", the young woman said. "TROOOOWAAAA ! QUATRE'S FRIENDS ARE HERE !"

"Do you really have to do that ?", Wufei asked, wincing at the volume of her voice.

"Uh, sorry. I'm Catherine Bloom, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya", Duo said. "I'm Duo Maxwell, this is Heero Yuy, and Chang Wufei."

The conversation stopped as a high young man with bangs obscuring half of his face approached, followed by Quatre. The blond young man had the decency to blush in embarrassment when he saw his disheveled friends. He ran the last meters, throwing himself in Heero's arms, who was far from suspecting the move and reacted as much as a stone statue.

"Allah, I am so sorry guys, I really didn't mean to worry you", Quatre said, pressing himself against Heero's chest. "Did you look for me all night ?"

"Kinda", Duo said. "You okay ?"

"I'm fine … No, not fine, but I'm okay. I wasn't harmed."

"Good", Wufei said, his face a little cold.

Quatre blushed again.

"I am really really sorry, Wufei. I just needed time on my own and I couldn't just stay there when you were hovering behind the doors. I needed to be away from …"

Quatre stopped, realizing that Trowa and Catherine didn't know his name, but to his surprise, Trowa smiled.

"It's okay", he said. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you were trying to escape, Quatre Winner."

"How did you learn my name ?", Quatre asked, his eyes widening.

"You were in the paper this morning", Trowa just said.

"Oh."

There was a moment of tense silence, during which no one really knew what to say.

"Well, no one's dead", Duo finally said, stretching and yawning. "But don't do that again, Cat, or next time, leave a note ! You have no idea how worried we all were", he added with a little sideways glance to Heero, who was holding Quatre a bit stiffly.

The blond young man suddenly noticed that his friends were scratched and that they were bleeding in several places.

"What happened ? Were you attacked ? Who did that to you ? Oh, I can't believe this, it is all my fault, if I had not run away, you wouldn't have had to go out to look for me and …"

"Quatre!", Wufei interrupted. "It is, partly, your fault, but I think what happened tonight would have happened anyway. In fact, it is quite fortunate that you left, or you could be dead by now."

Heero confirmed with a nod. Being away had probably saved Quatre's life. But there was no way Heero was going to encourage him to do it again. He had been far too scared.

Quatre was shaking inside. He had really not thought of all the consequences this little escapade would have. He had acted childishly, and his friends were hurt because of him. The guilt was hitting him in waves, but his empathy perceived something else. There was a strange tension between Heero and Duo. A tension that had been underlying from the first time they had met, but who was now surfacing and taking a form that Quatre knew only too well.

Pushing away from Heero's embrace, Quatre shot an accusatory look to the man he loved and to his best friend.

"Did you two fight ?"

Duo blushed, and Heero paled. Quatre pushed himself a bit further, and almost gasped when he understood what had happened.

"Did you two fight over me ?"


	19. Part 18

**Part 18**

Duo blushed some more, fidgeted with the end of his braid and looked away. Heero felt his cheeks beginning to burn and hoped that he was not blushing too, but unfortunately, blocking that kind of reaction by the power of his will was not something he could do. Wufei let out a snort of laughter.

"Actually, they did fight over you", he said in a tired voice. "I had to threaten them to make them stop."

Quatre shot a worried look at Wufei when he heard the tiredness in his voice. He turned back to Heero and Duo, who were still trying to pretend that they were somewhere else, preferably very far away at the other end of the galaxy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying not to burst right now. Heero could feel that Quatre was restraining himself both because Catherine and Trowa were watching the scene with puzzled looks, but also because he felt a little guilty for having run away.

"Okay", Quatre sighed. "I need to talk to both of you, but not now, and not here. This will wait until we get back to the hotel. First, I think I owe some kind of explanation to Trowa and Catherine."

"Oh but you don't, Mr Winner", Catherine began, but Quatre interrupted.

"Please don't call me that", he begged. "I was just Quatre last night, I am still just Quatre this morning. And I want to explain, since you were kind enough to shelter me in a situation where I could have endangered you."

Catherine opened her mouth to argue, but Duo stopped her.

"Don't try", he said. "He's even more stubborn than you'll ever be, and anyway, I think we're all grateful that you gave him some place to sleep last night, so it's only fair, uh guys ?"

Both Heero and Wufei nodded. Catherine gave in.

"As you wish, but let's get inside the trailer, then. It's kinda chilly here."

"Just a minute", Quatre said.

He went to Wufei, putting his hand on the Chinese man's shoulder.

"Ni hau ma (1), Wufei ?" he asked.

They began a conversation in Chinese. Heero didn't understand a word, and from the look on their faces, neither did Trowa and Catherine. Duo had his head cocked to one side, looking intently at his two friends with a look of concentration on his face.

"Do you understand what they say ?", Heero asked.

"Nope", Duo guffawed. "I'm just pretending. I only speak Cantonese, not Mandarin. But from the sound of it, I think Quatre is profusely apologizing for running away without tellin' Wu, and Wu is trying to find a way to say that he'll forgive him."

"Why ?", Catherine asked before she could help herself.

"Oh, that's just because Wu is the kind of guy to think he failed in his mission to protect Quatre, and he's also the kind of guy who could be a bit pissed off to the person who actually made him fail, in this occasion Quatre himself. I suppose they'll just settle it, and … see, there you go."

Quatre and Wufei bowed to each other, and smiled. Apparently, whatever they had said was to the satisfaction of both parts, and Wufei actually did look a bit less grumpy. Even if he didn't show it, Wufei was immensely relieved to see that Quatre was alright, and he could not possibly bear any grudge against him once the blond young man had promised he would explain everything to them and apologized. Everyone settled in the small living area of the trailer, and Trowa brought coffee for everyone.

Quatre explained everything as well as he could. Why he was there, the fact that he had received death threats, and the fact that he should not have sneaked out last night because of them, which explained why his friends had been worried. But he was very careful not to say too much, or at least not to say anything that could become a potential danger for Trowa and Catherine. He didn't mention Milliardo Peacecraft, nor any of the people who wanted him dead, nor the name of the killer sent after him ; he carefully avoided to mention that Heero had been the first one hired for the job, but somehow managed to tell a coherent story. Heero could almost see Quatre's mind running at top speed, deciding in seconds what he would say and what he would leave unsaid, while Quatre was maintaining the appearance of a friendly conversation with Catherine and Trowa.

No, Heero corrected himself, not the appearance of a friendly conversation. Quatre _was_ friendly with Trowa and Catherine, in spite of the fact he had only met them last night. He trusted them, and cared about them enough to protect them. That ability of Quatre to get close to people like this was something Heero couldn't help envying, he who had always been taught do be defiant.

"Well, I just can't thank you enough for taking me in last night without questions", Quatre finished. "That was really kind of you, and I wish I could do more to thank you."

Catherine tried to look relaxed, but she was not doing a very good job of it. She still smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, I said it was okay last night, it's still true now. And, well, you are very nice and all, so I think it's okay to say you're welcome back anytime, uh, Trowa ?"

Trowa nodded.

"Thank you", Quatre laughed, "but I hope I will not have to borrow your couch again. I just reacted bad to that last fight and I didn't think before I took off. Next time I come, I'll make sure it's to see you two."

"We should be going, Quatre", Heero said suddenly.

"Yes, you're right. Thanks again, Catherine, Trowa."

"Uh, maybe Duo would like to clean up before you get out", Catherine said.

They all turned to look at Duo, who still had a splash of dried blood on his cheek. Duo grinned and accepted to be led to the tiny bathroom while the others gathered outside the trailer. Catherine took out a towel for him to use.

"So, Quatre and Heero are together, uh ?", she asked.

"I suppose they are", Duo sighed, a bit more somber all of a sudden.

"All the cute guys are gay and taken, that's not fair to girls I swear."

"I'm bi and free", Duo said.

"Really ? Are you going to ask me out, then ?"

"Well, hon, to be honest with you, I got nothin' against girls, but I still prefer guys, and that lil' bro of yours is quite yummy, you know."

"I know, and in case you're interested, you can make a move, 'cause I think he kinda likes you too."

Duo's head shot up.

"What ?"

"Oh, he's not gonna say it, but I know how to read that mask he calls a face", Catherine said casually. "He was very careful not to look at you, and he didn't say a word. Not that it's not usual, he doesn't talk that much, but I swear I saw him blush when you talked. Honest, you should try. He's been single for a long time now, and he had a bad breakup last, so I'm not sure he's ready for commitment, but hey, it's not here he's gonna meet an interesting guy !"

"And I'm an interesting guy ?"

"Yup."

"And you're ready to throw your bro into my arms even though you don't know me ?"

"Yup."

"Did anyone ever tell you you trust people too easily ?"

Catherine just smiled.

"I've been travelling with this circus since I was four. I visited all the colony clusters and the Earth, and I've met all kind of people, Duo. I know people. I know you're someone good, and you would not try to hurt someone intentionally. But then, there's also the fact that I am a knife thrower, one of the best you'll find, and that if you hurt my lil' bro, I could use you for practicing if I ever get shaky hands."

"Got yar point, Ma'am", Duo laughed.

He grew a bit more serious.

"Listen, I got things to figure out with Heero and Quatre, but … well if you say it's worth a try, I think I will be back."

Catherine smiled smugly. She had tried to get Trowa to date some people for ages, but after his last breakup, her brother had just closed himself and refused to open up to other people. He had reacted well to Quatre, she did not know why, and now he was looking at this bundle of energy that looked like a mischievous elf from under his bangs when he thought no one saw him, and he was blushing. Catherine didn't like playing matchmaker, but she wanted her brother to be happy. He was too shy to make the first move, but Duo was bold enough for two, Catherine thought as she escorted the young American outside.

She smiled some more as the four young men disappeared to the end of the carnival, reaching a black limousine that had come to take them back to their hotel. Trowa's green eyes were following a bouncing chestnut braid, and apparently, he was completely unaware that his sister was watching him with a lot of interest.

"So, Trowa", she said, "think you're going to go for it ?"

Trowa jumped, and blushed imperceptibly.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said evenly, and turned back to finish his work with the animals.

But he went away a bit too quickly.

**O.O.O.O.O**

In the limousine, Quatre sat beside Wufei and left Heero and Duo to sit side by side in front of them. He was thinking of what he would tell them exactly. Wufei closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, massaging his temples. Quatre reached out to stop him.

"Here, let me do it, you look worn out."

"Thanks", Wufei muttered.

"So Cat, what was the stunt all about ?", Duo asked.

"Oh, well, apparently, my father had the unpleasant surprise to discover that I was gay last night", Quatre answered casually, but his friends could see he was not taking it too well.

"You mean he never realized ?", Duo asked in disbelief.

"It certainly looks like he didn't", Quatre answered. "He was probably too busy with his company to even realize I was dating people."

"He was really mad ?"

Quatre sighed.

"Do you want the whole rant or can I skip the bit about 'my unfit sexual orientation' ?"

"That bad ?"

"Yes. I was granted the whole 'you have responsibilities to your family' speech, and all."

"I'm sorry, Cat."

"Don't be. It's not your fault if my father is sometime an intolerant bastard."

"Don't say that, Cat. You know he probably didn't mean half of it."

Quatre sighed again, still massaging Wufei's temples.

"I know, but I don't see that big a difference. It shouldn't be any of his business. I am free to date whomever I wish. And … and I honestly didn't think he could be so narrow-minded. I mean, I wasn't sure if he was angry with me or with himself. He sounded like … I don't know, like if he had raised me instead of Iria, I would have been 'normal'. It kind of made me lose it. I am normal, damn it ! I am just not the person he wants me to be, and it hurts his pride. Well, I am not going to pretend I am someone else just because it would make him feel better. He thought I wanted to date Relena, can you imagine ?"

"Well, she's nice, but … how can I say it … She's not a guy ?"

"I think he and Mrs Peacecraft were already trying to find a date for the wedding, and that enraged me so much I let everything out, and he understood, and so on. You know the rest."

They all fell silent. Quatre could feel that none of his friends were angry with him anymore. They didn't resent him for making them worry. Which didn't prevent him from feeling bad about it, but then, Quatre knew he would probably feel guilty for it for quite some time. At least, everything had been explained. But now he had to deal with Heero and Duo.

Once in front of Quatre's hotel suite, they all stopped. Quatre turned around to face his three friends.

"Okay, I need to talk to Duo first so that he can go and have some rest after that."

"I'll wait for him here", Wufei said.

"You don't have to, Wu-man …", Duo started.

"I know I don't have too and my name is still Wufei, Maxwell, don't think I'm too tired to let you go away with it", Wufei snapped a bit impatiently. "You need someone to help you with those scratches, and … I need someone to help me with mine", he added a bit reluctantly.

"Oh. Okay then", Duo said a bit stupidly.

Quatre turned to Heero.

"Just wait here with Wufei. Don't even think about going somewhere and returning later. I won't be long."

Heero nodded and went to sit beside Wufei on the bench in the corridor. Quatre grabbed Duo's wrist and began to make his way for his door, but suddenly stopped. He glared at both Heero and Duo.

"Oh, and while I think of it … if after that I catch you fighting over me again, I'll be sure to kick your ass to the moon and back and I'll ask Wufei to help me with it. Am I making myself clear ?"

Duo stammered something like "yessir!" and Heero nodded again, his eyes widened by stupor at hearing Quatre talk like this.

"You don't mind, 'Fei ?", Quatre asked maliciously.

"Not at all, Quatre", Wufei answered with the evil smirk of one who is about to crack a very bad joke. "Anything to make those two stop bickering like two high schoolers who want to ask the same guy to the prom."

The Chinese man earned the most murderous glare from Heero and an indignant yelp from Duo, but before the American could protest any further, Quatre steered him into his suite and slammed the door behind them. Wufei leant back on the wall and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard a metallic clanking noise. Heero had taken his guns out of their holsters and was disassembling them to clean them.

"Hey, just nudge me awake if I dozed off when they're done, okay ?", Wufei asked.

Heero looked a little shocked by the request, but he agreed with another of his silent nods. Wufei was too tired to read on his face that the killer was truly amazed by the fact that quite a lot of people lately were ready to put their lives in his hands, trustful that he would not, in spite of all the odds, hurt them.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre took his jacket off, tossed it away and went to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"Okay, I'm listening, what was this all about ?", he asked.

Duo looked away.

"Well, we were looking at that window you used to get out when he arrived, and he kinda lost it when he realized you weren't there and we had no idea where you'd gone. So he accused me of not bein' able to take care of my friend, I snapped back, and that's when Wufei said he'd knock us out if we didn't stop."

"I see. Very mature from the two of you."

"Yeah, that's what Wu said too", Duo said bitterly.

Quatre sighed, got up, and hugged Duo very tight.

"Duo, you know I love you, right ?"

"I kinda figured that out, Cat."

"But you know you can't be the only one in my life."

"Kinda figured that out too."

"Come sit with me."

They both sat down on the bed. Duo was avoiding Quatre's eyes, but the blond young man would not let that happen. He caught Duo's chin and forced him to look at him.

"You know what I am going to tell you, don't you, Duo ?", he said very softly.

"I think I do, Cat, but … maybe it's best you say it out loud, then I can't pretend I didn't hear it."

Quatre gathered Duo in his arms in a strange protecting gesture. He could feel the confusion coming from his friend, the painful realization that Quatre was in love, and that the person he was in love with was not Duo. Not anymore.

"Duo, do you remember the time when we were together ?"

Duo nodded against Quatre's chest, not trusting his voice not to shake right now.

"Those were the best days of my life, Duo. I can't ever forget what you brought into the empty and hollow thing my life was. You brought me back when my empathy was too much for me to cope alone. You took care of me, although I had promised I would be the one to take care of you and Hilde."

Duo didn't dare moving, and he wondered if he had breathed during all that.

"I love you, Duo, because you are the most wonderful friend one could ever hope to have. You brought things into my life that I didn't know existed. You taught me to love, Duo. You were the first person I truly and unconditionally loved, and I will never forget it, whatever happens. There is always a place for you in my heart, and that will never change. I will be yours forever."

Quatre laid a kiss on the top of Duo's hair.

"But we both knew it couldn't work, Duo. You said it yourself, and you were right. You were not the person I needed. But you seemed to forget something, Duo."

"What was that ?", Duo whispered.

"I know it hurt you to realize that we were no good as lovers. I know what you felt, and I hope I made you understand that I didn't love you less for that. It even made me love you more, that you were considerate enough to step back when we both understood it would lead us nowhere. I am not sure many people would have done it, but you did. But you forgot it was working both ways."

"What do you mean ?", Duo asked, frowning.

"You were not the person I was looking for, Duo."

"Yeah, I think we established that quite some time ago, Cat", Duo groaned, not really liking to be taken back to that period of time.

"Shh, Duo, listen to me please. I was not the person you needed either. So you see, if we had stayed together, it would not have been fair to you."

Duo's eyes widened.

"You always made me go first, Duo", Quatre kept on, still hugging his friend close. "You always made my happiness go before yours, and I thank you for it, but now you have to stop. I know you swore you would see me happy, Duo, but I want you to be happy too. You can't spend your life forgetting to look for your special one because you're watching over me. When was the last time you had a serious date, Duo ?"

Duo snorted.

"Can't remember. I guess you're right, and my last serious date was you, uh ? How pathetic is that ?"

"It's not pathetic, Duo ! And I won't let you talk that way ! You are not pathetic. You … you just didn't think about yourself. You took care of me, you took care of Hilde, you took care of everyone around you with a smile on your face and you forgot about yourself. But did you really think I couldn't hear you crying ?"

Duo smiled, but not his usual carefree grin. A crooked sad little smile.

"Of course, I should have known. I …"

"It's okay, Duo. Really. I understand why you reacted this way, but … I love Heero, Duo. For real. Not the same way I love you, and he will never take your place in my heart. I mean, you were my first love, it's not something I can forget that easily, can I ?"

Duo let out a little strangled laugh, but he felt strangely warmed by those words, and he knew if he tried to talk, he would probably start crying, and to hell if he was going out of this room to face the lucky bastard Heero was with puffy eyes.

"You have to let me go, Duo. Please. You have to start living for yourself. You're beautiful, you're talented, you have your whole life to live, and half of the galaxy is in love with you. Anyone would be honored to be your soul mate. You're just not mine, and I was sad about it too, you know. But when you will find that person, he or she will be the happiest person of the universe, because they have the incredible chance to be loved by Duo Maxwell. Hey, I can't believe it every day, that I have the chance to be loved by Duo Maxwell."

Too late, Duo thought as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He looked up, violet eyes filled with so much tenderness and love and care that Quatre felt his eyes starting to water too. The blond young man held out a hand to wipe away the tears from his friend's face.

"Don't do that", he whispered. "If you cry, I am going to cry too."

"Can't help it, KittyCat. I … well I won't say it doesn't hurt, but … you're right, you know. And … and I think I knew it all along, I just didn't want to be left behind, that's all, so I fooled myself."

"You will most certainly not be left behind, Duo", Quatre said determinedly. "You are a part of my life, and a damn important one, and Heero will have to deal with it. Period."

Duo smiled between his tears.

"Okay, then, I'll take my revenge on him. Just … you promise you'll be happy, Cat ?"

"I promise if you promise too."

"Scout's honor."

"Okay then."

They both burst out laughing a bit hysterically.

"See that, Duo ? That is a thing I need in my life and only you can do that. Not to mention you need to do the best friend part if me and Heero have a fight and I need a nice person to hear me out while I complain."

"I can do that", Duo agreed, still laughing. "Then I can tell him if he doesn't make you happy I'll kill him."

"You already did that."

"Oh yeah ! Silly me !"

Silence fell as the two friends quietly smiled to each other. Quatre could feel that Duo was still sad, but he was more relaxed now, appeased. Everything had been said and was clear, and Duo would stick to what he said. If there was something he took seriously in life, it was the fact that he didn't lie. Discovering he had been lying to himself was probably not a good experience, but Quatre trusted him to get over it.

"Okay, I'll go patch up the Wu-man and hit the sheets, Cat. Take care will you ? And you'd better chew his head out as you did to me."

"Oh, I will, don't worry about it."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero and Wufei got up when Duo got out of Quatre's room, yawning widely and followed by Quatre.

"We're good and I'm still alive", the American laughed. "Come on, Wu, let's go lick our wounds. Oh, and" he turned to Heero grinning maliciously "good luck Hee-chan ! You'll need it, honest !"

And he disappeared into Wufei's room, leaving three stunned young men behind.

"What did he call me ?", Heero suddenly said.

"Uh, I think that was 'Hee-chan'", Wufei said.

"Is he suicidal ?"

"Not that I know of", Quatre said, looking wide-eyed at Wufei's closed door.

"Am I having sleep-deprivation induced hallucinations ?"

"I don't think so", Wufei said. "I used to think he had a death wish when he provoked those killers in the alley, but I never imagined it went that far."

"Uh, Wufei, just go and make sure he gets some rest, okay ?", Quatre said. "And have some sleep too. I'll ask Rashid to cover for you today. No complaints !", he added hastily when both Heero and Wufei opened their mouths to protest. "You've done more than enough for me, and it's my fault you didn't get any sleep last night."

"But …", Wufei started.

"I said no complaints", Quatre cut him. "I give you the day off."

And he dragged Heero into his room, leaving no other choice to Wufei than going into his own room and being patched up by a hyperactive American.

**O.O.O.O.O**

When he got into the room, Heero tensed. He knew, partly, what was coming, and although he felt he deserved it, that didn't make it any easier. Quatre stopped abruptly and turned around, piercing Heero's eyes with his own.

"Okay, first thing first. I am very pissed at both Duo and you for fighting over me. I seem to remember telling you during our first conversation that Duo was an important part of my life and that you would have to accept him. If you are not able to do that, then by all means feel free to walk out the door, I won't keep you back."

This was so not what Heero expected that all he was able to do was open his mouth, closing it, and opening it again, thus demonstrating that he could do quite a good imitation of a fish. Finally he found his voice back.

"Go … Gomen nasai", he whispered.

Quatre smiled gently, and tugged Heero's sleeve to make him sit on the bed.

"You have to understand, Heero, that Duo was the first true friend I ever had. He was my first lover. He was part of my life before I even knew you existed. And he is not going to evaporate just because I have someone else in my life. He is not going away."

"I understand", the careful reply came.

"Good. I talked to him, and it appears he just needed to clear things in his head. He just had to realize that I am big boy now and I don't need to be watched 24/7. And also that he was allowed to have a life of his own. Everything is very clear between us, so there won't be any more problems. But prepare to be mercilessly teased."

Heero winced, which made Quatre laugh.

"Alright", the blond young man said. "You don't need to explain anything right away. I think I understand quite well why you reacted that way. Tonight, I'll ask of a full account of what happened, and then we will talk … about us, and about why you are doubting this relationship."

Taken by surprise, Heero jumped. Of course, he was probably sending out waves of confusion and questions, but he didn't expect it to be so obvious. But to an empath, a lot of things were obvious that were invisible to normal people.

Quatre smiled kindly again, wishing he could ease the confusion now, but there was much he had to do, and Heero had not slept in almost thirty hours. Quatre knew what his decision was, and he did not regret it one bit. It was almost strange that it was Heero who was having doubts and not him, but it made sense in a way. He had started this, and dumped on Heero a billionaire lover and an empathic bond, all of a sudden. When Heero was only starting to cope about his own emotional problems. Yes, there were lots to talk about, and Quatre knew what he was going to say. If he had doubted before, that fight with his father had made it all clear in his head. He would live as he chose, and if his father had a problem with it, then Quatre would be only to happy to remove the 'unfit son' he was away from his sight.

"Take your shoes and pants off, Heero", he said, turning to go to the bathroom.

Heero turned a deep shade of red and looked up, not really sure he had heard that well.

"N … nani ?"

Quatre turned around, discovered Heero's new skin color and burst out laughing.

"You have a cut on your thigh, idiot ! I can't clean it through your pants, so you'll have to take them off. And anyway, you won't sleep in your pants, uh ?"

Quatre disappeared into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit and Heero found himself wondering why his thoughts had suddenly started wandering in uncharted territory. Then, what Quatre had said was processed by his brain, and he frowned. Did Quatre expect him to sleep here ?

"Okay", Quatre said, coming out of the bathroom, "I think I have everything I need."

"Quatre, I should probably go."

"No."

Heero raised his eyebrows at the stubborn reply.

"What do you mean, no ?"

"I mean no. Iie. Nein. Pick one. I don't want you to go anymore. This is stupid, and I feel safer if you're around me. I feel less scared that someone is going to stumble on your body in an alley too. I want you to stay with me from now on."

"But, your father, your …"

"I don't care what they say, and we are so not starting this conversation now", Quatre said, applying something on the cut in Heero's thigh. "I just want you to stay with me, Heero. You need some sleep. You can use my bed once I'm gone, and we'll find some time for you to go and fetch your clothes, your laptop and everything you need. From now on, you're staying with me, and if anyone asks questions, you can say I hired you for close protection."

Quatre looked up, smiling a bit lasciviously.

"Very close protection", he added in a whisper.

Heero felt himself redden, cursed himself for it and cursed Quatre for being the only one who could do that to him. Then, he went back to a part of Quatre's speech that had made him cringe.

"Once you're gone ? Where are you going ?"

Quatre smiled.

"I came here to set up charity programs in the beginning, Heero. I have work to do, people to see, and papers to sign. I'll have Rashid come with me, I swear. But you are going to have some sleep, and don't even think about not being here when I come back."

Heero couldn't do anything else but nod. He was feeling more tired than he should have. He had not engaged into any very strenuous activity by his standards. He could only assume that the emotional charge was what made everything so exhausting. So he didn't protest when Quatre just tucked him in his bed before going into the dressing room to change. He didn't hear him leave the room.


	20. Part 19

**Part 19**

When Wufei walked into his room, he found Duo staring at himself in the mirror, violet orbs a bit misted. The elfin face was unusually serious, and Duo seemed to be concentrating to pierce a hole right through the mirror by the power of his will. The young American hesitantly held out his hand and touched his face in the mirror, his features displaying a somewhat awkward expression. It was as if he was not used to look at himself and discovered his own image for the first time. Not really sure of what he had interrupted, Wufei cleared his throat and turned to close the door. When he turned around again, Duo had plastered his trademark grin on his face, but his slightly red eyes and exhausted looks killed the effect, and even he realized it.

"Okay, I'm busted", he sighed melodramatically. "Cat just kicked my ass royally and I cried. Just mention this out of his room and I'll hunt you down wherever you go and kill you several times to make sure you're dead for good. And then I'll kill you once more on top of that to make sure that not even your mom will be able to put the pieces back together. Is it clear ?"

"As crystal", Wufei smirked, and he began to take off his black shirt, tossing it carelessly on the floor before moving to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. He was halfway there when he realized that Duo was silent, and had been for more than three seconds. So he turned to see what was wrong and discovered …Duo gaping at him.

"Will you stop that already ?", the Chinese man growled.

"Oh, Wu, c'mon, I … you're just fuckin' amazing and I don't know why I couldn't get a look when you strip of your own free will in front of me ! I just can't understand how come you're still single, I mean if I were not me and I saw you in the street I'd be all over you in an instant, and …"

Duo suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I really should watch what I'm saying, I forgot …"

"I'm fine", Wufei said a bit too quickly.

Duo raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the bruise on the side of Wufei's chest and at his worn out face.

"Okay I'm not fine", Wufei admitted wearily, "but if you can wrench your gaze from me so that I can get that med kit and we can put something on your cheek …"

"Go right ahead, buddy !"

It took Wufei some time to find the kit, which led Duo to think it was deliberate. Somehow, the fight seemed to have triggered something in Wufei's mind, and from the look on his face it wasn't pretty. But the Chinese was doing his best to look just as impassive as he usually did, and Duo found himself not wanting to tease him. Which made him grin when he realized how much tired he must have been just to imagine that he could stop teasing Chang Wufei for a moment.

Wufei came back and silently invited Duo to sit with him on the bed. He began to carefully wash the little cut on Duo's cheek. His hands were not even shaking, but Duo shivered nonetheless. Wufei's eyes were … it was like he was not really there, looking at something else right through Duo.

"Hey, Wu, what's wrong ?"

Wufei closed his eyes, sighed, and let his hands fall on his sides.

"I … that fight brought back some memories. Things that I really didn't need to remember right now."

"It was not the first time you killed someone, I can tell", Duo said low.

"No, it wasn't", Wufei confirmed. "But I thought I would never have to do it again. I'm kind of a hypocrite, don't you think ? I didn't like Yuy because he was a killer at first, but the truth is I probably have as much blood on my hands as he has."

Duo hesitated for about five seconds before he said it.

"Wanna talk about it ?"

Wufei looked up at him almost shyly.

"Only if you don't mind", he whispered.

"Hey, of course I don't, what are buddies for ?"

Wufei shifted on the bed, holing his legs up and hugging his knees. Since the beginning of the night and the fight, his insides had been tied into a tight knot. Some of the tension had eased once they were sure Quatre was whole and alright, but now … Now, as loath as he was to admit it, Wufei needed to talk to someone and knew for sure that that someone could absolutely not be Quatre. His friend had seen enough of his pain and had been kind enough to help him, but maybe it was best to do this the old good way, just telling someone you've met about a week and a half ago and who has started the process of becoming your friend by calling you names and being knocked over for it. And, also, Wufei felt strangely warmed by the fact that Duo had asked.

'When I think my own family wouldn't even see me cry and I'm ready to spit it all out to Maxwell. Gods, I must be tired beyond belief.'

Of course, Wufei didn't say any of this out loud, one might be tired but still have an tiny little bit of pride left over the tiredness. So Wufei pointedly ignored the part of his mind who was telling him to fucking sit on his pride and cry if he wanted to. Tears may come later, but the Chinese young man wanted to keep them private. Crying in front of someone embarrassed him as hell, blame it on traditional education. So Wufei braced himself and looked for the best way to tell his story in a way that would allow him not break down nervously until Duo would have left for his own room.

"What do you know about the L5 gang war ?", he said.

If Duo was surprised by the introduction, he didn't show it.

"Not much. I pretty much avoided the place while it lasted, only got a couple of jobs after it was over. I don't go there very often, I've always been told messin' with the Chinese triads was something that could get you very dead, and they got their own salvage business, so … I only got there to repair a fellow Sweeper's ship, poor guy didn't dare ask the people there …"

"What exactly do you know ?", Wufei interrupted.

"Nothin' more than what I heard on the world broadcast news reports, really."

Wufei sighed.

"My family is part of the Long Clan, the one who own L5-A 0206. My wife Meiran was the granddaughter of Master Long. He didn't have any male heir, so he chose me to marry her. Our colony was peaceful, at least, as peaceful as a colony can be when the triads try to challenge the authority of the greatest Chinese warrior clan. There were always some fights, but all in all, no one was killed. We all have a certain sense of honor, and the triads do to. They consider themselves sacred organizations with a duty, and they never kill without necessity. Master Long had some kind of agreement with them and managed to keep the drug and weapons traffic to a minimum."

"What changed all that ?"

"I didn't know it at the time, but after this week, I know that it's Kushrenada. A KI Import opened on the colony and all of a sudden, there were weapons and foreign drugs everywhere on the streets. The triads didn't take it too well and attacked KI employees. I suppose that Kushrenada hired yakuzas, because next thing we know there are Japanese gangs all over the place, and we have a real war on the streets. They shot everyone who was in their way, civilian or not, not matter what, as long as they were not on their side."

Wufei hugged his knees tighter.

"I was running the martial arts school with Meiran. Even going grocery shopping was a fight to stay alive at one point, so you imagine what it was for our students just to come and go to school. We escorted them in the streets, and both Meiran and I did our share of killing in those days. There was no other choice to stay alive, and yet … it wasn't enough. We lost some of our students. Meiran was enraged, she wanted to go outside and beat them all to pulp. I had the hardest time to convince her not to."

"Didn't you tell Cat all that already ?"

Wufei shook his head.

"Why not ?", Duo insisted.

"Even with the little pain I was showing, he could feel it so much it was painful for him. I explained … in a basic way, for him to understand what was going on, and I'm sure he guessed more than he said. But … it's the first time I tell this story to anyone … and when I feel how much it hurts me just to say it, I can imagine what it would do to him. He did his share to help me. The rest is up to me. I won't add my poor little sadness to everything he is going through right now."

Duo dropped the subject quickly, somehow feeling it was not what Wufei needed to talk about.

"So, what happened ?"

"She … I think she went out to escort some students. Alone. She was a hell of a fighter, but I still didn't like her to do it alone, so I went after her. When … when I turned the corner of that street … I arrived just in time to see someone shooting the last remaining student in the head. I can't remember what I did next, except that when I stopped, the men with the guns were all dead on the floor, and I was alone in the street with the bodies of my students and my wife."

Duo's eyes widened. He was truly horrified. But now Wufei was too far gone to stop now. His eyes were strangely glowing, looking inside of himself at the devastating memory that still haunted his nightmares.

"I told Quatre I had found her dead, but that's not exactly true. She was still alive when I found her. She was still conscious, but there was nothing I could do, and she knew it. The moment she looked at me she knew. And she just smiled to me, and told me to be strong for her, and never to forget her. And she bled to death in my arms. I had to watch her die."

A dry sob heaved Wufei's chest, but he fought the tears. Duo's mind was racing, desperately looking for some accurate way to react to that kind of confession. His own childhood had not been a bed of roses, and he knew what it was to watch someone you love fade in your arms. That was what had happened with Solo. But Wufei seemed lost in an endless despair. So Duo did the only thing he knew about endless despair and pulled the Chinese in his arms.

Wufei didn't push him away, but he didn't relax either. He was shivering violently, still reliving the nightmare of the memory. He eventually calmed down enough to realize where he was and blushed a little, embarrassed.

"You feelin' better ?", Duo asked, quickly letting him go as if feeling his tension coming back.

Wufei nodded, and looked up at the American. He was not sure he could stand it if the other one showed pity or anything of the kind, but Duo wore a pained expression that spoke of sympathy and understanding. An expression that was so not like him, and yet who was natural on his face, as if he was wearing it all the time behind the smiling mask.

"If ya ever need to talk, ya know where I am, Wu, okay ?", Duo said very softly.

"Yes …. Thank you."

"No problem. I know what it's like. And you're right, Cat-chan will be seriously busy with his killer, so let's say I will do part of his job. Ya think ya can sleep now ?"

"Yes."

"Good, 'cause I love ya, but I didn't really fancy talking all day after that !", Duo said, yawning and stretching. "I'm off to my bed ! Ya tell the guys if they wake me up before New Year's Day I'll throttle them."

Duo was pleased to see the small smile on Wufei's face. The joke was lame, but he was tired, and Wufei was not in the mood. But then, Duo couldn't resist when he walked out of the room.

"G'night, Wuffiekins !"

"MAXWELL !"

Duo stuck his tongue to the Chinese, and Wufei couldn't hold back the chuckle he had tried to avoid.

"Thank you, Duo", he said again.

"Oh my, but you know my first name !"

Wufei shrugged. Duo laughed and was about to walk out when he seemed to remember something and poked his head into the room again.

"Hey, I may sleep through New Year's Day, but if I wake up before tonight, don't bother to look for me, okay ? If Cat asks you, just tell him I went back to the circus."

"Alright", Wufei answered automatically.

It wasn't before Duo had left that what he had said actually penetrated Wufei's brain, and the Chinese frowned. Why would Maxwell want to go back to the circus ?

**O.O.O.O.O**

When Quatre came back that night, Heero was standing near the great windows, watching the city lights. He had gone out of bed only half an hour before, surprised to realize he had slept through the day without even stirring. He had crept out of the bed, only in his boxers, to go to the window, and had been caught up by the flow of his thoughts.

He felt Quatre's presence grow as soon as the young man came into the building. But it was another fifteen minutes before Quatre finally opened the door of the suite and came in. The Arabian didn't look surprised to see him up in the dark, watching outside. He just came to him and slipped his arms around his waist, putting his cheek on Heero's shoulder. They greeted each other silently, their minds reaching for each other and revealing in the feeling of completion that washed over them. Until Quatre felt the need to express his greeting a little more physically and kissed Heero lightly on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?", he whispered.

"Hn."

"Ready to talk ?"

"Hai."

"Let's go sit down. I spent my day visiting ruined facilities and I think I lost my legs somewhere on the way."

They managed to go sit down on the bed without letting go of each other, and Quatre settled comfortably in Heero's arms, his head against the muscular chest, listening to the steady beat of the Japanese's heart. The sound was soothing, and curiously made his slight stress headache disappear.

Heero felt it when Quatre began to relax completely and realized he was absentmindedly stroking the light blond hair. He stopped in mid-gesture, not really knowing why he had started doing that in the first place nor if it was okay to go on. Not with all the questions he asked himself. 'Not with that gnawing doubt that maybe he'll kick you out of his life very soon', the little voice supplied, even though nobody had asked its opinion. But little voices seldom wait to be asked to voice their opinion.

"You start", Quatre finally said. "You tell me what happened to you and Duo and Wufei last night."

"If you tell me why you took off", Heero said very low.

"Okay."

So, Heero explained that he had left the L3 embassy to verify Agent Wind's assumptions ; that said assumptions were true and that Lady Une was hiring yakuzas ; that they had met Lady Une and the yakuzas on their way to look for Quatre and had 'disposed' of them ; That they had spent the rest of the night looking for Quatre because they feared Lady Une would find him first.

"You killed them ?", Quatre asked once Heero stopped talking.

There was no reproach in his voice. He was just stating the facts, and if Heero felt a tinge of regret in it, it was mostly because Quatre didn't like the fact that people had been killed to keep him safe, although he understood the necessity.

"We killed them. We had to. I knew their leader. He had something of a personal grudge after me, I'm not sure I know why, but it would have been too dangerous to let them live."

"I know", Quatre sighed. "And it is probably best that no one knows who killed them."

Heero coughed.

"People will know who killed them."

"What do you mean ?", Quatre asked, frowning.

"I left a card on Toshiko's body. I … I want everyone to know that I do not make idle threats. I said I would kill anyone who would put themselves in my way. I am true to that word, and I want them to know it."

Quatre seemed to think this over and to decide it was okay, because he didn't prod more. He didn't ask for gory details, for which Heero was grateful. He just held Heero a bit closer, as if needing to be sure the man was real and not an illusion.

"Your turn", Heero whispered. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Yes. And actually, what I wanted to talk to you about is linked to why I ran off last night."

There was short silence as Quatre considered how he would start this.

"I know you're wondering what this is all about", he said. "I know you think this is strange, and you think it should not be, and you should not feel alright about it. I know something is disturbing you. I want you to tell me what it is exactly."

"I …", Heero started, but he stopped looking for words.

"Say it, Heero. I know it already, but say it."

"What do you see in me ?"

Quatre straightened up to look into Heero's deep blue eyes.

"The other half of my soul", he said very seriously.

"Why me ?", Heero insisted. "We have nothing in common. Our worlds are miles apart. We should never have met. It is pure chance we ever met. So why ?"

"Heero, how do you feel right now ?", Quatre asked, not answering the question.

Heero stopped to consider this. This also was new for him. Not only feeling, but trying to analyze those feelings and make sense out of what they told him. As far away from logic as one could dream. Not a good way to stay alive in his world.

"I … I'm not really sure I can say. I feel … safe. Like I finally found something I've been craving for all my life without knowing I was missing it. Like I was just existing before, and now I'm truly alive. I don't know … I just feel … good. I don't want it to end."

"So why do you bother with why ?", Quatre asked low.

"Because … because …"

"What are you afraid of, Heero ? Tell me, please. Talk to me. I can feel you're afraid. Tell me what's wrong ?"

Heero took a deep breath, and the next thing he knew, words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them.

"Last night, when I arrived in your room and I realized you were not here, and I didn't know how to find you, I … I completely freaked out. I was scared to have lost you for good, and I was scared to be so scared. Because I'm not used to it. Because I never had a reason to be scared before. I … I just couldn't think straight, and I had the hardest time to control myself and try to think logically to find you back. When Lady Une said she was going after you, I almost murdered her on the spot. I … I thought I would never see you again, never hear you again, and … I thought I was going to die if it happened. And I just … I'm so not used to think that way. It put me off-balance. I didn't know how to react. I … I was lost", he concluded.

"I am so sorry", Quatre answered almost immediately.

"Sorry for what ?"

"I didn't mean to scare you at all, I just .. I didn't think any of you guys could have done anything for me in the state I was in. I really needed to be alone and away from my life for a while. I am really sorry I scared you. I should have known."

Heero couldn't find anything intelligent to say, so he remained silent. Quatre suddenly took the Japanese's face in his hands and landed a very soft butterfly kiss on his lips.

"You are here to stay, Heero", the blond young man kept on. "Every people I've ever been drawn to by my abilities has proven to be someone exceptional and became my friend or someone important in my life. It's not different for you. It's … even better as far as you're concerned, because I'm never letting you go away. Not now I found you. I wouldn't stand it."

Heero must have been gaping at that time, because the next thing he knew was Quatre's tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth quite thoroughly. Trembling, he returned the kiss, linking his arms around the slender body in his arms, just as Quatre locked his arms around his neck in a movement that was becoming familiar.

Once they broke the kiss, Quatre settled in Heero's arms again and began to talk, his breath tickling the killer's bare chest.

"I needed to get away because my life is a curse. My name is a curse. My money is a curse. And all of a sudden, I just needed to be … anonymous. Unknown."

Quatre shifted in the tight embrace.

"Most of the people I met since I was born feel compelled to be nice to me because of that name, of that money. They look at me, and all they see is a huge pile of dollars. I've always hated that. I was mad at you first because I thought that's what you saw in me."

"Well, you were probably right", Heero admitted.

"Actually, that explains why I have so few friends. Because I'm not ready for the kind of show people expect of me. I can't be nice to people just because they bow in front of my wealth. I can't pretend to be friendly with people who don't even care who I am. That's all I am in the face of the world. The Winner Heir. I don't even have a first name anymore."

It took a moment to Heero to understand that the sudden sadness and bitterness he was experiencing came from Quatre. But he was beginning to differentiate their feelings a bit better, although having them merge completely was still the best thing in the world.

"Apart from my sisters, Duo and Hilde were the first people who didn't look up to me because of my money, but because they loved me. Just me. That's what made them so special to me. Then Duo helped me with my empathy, and I knew he wasn't doing it just to pay some kind of debt, but because he was truly worried for me. It is the same with Wufei. He doesn't really need me to pay him, he's rich enough, and if I bothered or annoyed him, he would kick my ass and storm off. He couldn't care less about my name, and on top of that he knows what it is to be pointed at in the streets. Relena is just in the same case. She is not impressed by the money and the name, and she actually took the time to look further. Cathy and Trowa took me in without asking question. It was enough for them that I was alone and lost and crying. And you …"

Heero unconsciously held his breath.

"I love you", Quatre simply said. "I don't care what the world has to say about it. They can all go to hell if they don't like it. I love you like I've never loved anyone in my life. What you brought to me, no one else can understand. You make me balanced, you make me steady. You make me believe that there is something worth it in this world. You made me understand that the line between good and bad is thinner than I thought, and that some people occasionally walk across it without being bad people. You …"

Quatre was suddenly lost for words as Heero kissed him savagely. Heero's brain had disconnected somewhere after 'I love you'. Yet he was still taken by surprise as Quatre began to attack his mouth just as savagely. The young Arabian's skin was flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded, and the feeling of his desire was almost intoxicating Heero. It was like an endless circle in their minds. Heero wanted Quatre, knew that Quatre felt it, and that it made Quatre want him too, and then he could feel it again, it was flowing between them, again, and again.

Heero's breath hitched as Quatre left his mouth to begin suckling on his neck, on that little vein that pulsed so hard. He lost all control of his hands as they began to frantically look for their way under Quatre's clothes, impatiently ripping off the buttons when the shirt didn't come off quickly enough for his taste. He was so busy undressing Quatre that he didn't realize he had lost his boxers before the thing was tossed away.

And then, for the second time in his existence (he didn't like to remember the first one), Heero panicked. What the hell did he think he was doing ? He was about to have sex, and from the way it had started, hot, nasty, wet sex, with the son of the richest living man on Earth and in the colonies. Said son was currently feasting on his chest, torturing his nipples in a way Heero had never imagine was possible, god, just how many things could he do just with his mouth ?

Apparently, Quatre felt something was wrong, because he stopped his ministrations enough to steal another fiery kiss from Heero's mouth. He had pinned him on the bed, straddling him to have better access to everything that looked interesting. When he felt the jolt of panic coming from Heero, he breathed in his ear "Don't think, just feel. It's alright. I love you."

Even if some part of Heero's mind was squeaking in horror, it was shut up quite quickly when something Heero did with his hands caused Quatre to emit a strangled mewling sound. All panic forgotten and curious, Heero tried to reproduce the move, and was rewarded with another cry of pleasure. This time, his brain totally overloaded. He wanted to hear Quatre make more of those sounds, wanted to find out what it was like to hear the Arabian scream with pleasure and knowing he was the cause of it. This was so different from any other of his experiences. So new. So much better.

Quatre's hands were all over him, and he was unconsciously mimicking what Quatre did to him. They were both panting now, and Quatre's eyes were strangely misted, looking at something only he saw. There was yet another moment of hesitation as the soldier in Heero took over for a second, wondering what the fucking hell this was all about, and was he really going to do this, just breaking his training after all those years and all. Apparently, Quatre felt that too, and understood what was to be done.

"Make love to me, Heero. Now", he ordered in a husky voice, green-blue eyes plunging into the Prussian blue depths that were blazing with a new fire.

And if there was something that his soldier training had taught to Heero, it was that you never ever disobey a direct order from your superior. Especially not if your superior is the most wonderful blond young man and is sitting on your lap completely nude, and is doing his best to make you lose that last bit of control you thought you had.

"Ninmu ryoukai (1)."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo emerged from a deep sleep closely akin to coma, and wondered for a while what could possibly make so much noise to wake him up, of all people, when he had not had the forty-eight hours of sleep his body required after an adrenaline rush. That is, until he heard the loud moans that were distinctly coming from the room next to his.

'Oh. My. God. Cat's still loud in bed, if I really hear what I think I'm hearin' !'

He tried to stuff his head under the pillow, but this clearly wasn't working, since the mere idea of Heero and Quatre in bed had caused some wicked corner of his mind to supply the visuals that went with the moans. Duo groaned, rolled on his back, and finally decided that the best was to get out of here before he ended up with his ear stuck to the wall.

He got dressed as quickly as possible and redid his disheveled braid. He settled for grabbing a bite on his way instead of calling room service (although the face of the waiter who would have brought him his dinner would probably have been worth it). Leaving his friends a bit of privacy, he left the hotel, not even stopping to see if Wufei was up or not.

"Back already ?"

Duo turned to face the mischievous face of Catherine.

"Hey !", he said, his face lighting. "Glad to see you, that place is just huge, and I had absolutely no idea of where to go exactly."

"Came to see Trowa ?", Catherine asked.

"If it's alright, Daggers Queen !"

"It's alright with me as long as he's fine with it. But you should ask him directly. He's over there, near the lions, as usual. Honest, sometimes, he spends more time talking to them than to us !"

"Thanks !"

Duo started to make his way to the great cages, when Catherine hooked his arm to make him come back.

"That's the end of the season and Trowa will be on holiday at the end of the week, so try to have fun !"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Trowa knew he was being watched the second Duo turned the corner. He finished his task without hurrying. If the boy behind him wanted to talk to him, then he would. For the moment, Trowa only knew that he was alone and probably about his age, judging by the sound his footsteps made on the ground. He moved a little so as to be able to see who it was … and almost let his bucket fall.

The boy with the chestnut braid, Duo Maxwell, Quatre's friend, was back, and looking at him with violet eyes full of interest. Or more exactly, he was looking at his ass in the tight torn jeans he was wearing, and not even hiding that he found the view very pleasant indeed. Trowa finished feeding the lion and straightened up, slowly turning to face his visitor and trying to hide his faint blush behind his bangs. Which didn't work that well.

"Hey ! Remember me ?", Duo said.

Trowa nodded.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought … Fuck, who am I kiddin' ? The truth is, I came back especially from the hotel to see you, because … Okay, I'll spit out the whole truth, because your sis said you might be interested. So, I just wanted to know if that's true or not."

Trowa hesitated for a second, and nodded again, his only visible green eye blazing. Duo smiled widely.

"You got a moment ? There's a nice place down the road, we could have a coffee and speak in peace."

"Sure", Trowa finally said, torn between the desire to rip his sister open and to glomp her because she had had the idea to launch Duo Maxwell after him.

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) 'Mission accepted'. Did I really need to translate that ?


	21. Part 20

**Part 20**

AC 198, August 18th, 7:30 AM, L3 Colony Cluster, Hilton Hotel

Heero was the first to wake up. He was feeling so relaxed that it was almost weird. He lowered his gaze to the blond burden he had in his arms and smiled. Apparently, everything that had happened last night was true, and not a vision from his imagination.

Quatre shifted in his sleep, his light blond hair tickling Heero's chest. The Arabian was sprawled on his lover, one arm possessively hooked around his waist, his head on Heero's heart. He had fallen asleep listening to its steady rhythm, and although Heero was definitely starting to get a cramp, he didn't want to move. Watching Quatre sleep was something he knew he would never get tired of. A wave of protectiveness surged through Heero, and he held Quatre a bit tighter. There was no way anyone would take that away from him now.

The green-blue eyes fluttered open all of a sudden. Quatre snuggled a bit closer in the warm embrace, sighed happily, and looked up to meet Prussian blue eyes ablaze with an unusual tenderness.

"Good morning", Quatre whispered sleepily.

Heero just smiled back. That little half-smile that lighted a strange thing in his eyes, and that Quatre was starting to find damn sexy. He moved just enough to kiss Heero lightly on the lips before crawling out of the embrace and stretching.

"What time is it ?", he asked.

"7:31. You have anything to do today ?"

Quatre made a face.

"There is this conference at the L3 Parliament. I'm supposed to be there for the introductory speech, but I can skip the rest. It's scheduled at 11:00, but I have to be there a bit earlier for the press conference. Father and Iria will be there too, but they'll stay for the whole thing. Iria said she would tell me if there was anything interesting. Why don't we just go see if the others are up ? Then we can all go have breakfast and plan for the day. I'd like to spend the day out with all of you. You know, just having fun."

Heero opened his mouth to argue that it was dangerous, that killers were after them, that … he didn't even utter the first words. Quatre's face was radiating with so much expectation and happiness that Heero knew he would not be able to deny him anything. And anyway, he was not in danger as long as Heero, Duo and Wufei were with him.

So, Heero heard himself mutter "Okay."

There was a sudden beep from Quatre's laptop. Heero looked at the thing, still flashing its "You are not alone" screensaver, with a mix of disgust and exasperation. He still didn't believe he could have let something as basic as a screensaver put him off-balance, but for some strange reason, Quatre seemed to think that it had been one of the things that had brought them together and had refused to remove it. Adding with malice that there was some truth in the statement and that Heero would do well to remember it.

/_You've got a message_, an electronic voice buzzed.

Not bothering with clothes, Quatre got out of the bed. The first lights of the artificial day made his skin glow almost golden and set red flames into the light blond hair. The view took Heero's breath away, which explains why he didn't hear it when Quatre called him. At least, not the first time.

"Heero ! I'm talking to you !"

Heero shot him a Do-you-imagine-I-can-listen-to-what-you-say-when-you're-standing-there-naked Glare, but got up and came closer to the desk too.

"It's from Agent Wind", Quatre said. "You might need the information more than I."

He clicked on the little envelope icon that was happily bouncing in the corner of the screen.

_From : Wind-at-secure. Quatre.r. _

_Sent : AC 198, August 17th, 23:47_

_Subject : Ace of Spades_

_message begins_

_Lady Une reported to the Doctors last night. They are not happy with her, but she threatened them enough to make them stop doubting her. She didn't reveal her further course of actions, but she's been asking some weapons to Dermail : sniper rifles and corresponding ammos._

_Heard of the elimination of the yakuzas. The card was not well received either. Lady Une is still recruiting in the L3 underground. She might act soon, since she failed once and takes this as a personal challenge. No indication as to where and when she will strike._

_Wind_

_PS : She asked me to stay on stand-by to maybe come and help her in her plan. I might be asked to try and kill you._

_message ends_

Heero frowned at the poor computer as if he could make the text on the screen change by the force of his will. It didn't work. Apparently, Lady Une didn't trust Wind enough to let him in on the plan, but she planned on using him as a last resort, it seemed. Which could prove to be both an advantage and an inconvenient. Wind would be able to disable the killer, but his fake identity would be blasted at the same time. And Heero doubted that Agent Wind would blow his cover just to save Quatre's life, when his own inquiry was not finished.

"What do we do ?", Quatre asked. "You're not going to tell me we can't go out, today, are you ?"

"No. If we lose ourselves in the crowd, we will be naturally protected from snipers attacks. Those kinds of things have to be planned and you need a precise location of your target to do that. The only dangerous parts will be when we get at the Parliament and when we get out. Then, the fact that we will be wandering is probably the best protection we have."

"So, we go to the conference, stay half an hour for show, then we go get your stuff, and we have a nice day."

"Hn."

"Something is bothering you."

Heero shook his head. Having someone voicing his own emotions before he was aware of them was still something he had to get used to.

"I just don't know how much we can trust Agent Wind. Your security is a subsidiary matter in his inquiry, not his primary goal. He could sacrifice you if he felt that was necessary."

"That implies that I would let myself being killed or you would not be able to protect me, and I don't even want to consider any of those options, so can we declare the subject closed ? I really would like to have a good time today, and I … I would like you to have a good time too, okay ?"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Half an hour later, Heero and Quatre went to knock on Wufei's door. The Chinese young man opened almost immediately. He had been up for quite some time now, and was getting dressed. He agreed to come down for breakfast. He was about to turn around to grab his white shirt and his hair tie, but something in Quatre's eyes made him stop. His friend was looking at him with a little smile.

"You're feeling better", Quatre said.

It was not a question. The young Arabian could still feel Wufei's pain as he had felt it a bit last night. But last night it had been raw, as if something had reawakened it. This morning, it was … dulled, blurred, as if a thin veil had been put on it, burying it deeper. The Chinese young man nodded at the statement.

"Yes, I … I think that too."

He was certainly not going to admit that he had cried himself to sleep, and even less that crying had made him feel a lot better. Last night, he had shed all the tears that had been bottled up for more than six months, the tears his own family had denied him. Everything had come out, hurting and burning, but now the fire was cooled, and what remained was slight melancholy and regret, and the underlying sadness of having lost a loved one that Wufei knew would never really leave.

"I hope Duo didn't bother you too much, did he ?"

Wufei smiled, remembering the strange moment he had shared with the American.

"No, he … actually we talked and … it helped. He was kind enough not to tease me for about twenty minutes."

"Good. That's good", Quatre said. "If you ever need …"

"It's okay, Quatre", Wufei interrupted. "You did a lot for me already, and what you did was more than enough. It's time I deal with this on my own now. I needed to get it all out, now that it's done, I have to face it and make my own choices. But I have to thank you for starting all this."

"I understand. Let's get Duo out of bed, now, shall we ?"

Wufei swiftly tied his hair, and they began to make their way to Duo's door, when Quatre almost stumbled and blushed. Heero frowned, feeling a wave of confusion and sudden understanding go through Quatre.

"What's wrong ?"

"Uh, nothing", Quatre said a bit too quickly. "Maybe we should just go down and come back later."

"Why ?", Wufei asked.

Quatre looked desperate for something to say. Since no answer came, Wufei went to the door and knocked.

"Maxwell, you awake ?"

There was a loud thump and the sound of colorful swearing could be heard as Duo apparently fell off the bed and tried to find something to put on. The door suddenly swung open to reveal a naked Duo holding a sheet around his waist, his hair unbound, … and Trowa, sitting on the bed. The young clown greeted the newcomers with a tiny smile and a nod, apparently not noticing the weirdness of the situation. Wufei and Heero just stared at the scene. Quatre blushed some more.

"I'm sorry, Duo, I … I didn't want to disturb you, but …"

"S'okay, Cat, we weren't sleeping."

"Oh."

"And before you imagine stuff, we were only talking, unlike some people I know. Man, but the soundproofing in this hotel really sucks, if you want my opinion !", he added with a grin.

Quatre blushed harder. Heero glared murderously at Duo, who just winked back.

"Sorry to have disturbed you", Quatre said.

"I'll survive", Duo joked. "And then, that's what drove me outta this place and made me come back to the circus to see Trowa, so maybe I owe you a thanks, actually."

Quatre's head shot up and he looked at Trowa. The young man was half hiding behind his bangs, but his only visible eye glinted with amusement and soft tenderness. Quatre had to summon all his control not to jump on Duo and congratulate him. It certainly looked like his friend was getting over the disappointment quite nicely, and quickly. Which only proved his point : Duo had known all along that he would have to get away at one point, only holding back because he wanted to be sure Quatre was happy. The words spoken last day had apparently had some kind of liberating effect. And whatever was coming from Duo and Trowa, Quatre could feel that it was serious and here to stay. Shaking his head to come out of his thoughts, Quatre exposed their plans for the day.

"Hey, good idea, but I'll tell ya what", Duo said, "once we get out of that conference, we go back to the circus for Trowa to fetch his stuff."

Wufei looked interrogatively at Trowa.

"I'm on holiday", Trowa said. "Duo invited me to stay with him for a while."

"He knows what I know", Duo said before either of his friends could protest. "He knows it could be dangerous, and he wants to come."

"Are you sure ?", Quatre asked Trowa.

"I'm sure. It's not like me to desert friends in danger anyway", Trowa answered.

Quatre felt a warm glow in his chest. Trowa had called him a friend. And it was obvious Duo would not back away or try to dissuade Trowa. Heero did not look too happy about all this, but at least he didn't voice it and just watched Duo with disapproval. A thing that had absolutely no effect whatsoever on the young American.

"Give us five minutes to get dressed and then we'll go down, Cat !", Duo said.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Iria Winner shot a sideways look at her father, who hadn't uttered a word since they had climbed in the limousine, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong, Father ?"

Mr Winner jumped in his seat, and looked at his daughter. The blond young woman rolled her eyes at the expression on his face. Did he really expect her not to notice that something was wrong ? 'Like father like son', she thought with an inner smile.

"What makes you think something is wrong ?", Mr Winner finally asked.

"That little frown you have on your face. Quatre does exactly the same thing when he's preoccupied by something."

Mr Winner shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I … Quatre and I had a rather heated discussion after the reception."

"I told you you shouldn't have talked to Mrs Peacecraft before making sure Quatre was okay with it."

"You knew he wouldn't agree", Mr Winner stated.

"I knew", Iria admitted.

"And did you know why ?"

"Of course, Father. I raised Quatre in my house, for Allah's sake ! I'm not blind, and to be honest he didn't even think of hiding it from me !"

"Why didn't you …"

"Why didn't I what ?", Iria snapped, losing her patience. "Tell him it was wrong ? Try to make him change ? You can't seriously mean that, Father. I don't think it is wrong, and I would certainly not have told him even if I thought it was. Quatre is free to make his own choices."

"That's exactly what he told me", Mr Winner said bitterly.

"Then maybe you should believe it", Iria said. "He is not Mother. He is not you. He is an individual with his own personality, and he has a right to decide what he wants to do with his life. If you had spent more time with him when he was younger, maybe you would not have begun to imagine he would do your will."

"Are you going to blame me again for this, Iria ?"

"No", Iria sighed. "I just … he loves you, Father. But that does not mean he is going to comply to your every wish. Honestly, Father, have you ever thought of him in other terms than just your heir ? Did you even bother to ask him if he wanted to inherit WEI ?"

Mr Winner seemed struck by what he heard.

"That's exactly my point", Iria kept on. "You expect too much of him, Father. I know Quatre will make you proud, but you have to let him do it his own way. And you have to stop being so narrow-minded about such petty subjects like his sexual orientation. Once this conference is over, you will have a serious talk with him without shouting. I will talk to him too. You two will figure this out, or I'll make you."

"I suppose you're right", Mr Winner whispered. "I said a lot of things I didn't mean, I think I was too shocked to react appropriately."

He paused for a moment, then added :

"Was I really that bad, Iria ? Did I really mess everything up ? Allah, I didn't think it would be so difficult !"

"You are not a bad father. You are the best father I could ever have dreamt to have, considering the strange family we have. We all love you, and Quatre is not different."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre got out of his own limousine, followed by the strange group of his friends. It was really curious, but Quatre felt a strange feeling of peace and calm in the middle of that little group. As if the five of them being together was natural. And it certainly looked like it, since each of them had fallen into their places. Quatre was gently leading the small group, Heero was on watch, but also a reassuring presence, his strength almost radiating, Duo was loud as usual, but his enthusiasm was just a bit tempered by Trowa's calm presence at his side, and Wufei was watching their back, efficient and dedicated. And Quatre could feel that each of the young men around him perceived the strange cohesion that had been born into their group, and were accepting it.

Of course, Duo was still teasing Wufei, but there was a slight tenderness in his voice as he did it, and Wufei's glares and snaps were only half-hearted. Trowa seemed to be a soothing presence for all of them, his quietness overwhelming them. And, Quatre noticed with a smile, he could make Duo stop bouncing around by just putting a hand on his shoulder. There was still a slight tension between Duo and Heero, but it was gradually fading, both because Duo had found another center of interests and because Heero had received kind of a tangible proof that Quatre was loving him.

Quatre's smile disappeared when he saw his father, but he kept his face completely blank, ignoring Iria's scowl. If his father wanted to talk to him, he would have to wait. Today was about his friends and his friends first. Mr Winner shot an almost timid look to his son, and quickly turned away when all he met was a not too gentle stare. Heero frowned and looked at Quatre. The blond young man smiled apologetically. He should remember that every time he felt something, Heero could feel it too, and his problems with his father were none of Heero's business. He needed to work on his barriers, and he needed to teach Heero how to raise some.

Quatre was about to make his way into the Parliament when a journalist escaped the crowd and barred the way, starting to ask a flow of questions.

"Mr Winner, do you think that the fact that WEI severed all links with KI and Romefeller Ltd. could have any consequences on the colonial economy ? Could you tell us what the reasons behind it were ? Is there …"

Quatre felt Heero tense. The Japanese man glared at the journalist. The man gulped and stopped talking. The look on his face told that he was currently trying to find out if a human being could liquefy on the floor. Quatre had to bite back a snort of laughter. He put an appeasing hand on Heero's arm.

"I am not the right person to answer those questions", he said. "I am not the CEO of WEI, but my father is just there if you want to ask any questions regarding the way the business is managed. Now if you will excuse me, I have a speech to go listen to."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Iria watched after her brother when the little group disappeared inside the building. Two more people she didn't know. She had no idea who the high lanky man with the green eyes was, except that he certainly was gifted to calm Duo down. As for the other one … something was nagging Iria about him. She was certain she didn't know him, she would have remembered him if that was the case. But … it came back suddenly. She had seen him at the L4 embassy, but he had been wearing a security guard uniform at that time. And now, he was hovering over her brother and making journalists cower with a simple look. Something was happening, and she had no idea what it was. Probably linked with the fact that her brother had disappeared almost for an hour at that reception.

Chewing on her lower lip, Iria Winner followed her father into the L3 Parliament to listen to the conference.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Well, that was boring !", Duo exclaimed as they got out of the Parliament.

Heero and Wufei were watching around, looking for signs of hidden snipers on the roofs, but the inspection revealed nothing.

"I'll go get my things", Heero finally said. "I'll join you at the circus."

"You're not going alone", Quatre started to protest.

"And you're not going with me", Heero interrupted firmly. "I'll go swifter if I am alone, and I may encounter some people who will need to answer a few questions. You go ahead. You are safe with them. I … trust them."

"Hey, he said it !", Duo joked.

Quatre was pouting like an unhappy child, but Heero refused to bend.

"I'll be careful, I promise", he whispered in Quatre's hear. "I'll be back in less than an hour."

Quatre nodded, but kept on pouting. Heero shot a long glance to Wufei, Duo and Trowa. The Chinese inclined his head to show his acceptance of the mission, Trowa nodded slightly, and Duo began to drag Quatre away.

"Come on, Cat ! You can ask Cathy to show you how to throw knives ! We'll practice with Tro, he's used to have knives thrown at him after all …."

Heero shook his head and disappeared in a nearby alley.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Checking out of the lame hotel he had chosen took less time than he had expected. Most of his stuff consisted of his weapons and ammunitions. The laptop was soon packed in its usual case, and the few clothes Heero had taken with him neatly folded into a duffel bag. Going downstairs, Heero went to the counter to give his key to the man behind.

"Leaving today ?", the man asked.

"Hn."

"Oh, just a minute, someone left somethin' for you."

Heero raised an eyebrow. He had checked in under his real name. He had hoped that maybe some of the killers after him would try to follow him, which would have made it easier for him to eliminate them without putting Quatre into danger, but it hadn't worked. Until today. The man began to look for something in his drawers, still talking.

"The lady freaked me out, honest. She was really furious to see you weren't there. Ah, got it!"

He straightened, holding a red rose in his hand.

"She said to give this to you, and to say that she would come soon. What did ya do to her, two-timing or somethin' ?"

"Sort of."

Heero looked into his own bag and extracted a card from it. An ace of spades.

"If she comes back looking for me, give her that and tell her I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, who do you think I am, the freakin' postal service !"

"You're someone lucky enough to still be alive after you talked to me that way, I think that's saying something", Heero replied icily. "Just do as you're told and shut up."

Whatever the man had wanted to say, it just blocked in his throat. Heero put a twenty dollar bill on the counter and left without a look back.

**O.O.O.O.O**

As soon as they reached the circus, Duo almost jumped on Cathy to ask her to demonstrate her talents, and to compare them with his own. Trowa wisely refused to act as living target, leaving his sister and his boyfriend to compare the respective merits of their knives. Catherine was impressed by the two black curved blades.

"What are they made of ?"

"Gundanium alloy. I saved some from a open crate at the junkyard. That can almost cut through anything, I cut through a gun with them two days ago."

"You're kidding me, right ?"

"No, go on, try them !"

Wufei smiled at the two of them.

"Did we really need to introduce Duo to someone as hyperactive as he is ?", he asked.

"Well, Trowa can be a good balance to that", Quatre said.

"Agreed", Wufei said. "Barton, you've officially entered my list of favorite people."

"Why that ?", Trowa asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Because you can make Maxwell shut up."

"That's a good reason", Trowa admitted, deadpan. "Maybe we should sit a bit further before they start throwing the knives."

Wufei sat down and closed his eyes, adopting a meditating posture. Trowa and Quatre left him space and sit down on the grass, watching Duo and Cathy playfully bickering.

"You did it on purpose", Trowa said very quietly.

"I did what ?", Quatre asked, trying to look perfectly innocent and quite succeeding.

"Duo. You sent him back, didn't you ?"

"Actually, no, but I was hoping he would come back to see you. And before you ask, no, I didn't plot anything with Cathy, she seems evil enough to do this on her own. Our plans just … happened to meet in the middle."

"Why ?"

Quatre sighed.

"Because Duo needs a life of his own, because you two feel right for each other … I don't know why, I just know it's right. You are someone exceptional, that much is true. And Duo is too. He needs someone like you. He needs the balance, something steady to hold on to. I am not that. I was never that, and there is not a chance I can ever be that for him. He … told you, right ? About us ?"

"He did. Actually, you were almost all he could talk about. That is, until I understood he only did it so that he wouldn't be talking about himself."

"Sorry about that, but we are important to each other. Heero had trouble adjusting. Is it okay with you ?"

"He told me you cleared things with him. I am okay with it if he is okay with it. I think he will be, eventually. But, no, it's not a problem for me to know you were together. He is not my first boyfriend either, even if I would like him to."

"It's strange isn't it ? How you always wish you are the first for someone ?"

Trowa shrugged.

"It's only human, I suppose. And it can be true."

"Are you sure you want to come with us ? It's really dangerous, you know."

"I was raised in a mercenary camp until I was fourteen, I think I can take it."

"Thank you, anyway."

"In case you're wondering, no, I would not do that for anyone", Trowa said low. "You … I don't know if I should say that, but there is something about you …I don't know what it is, I don't know how to explain, but …"

"I think I know what you mean", Quatre interrupted. "It's okay. It's just … I seem to develop special bonds with a lot of people lately, I wonder if my empathy is not evolving a bit out of control and …"

Quatre suddenly stopped talking, realizing what he had said. Trowa didn't seem surprised, or at least not too much.

"That's why ?", he asked.

"Did Duo forget to mention this ?"

"Kind of, but I must say it explains some things. I … I thought you looked like our lions, that's really what drove me to you first. And then, you were so kind, so polite, but always giving that impression of being trapped, and I wanted to open the cage, and I knew I couldn't. I think … I think I heard you asking for help, but I didn't know where that came from."

Quatre just remained silent. He had to admit that Trowa's presence soothed his mind, cleared his thoughts. It had been a relief to find that on that night, after all the emotional turmoil. And yet Trowa had perceived something too.

"I think I need to break the cage myself", he eventually said.

"Yes", Trowa answered in a whisper. "But you are not alone to do it now."

"Thank you."

Quatre and Trowa exchanged a little smile, that spoke of trust and friendship. Trowa didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that Quatre was someone good, that he was Duo's friend, little brother even, and that he was in trouble. That was enough for Trowa to want to protect him, but there was something more personal about it too. The thing he could not really explain and call the 'lion thing'. Quatre was fascinating him because he looked like a trapped wild animal. And Trowa wanted to set him free, or at least to see him setting himself free.

Heero suddenly appeared at the edge of the great field, and Trowa went into his trailer to get his bag. Quatre ran to his lover and took him in his arms.

"Is everything okay ?"

"Une left a message", Heero said. "I think she is pissed."

"Good", Duo said, coming closer. "A pissed psycho makes mistakes."

"You speak from personal experience, Maxwell ?", Wufei asked.

"Yep, I know a Chinese one who loses all self-control if you call him cute names !"

"MAXWELL !"

"Enough, children !", Catherine exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Children ?", Trowa asked, coming out of the trailer. "Where ?"

Catherine pointed at Wufei and Duo.

"Oh, I see", Trowa said evenly, sending Quatre and Duo into fits of hysteric laughter and even making Heero smile a bit.

The mood was broken as Quatre's cell phone rang. Still laughing, the blond young man took the communication.

"Hello ? … Yes, Rashid, it's me … Speak slowly, I don't understand, what is going on … I can't hear you very well …"

There was a long pause as Quatre listened to Rashid and suddenly, all color was drained from his face, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm coming right now", he said in a weak voice before hanging up.

He turned to his friend. Heero fought back a twinge of nausea when he felt the fear and panic emanating from Quatre.

"It's my father", the Arabian said. "He's been shot at."


	22. Part 21

**Part 21**

**A/N : please everyone welcome our new guest star. The next few parts will feature Dr Corday, from the show ER, as a surgeon (which she is in the show). I will bring her back to the people who created ER when I'm done. I shall not be held responsible of mental trauma due to over-exposure to G-boys.**

"What ? But how ? When ?" Duo blurted out.

"When he got out of the Parliament. Iria was injured too."

"Sniper attack …", Heero's voice trailed off when he realized what had happened. "K'so ! How come I didn't see that one coming !"

"It's not like you could have done anything about it, Yuy", Wufei said.

"I should have known", Heero protested. "The whole mission was never to kill Quatre, it was stopping the charities first. There were other ways to do it, other ways that Une wouldn't hesitate to use. I should …"

"Not now, Heero, please", Quatre interrupted weakly. "I don't care who's right or wrong for the moment, I just want to know if my father and my sister are alright. Rashid couldn't tell me anything, the doctors wouldn't talk to people who were not family."

"Which hospital were they taken to ?", Trowa asked quietly, apparently the only one to remain calm, but then he didn't know Quatre's father nor his sister.

"Memorial Medical Center."

"Then we drive you there", Trowa said.

"I'll go to your hotel put Trowa's stuff in Duo's room and join you over here", Catherine said, resolutely taking Trowa's bag from his hand. "And I'll dump yours in Quatre's room", she added, taking Heero's duffel bag. "Anything you want me to bring you from the hotel, sweetie ?", she asked Quatre with a concerned voice.

"I may need clothes if they allow me to stay the night", Quatre said. "And my laptop."

"Gimme your key, I'll fetch all that for you. Now go ahead ! Trowa, you take my car, the keys are in their usual place !"

She zoomed away before any of the boys could stop her. Quatre was still very pale and slightly shaking. Heero was wondering if he should do anything about it, but Duo was there first. He took Quatre in his arms and held him tight.

"It's gonna be OK, Cat. I'm sure it's gonna be OK."

But there was too much fear and anguish in his own voice, and Duo knew it sounded false. Just as swiftly as he had taken Quatre into his arms, he suddenly shoved him into Heero's arms and went to gather his knives near the wooden targets. Heero closed his arms around Quatre's shivering body, silently grateful that Duo had saved him the trouble of being an uncaring bastard who didn't know what to do to comfort his own lover in front of everyone.

"Come on, let's go", Duo said, as Trowa walked out of the trailer, his car keys in his hand.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Dr. Sally Po got out of the theatre block and threw her blue surgical gown away. God, she hated having famous patients with a passion. At least, since she was head of the unit, she could decide not to handle Mr Winner's case, and in fact, it was not in her area of expertise. Dr Elisabeth Corday was the best cardiac surgeon they had, and she would do a far better job than Sally on that one. As for Iria Winner, her injuries had been fairly minor considering the violence of the attack. The bullet had hit her in the back and had touched no vital organ. The bodyguard who had protected her had not been so lucky. The next shot had struck right into his head.

Sally went to the main office of the unit to give out her instructions concerning her patient. She shot a worried look to the Winners' Head of Security. The man had refused to leave.

"Kimy, I'm done with Mrs Winner. See that she is taken to ICU and monitored. You'll beep me when she wakes up, I want to be there to give her an update on her condition."

"Sure, Dr. Po. Anything else ?"

"Did we manage to contact the family ?"

"Apparently, the man over there contacted Quatre Winner. He told me the boy was on his way here, he wasn't there when the incident occurred."

"Good, you tell me as soon as he is here. Oh, and you tell Dr. Corday to come report to me as soon as she's done with Mr Winner. I want to be able to give his son a full account of what we did. And call extra security. I don't want to see a single damn reporter in those walls, okay?"

"Understood, Dr Po."

Sally went to the restroom to change her clothes. That operation hadn't been easy. The bullet was of a strange kind, and it had been difficult to extract. Sally had not much hope for Mr Winner, considering where he'd been hit. Elisabeth would do her best, but …

Sally frowned. The bullet. She had seen one like that before. More than one. It would probably be taken by the police for evidence, but she probably had time to run a few tests on it before. She dashed back to the block. It was being cleaned.

"Where is the bullet we extracted ?", she asked.

"It's still in there, Dr Po", one of the nurses said. "Do you want us to put it away for the police ?"

"No, thank you, I'll do it myself. If anyone's looking for me, I'll be in the forensic lab."

'It can't be', Sally thought, examining the bullet in the metal bucket. 'The police never caught whoever was responsible, though. And I only worked in two colony clusters, and I don't have access to other forensic departments' archives. Normally. I should run a search, but I'm ready to bet I know what I am going to find. And I don't like it at all. I'll probably have the GSA on my back. Maybe I should call Lu before I do anything. But I still can check something before I give that to the investigators.'

Sally almost ran to the forensic lab.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Une ?", H almost screamed.

Zechs winced. But to be honest, it took all of his control not to strangle the woman on the spot. The Doctors were furious, Kushrenada was not pleased, and that was saying something, and Dermail clearly wondered what he was doing in all this mess.

"I remember telling you you should be careful of what you asked, gentlemen", Une bit back icily. "You told me I could do whatever I wished as long as the charities would stop. Your strategy of going after Winner's son clearly wasn't good, as my own failure demonstrated. So I decided for a different course of action."

"But …"

"Lady Une is right on one point, H", Treize interrupted. "You did tell her to use whatever means she saw fit, and she did warn you to be careful about what you asked. She did not overstep the bonds of her contract. However, Une, I don't think that move was clever. Not clever at all, actually. I don't know if we should wish for Mr Winner's death or for his recovery right now. And if he dies, I am not sure we should count on the cutting of the charity programs."

"Now, come on, Treize", G said, "if he dies, it leaves an eighteen-year-old in charge of WEI. Do you really think there's no way we could influence the boy to see things our way ?"

"I'd like to see you try", Treize replied. "You clearly never met him in person."

"And he's got Yuy on his side now", Zechs added.

A deadly silence fell on the room.

"What do you suggest, Zechs ?", Treize finally asked.

"The only reasonable attitude right now is to stay low and wait for what happens next", Zechs said. "You are not in control of the situation. In the eye of the public, this attack could be directed at any of WEI's activities, but there is no doubt the press will associate it with the recent breaking of all ties with KI and Romefeller Ltd."

"But … we mustn't get involved in this !", Dermail protested.

"You are involved", Zechs snapped impatiently. "I can work out something to get you out of this, officially. The best would be for you to go public and declare just how horrified you are by those attacks, and offer your unconditional support to the Winners through this ordeal. Then, we must stay low. Either way, we have no certitude as to what is going to come out of this."

Zechs smiled inwardly. He had a slight idea of how Quatre Winner would take these offers, and of the effect such a behavior would have on Dermail. Kushrenada had already had a glimpse at Quatre's talents, but the Doctors clearly didn't know who they were messing with. And he had always that story with Chang in case everything got out of hand.

"Let's do that", J finally settled. "In appropriate time, we will get into contact with either Mr Winner or his heir. Une, you're dismissed, but I want to be able to contact you. We may need further help."

Une nodded.

"My mission is not finished", she said. "I still must bring Yuy down, and I will. I just realized I should not delegate that task."

She turned to Treize, and bowed slightly.

"Treize-sama, I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I still ask that Zechs should be available should I require his help on this case."

"Certainly. You don't mind, Zechs, do you ?"

"Not at all", Zechs replied, trying with all his might to summon a satisfied grin on his face.

He didn't really know if he was successful, since he was feeling very sick inside. He was supposed to have seen that coming. The main threats had been on Quatre Winner, but actually, since Yuy had called the contract off, there had been no serious attempts against the young man. And considering that Yuy had taken down fifteen yakuzas sent after him, there was a good chance no one would try a repeat performance for quite some time. At least, no one sane. A category which most certainly didn't include Une.

'I failed', Zechs thought. 'It was my duty to ensure that this mission was carried out with a minimum of civil casualties, and I failed. I wouldn't blame Quatre Winner if he wanted to strangle me right now. And Watanabe is definitely going to be too happy about this. I can't let him blow my cover just because the GSA is going to investigate the shooting. I need to contact Colonel Fujirawa and I need to do it soon.'

Zechs was about to make up an excuse to get out when a name caught his ear.

"I don't think we'll have to worry too much about the Winner Charities whatever happens", J was saying. "But they're not the only ones working in that field. What about that one they're working with on Earth, the Peacecraft Foundation ? Can we do anything about them ?"

It was fortunate the room was only dimly lit, because Zechs was sure he had paled and was edging to a nice green color. This couldn't be happening. First his mission was turning out to be a total fiasco since he had managed to let one of the richest man alive get shot in an attack he should have been able to prevent, and now, the Doctors were threatening his parents and his sister. Zechs had that eerie feeling you have when your worst nightmare seems to materialize in front of your eyes.

"Excuse me, but I have to work out something to make sure your names go clear out of this mess" he said.

He got up and out of the room before any of the persons present could ask him where he was going, not that they were really caring anyway. His presence was not required, and if anything really important was there, he could always work his charm to have Treize tell him. Fighting back the wave of nausea and disgust, Zechs took out his secure cell phone and dialed Lucrezia's number.

**O.O.O.O.O**

'I knew it', Sally thought as she compared the results with months-old notes. 'Just the same. The GSA is not going to be happy about this, but I don't give a damn.'

Just at that moment, her beep ringed, but it was not Dr. Corday. Sally called the number.

"What's up, Kimy ?"

"_I have an agent Noin from GSA wanting to speak with you, Dr. Po. About the sniper attacks victims. Should I make her wait ?_"

'Good, maybe that'll make it easier if Lu is their investigator. Or not. I can't be sure yet.'

"No, make her go to my office. I'm coming up right away."

Sally hung up and sealed the bullet in a plastic evidence bag. The GSA could run all the tests they wanted, she had enough for her own investigation. Lu was not going to like it.

When Sally came into her office, the young woman waiting there got up with a smile.

"Sally ! It's been a long time !"

"Glad to see you, Lu ! How's Mil ?"

Lucrezia Noin's face darkened a bit.

"I suppose he is alright. He is on a difficult inquiry right now, I can't tell anything of course, but he's not there often and it's tiring."

"Undercover ?", Sally said with a mocking smile.

"How do you know ?", Lucrezia asked, half-smiling.

"Lu, we were at the academy together and you look like you didn't get any in a long long while."

"Sure, I should have known."

She paused for a while, then :

"You know why I am here, right ?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong. The GSA was running a very secret inquiry that you cannot tell anything about and this attack just gets into the scheme they were investigating, which means that the case is under your authority."

"Pretty much."

"You're not going to like this, Lu, but if I take the word of the law, this case is also under my jurisdiction", Sally said, sitting at her desk.

Lucrezia frowned.

"Why that ? You're a surgeon."

"I am a military doctor and a qualified forensic pathologist with power to investigate cases."

"I fail to see how this is relevant to the present situation."

Sally took the bullet in its evidence bag out of her pocket and put it on her desk. Lucrezia looked at it, her face showing no sign of comprehension.

"You remember those cases of serial murders I had on L5-A0206 last year, when I was a visitor pathologist ?"

"Yes."

"I know no one took me seriously at the time, because there were so much deaths the morgue was always full, and people didn't care that some of those people seemed to have been chosen carefully and eliminated on purpose. Or to be more precise, without a purpose. I built a case, Lu. I had material evidence, and I left all of my conclusions to the staff when I left. But the case is not closed. Actually, I am still the one in charge of that case, although I had nothing to help me make any progress. It doesn't help that all the relevant files mysteriously disappeared from the L5 morgue some months ago, but I still have my own notes anyway."

"Are you telling me that …"

"Yes. The person who attempted to murder Mr Winner and Mrs Iria Winner is the same as the one I was chasing back then. Same ammunition, not the same weapon exactly but one of the same type, I'd say an upgraded version. It's the same killer. I technically have power to research archives for other colony clusters, but since I am the only one specifically looking for that, it may not be filed the same way as my notes, and there are not many chances I would find anything."

Lucrezia swore badly in her head. This inquiry was complicated enough without that. But she remembered what Sally had told her at the time. She had been upset by those meaningless deaths, and she had devoted her life to finding that killer. Being forced to leave at the end of her visit without having achieved her goal had been something of a personal failure for her. Now she could start again, and nothing Lucrezia would say would stop her. And, technically, Sally had every right, if not more, to investigate the case. Unless …

"Sal, as a forensic pathologist, you can only be allowed to investigate if someone dies. That is not the case here."

"Yet."

"What do you mean ?", Lucrezia scowled.

"Honestly, Lu, if Mr Winner makes it, it will be a sheer miracle, or Elisabeth is God. See my point ? I hate to bring bad news like this, but it's already a miracle he made it to the Medical Center alive at all. I am not very optimistic. And if that's all you found to try and get me off this inquiry, that was lame."

"I know", Lucrezia admitted, "but you can't blame me for trying."

"You know who did this, Lu."

Lucrezia avoided Sally's gaze.

"You know who did this. Which means you know who killed all those people on L5-A0206. And you're not gonna tell me", Sally insisted.

Lucrezia sighed.

"Sal, this is classified information that I am not at a liberty to give out. You just stepped into a special inquiry that has been going on for months."

"I didn't. The GSA stepped in _my_ inquiry that has been going on for a year."

"You know what I mean. Mil is working undercover for this, and I would thank you not to repeat this nor even mention I told you. Revealing any kind of info at that point would endanger him, the other agents implied, and blow everything we worked for in the last months. And Colonel Fujirawa would gut me alive if I did this without asking her before. Milliardo has already involved civilians in the inquiry, at great personal risk. I can't do it too."

"I understand, Lu. You can't help me on this", Sally said kindly. "I almost prefer hearing it from you. I could have gone crazy on an unknown investigator. It's frustrating beyond belief, but I understand. I have to do it all by myself."

"Does it mean you still intend to investigate ?"

"Of course. The GSA has no right to prevent me from doing it. I won't run into your inquiry, at least not knowingly, but there's no way anyone prevents me from doing my own. I've been chasing that psycho for a long time. I've seen what he does to his victims. I'll get him behind bars if it's the last thing I do."

Lucrezia had to summon all of her mental control not to blurt out that the 'he' was in fact a 'she'. Lady Une was not in any police files except for the GSA's, since she had never been caught for anything.

"I won't stand in your way, Sally", she finally said. "God only knows if there's someone who can, but I know I am not one of those persons. And you're right, technically, we can't prevent you from investigating … if one of the victims dies."

"I'll keep that in mind", Sally assured her with a smile. "Now on to the rules …"

"What rules ?"

"About your investigation. This is my hospital and my unit. There are rules."

"Go ahead", Lucrezia sighed.

"I don't give you any medical update before I've spoken to the family, and then, I only give them to you if the family wishes to keep you informed. I am the only one with the authority to say if the patients are well enough to be interrogated or not and I won't accept any objections be it from you or from any of your helpers. If any of those rules are broken, I'll make sure that the whole lot of you are thrown out of here and you can deal with the Winners directly once they're out of here. I won't have power-abusive military people ordering my staff around. If you guys want a coffee, you take it at the coffee machine like everyone else. The nurses are here to see to the well-being of the patients and their families, not of the police."

Lucrezia nodded. She too had seen too many investigators almost breaking into hospitals to interrogate dying victims, regardless of their medical conditions or of grieving families. And she was pretty sure some of her guys were the type. She should probably ask Sally to give them the speech.

"On even more serious matters, any medical updates I will give you if entitled to do so is to remain confidential. If I hear anything about it in the media without approval from the family, you guys can move out. As for the security of the victims, this is a matter you will settle with the Winners. Their security service is efficient, and if they do not wish further help, then I will not allow agents to stand in my corridors. This is a hospital, not a hotel, and we need our space."

"I get it, Sal. As long as they're here, you're the boss. I'm not sure all of my agents will understand right away, but I trust you will make them see the errors of their ways quite quickly if they don't catch up."

Both women smiled, remembering their days in the academy.

"Is there anything you can tell me now ?", Lucrezia finally asked.

"Not really. I am still waiting for the young Mr Winner to arrive, and Elisabeth is still in the block. All I have for you is this", she said, indicating the bullet on her desk. "I ran some basic tests on it, but it's still good for you guys to play with. With the state it's in anyway, you won't be able to get much out of it, except for the type of ammo and weapon it came from. I can consider giving you access to my notes, but they don't resemble any kind of official files, and I am not sure we could find those back."

Lucrezia thought for a moment.

"If, and I say if, I can find them back, what should I do with them, Sal ?"

"Legally, they are the morgue's property, and since the case is not closed, you should return them to the morgue with a copy to the investigator. Me. It would really help if you could find them back, because I got almost every vital info in my notes, but I miss something."

"And what would that be ?"

"The pictures. All the pictures were in the official files, and on computer databases. The files have disappeared, and a virus in the mainframe of the colony system wiped every record from the electronic databases. I think I'm not making too much of a hypothesis when I say someone tried to cover it."

"Why do you need the pictures ?"

"Lu, have you ever seen what those bullets do inside a human body ?"

There was a tense silence.

"Sal", Lucrezia finally said, "if I find those files, I'll make sure they are returned to you, and you will be given free reign to investigate. I will back you up as much as I can, and provide you with the information I can provide. Commander Watanabe is going to strangle himself with rage, but it's not like there's anything he can do. I'll work with you as much as I can, but there's something you should know. Bringing this killer in is not the goal of our inquiry."

"Then, just leave it to me", Sally said. "God knows if one of my patients dies, I'm going to be very pissed off."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"… _And right now we have absolutely no update concerning either Ibrahim Winner or Iria Winner's medical condition. Reporters have been banned from hospital grounds by the Winner Security Service and a squadron of GSA Agents is guarding the place. Special Agent Noin is the investigator in charge and was not available for comments. Neither the GSA nor the Winners' spokeperson have issued any statement regarding either the incident or the future of WEI. No one has been arrested, and the Parliament area has been closed to the public for investigation. Now we wait for young Mr Winner to arrive at the hospital. That was Kay Townsend, live from the Memorial Medical Center of L3-C6784, for World Broadcast News..._"

Relena's head had shot up with the first words of the news report. By the time her mother finally came into her room, tired of knocking and getting no answer, the young girl was glued to the screen, not really believing what she heard. So that was why her father had come back late and escorted by GSA agents. But the news reporter had said Quatre's father and sister had been injured and were currently in hospital.

"Relena !", Eleanor Peacecraft snapped.

"Did you hear that, Mother ? That's awful !"

"I am sure everyone is well being taken care of", Mrs Peacecraft said a bit too dryly.

"We should send someone for news", Relena insisted. "It's only courtesy, they are Father's best business partners, and they need to know we support them through this."

"We get enough news with the television, Relena. Now if you would please turn that thing off…"

"But, no, we do not get enough news through the television !", Relena protested. "Reporters always twist facts anyway, and they are not going to tell me if Quatre is alright ! That must be absolutely awful for him ! Oh my God, I hope he wasn't hurt too, I heard he was supposed to be at the conference too !"

"As far as I heard, he left early", her mother said with a sniff of disapproval.

"Well, it probably saved his life. I wonder who would be such a coward to attack people who are trying to do good like this."

Relena knew she sounded naive, but the show was mostly for her mother's benefit. She had learnt far more than she would have liked for her peace of mind lately. First that her brother was on a very dangerous undercover mission in which he was daily seduced by the very person he was trying to bring in. Then, that one of her friends was chased by a killer, and in love with another one, if she had taken the hint, but that was something else.

"I will go to the hospital see Quatre and make sure he is alright", she decided. "He needs to have his friends with him right now."

"You will most certainly not go there", her mother said, a little surprised that her daughter could even think of doing that.

"And who is going to prevent me from going, Mother ? You ? I don't think you can order me around. I am eighteen and free to go as I choose."

"You will not talk to me that way, young lady ! I am your mother and you owe me some respect ! You will not go there, because there is no need for you to go there. You are probably not wanted."

"What makes you say I am not wanted ? I just want to make sure Quatre is fine, and be there for him."

"And why would you want to do that ? He is not remotely interested in you. I thought things could evolve further from what his father told me, but I haven't had any news since that reception, so I suppose they won't. That boy is nothing you should be concerned about."

"Mother, what in heaven are you talking about ?"

"Well, the way you two were flirting …"

"Flirting ? We were not flirting !"

"You were not ?", Eleanor Peacecraft asked, apparently taken aback by the news.

"Of course not, why would I do that ? Quatre never even hinted he might be interested in me that way, anyway, and I never imagined anything of the kind, so what made you think that … wait, you talked to his father ? What did you two talk about ?"

"Well, he told me that Quatre apparently liked you a lot, and that you did seem to like him too, and that maybe it would be time to make things … official. He said he would talk to his son about it."

Relena let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mother, when are you going to stop doing this ?"

"Doing what ?"

"Trying to marry me off to any young gentleman that has some money and a rich father to back him up ? I am not a merchandise to be displayed ! I will marry when I meet someone who is worth it and if I want to get married ! And I would certainly not have chosen to marry Quatre. He is a friend, for God's sake ! Nothing more than a friend !"

"I'm sorry, Relena, I thought …"

"I know what you thought, Mother. I … I am sorry I snapped, but you have to understand that I will not get married at eighteen to one of your handpicked candidates, that's all. And what made you think Quatre and I were flirting anyway ?"

"Well, you two seemed pretty close. You called him, and he e-mailed you, and he hugged you at the reception and took your hand."

'Yes, well, if you had looked further, Mother, you would have seen that he also took the hand of someone with brown hair and blue eyes who happened not to be me and not to be a girl either', Relena thought.

"Mother, Quatre is just someone who loves contact. He likes to hug all of his friends. I am no different, I like to hug people I like too. We are quite good friends, but I swear there is nothing more."

"I see. I am sorry to have misunderstood the situation, and it looks like I can't have a discussion with Mr Winner right now."

"So may I go to the hospital ?", Relena asked.

Not that it really mattered what her mother said, she would go anyway. But her mother seemed to understand, and Relena felt her heart warm at the sight. Her mother was some times unbearable, that was something the girl blamed on her education. But she was kind-hearted, and always ready to acknowledge her mistakes. Her 'misunderstanding' of the situation also explained why she had seemed to be a bit stiff every time the Winner name was mentioned in her presence those last days. She had thought that the Winners would be honored to have a Peacecraft enter their family, and that she had been rather rudely rejected. Now that she understood it wasn't the case, since there hadn't been any kind of attraction between Relena and Quatre, she actually began to worry.

"You may go", she say. "I will tell your father about all this, and you are to call us as soon as you get some more information, if Quatre allows you to tell us of course. Tell him … tell him if he needs anything, he can always come to us."

"Thanks you, Mother", Relena said, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek. "I'll call as soon as I can."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Note : Just a quick thing here for non-native speakers like myself. I love acronyms. Every time I find one, I rush to my dictionary to find out what it means. So this is just to tell you that ICU means Intensive Care Unit, and that GSA means Global Security Agency.


	23. Part 22

**Part 22**

"Geez, look at the sharks !", Duo hissed with disdain when he saw the massive crowd of journalists outside of the Memorial Medical Center.

And actually, it looked like every journalist in the galaxy was here. They were restrained from entering the Medical Center by armed GSA agents, but there was a good twenty meters between the car, in which they were, and the door.

Heero tensed immediately when he saw the crowd. Too many people, too little space to move. So many opportunities for an attack. The Prussian blue eyes were scanning the mass of people outside, evaluating the potential danger. And Heero soon realized that the most threatening danger was being crushed by the journalists before they even reached the front door. Because there was not a chance someone could aim at Quatre and hope to get him in such a mess. The Japanese man turned to Wufei and Trowa.

"We need to get Quatre inside as quickly as possible", he said, receiving two sharp nods as answer.

Quatre looked up. He had spent the whole drive with his hands between his legs, staring in the void and desperately trying to obliterate the blind panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He could feel Heero's unease as he too felt the aftershock of his lover's emotions, and was fighting with all his control so as not to incapacitate him, a thing which was mobilizing much of his energy. So he just nodded to Heero to signify his agreement, shooting an almost heinous glare to the journalists outside.

'Even on a day like this, they won't leave us alone !'

"Duo, you take point", Heero ordered. "Trowa, you take left, I'll take right. Wufei, watch our backs. You see a single mike shoved under his nose, you make sure the one waving it won't be doing it again for a long, long time."

"Sure thing, pal !", Duo said grinning maniacally.

Heero turned to Quatre and held out his hand.

"Quatre ?"

The blond young man looked up into his lover's eyes. He felt lost and had no idea of what to do. Right now, he was seeing everything through a blur and only wanted one thing, to see his father and his sister alive. The bright blue gaze here was just telling him 'Come with me, I'll get you to them. Just come with me.' Without thinking any further, Quatre took Heero's hand.

As soon as Duo opened the back door of the car, there was a rush for it outside. Several reporters were knocked out as Duo shoved them into the door, maybe a bit too forcefully. The young American stood protectively in front of the car as Heero and Trowa helped Quatre get out and took protective stances at his sides. Wufei emerged last, and they began to make their way for the door.

These were truly the longest twenty meters in Heero's life. In front of them Duo was not too gently pushing people aside, making way for them to pass. A journalist who had more cheek, or who was just a bit more stupid, tried to push him out of the way and ended sprawled on the floor with his broken camera on top of him and wondering where the hell was the truck that had just driven on him. As another one seemed eager to push through, Heero had enough. Looking positively pissed (which was enough to make some of the reporters back off), he caught the closest one by the collar of his shirt and threw him several feet away as if the man had been made of feathers. This gained the young men a little more space to breathe. But Wufei had to put his fist through a camera's optic lens for the journalists to understand that no, Mr Winner would not be making any comments right now.

As soon as they reached the door, the GSA agents raised their weapons at the journalists, allowing access for the little group only.

"Why, thanks, guys !", Duo snickered at them. "Don'tcha think we could have used the help back there, you big lumps !"

"Just get in, Maxwell", Wufei growled. "Being mobbed by brainless gits is not on my schedule of things to do today."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Gee, I want a security service like that", Sally said, watching the scene from her office's window.

"Uh uh, that's not security, those young men are actually his friends", Lucrezia said.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a young woman with clear eyes and long curly hair got in, still wearing a blue surgical gown. She looked tired and went straight to a seat, in which she flopped down gracelessly.

"I'm done", Dr Elisabeth Corday said.

"Lu ?", Sally said with a motion of her head.

"I'm waiting outside", Lucrezia said, catching the hint. "I'll go brief my men about good hospital behavior. Just tell me when you will have that little talk about the case with Quatre Winner, I'd like to be there."

"Okay."

Lucrezia got out after saluting Elisabeth with a brief nod. The two doctors stared at each other for a while.

"So ?", Sally finally asked.

"I did everything I could", Elisabeth answered in a tired voice. "And I suspect it won't be enough. I removed two bullets and an incredible amount of splinters, but I think there are still some I couldn't remove or reach, which will probably start an infection. And then, there's the bullet damage itself. Have you ever seen such a thing before, Sally ?"

"Yeah, only last time I removed one, it was from a corpse in a morgue."

There was a short silence.

"What is your prognosis ?", Sally asked.

"There are four chances out of five he is going to die in the next hours", Elisabeth said dejectedly. "I still have no idea how he could undergo a cardiac surgery in the state he was in, but his whole body is in shock. If he doesn't die from it, there is the infection that will start and we will lose him anyway. I'm not sure we did a lot of good on that one."

"Elisabeth, as long as they're not DOA (1), we have to treat them, and you know it."

"I know, but … do you know just how frustrating it is to operate a patient when you know he is not going to make it ?"

"I know, Elisabeth. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who is going to tell this to his son. Poor kid."

**O.O.O.O.O**

The young men were led upstairs by a kind-looking nurse. As soon as Quatre stepped out of the elevator, Rashid was in front of him. The man's face was ravaged by anguish and sadness, and he did everything he could not to avoid looking at his young boss in the eyes.

"Master Quatre, I am dreadfully sorry for what happened. We failed to protect your father and your sister. We …"

"Rashid !", Quatre interrupted. "It's … It's not your fault. I know you did what you had to do. I am not blaming you for what happened."

"But Master Quatre …"

"I heard one of your men was shot. Who was it ?"

"Auda."

Quatre winced, recalling the image of a nice man who always had a smile for everyone.

"Please see that his family is warned, Rashid. And … once the police are done, could you please ask them to send us the body so we can return it to L4 ?"

"Yes, Master Quatre."

Rashid bowed and left to his men to give out instructions. Quatre took a deep breath and tried to calm down, only to find out it was impossible. The nervous tension was eating him, and not even Heero's hand in his could ease it, since Heero was as worried as he was.

"Mr Winner ?"

Quatre looked up and found himself staring at a tall woman with honey-blond hair tied in to french braids and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and had a stethoscope around her neck, like most doctors around.

"I am Dr Sally Po", she said. "I am the head of the surgical unit who treated your father and your sister."

"Are they alright ?", Quatre asked eagerly.

Dr Po tensed.

"If you would please come this way", she said. "We are going to ICU, that's where your sister is. I'll explain on the way. We're having a little problem that I will need to discuss with you."

"We're following you."

Sally shot a look at the four young men behind Quatre.

"Is this a problem if they come with me ?", the blond young man asked.

Sally was about to tell that it actually was, before noticing the anxious look on Quatre Winner's face. The young man was unconsciously crushing the hand of the Japanese man at his side, who didn't seem to care that much about the physical pain, but was actually quite successful at hiding he was a nervous wreck (but Sally was not a doctor for nothing). The young man with the braid was very pale and eagerly waiting for an answer, and crushing the hand of the tall young european-looking boy at his side. The last one was gritting his teeth and apparently did not intend to be left behind.

"This is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei", Quatre said. "I …"

"They can come with you", Sally said before Quatre could finish.

"Thank you."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Sally led the five young men along the corridors of the hospital.

"I treated your sister", she started to explain. "She is going to be alright. We were very lucky and could remove the bullet quite easily. There will be no bad consequences, at least physically. She will recover fully. She woke up about ten minutes ago and asked for you."

"What about my father ?", Quatre asked, dreading the answer.

Sally shot him a sad look.

"He just went out of surgery. I'm afraid you will have to wait for a little while to see him. I'll let you see your sister, and then I'll ask you to come to my office. The GSA investigator is there, and there are some things we need to talk about. Then I'll take you to see your father."

Sally stopped in front of the ICU ward and opened the door. A nurse looked up.

"Hi, Dr Po", she said.

"Hi, Lara. We're here to see Mrs Winner. Did you give her her pain medication ?"

"It was put in the IV five minutes ago, Dr Po."

"Good. Mr Winner ? I'm sorry, but I can't let you all get in here."

Quatre looked a little taken aback.

"It's okay, Cat", Duo said. "You go see her. She needs rest, we will stop by later. You go see her and reassure her."

"Duo …"

"He's right, just go, we will wait for you here", Heero said, pointing at the window in the wall that opened on the ward.

"Okay", Quatre said, reluctantly letting go of Heero's hand, and following Sally inside.

The four remaining young men went to stand by the window, watching Iria's pale face on the white hospital sheets from afar. Duo's jaw was clenched as if he was trying very hard not to cry, and Wufei suddenly realized it was probably the case. Trowa was holding his hand and slowly caressing it with his thumb, but he was at a loss what to do exactly. Duo had told him what Iria meant to him. Suddenly, the American turned away from the window.

"I have to call Hilde", he said in a strangled voice.

"Then let's go find a phone", Trowa said softly. "And I'll warn the nurse over here to let Cathy go up once she arrives."

"You guys stayin' here ?", Duo asked Wufei and Heero.

The Japanese man didn't even react. His gaze was fixed on Quatre and Iria inside the ward, and he unconsciously raised his hand to rub his chest in that same gesture Quatre had when he was in too much pain from his empathy. Duo saw that and shot him a worried look. Wufei saw it too.

"Go call your sister", he said. "We're staying here."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Iria ?"

Iria slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred, and it took her a few minutes to realize who was there.

"Quatre", she said in a rasped whisper.

"I'm here, Iria. Everything is okay, now."

"You …"

"I'm fine, Iria", Quatre said. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I was not hurt."

"Father ?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you as soon as I know."

"Mrs Winner, this is Dr Po. How are you feeling ?"

"Can't … feel my legs."

"Is it normal ?", Quatre asked, a bit panicked.

"Yes", Sally said. "The anesthetics are gradually wearing off. We will be running some tests soon, but there was no damage to the spinal cord."

"Thank you, doctor", Iria whispered.

Her face paled a bit, but she managed a tired smile to her brother.

"We'll let you have some rest, Iria", Quatre said. "I'll come back later with Duo and the guys, once you have a room of your own. Just rest."

Iria nodded weakly and closed her eyes again. Sally checked some of the machines around and added some drug into the IV, before leading Quatre outside again just as Duo and Trowa were coming back.

"I called Hilde, Cat", Duo said. "She said she would take the first shuttle with David."

"She doesn't have to !"

"She wants to. Oh, and Dr Po ? Trowa's sister is supposed to bring us some stuff, it's alright if she comes up when she arrives ? We warned the nurses."

Sally nodded.

"Let's go to my office", she said. "Kimy will beep me as soon as your father is conscious enough for a visit, Mr Winner."

**O.O.O.O.O**

It took some time for everyone to settle in Sally's office. Quatre, Trowa and Duo greeted Lucrezia Noin, Wufei and Heero only offering sharp nods. She offered her sympathy and explained her role in the story while Sally had some chairs brought for everyone to sit down. Then, the young doctor went to sit behind her desk and took out some notes.

"Okay, I told you we had a problem, because it appears two inquiries are stepping on each other, so to say. It's a problem of ammunitions."

The young men all stared blankly at her. Lucrezia went to Sally's help.

"It is clear that this attack was planned because of what happened at WEI recently, but it appears the killer is someone Sally was investigating about when she was a visiting forensic pathologist on L5-A0206. She autopsied his victims back then."

"How can you be sure it's the same killer ?", Wufei asked.

"Because the type of ammunitions he uses is very unusual. KTPs (2)."

"Cop Killers ?", Duo asked, his eyes widening. "They were shot at with Cop Killers ?"

"I'm lost", Quatre said. "What are KTPs ?"

"This is some kind of hollow point ammo", Heero explained. "Most people use hollow point nowadays, I personally use Silvertips. But KTPs are the most destructive hollow points that exist, so destructive that they are banned for use on humans. Not that it prevents people from using them. You can shoot someone through three phone books and a bulletproof vest with them. They can be used underwater if they are lined with kevlar. Not many people in the trade use them, because Silvertips are more than enough to get the job done, in most cases."

"How do you know all that ?", Sally asked.

"Personal experience", Heero replied dryly.

There was a short silence.

"Anyway, this links the attack to the cases I was investigating in the L5 colony cluster. I was a forensic pathologist there during the gang war, and I autopsied several people who seemed to have been killed at random in the streets, with no links to the gang war. I actually had a serial killer hiding behind the slaughter of the gang war. And curiously, there were no more victims once the war ended. And the files concerning my victims suddenly disappeared. I only have my own notes left."

She began to ruffle through her notes, looking up names.

"I have seven victims. Li Xiaolu, Wan Haozha, Shou Lien, Gao Li Zu, Han Shiawo, Tsen Li and …"

"Long Meiran", Heero said.

Everyone turned to Heero and Wufei paled visibly.

"What !", he said. "How do you even know about this ? What does that mean ? You autopsied my wife ?", he added for Sally.

Sally didn't know what to answer.

"You said the files disappeared", Heero told Sally.

She nodded.

"I was the one who stole them. I also crashed the computer system to make sure nothing remained. It was the last thing I did for Treize Kushrenada."

"My wife was killed by Lady Une ?", Wufei insisted. "She was assassinated ? On purpose ?"

"Who is Lady Une ?", Sally asked.

"Oh no", Lucrezia sighed.

"ENOUGH !", Quatre yelled, earning a blissful silence. "Good. Let's start again. The person who shot at my father and my sister happens to be the same you were hunting on L5 and is responsible for the death of Meiran. That person being Lady Une. Do I get it right so far ?"

"As far as I know, yes", Sally said, "except I have absolutely no idea who that Lady Une is."

She turned to look at Lucrezia.

"Time to fill me in, don't you think, Lu ?"

"Yeah, I think so", Lucrezia said. "I'll try to do it short. Am I allowed to reveal your role in the story ?", she asked Heero.

Heero shrugged.

"Okay, so here it is", Lucrezia started. "Mil is currently working undercover as Treize's personal assistant to gather proof to bring the Doctors, Dermail and Kushrenada in. The inquiry was triggered after several charity workers working for WEI were threatened. As Quatre began working for WEI Charities and cutting links with KI, the Doctors hired Heero Yuy to eliminate him. Heero refused to accomplish his mission and decided to protect Quatre instead, thus becoming an outcast in his community. So the Doctors hired Lady Une, a hired killer to take care of the problem. She is the one responsible for this attack, and for the murders on L5. Did you get everything ?"

"You mean apart from the fact your story doesn't make any kind of sense to me ?", Sally said. "I don't understand a thing, all I know is my killer has a name now. And I suppose arresting her is not Milliardo's top priority."

"No", Lucrezia admitted. "His own inquiry is almost complete, but the goal was not to arrest Lady Une. It can be done, though. It is my role, and yours now."

Quatre suddenly got up to kneel in front of Wufei, who was still very pale, staring in the void ahead with eyes wide in shock.

"Wufei ? Are you okay ?"

The Chinese man gulped.

"She … she killed Meiran. My wife bled to death in my arms because of her. Because the damn bitch has no respect for human life and wanted to have some thrill with blood ! Meiran sacrificed her life because a psycho wanted to have some fun !"

No one could find anything to answer to that. Quatre took one of Wufei's hands in his and squeezed it. Sally was ruffling through her notes trying to find the ones concerning Meiran back when she suddenly stopped and looked more closely at Wufei.

"I remember you", she said suddenly. "I remember you from the day you came to take the body. I didn't know she was your wife. I .. I thought you were her brother."

Wufei looked at her. The sadness was alive again in his eyes, but there was something else in the jet-black depths now. Something akin to cold fury and rage.

"I had enough of a motive to want her behind bars when she was only attacking you", he told Quatre, " but now … now, it is a question of honor. Justice must be served for Meiran to rest in peace. Now that I know who to blame, I will personally see that she is brought to justice and answers for her crimes."

"Wufei, you … I understand. But don't forget … that it will not bring Meiran back", Quatre said softly.

"I know that. But once it's done, I can let her go. Lady Une is the reason I have been living in the shadow of a ghost until now. Once she is chastised, I can let Meiran go."

Quatre hugged his friend tightly, and Wufei clung to him like a desperate child. His head was spinning. He wasn't really sure the last half hour had really happened, but he was feeling far too nauseous for it to be only a dream. And for once, Wufei found himself glad to have friends around him in such an occasion. It had been hard to think he had lost Meiran because of a random shot in the streets. It was even worse to learn she had been killed by exactly the same sadist that was currently after Heero and Quatre and who had burnt Duo's orphanage. That woman was sick.

"We're here for you, Wu", Duo said, as he got up too and put a comforting hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"That's Wufei, Maxwell", Wufei said automatically, but a bit more weakly than usually.

Quatre only let go of Wufei once he was sure his friend was not going to break down. Trowa got closer, took a good look at Wufei's pale face and held out a hand to help the Chinese man get up.

"Let's find you a bathroom", he simply said, and led Wufei outside before anyone else could react.

Duo found the strength to let out a weak, but sincere smile.

"I do have the best boyfriend in the world, uh ? He's even able to predict when people are gonna throw up."

Quatre didn't manage the smile. He was feeling slightly sick too, but he controlled it. Most of it came from the fact that he was panicked and in no shape to block out the emotions that had come from Wufei. Heero was a bit pale too, feeling the aftershock of what Quatre was experiencing and not handling it too well. Quatre took his hand and snuggled into his arms.

"It's okay", he murmured. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I … I hope so. We need to work out something …"

"I know. As soon as we get the time, I'll need to teach you how to block me out sometimes, especially when I start diffusing what other people feel like this. And I definitely need more training, things are getting out of hand. I just … It never occurred before. I think we might need Iria's help once she's better."

Heero gave a little crooked smile and ruffled through Quatre's hair.

"You sure you're going to be okay ?"

"Yes. I'll just need some rest, and I'll be fine."

Duo watched the little exchange with mixed feelings : his heart was positively melting at the cuteness of the scene, but a little pang of jealousy remained behind. Duo hushed it very quickly, before Quatre could feel it. 'That's how it's gonna be from now on, so I'd best get used to it now. I promised Cat I would. I won't start lying to myself again.'

Lucrezia and Sally just looked at Quatre with wide eyes, wondering what the hell he was talking about, but a glare from Heero suddenly made them think of a hundred things they would rather be doing than asking what it was all about.

"Can I see my father now ?", Quatre asked.

Sally checked her beep.

"Kimy sent me a 10-4, so it must be okay. I'll lead you to the ICU Special Ward, we needed to keep him isolated from other patients. And also, it's safest, you need an accreditation to get in."

"Let's go, then", Duo said. "I'll fetch my boyfriend on the way before Wu starts molesting him in the bathroom."

"Duo …", Heero started.

"Yup ?"

"If you can't think of anything else to try and cheer us up, please shut up."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei wasn't really sure how he ended in front of a toilet vomiting almost everything he could remember eating, but once it was done, he felt no better. He was still dizzy and only vaguely aware of where he was. Strong hands helped him get up, led him to a sink and someone opened the tap. Wufei rinsed his mouth and splashed some water on his face before looking up at the mirror, meeting his own haunted face. The room came into clearer focus as did the young man behind him. Trowa.

"Are you feeling better ?"

"I honestly don't know", Wufei answered in a whisper.

"Figures", Trowa said.

He was standing just beside Wufei, just at the right distance to offer support if it appeared the Chinese man needed it, but not close enough for Wufei to resent this as an invasion of his personal space.

"Do you want to go back now, or would you prefer me to leave you alone ?", Trowa asked.

"No. I mean, I don't want you to leave. Just … give me a minute."

Trowa nodded and just stood there. Wufei closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, his mind going through the calming technique almost automatically. Trowa's presence at his side didn't feel … intrusive. And Wufei felt good just knowing someone was there, just in case. The two young men just stood silently for a few minutes before a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Wu ? Tro ? You in there ?", Duo's voice called softly from outside.

Trowa's green gaze flickered to Wufei, silently asking if he should let Duo in or not. Wufei nodded, and Trowa went to open the door. Duo's head poked in.

"How ya doin' Wufei ?"

"I … I am trying not to think what I'd do to that woman if I had my hands on her right now."

"Oh … well, uh … do you feel well enough to get out ? 'Cause Cat's beginnin' to worry, which means Heero's beginnin' to worry, and that's a bit too much for me to handle alone right now so …"

"I'm coming", Wufei said, following Trowa outside the room.

No sooner had Trowa gone out that Duo caught his hand. It was very strange to see the young American like this. He was bravely holding up a facade, but it was obvious he felt almost as panicked at Quatre, at least to people who could read the signs. Realization dawned on Wufei that Duo had almost lost the only person vaguely resembling a parent he had ever had again. And suddenly, his own pain seemed to lessen as he realized what his friend was going through right now. Not to mention Quatre. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Wufei joined the little group, ready to follow Sally to the ICU Special Ward.

It was not very far actually, and when they turned the corner, there were two people waiting there. Catherine and Relena. The auburn-haired girl was holding a bag and apparently introducing herself to the blonde one. The conversation stopped as the little group came into sight, though. Relena stepped forward to Quatre.

"Relena ? What …"

"I heard a news report", she said. "I … I am really sorry, Quatre. I just wanted to be sure that you were fine. And Mother and Father told me to say this to you : if you ever need anything, just go to them. As for me, well … I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed there for a while with you. I thought you could use a friend …"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the four young men behind Quatre. Before she got the wind knocked out of her as Quatre suddenly let go of Heero's hand to hug her.

"Thank you", he whispered. "You don't know what it means to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome", Relena said, still fighting to breathe, " but suffocating me isn't going to help."

Even Duo stared with wide eyes at the statement, but the most people managed were little smiles. No one was really in the mood to laugh out loud. The strange feeling was cut off as Dr Corday opened the secure door to the ward from the inside. She looked at the group outside and shot an interrogative look at Sally.

"Those young people will wait inside in the lobby, Elisabeth", the blond doctor said. "I'd like you to look out if any other family members come. You can take them to see Iria Winner, and then send them here in the lobby. How is he ?"

"He answers to pain and light stimuli, but I'm not sure he's conscious. Not more than one visitor, and not too long. And no interrogation", she added with a sharp glance to Noin.

"I won't interfere", the GSA agent said. "I just need to make a phone call and to talk to Sally about something."

"Good, that's settled, then", Sally said. "Let's get everyone settled in the lobby, and I'll give you more info."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Yeah, another acronym ! This one means Dead On Arrival ! Why am I so happy about that, somebody tell me ?

(2) There you go for my little lecture on weapons and ammunitions. Please everyone thank Patricia Cornwell for lending me her knowledge. KTPs are a type of very destructive hollow point ammo. You can shoot somebody through three phonebooks and a bulletproof vest with them. When lined with kevlar, they can be used underwater. But the fact that their use is banned on humans has been added by me and is, alas, purely fictional. The name Cop Killers is the one Cornwell uses as a common nickname for this type of bullets, given that they are usually used by dealers and criminals because of their devastating effects.

Silvertips are the most common hollow point ammo around. They are manufactured by Winchester.

And for those of you who don't know, hollow point ammo implies a bullet with an explosive point. When the bullet penetrates the body, the end opens like a flower and cuts everything in its way.


	24. Part 23

**Part 23**

**A/N : Warning ! Death of a background character. Tissue alert.**

It took several minutes to get everyone settled in the comfortable chairs of the waiting lobby. Once it was done, Lucrezia left to make her phone call, leaving Sally alone in font of seven anxious-looking teenagers.

'God, what am I supposed to tell him ?', she thought as her gaze fell on Quatre snuggled in Heero's arms. 'They all look positively sick. I don't know how much involved in that story they all are, but they are all shocked.'

She gave a start as the green-blue gaze of Quatre suddenly turned to her. He wanted answers, and the look on his face told he had every intention to get them, whether pleasant or not. Sally sighed and sat down too.

"How is my father, Dr Po ?", Quatre asked.

"I am going to be very honest with you, Mr Winner", Sally said tiredly. "You're probably not gonna like what I'll say, but it will be the truth. Dr Corday doesn't think he is going to make it. It is a miracle he is alive at all after that attack, and the surgery we performed was heavy. The type of bullet makes it almost sure that some shards and splinters are still in his system and will start an infection. And then, there is the fact that he went into surgery in shock. I am truly sorry, Mr Winner, but if you want me to tell you your father is gonna be okay, that is something I can't do. He's not gonna be okay, and we will most certainly lose him soon."

Quatre's face had remained blank throughout the speech, the young man fighting with all his might not to unleash the blind panic and fear those words awoke. He knew it was serious, but he had never considered that he could actually lose his father. But Dr Po had promised the truth, however painful. And the truth was that his father was going to die, and no one could do anything about it.

Everyone in the room was staring at Dr Po, the shock slowly registering on the young faces. Heero tensed and winced as he felt Quatre tense at his side. Duo had resumed crushing Trowa's hand. Trowa had found no better way to try and calm Duo than pulling him in a tight embrace and caressing his head, but his green gaze was fixated on Quatre, a pained expression on his face. Wufei was idly wondering how many shocks he could still take before he would drop dead. The two girls in the back of the room just looked at their feet, unable to find a word to say. Finally, Quatre got up very slowly and asked in a choked voice :

"Can I see him ?"

"Of course", Sally said, fighting the tears that she felt coming into her eyes at the vision of the raw despair in front of her. "I'll take you there."

Heero began to get up too, and Duo took a step towards Quatre, but he stopped them with a kind gesture.

"No, I … This is something I have to do on my own", he said sadly. "Wait for me here, please. I … I will need you when I come back."

Heero nodded, but before even Quatre could react, he wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed the top of the blond head. Quatre hugged back, accepting the warmth and strength given to him. Then, he disentangled himself from Heero's arms and followed Sally down a corridor. The four remaining young men watched him turn a corner and disappear, before Heero went back to sit on one of the chairs, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was taking deep breaths to try and calm down. Duo shot him a worried look. The link between Quatre and Heero had developed, and for the moment, it was more a nuisance than anything else, since all the pain Quatre felt was automatically reverberated by that link, to someone who didn't know how to handle it. And yet, Heero was holding himself together quite well. His eyes were a bit misted and his jaw was clenched, but his face didn't let too much show, so Duo did not insist, and sat down beside Trowa, looking for some comfort in his lover's warmth.

"It's not fair", he whispered.

"I know", Trowa whispered back.

"We'll get her", Wufei said. "Even if this is the last thing we do, we'll get her. I can't stand that pain. I won't stand it much more, and I certainly won't stand Quatre in pain."

Everyone looked at the corridor Quatre had disappeared in, and silence fell, each of the youngsters falling into their own thoughts, and sometimes exchanging sad glances. The atmosphere in the lobby was heavy, and as it was isolated from the rest of the hospital, there was absolutely no noise to distract them from their dark thoughts. One of the darkest being the look on Quatre's face as he had left to see his dying father.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Here we are", Sally said, stopping in front of an unmarked door.

Quatre stopped too, suddenly wondering if we would find the courage to go through that door and face what was waiting inside. Because whatever he was trying to tell himself, he was terrified. Sally opened the door, but didn't make any move to get inside. Quatre took a deep breath, looked at Sally, then at the dimly lit room, and finally stepped in, letting the door close itself behind him. As soon as he was inside, Sally leant on the wall and slid slowly to the floor, suddenly finding her legs could not support her. And the tears that had been threatening to come out rolled down her cheeks.

'Oh my god. I hate this. I hate this. What am I supposed to do ? What am I supposed to say ? What do you say to an eighteen-year-old who is watching his father dying ? How many lives did that bitch crush ? Will I be strong enough ? Do I even want to be strong ?'

"Sally ? What's wrong ?"

Sally looked up to see a concerned Lucrezia coming down the corridor to the prostrated form of her friend.

"I'm okay", she said in a hoarse voice. "It's just … the shock, the tension. I don't want to have to do that again, Lu. I just told him his father was going to die and I could do nothing. I feel completely helpless, useless. How can one play with human life like this ?"

"You wouldn't be a doctor if you didn't react that way", Lucrezia said, holding her friend close. "Come, let's find a bathroom for you to wash up your face, and then I'll tell you what Colonel Fujirawa told me."

"I can only hope that he will not suffer too much", Sally said with a sad look on the door. "But it's always harder for the ones who are left behind. I can't even count the times I had to do this, but it doesn't get easier. Never. You never get used to it."

"And that's a good thing. It would be freaky if you got used to it. Now come on, let's give them some peace."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre blinked several time to adjust to the luminosity. For some minutes he didn't move, just staring at the immobile form on the bed, with all those tubes wired to machines. The only sound in the room was the loud beep from the cardiac monitor. Holding on to that noise, Quatre slowly stepped closer, feeling his throat getting dry as he saw his father pale and strained face, and the bloodstained bandages on his chest.

The tears began to flow down before he could even think to stop them. Just flowing down his cheeks in an uninterrupted stream. He suddenly closed the last distance between himself and the bed, and slowly took his father's hand. His own hand was so pale and little compared to it. Quatre could have laughed at the irony of the situation if he hadn't been so damned scared. He had spent the last six months arguing with his father just to prove he was an adult. But right now, nothing was further from the truth. He wasn't ready to face the world alone. He wasn't ready for any of this. He was scared to death, terrified that the slow breathing would stop, that the machines would suddenly emit strange buzzes. Holding up his father's hand, he pressed it on his cheek, trying to give as much comfort as he could through contact.

"Father, I'm so sorry …", he whispered. "I don't want you to die. I can't do it without you. I just can't."

His heart missed a beat as the rhythm on the cardiac monitor changed and his father suddenly opened very unfocused eyes. Mr Winner opened his mouth to try and say something, but no sound came out. His eyes finally focused on the little blond figure by his side. Quatre was paralyzed, still holding his father's hand to his own cheek, not daring to move in case he would startle or hurt him.

"Quatre …"

The voice came out in a rasped whisper.

"Don't try to talk, Father. I'm with you. I'm here."

Mr Winner's face seemed to relax at the sound of his son's voice. His hand, still trapped in Quatre's hand, moved a bit, fingers stroking the soft skin of his son's cheek. He focused on the beautiful face above, that face that reminded him so much. Yes, Quatre really looked like his mother, but now, Mr Winner could see some of his own traits in that face. He didn't really feel pain, it was all dulled by the drugs, but he didn't feel well either. He swallowed, before attempting to talk some more.

"I am sorry, Quatre."

Quatre's green-blue eyes widened.

"Why ?"

"I … I have no right to judge you. You are my son and I love you. Nothing else matters."

If possible, Quatre cried even harder, squeezing the large hand in his.

"I love you too, Father."

"I know … I know that you will make me proud, whatever you do", Mr Winner kept on. "Always listen to your heart, Quatre. I did not, or maybe I was deaf. Listen to your heart, and never falter in your beliefs. Hold them out proudly."

Quatre was now sobbing uncontrollably, not even hiding his fear and panic. He felt like a little child. This couldn't be happening. It was a nightmare. But the hand in his felt too real, the voice in his ear, the brown eyes looking at him, and the vaguely sickening hospital smell. He never knew when he began to pray, but the well-known words began to flow out of his mouth in his mother language, mingling with the silent supplication in his head.

'Please don't take him away from me. I'm begging you, don't take him away from me. I can't do it alone. Please. Please. Please …'

It was maybe because he was exhausted and in pain that Quatre was unable to hold back when his empathy suddenly uncoiled from the little part of his mind where it was resting and started reaching out for his father. Nothing worse could have happened at that moment, when the alien emotions came over him. Quatre felt his father's fear and panic in front of death, his acceptance of his fate also, and the undying love for his children beneath. He felt it when his father's breath became labored and uneasy, as his heart began to beat erratically. He felt it when that heart suddenly stopped beating, leaving an unbearable silence behind. An emptiness, a void nothing could seem to fill.

Quatre suddenly stumbled a few steps back, letting go of his father's hand. He stared incredulously at the limp form on the bed, before the full wave of pain hit him. An anguished scream tore through the silent air of the ICU Special Ward as Quatre fell on his knees on the floor, clutching his head.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero suddenly hissed in pain, clutching his head. His face paled visibly under his natural tan, and his eyes went wide as he experienced the alien sensation. His breath began to come out in short gasps as he tried to regain control of his own mind.

Duo was the first to react. He almost jumped out of Trowa's embrace to kneel in front of the Japanese man.

"Heero ? Oi, Heero, answer me, man ! What's goin' on ?"

"Quatre", Heero said through clenched teeth. "He's hurting a lot, I can't …"

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Six heads shot up as the cry tore through the silence of the ward. Heero's eyes were still misted and his pupils were far too wide for it to be natural.

"Quatre …"

In an instant, there was total chaos in the corridors as everyone followed Duo. The young American had apparently understood what was going on, because he had started running even before the scream had ended. Trowa had followed Duo, and Wufei was helping Heero get along. The two girls were following.

Duo reached the door just at the same time Sally did, coming from a nearby office with Noin. She was about to open the door when she was not too gently pushed aside.

"Get outta the way ! There's nothin' ya can do here !", Duo yelled as he got into the room, quickly followed by his friends.

Quatre was huddled in the furthest corner of the room, leaning on the wall and hugging his knees tight. His eyes were strangely fixed, and he was rocking back and forth very slowly, tears flowing down his cheeks, but not making a sound.

"What's going on ?", Sally asked from the door.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the beeping cardiac monitor.

"Oh my god."

She hurried to the bed, but it was obvious it was too late to do anything. The only thing she could actually do was turn off the machine, which she did, to everyone's relief. Then, she turned to see what was wrong.

Duo knelt in front of Quatre, not liking at all the look on his best friend's face. It was as if he was not there, and yet he was violently shaking.

"Cat ! Cat ! Do you hear me ? Cat ! Damn it, I can't reach him !"

"Duo, what is happening ?" Wufei asked.

"I think Cat just lived his dad's death from the inside and with Dolby Surround, that's what is happenin', Wu !"

Wufei didn't think it was possible for him to get even paler, but he did. He muttered a curse in Mandarin and knelt beside Duo.

"What are you trying to do ?"

"Same thing I did back at the hotel. He's gone too far, and he's just been through something horrible ! He can't come back of his own free will ! But he's so far I don't think he can hear me ! He didn't even react when I touched him ! Shit, shit, shit ! Cat ! Listen to me !"

Quatre's eyes remained blank, fixated on something inside.

"Fuck, I'm not the specialist of empathy here ! Iria is, and she's out of the picture ! Okay let's calm down. He can't hear me. I need someone else to call him back. I need …"

His eyes fell on Heero, who was leaning on the wall still clutching his head and breathing rapidly.

"I need him, Wu. I need Heero to call him back, and I need him to do it soon."

"Duo, do you even know what you're doing ?"

"Nope, not a clue, but I'm the only one to have an even remote idea of what to do, so don't argue now, okay ? The only thing I ever did for Cat was just this : providing him with an anchor for him to come back, but this time it's not enough. I am not enough. He needs a reason to come back, Wu. And he needs a damn good one, and he needs it fast, so my first guess is Heero. If you got a better idea, then spit it out !"

Wufei shook his head, and turned to look worriedly at Heero.

"He can't do it in this state", the Chinese man said. "He's feeling the same thing, only a bit altered. He won't be … stable enough for this."

"Then you must help him. Trowa, Wufei, try to make him calm down. Quick !"

Trowa reacted almost immediately. With unexpected strength, he forced Heero to sit down on the floor, and knelt in front of the Japanese man. Wufei was at his side in an instant.

"Yuy, do you hear me ?", Wufei asked.

Heero nodded weakly, wincing in pain.

"Listen to me. Try to breathe as deeply as possible. Concentrate on your breathing. Empty your head and concentrate just on this. Breathing. Go on, you can do it."

Heero did as he was instructed, feeling his heartbeat slowly calming down.

"Keep on breathing", Wufei said. "Just feel the air in your body, in and out. Slowly."

It was difficult. There was a part of Heero's mind that was almost screaming in blind pain, the part that connected him to Quatre. It was difficult to shut it down completely. Heero suddenly felt a strong hand gripping his own. He opened his eyes, and drowned into green pools of quietness in front of him. Trowa was holding him steady and holding his hand. He wasn't saying a word, just looking intently into the Prussian Blue eyes and offering support. Heero gladly accepted it, breathing as Wufei instructed and holding Trowa's hand, following their lead to get out of the dark whirlwind his mind was in. The room around came into focus brutally, leaving him a bit dizzy.

"Quatre …"

"He's just over here, Heero", Duo said. "Come here, I need you, buddy."

Trowa and Wufei helped Heero get up, and he walked to Duo and Quatre, kneeling beside his lover. His guts twisted in a knot when he saw the vacant stare on Quatre's face, but he quickly controlled it.

"Call him, Heero", Duo said. "Call him. If you can't make him come back …"

Heero caught Quatre's hand and Duo got up, making everyone back off to give more space to the couple. In their corner near the bed, Sally and Noin were staring wide-eyed at the scene.

"Quatre", Heero called. "Quatre, can you hear me ? Katoru, ore wo kikitte (1)…"

The rest of the speech was not understandable as Heero abruptly reverted to Japanese, words flowing out of his mouth. The truth was that Heero himself had no idea what he was saying, he just talked, and reached out for Quatre both with his body and his mind. Everyone watched as a little light suddenly appeared in the green-blue eyes.

Quatre looked up, and met the deep blue eyes of his lover. He vaguely saw the outlines of his friends behind. It was the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness. Heero panicked a bit, but Duo was here in an instant.

"It's okay, Heero. It's normal. His body needs to rest. He must sleep it out, or he'll be sick for real."

Heero looked up at the American, his anguish still visible on his face.

"I promise he is going to be alright, Heero", Duo said, feeling the sudden need to reassure the Japanese. "Well, as alright as one can be in those circumstances. But he's gonna be fine. You made him come back. Now he needs rest."

Heero nodded, hugging Quatre's limp form closer. Duo straightened up and looked at Sally.

"Do you have a quiet room or some place where he could rest ?"

"What … What just happened ?"

"Sorry, lady, but I can't tell you. It must be Cat's decision to trust you or not with that. Do you have a room for him ?"

"Sure. Maybe I should call …"

"I'll carry him", Heero interrupted, lifting Quatre from the floor as easily as if he were a child.

"Alright, follow me, then. And …"

"We'll be staying here until he wakes up", Wufei said.

"That's not a problem", Sally said. "I'll just go see if there are any other empty rooms in case some of you want to have some rest."

"Thank you."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the door of the room Quatre was in, having appointed to himself the duty of looking after his friends' rest. Not that he could have had any rest after the events of the day. Dr Po had led them to an empty room not too far from the waiting lobby. As soon as Heero had deposited his burden on the bed, Duo had thrown everyone out, staying back for a minute himself. Since he had not bothered to lower his voice, everyone had heard quite clearly the young American deliver a speech along the lines of "you'd better take good care of him if you want all your body parts to remain where they are", before he had stormed out of the room himself and firmly closed the door behind him.

"Don't disturb them before Cat wakes up", he had said, glaring at Dr Po and Agent Noin to be sure his point was clear.

Then he had gone back to the waiting lobby, quickly followed by Trowa, who apparently intended to work something out for Duo to relax a bit. Cathy had had to go back to the circus, but had asked Trowa to offer her condolences to Quatre in case she would not see him again before he would leave. Relena had left also, looking on the verge of nervous collapse, although she was hiding it rather well. She made all the boys promise to call her as soon as Quatre would wake up, and renewed her assurance that her parents would provide anything they needed, they just had to ask. They had thanked her again, and she had left, hugging herself and holding back her tears.

And so Wufei had decided to stay in that corridor. First of all, because he would be able to prevent anyone from entering, be it a doctor or a nurse, or even a prying reporter. Although he doubted a reporter could make it that far in a secure ward without getting spotted first. But truly, he was making sure the medical staff would stay safe. He was not sure what Heero's reaction would be to a nurse coming into the room unannounced, but since he couldn't guarantee no one would get hurt, he thought it was best to stay here and prevent the damage. And then, curiously, it was the only quiet place he had found to think.

He thought of Meiran. The image of her in his arms as she slowly faded away appeared in his mind. Her last words echoed in his head.

/_I was strong, wasn't I ?_

Yes, you were. The strongest of all, Nataku.

_But now I can't be strong anymore. Will you be strong for me, Wufei ? _

I will. I promise. I will be strong for you.

_Wo ai ni (2), Chang Wufei. I'll always be with you._/

For months, Wufei had thought fate was responsible for his wife's death. That she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That it could have happened to anyone, even him. But now, he knew. He knew that Meiran had been the intended target of a sadistic attack to satisfy an insane woman's bloodlust. How could he even think of her as a human being, Wufei thought, recalling the woman's look in his mind. Those cold brown eyes behind the glasses, the cruel sneers, the way she played with all the lives around her. That night where she had staged the attack, she had sentenced fifteen men to death. Apparently, that was something she could live with.

"What are you doing sitting here alone ? You could find a better place to have some rest."

Wufei looked up to meet the kind blue gaze of Dr. Po. She looked like she had cried. He noticed in an instant that she was not wearing the same clothes as several hours ago.

"I'm fine", he said. "It's quiet here. I don't really need rest, just some time by myself, that's all."

"Oh, maybe I should leave you alone, then …"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind the company."

"May I sit here, then ?"

"Of course."

Sally sat down on the floor. Or rather, sank down on the floor. Wufei noticed the paleness of her face and the dark circles under her eyes.

"You haven't been having any rest either, have you ?"

"No. I needed to finish the autopsy. I want Quatre to be able to bring his father's body home as soon as he wishes."

"You did the autopsy ?", Wufei asked with wide eyes, surprised. "You didn't have to."

"No, you're absolutely right, I didn't have to. I am the head of the unit, and as such I should be able to discard any unpleasant tasks on my subordinates. But I didn't. I wanted to do it myself."

"Why ?"

"I don't really know myself. Maybe because I feel like I owe something to Quatre because we were not able to save his father. Maybe because I alone know how to read those wounds, know the story behind them. Maybe because I wanted to know if I was strong enough to take it. Probably a bad mix of the three above actually."

"You're quite someone, you know", Wufei said quietly, but unable to hide the admiration in his voice. "That's some courage you have."

"Thank you", Sally said, closing her eyes and leaning back on the wall. "But still, you know what forensic pathologists think most of the time ? At least the sane ones ?"

Wufei shook his head.

"We all wish to be jobless. Because it would mean no more crazy humans are trying to find creative ways to get rid of each other, thus forcing us to look into the darkest corners of their insane minds."

"I think I understand."

"I was sure you would. Your colony was struck hard enough by the gang war. By the way, I … I am sorry to have brought out the news like this. I really had no idea that … well …"

"It's okay", Wufei reassured her. "I was shocked, but it's gone now. There was no way you could have known …"

"Oh, but there was. I even have your name in my files, since I always do a background search on the people that come in. I probably have a copy of your marriage certificate somewhere there. And I saw you the day you came to get her body."

"I .. Well I don't remember you, sorry."

"That would be because you never actually saw me. I was up in the bay when you came."

There was a short silence, before Sally spoke again.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright ?"

"Yes. Now I'm sure. I know who to blame, I know I won't have any rest before she's brought in. Even if I was only an inch from death, that only thought would keep me going."

"Revenge is not always a good thing. It can be destructive."

"It's not about revenge, Dr Po", Wufei said very softly. "Revenge in that case would be unavailing and useless, and as Quatre pointed, it would not make Meiran come back from the dead. It is about justice. And it's very different."

"I am not sure I get your point."

"If I was seeking revenge, I would already be out of here hunting the woman down, and not stopping until I would kill her, preferably as slowly and painfully as she killed Meiran. I do not wish to do that. Because I would feel very bad about it, and because my life is not the only thing that got discarded by that thing I cannot even call a human being anymore."

Wufei looked at Sally straight in the eyes.

"Justice demands that this woman answers for her crimes. My duty is to make sure she does. The way is not mine to decide. I will not try to kill her unless she forces me to do it. I have the power to kill someone with my bare hands, Dr Po. It does not mean I have to like it, and it does not mean I wish to use it."

"Then I'm very honored to have met you, Chang Wufei", Sally answered with a smile. "I see the masters of the Long Clan are not renowned for nothing. You are truly amazing."

Sally blushed a deep red as soon as the last word left her lips. Had she really said that out loud ? Actually, Wufei blushed too, and an awkward silence suddenly fell. When Lucrezia finally arrived, Sally could have kissed her, so grateful was she to the one who could save her from making a fool of herself. To calm down, she tried to remember that she had opened that young man's wife's body to explore every cavity, but for the first time ever, it didn't work. In fact, being one to know how painful Long Meiran's death had been because she had autopsied her, she admired Wufei even more for being able to have such a cool head. She knew she would probably have been charging off to kill the damn woman had she been in his place.

"Am I interrupting something ?", Lucrezia asked.

"Absolutely not !", Sally protesting a bit too vehemently.

Which had the expected effect of making Noin believe that yes, she had actually interrupted something. But neither Sally nor Wufei shooed her off.

"I just though I could go through the rest of what Colonel Fujirawa told me", she said.

"Do we need to keep it confidential ?"

"No. And anyway, Mr Chang already knows about this inquiry."

Wufei noticed with relief that she didn't get into the whole "the victim's family should not get involved" speech. Actually, Agent Noin seemed to understand that their little group was now a part of her inquiry, and she didn't intend to keep any valuable information away from them.

"I had time to call Milliardo", Lucrezia said. "He didn't seem to be too surprised by the story, although I don't know where he could have learnt anything about it. The thing about Mr Winner infuriated him, though. He told me flat out he knew where the files were. He agreed to stay undercover a while longer to retrieve them and have them sent back to you."

"That's very nice of him", Sally said. "What about the fact that now, our two jurisdiction are stepping onto each other ?"

"I talked to Colonel Fujirawa, and I convinced her. You are the pathologist who autopsied all the victims. You had a profile established from your conclusions. You were the first on the inquiry. On the other hand, the GSA has the material and resources to help you on this case. Colonel Fujirawa agreed that it would be a waste of time for us to have another pathologist from our own agency to work with us, especially if all he does is basically rereading your own notes. So, I got you clearances into the Special Squad."

"You .. you mean your boss wants me to become a GSA Agent ?", Sally asked, not really believing her luck.

That would be so much simpler than working beside the GSA and having to pay attention where she stepped. She would have access to all the files, and be part of the inquiry. She would have far greater means. Arresting Lady Une would become a definite possibility.

Lucrezia grinned, following her best friend's trail of thoughts.

"I mean my boss already made you a GSA Agent, Sally. There are some things you need to sign, of course, but officially as of now, you are the second commanding officer on this inquiry. Welcome on board, Agent Water."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Japanese for "Listen to me". Katoru is the way Quatre's name is written in katakana, since the word is French. This is the way Heero will keep on calling him throughout the end of this fic, because I wanted him to have his own way to call him that would be different from the 'Cat' nickname that Duo uses.

(2) Chinese for 'I love you'.


	25. Part 24

**Part 24**

AC 198, August 19th, L3 Colony cluster, Memorial Medical Center, 1:34 AM

Heero jerked awake as the softest moan escaped Quatre's lips, but the young Arabian didn't wake up. The Japanese young man lowered himself onto the hospital bed again. The room only had one bed, and once his body had decided to go to sleep without asking for his opinion, Heero had found no other solution than crawling onto the bed besides Quatre. Not that he had really wanted to sleep, but as he had discovered not long ago, emotional stress was particularly exhausting. And what had happened the day before was not really the kind of experience that left a person refreshed and relaxed.

He hadn't slept well. Old reflexes kicking in had woken him up at the slightest sound, and he had often gone up just to fetch a damp washcloth to wash the sweat off Quatre's brow. The blond young man was almost burning with something Heero called fever, for lack of another word. He was unnaturally still too. Just one night into Quatre's bed had taught Heero that his lover was a cuddler, but this time he just lied there, not moving an inch, his face contracted in a light frown as his mind wandered somewhere else.

Heero rubbed his chest again, trying to make the throbbing sensation that had come out of nowhere go away. The link between himself and Quatre was still fully open, although the connection was a bit dulled by Quatre's unconscious state. The shock of the last day was starting to wear off, for Heero at least, but his lover was still emitting a deep sadness and a gnawing despair, even in his sleep, which made Heero a bit uneasy. He hadn't been prepared to deal with the alien feelings that had washed over him the day before.

Heero idly brushed Quatre's light blond bangs from his face, studying it more closely. Quatre was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes, but his breathing was even now. Being once more left alone with nothing else to do, Heero began to think.

And the first thought that struck him was that one month ago, he would never had even dreamt of being here, watching as a person who meant the world to him was striving to come back from the dark space he was lost in. One month ago he had not even known what being truly alive was. He had been existing, going on every day because he had to, and because no one had been successful at ending his life yet. And then, that little blond tornado had turned his world upside down, and now, he, the Perfect Soldier, the one responsible for so many deaths, was anxiously waiting for green-blue eyes to open again.

'Okay, you're really caught for good', the little voice said, as usual choosing the most bizarre timing.

"How can he do this to me ? How can he make me feel like this ? How can he make me feel at all ? Why am I even here ?", Heero whispered to no one in particular.

The little voice didn't answer, for once. Because Heero already knew the answers to those questions. Right now, looking at Quatre's still form, Heero remembered that first time Quatre had granted him access into his feelings. And for the first time, he truly understand what Quatre had meant that day when talking about his loneliness. Yes, Quatre felt lonely. Not abandoned, not quietly alone, but lonely. Devastatingly lonely. And losing his father right now had not helped a bit. And Heero found himself wanting to cure that loneliness, to do something for that strange creature who just craved to be loved for who he really was.

It was so new for Heero to have someone _needing_ him. He had been, if not loved, at least cherished by the man who had made him who he was. Odin had always shown some kind of affection, even if it was a bit twisted. Heero was the first to admit that raising a child to be a hired killer was not the best to ensure said child would lead a happy and fulfilling existence. But Odin had loved him, in his own way. And now Quatre loved him, but in a very different way. Because Quatre needed him as much as he needed Quatre. Because Quatre showed his vulnerability, and forced him to show his own. Because Quatre forced him to look at his emotions as something that could make him stronger and not weaker.

Submerged by a sudden wave of emotion that almost made tears come to his eyes, Heero deposited a feather kiss on Quatre's forehead.

"Omae wa hitoride de wa nai (1), Katoru …"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre slowly passed from unconsciousness to a light doze, and from a light doze to full awareness, but kept his eyes closed. The events of the previous day were starting to come back, and if he kept his eyes closed, he could at least try and pretend that it was just a nightmare. Whatever his heart was telling him about pain.

The pain was very sharp, like a knife into his heart that was slowly being turned into the wound by whatever cruel god there was in the heavens. His father was dead. He had felt it in his heart, felt along with his father what it was to die. Quatre started to shake violently as the strange feelings came back to his mind, that horrible void and darkness, that nothingness that had swallowed his father. And just at that moment, strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

Quatre slowly opened his eyes to stare into deep blue eyes. Heero was lying on the bed with him, holding him close. As soon as Quatre opened his eyes, the Japanese man held him tighter, making him roll over to his side so that the blond young man would have his cheek resting on Heero's chest. Quatre gratefully accepted the embrace, forgetting everything for a moment as he listened to the steady beat of Heero's heart.

"It's not a nightmare, isn't it ? It really happened ?", he asked in a whisper.

Heero did not answer, and in a way, that silence said much more than any kind of answer. Quatre felt the tears coming back to his eyes, and tried to swallow them back in vain. In an instant he found himself sobbing helplessly against Heero's chest. Heero's hands were slowly rubbing his back in comforting circles. When Quatre looked up again, Heero's face was a bit strained as he was trying to control Quatre's feelings flowing through his mind.

"I'm sorry", Quatre sniffed. "I am hurting you …"

"Shh, koibito, that's nothing. I can take it."

"But I …"

Heero silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"It's okay. We'll work something out later. You're too tired right now. I can take it."

There was a short silence.

"I have to tell my sisters."

"That's been taken care of. Dr Corday called Khadija. And she told Iria too."

"I … I don't know what to do."

"Just rest, Katoru. You're exhausted, I can feel it. Just rest. It's the middle of the night. I'm right here. I'm staying with you."

Those simple words were enough for Quatre to realize how tired he felt. His previous sleep had more been something akin to a light coma, a way to make his body rest and recover from the trauma. But right now, he still felt mentally and physically exhausted. He just snuggled closer to Heero, in the welcoming warmth of his lover's arms. That warmth that seemed to be the only thing able to chase the biting cold he was feeling inside. He was asleep again in minutes.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei shot a look across the waiting lobby to the chairs in which Duo and Trowa were sitting. Or more exactly, to the chairs in which Trowa was sitting, holding a sound asleep Duo against him. Duo had refused to leave the hospital even now that visiting hours were over, and Sally, acknowledging her defeat, had allowed them to stay. She and Noin were staying too, and had retreated into Sally's office to plan their further inquiry, leaving the three young men alone. There was an empty room not far ahead in case any of them would want to sleep. Duo had claimed they would not need it. Fifteen minutes later, he was asleep in Trowa's arms. And he was not sleeping quietly, the stress and tension of the day taking their toll. The young American was slightly moving and sometimes a dry sob escaped his mouth. All night long, Trowa had coaxed him out of nightmares, caressing the nape of his neck and kissing his head softly, talking in undertones. Wufei had watched the scene with calm detachment, surprised to find it so relaxing. At least, some of them had chances to be happy.

He was feeling oddly calm, and he was wondering if his own reaction was normal. Except for the little toilet episode, Wufei was taking the whole thing quite well, and he didn't really know what to think of it all. Was it heartless of him not to want revenge for what Une had done ? Or did it just mean that he was actually starting to heal, and that he was ready to look at things with more objectivity ?

Wufei looked up to find the green-eyed teen looking at him. They stared at each other in silence for a while, both feeling the strange stream of understanding flowing between them. Wufei was still astonished to realize he had let Trowa into his life just like this, he who was usually so defiant of people he didn't know. But then, Maxwell was dating Trowa, and whatever Wufei would say in public, he trusted Duo's instincts. Trowa had sheltered Quatre on that dreadful night. And then, Trowa, of all people, had been there for him when he needed it, just like this. The young European was like a silent vigil looking after the group, dispensing his quietness and his calm support at need. And yet, Wufei remembered the pained expression in the emerald-green eyes when Quatre had learnt his father was going to die. Trowa was probably as much a mess as they all were, he was simply better at hiding it, Wufei thought.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo shifted slightly in his sleep, and Trowa moved to allow him to be in a more comfortable position. He had not slept all night, just watching over Duo, and exchanging glances with Wufei. Taking care of Duo occupied his mind and prevented him to think too much about what had just happened. Trowa had been too young when his parents had died to remember anything, but his body still remembered. And that haunted look on Quatre's face … the savage beast crushed down by fate, Trowa could find no other way to describe it. Trowa shook his head. He was still wondering how he had ended up being a natural part of that little group. Maybe because it reminded him of the mercenaries. Maybe because of Quatre, or Duo. He actually had no clue how the last week had finally led him there, in that silent ward. But although the circumstances were the saddest ones he could think of, he felt he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Odd how friendships who started in pain could turn out to be the strongest ones, he thought, a bit surprised at himself for that unexpected bout of philosophy.

When Wufei smiled at him, Trowa smiled back.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre woke up again just before 8 AM. He still looked tired but more alert. He did not even exchange a word with Heero. He didn't need it. Right now, all he needed was to know there was someone with him, because that was probably the only way for him to go on without completely cracking up. Apparently, Heero understood, because he did not even insist when Quatre left the breakfast a nurse had brought in untouched. He just helped him get dressed, and silently led him out of the room to the waiting lobby. They met Noin and Sally on the way, and exchanged silent greetings. Words seemed to be empty, shallow and superfluous to everyone.

When they got into the waiting lobby, Duo got up and went to hug Quatre. The young American shivered at the look on the face of the young man he had come to consider as a little brother. This was still Quatre, but something was … off. The light had deserted the huge green-blue eyes, they looked hollow and empty. Duo wondered for a while if that was what he had looked like that day when Quatre had found him on the L2 pavement, watching his home burning. The only thing that reassured him was that Quatre was actually returning the hug and leaning into it, as if begging for the comfort. That meant that there still was a sparkle of hope in his friend, but right now it was hushed by sadness and pain.

Agent Noin was the first to break the silence.

"Mr Winner, there are some things we need to discuss. Some of them will probably require the presence of your sister. She was moved here last night, for security reasons. I think Dr Corday is with her right now, as is someone named Abdul Ben Hassan. Your sister said he could come up."

"He is our spokeperson", Quatre said. "I suppose they're preparing the statement for the press, then."

"I think so. Before we join them, I would like to talk about your security. I don't know what course of action you intend to follow regarding WEI, but I think that Lady Une will come after you again."

"If it's not after him, it will be after Yuy anyway", Wufei said pointedly. "So it's safe to assume she will be back."

"I have an escort ready to …"

"No", Quatre interrupted.

"Mr Winner …", Lucrezia started, but Quatre interrupted again.

"No. I won't have GSA Agents all over my house. I have a more than competent security staff, and enough friends to protect me. You are welcome to stay there, Agent Noin, as are you, Agent Po, but that's all. I am not scared of them. Accepting to be guarded by agents would make them believe that. I do not fear them. This is something they will have to learn."

Quatre's tone was very firm, even if his voice was tired. Wufei was amazed by it, recognizing the tone. It was the same tone Mr Winner had had when he had made a decision and intended everyone to follow it. And truly, even in rumpled clothes and with dark circles under his eyes, Quatre was impressing. There was an authority that emanated from him, and even Noin had to acknowledge it. And she did, raising her hand in defeat.

"It's okay, Mr Winner, but I had to try. I am sure you understand my point of view."

"I do, and I appreciate your efforts. But my security is not the goal of this inquiry, although it shall be taken care of. Your agents probably have better things to do. I suppose you and Agent Po will be coming to L4."

"Since Mr Chang pointed out that Lady Une didn't carry out her personal revenge against Mr Yuy and will be back for him, yes", Noin said. "That's our best chance to catch her."

"Then again, you are welcome to stay at the Winner Mansion. This is no secret that you're investigating the case, so I don't think that will be a problem."

"Thank you", Sally said.

"There is another thing, agent Noin", Quatre said suddenly. "What do you and Agent Wind intend to do about Heero ?"

Noin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean exactly by that ?"

"Well, Agent Wind freely admitted that arresting Heero was, for a while, part of his inquiry. Is that information still accurate ?"

Heero snorted, making everyone in the room look at him.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Katoru", he said. "You see, technically, Heero Yuy does not exist. This is not my real name, I borrowed it. If anyone runs a search, they will find no file anywhere. And it's not like I leave a lot of traces on my crime scenes."

"He is absolutely right", Noin confirmed. "All we really have as far as the GSA is concerned are that nickname of Perfect Soldier and the aces of spades. No DNA, no fingerprints, we virtually know nothing about him. And his confession is not enough. If you knew the numbers of deluded psychos we had turning themselves in and claiming to be the Perfect Soldier … So, no, we will not arrest him. I'm not sure Agent Wind will like it, but honestly, I don't care. I never really missed any of the targets you eliminated, Mr Yuy. I am not saying I approve of your methods, but I understand, I think."

"I doubt you would", Heero replied, "but it doesn't matter. I am not a killer anymore, Agent Fire, so it's very doubtful you will see anymore aces of spades after the end of that case. People will forget the Perfect Soldier just like they forgot Odin Lowe. It will be nothing more than one of these urban legends."

"And I see you do your background searches quite thoroughly", Noin said, unable to hide the admiration in her voice. "Do you know all of our code names ?"

"I probably know more about the GSA than Colonel Fujirawa will ever, Agent Fire. By the way, since my ex-employers have decided I'm no use to them anymore, I shall be more than happy to repay them by bringing in the spies they infiltrated in your organization. I suppose that, as an informant, I shall remain anonymous."

There was a short silence as Noin considered her options.

"I think we can find some kind of agreement, Mr Yuy. Your knowledge of the underground world would certainly be valuable to us, but I think I am right when I say you would prefer to work on your own."

Heero nodded.

"I will have to talk to my superiors about this. I am allowed to have my own informants, in and outside the usual network. Most of them are referenced and have code names, but some of them are … let's say less official, to sum it up. Would you consider working for us that way ?"

"Not _for_ you", Heero corrected with a glare. "_With_ you. And if it suits me. I don't give a damn about being paid. I owe you nothing, and I give you information if I think I must do it. Take it or leave it."

Quatre took his hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to", the young Arabian said.

"I want to", Heero answered. "It's about the only way I can really make a difference without a gun. I won't let the opportunity pass me by. As long as we're clear that I don't work for you, Agent Fire, but only for myself, I guess we can reach an agreement."

"Well, I think now you know why even the Doctors are scared of him, don't you, Lu ?", Sally said with a grin.

Lucrezia smiled a bit too. A free-lance informant. It could be more than useful, as long as he didn't feel threatened or used. If she, or any of the Special Squad, including Milliardo and Sally, made a bad move, they would probably not be alive long enough to regret it, as the blue gaze clearly indicated. Heero Yuy would work his own way, and would certainly not stand being ordered around. Milliardo was not going to like it. Lucrezia's grin widened as she imagined what his reaction was going to be.

"I cannot decide this on my own, Mr Yuy. Colonel Fujirawa will need to be informed, although your identity is to remain confidential. I won't even tell it to her. But then, I will need to assign you a code name so as to be able to refer to you in briefings and conversations. You are not our first anonymous informant, but I can't call you Mr Nobody, now can I ?"

Heero nodded again.

"Giving you a code name will imply creating a file on the GSA database. That file will bear your code name. You will post there any information that you wish to pass to us. Usually, the files also contains an ID file on the informant, but I shall make sure this section will remain empty. It's not like I could put a lot in it anyway. And it's not like you couldn't empty the file and crash our database. If those terms are okay with you, then I will do my best to have that file created the soonest possible."

"It's fine with me, Agent Fire. Just as long as you know what you've gotten yourself into."

'That is what I'm not really sure of', Lucrezia thought. 'On the other hand, it's not like I have a choice. We can't arrest Lady Une without him. And the young Winner would rip our throat before we could even think to act against him. We already traded impunity against information in the past, we can do it again.'

"Well, since that's settled, let's go and see Mrs Winner", Sally finally said.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"The medical transfer is ready, Mrs Winner", Dr Corday said. "I'm letting you out on the sole condition that you will follow the instructions of your physical therapist. I called him today, and made sure to design the best program for your rehabilitation. This is serious, Mrs Winner. Fail to follow that program, and you could damage your spinal cord. If you want to walk again and quickly, you will have to do what he says."

"I will", Iria said, smiling. "I don't see how I could be of any use to my family in a wheelchair anyway."

"As for sessions with a psychologist …"

"Don't bother, Dr Corday. I lost my father. I know I am supposed to grieve and accept that loss. No doctor can do it for me."

"I am more worried about the effects that shock can have on your recuperation, actually."

"There won't be any effects. I am more than willing to recover my health quickly. My brother will need me. My sons need me. Failing them would damage my morale more surely than grieving my father."

"Right. I trust you, Mrs Winner. I expect to have news soon. And I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Dr Corday. I know it must be hard for you too to lose a patient. I am sure you did everything you could."

Elisabeth Corday nodded. Iria gestured to the young man who had been waiting in a corner to come closer.

"Abdul, you will please contact my father's personal assistant and ask him to make a donation to the Memorial Medical Center in memory of my father."

Elisabeth Corday didn't have time to protest before the door swung open, revealing Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Quatre Winner and his friends.

"Good morning, Mrs Winner", Sally said. "Good morning, Elisabeth."

"Good morning, Sally", Elisabeth answered. "I was just giving my last recommendations to Mrs Winner. I'll go now, I have other patients to visit."

"Thank you, Elisabeth. Oh, and by the way, you are to be head of the unit while I am away. Congratulations."

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Sally", Elisabeth growled. "Do you think I've got nothing better to do than paperwork ?"

"It was either you or Romano. I prefer you."

"I see. Pardon me if I don't drool with gratitude."

Both women smiled, and Dr Corday left the room after saying a general good bye. As soon as she was gone, Iria opened her arms and Quatre ran to her. They hugged each other, completely oblivious to the fact that there were about seven other persons in the room who had a slight feeling to be intrusive. Iria just held her brother close. He looked very young and very tired, but who wouldn't in his place, she thought. He was barely eighteen, and had the whole weight of the Winner family on his shoulders now. In fact, it was a miracle he was holding on that well. And that young man with his bronzed skin and intense blue eyes was probably part of the mystery.

"How are you, Quatre ?", Iria asked, kissing the top of the blond head.

"I've been better", Quatre admitted wearily, " but I'm okay for the moment. I … I am not sure how I will be, though."

"It's normal, I guess", Iria sighed.

She turned to the young American, who was holding the hand of the highest of the young men in the room.

"Come here, Duo. I'm fine now. I can hug people, Dr Corday did not forbid it."

Duo smiled a shadow of his usual thousand watts grin, but went to hug Iria nonetheless. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was more than relieved that she was alright. His grip was slightly trembling, and his violet eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Don't scare us like that again, Iria", he said softly.

"I promise", Iria answered with a smile. "No more stunts with snipers."

The dialog sounded strange, but it helped to ease the tension in the room.

"Hilde arrived on L4 last night with David", Duo said. "She said you girls are probably gonna be too busy with the funeral and all that jazz, so she's gonna take care of the house and place the guests for you. Amal's helping her."

"That's very kind of her."

"The least she could, Iria. Once you're home, you'll probably be too tired to do it anyway. And she's happy to do it for you."

"What about all those other people ?", Iria asked her brother.

"Well, you already know Wufei and Dr Po, or rather Agent Po, now. Both Agent Po and Agent Noin will come with us to L4 to keep on with their inquiry, and we will help them. This is Trowa Barton, Duo's boyfriend, and Heero Yuy."

"So, that's you my little brother has fallen for", Iria said, making Heero blush furiously. "He's always had good taste, I must give him that. I suppose it is not the right time to ask for the whole story, but I hope you two will be happy. You are all coming to L4, are you ?"

"They are", Quatre said. "They will be staying at the Mansion with us. Iria, what am I supposed to do about WEI now ?"

"Nothing for the moment, Quatre", Iria said, caressing his cheek. "Father took dispositions. I am supposed to carry them out, but given my condition, Khadija is currently in charge. The will will be opened after the funeral. Then, there will be a exceptional board reunion. It is scheduled in about a week. You will have some time to prepare for that. Right now, the only thing we have to do is go home and present our last respects to our father."

There was a short silence, before Iria called for Abdul.

"Show the communiqué to Quatre, Abdul. I want him to approve."

Quatre read it and just nodded his approval.

"I'll go down with him", he said. "I won't answer any questions, but I … I think it would be best for me to be there."

Iria watched her little brother tenderly. 'Father really shouldn't have been so hard on him', she thought sadly. 'He knows what he is doing. He is coping with the situation better than I expected him to.'

"Do as you wish, Quatre", she said. "You are the boss now. You decide. Just … stay safe."

"I will", Quatre said, hugging his sister. "I have to go back to the hotel after, and pack my bags. I'll see you on the shuttle."

The little group of five and the two agents left the room to go down to the entrance hall of the hospital, where journalists were avidly waiting for any updates on what was going on. Being one of the greatest companies in the world, the situation of WEI could affect many lives both on Earth and in the colonies. It was necessary to reassure people.

They were going down a corridor when they suddenly saw someone standing at the end of it. Treize Kushrenada seemed to be waiting for someone. Zechs Merquise was standing behind him and looked supremely unconcerned by his surroundings. As soon as he saw Quatre, Treize came forward.

"Mr Winner, I wanted to tell you personally how sorry I am for …"

Treize didn't have the chance to go any further. First, because he was shot by one of Yuy's infamous glares, and that was enough to make any intelligent man recoil. And if Treize was sometimes a bit rash, he was far from being stupid, and knew a death threat when he saw one. He backed off a little. Then, there was the fact that Quatre Winner himself seemed to have taken lessons from Yuy and was also glaring at him, with so much hatred, disgust and contempt that it shocked even Treize. Chang Wufei, although three good inches smaller than Treize, managed to look down his nose at the man, his black eyes clearly expressing that any worm would be more honorable than the person in front of him. The braided young man had tensed when he had first seen him, but was now grinning a bit maniacally, his eyes not quite sane. The last ones, two GSA agents and a tall young man, seemed to look through him as if he was not even there.

Heero had to fight back a wave of nausea as the hatred emanating from Quatre hit him, but as he felt exactly the same, it wasn't too difficult. What was really bugging him was that Quatre was feeling that way partly because of that man, and Quatre shouldn't be feeling that way. Apparently, Duo agreed with him, because he took a step forward and poked Treize in the chest. Heero almost snorted when he saw the move, wondering if anyone had ever done anything so disrespectful to Treize, especially a L2 street-child with an almost four-foot long braid and wearing a priest sweater. He caught Zechs'eye and saw that the blond man was also controlling himself so as not to laugh out loud behind his boss' back.

"Okay, buddy, let's clear things a bit, just you and me", Duo said, still grinning. "I see you near Quatre in the future and that'll be the last thing you do. I'm sure you don't have any right to be here right now, and I frankly don't care, but I'm ready to volunteer if Dr Po here asks someone to throw you out !"

Treize stared at Duo, clearly wondering if he was hallucinating.

"You stay away from him", Duo kept on, "or we'll make sure you'll regret it."

The threat was uttered on a joyful tone that only made Duo look creepier. Zechs, for one, was not fighting his laugh anymore, he really didn't see anything funny in the scene before him. Duo Maxwell was deadly serious, and Zechs suddenly had no doubt that he would kill Treize if the man made a bad move.

Duo leaned closer to Treize, speaking to him in a whisper so that no one else heard him.

"Oh, and K-babe, that name, German and all ? It really sucks !"

The young American then pulled away and began to make his way back to Trowa. The green-eyed teen caught Duo's hand and shot a murderous glare to Treize.

"Can I kill him ?", Duo asked playfully.

Trowa shrugged.

"Only if Quatre is okay with it", he said, deadpan.

The little group began to make its way to the elevator, ignoring both Treize and Zechs. Chang Wufei was the last, and stopped briefly in front of Treize. There was so much disgust on his face that even Zechs shivered at the sight. The young Chinese pinned Treize with his intense glare.

"Shia jun (2)", he almost spat, before joining his friends.

Treize watched in disbelief as the elevator doors closed.

"What does it mean ?", he asked.

"It means that there are a good many chances Mr Chang knows who killed his wife", Zechs said. "And unless I am mistaken, KI will never ever have a new partnership with WEI."

"As long as this was enough to stop those stupid charities … You could have done something, Zechs", Treize added, looking a bit hurt.

Zechs shot him his most innocent look, ice-blue eyes blazing with glee.

"Me ? I am neither your bodyguard, nor your head of Security, and I told you not to come here. Next time, maybe you'll listen to me."

Treize looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We're going back to L1", he finally said. "There's nothing we can do here. Just be sure to stay in contact with Lady Une. She might need you soon. And I need to warn my people on L2. Somehow, I don't think we have heard Mr Winner's last word."

'No, you haven't', Zechs thought. 'But you have absolutely no idea what that last word will be.'

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) This is actually the same sentence as 'anata wa hitoride de wa arimasen', which means 'You are not alone', but in a less refined language level.

(2) This Chinese insult is, according to my Chinese speaking contact, the worse thing you can say when you're Asian, kind of when someone tells that to you, the only option left for you is suicide (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating things a bit, but that's the idea). Bizarrely, the only accurate translation I found in English is "pathetic useless bunch", which is not that vulgar or offensive said like that. Strange, ne ?


	26. Part 25

**Part 24**

_AC 198, August 19th, L3 Colony cluster, Memorial Medical Center, 1:34 AM_

Heero jerked awake as the softest moan escaped Quatre's lips, but the young Arabian didn't wake up. The Japanese young man lowered himself onto the hospital bed again. The room only had one bed, and once his body had decided to go to sleep without asking for his opinion, Heero had found no other solution than crawling onto the bed besides Quatre. Not that he had really wanted to sleep, but as he had discovered not long ago, emotional stress was particularly exhausting. And what had happened the day before was not really the kind of experience that left a person refreshed and relaxed.

He hadn't slept well. Old reflexes kicking in had woken him up at the slightest sound, and he had often gone up just to fetch a damp washcloth to wash the sweat off Quatre's brow. The blond young man was almost burning with something Heero called fever, for lack of another word. He was unnaturally still too. Just one night into Quatre's bed had taught Heero that his lover was a cuddler, but this time he just lied there, not moving an inch, his face contracted in a light frown as his mind wandered somewhere else.

Heero rubbed his chest again, trying to make the throbbing sensation that had come out of nowhere go away. The link between himself and Quatre was still fully open, although the connection was a bit dulled by Quatre's unconscious state. The shock of the last day was starting to wear off, for Heero at least, but his lover was still emitting a deep sadness and a gnawing despair, even in his sleep, which made Heero a bit uneasy. He hadn't been prepared to deal with the alien feelings that had washed over him the day before.

Heero idly brushed Quatre's light blond bangs from his face, studying it more closely. Quatre was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes, but his breathing was even now. Being once more left alone with nothing else to do, Heero began to think.

And the first thought that struck him was that one month ago, he would never had even dreamt of being here, watching as a person who meant the world to him was striving to come back from the dark space he was lost in. One month ago he had not even known what being truly alive was. He had been existing, going on every day because he had to, and because no one had been successful at ending his life yet. And then, that little blond tornado had turned his world upside down, and now, he, the Perfect Soldier, the one responsible for so many deaths, was anxiously waiting for green-blue eyes to open again.

'Okay, you're really caught for good', the little voice said, as usual choosing the most bizarre timing.

"How can he do this to me ? How can he make me feel like this ? How can he make me feel at all ? Why am I even here ?", Heero whispered to no one in particular.

The little voice didn't answer, for once. Because Heero already knew the answers to those questions. Right now, looking at Quatre's still form, Heero remembered that first time Quatre had granted him access into his feelings. And for the first time, he truly understand what Quatre had meant that day when talking about his loneliness. Yes, Quatre felt lonely. Not abandoned, not quietly alone, but lonely. Devastatingly lonely. And losing his father right now had not helped a bit. And Heero found himself wanting to cure that loneliness, to do something for that strange creature who just craved to be loved for who he really was.

It was so new for Heero to have someone needing him. He had been, if not loved, at least cherished by the man who had made him who he was. Odin had always shown some kind of affection, even if it was a bit twisted. Heero was the first to admit that raising a child to be a hired killer was not the best to ensure said child would lead a happy and fulfilling existence. But Odin had loved him, in his own way. And now Quatre loved him, but in a very different way. Because Quatre needed him as much as he needed Quatre. Because Quatre showed his vulnerability, and forced him to show his own. Because Quatre forced him to look at his emotions as something that could make him stronger and not weaker.

Submerged by a sudden wave of emotion that almost made tears come to his eyes, Heero deposited a feather kiss on Quatre's forehead.

"Omae wa hitoride de wa nai (1), Katoru …"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre slowly passed from unconsciousness to a light doze, and from a light doze to full awareness, but kept his eyes closed. The events of the previous day were starting to come back, and if he kept his eyes closed, he could at least try and pretend that it was just a nightmare. Whatever his heart was telling him about pain.

The pain was very sharp, like a knife into his heart that was slowly being turned into the wound by whatever cruel god there was in the heavens. His father was dead. He had felt it in his heart, felt along with his father what it was to die. Quatre started to shake violently as the strange feelings came back to his mind, that horrible void and darkness, that nothingness that had swallowed his father. And just at that moment, strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

Quatre slowly opened his eyes to stare into deep blue eyes. Heero was lying on the bed with him, holding him close. As soon as Quatre opened his eyes, the Japanese man held him tighter, making him roll over to his side so that the blond young man would have his cheek resting on Heero's chest. Quatre gratefully accepted the embrace, forgetting everything for a moment as he listened to the steady beat of Heero's heart.

"It's not a nightmare, isn't it ? It really happened ?", he asked in a whisper.

Heero did not answer, and in a way, that silence said much more than any kind of answer. Quatre felt the tears coming back to his eyes, and tried to swallow them back in vain. In an instant he found himself sobbing helplessly against Heero's chest. Heero's hands were slowly rubbing his back in comforting circles. When Quatre looked up again, Heero's face was a bit strained as he was trying to control Quatre's feelings flowing through his mind.

"I'm sorry", Quatre sniffed. "I am hurting you …"

"Shh, koibito, that's nothing. I can take it."

"But I …"

Heero silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"It's okay. We'll work something out later. You're too tired right now. I can take it."

There was a short silence.

"I have to tell my sisters."

"That's been taken care of. Dr Corday called Khadija. And she told Iria too."

"I … I don't know what to do."

"Just rest, Katoru. You're exhausted, I can feel it. Just rest. It's the middle of the night. I'm right here. I'm staying with you."

Those simple words were enough for Quatre to realize how tired he felt. His previous sleep had more been something akin to a light coma, a way to make his body rest and recover from the trauma. But right now, he still felt mentally and physically exhausted. He just snuggled closer to Heero, in the welcoming warmth of his lover's arms. That warmth that seemed to be the only thing able to chase the biting cold he was feeling inside. He was asleep again in minutes.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei shot a look across the waiting lobby to the chairs in which Duo and Trowa were sitting. Or more exactly, to the chairs in which Trowa was sitting, holding a sound asleep Duo against him. Duo had refused to leave the hospital even now that visiting hours were over, and Sally, acknowledging her defeat, had allowed them to stay. She and Noin were staying too, and had retreated into Sally's office to plan their further inquiry, leaving the three young men alone. There was an empty room not far ahead in case any of them would want to sleep. Duo had claimed they would not need it. Fifteen minutes later, he was asleep in Trowa's arms. And he was not sleeping quietly, the stress and tension of the day taking their toll. The young American was slightly moving and sometimes a dry sob escaped his mouth. All night long, Trowa had coaxed him out of nightmares, caressing the nape of his neck and kissing his head softly, talking in undertones. Wufei had watched the scene with calm detachment, surprised to find it so relaxing. At least, some of them had chances to be happy.

He was feeling oddly calm, and he was wondering if his own reaction was normal. Except for the little toilet episode, Wufei was taking the whole thing quite well, and he didn't really know what to think of it all. Was it heartless of him not to want revenge for what Une had done ? Or did it just mean that he was actually starting to heal, and that he was ready to look at things with more objectivity ?

Wufei looked up to find the green-eyed teen looking at him. They stared at each other in silence for a while, both feeling the strange stream of understanding flowing between them. Wufei was still astonished to realize he had let Trowa into his life just like this, he who was usually so defiant of people he didn't know. But then, Maxwell was dating Trowa, and whatever Wufei would say in public, he trusted Duo's instincts. Trowa had sheltered Quatre on that dreadful night. And then, Trowa, of all people, had been there for him when he needed it, just like this. The young European was like a silent vigil looking after the group, dispensing his quietness and his calm support at need. And yet, Wufei remembered the pained expression in the emerald-green eyes when Quatre had learnt his father was going to die. Trowa was probably as much a mess as they all were, he was simply better at hiding it, Wufei thought.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo shifted slightly in his sleep, and Trowa moved to allow him to be in a more comfortable position. He had not slept all night, just watching over Duo, and exchanging glances with Wufei. Taking care of Duo occupied his mind and prevented him to think too much about what had just happened. Trowa had been too young when his parents had died to remember anything, but his body still remembered. And that haunted look on Quatre's face … the savage beast crushed down by fate, Trowa could find no other way to describe it. Trowa shook his head. He was still wondering how he had ended up being a natural part of that little group. Maybe because it reminded him of the mercenaries. Maybe because of Quatre, or Duo. He actually had no clue how the last week had finally led him there, in that silent ward. But although the circumstances were the saddest ones he could think of, he felt he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Odd how friendships who started in pain could turn out to be the strongest ones, he thought, a bit surprised at himself for that unexpected bout of philosophy.

When Wufei smiled at him, Trowa smiled back.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre woke up again just before 8 AM. He still looked tired but more alert. He did not even exchange a word with Heero. He didn't need it. Right now, all he needed was to know there was someone with him, because that was probably the only way for him to go on without completely cracking up. Apparently, Heero understood, because he did not even insist when Quatre left the breakfast a nurse had brought in untouched. He just helped him get dressed, and silently led him out of the room to the waiting lobby. They met Noin and Sally on the way, and exchanged silent greetings. Words seemed to be empty, shallow and superfluous to everyone.

When they got into the waiting lobby, Duo got up and went to hug Quatre. The young American shivered at the look on the face of the young man he had come to consider as a little brother. This was still Quatre, but something was … off. The light had deserted the huge green-blue eyes, they looked hollow and empty. Duo wondered for a while if that was what he had looked like that day when Quatre had found him on the L2 pavement, watching his home burning. The only thing that reassured him was that Quatre was actually returning the hug and leaning into it, as if begging for the comfort. That meant that there still was a sparkle of hope in his friend, but right now it was hushed by sadness and pain.

Agent Noin was the first to break the silence.

"Mr Winner, there are some things we need to discuss. Some of them will probably require the presence of your sister. She was moved here last night, for security reasons. I think Dr Corday is with her right now, as is someone named Abdul Ben Hassan. Your sister said he could come up."

"He is our spokeperson", Quatre said. "I suppose they're preparing the statement for the press, then."

"I think so. Before we join them, I would like to talk about your security. I don't know what course of action you intend to follow regarding WEI, but I think that Lady Une will come after you again."

"If it's not after him, it will be after Yuy anyway", Wufei said pointedly. "So it's safe to assume she will be back."

"I have an escort ready to …"

"No", Quatre interrupted.

"Mr Winner …", Lucrezia started, but Quatre interrupted again.

"No. I won't have GSA Agents all over my house. I have a more than competent security staff, and enough friends to protect me. You are welcome to stay there, Agent Noin, as are you, Agent Po, but that's all. I am not scared of them. Accepting to be guarded by agents would make them believe that. I do not fear them. This is something they will have to learn."

Quatre's tone was very firm, even if his voice was tired. Wufei was amazed by it, recognizing the tone. It was the same tone Mr Winner had had when he had made a decision and intended everyone to follow it. And truly, even in rumpled clothes and with dark circles under his eyes, Quatre was impressing. There was an authority that emanated from him, and even Noin had to acknowledge it. And she did, raising her hand in defeat.

"It's okay, Mr Winner, but I had to try. I am sure you understand my point of view."

"I do, and I appreciate your efforts. But my security is not the goal of this inquiry, although it shall be taken care of. Your agents probably have better things to do. I suppose you and Agent Po will be coming to L4."

"Since Mr Chang pointed out that Lady Une didn't carry out her personal revenge against Mr Yuy and will be back for him, yes", Noin said. "That's our best chance to catch her."

"Then again, you are welcome to stay at the Winner Mansion. This is no secret that you're investigating the case, so I don't think that will be a problem."

"Thank you", Sally said.

"There is another thing, agent Noin", Quatre said suddenly. "What do you and Agent Wind intend to do about Heero ?"

Noin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean exactly by that ?"

"Well, Agent Wind freely admitted that arresting Heero was, for a while, part of his inquiry. Is that information still accurate ?"

Heero snorted, making everyone in the room look at him.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Katoru", he said. "You see, technically, Heero Yuy does not exist. This is not my real name, I borrowed it. If anyone runs a search, they will find no file anywhere. And it's not like I leave a lot of traces on my crime scenes."

"He is absolutely right", Noin confirmed. "All we really have as far as the GSA is concerned are that nickname of Perfect Soldier and the aces of spades. No DNA, no fingerprints, we virtually know nothing about him. And his confession is not enough. If you knew the numbers of deluded psychos we had turning themselves in and claiming to be the Perfect Soldier … So, no, we will not arrest him. I'm not sure Agent Wind will like it, but honestly, I don't care. I never really missed any of the targets you eliminated, Mr Yuy. I am not saying I approve of your methods, but I understand, I think."

"I doubt you would", Heero replied, "but it doesn't matter. I am not a killer anymore, Agent Fire, so it's very doubtful you will see anymore aces of spades after the end of that case. People will forget the Perfect Soldier just like they forgot Odin Lowe. It will be nothing more than one of these urban legends."

"And I see you do your background searches quite thoroughly", Noin said, unable to hide the admiration in her voice. "Do you know all of our code names ?"

"I probably know more about the GSA than Colonel Fujirawa will ever, Agent Fire. By the way, since my ex-employers have decided I'm no use to them anymore, I shall be more than happy to repay them by bringing in the spies they infiltrated in your organization. I suppose that, as an informant, I shall remain anonymous."

There was a short silence as Noin considered her options.

"I think we can find some kind of agreement, Mr Yuy. Your knowledge of the underground world would certainly be valuable to us, but I think I am right when I say you would prefer to work on your own."

Heero nodded.

"I will have to talk to my superiors about this. I am allowed to have my own informants, in and outside the usual network. Most of them are referenced and have code names, but some of them are … let's say less official, to sum it up. Would you consider working for us that way ?"

"Not for you", Heero corrected with a glare. "With you. And if it suits me. I don't give a damn about being paid. I owe you nothing, and I give you information if I think I must do it. Take it or leave it."

Quatre took his hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to", the young Arabian said.

"I want to", Heero answered. "It's about the only way I can really make a difference without a gun. I won't let the opportunity pass me by. As long as we're clear that I don't work for you, Agent Fire, but only for myself, I guess we can reach an agreement."

"Well, I think now you know why even the Doctors are scared of him, don't you, Lu ?", Sally said with a grin.

Lucrezia smiled a bit too. A free-lance informant. It could be more than useful, as long as he didn't feel threatened or used. If she, or any of the Special Squad, including Milliardo and Sally, made a bad move, they would probably not be alive long enough to regret it, as the blue gaze clearly indicated. Heero Yuy would work his own way, and would certainly not stand being ordered around. Milliardo was not going to like it. Lucrezia's grin widened as she imagined what his reaction was going to be.

"I cannot decide this on my own, Mr Yuy. Colonel Fujirawa will need to be informed, although your identity is to remain confidential. I won't even tell it to her. But then, I will need to assign you a code name so as to be able to refer to you in briefings and conversations. You are not our first anonymous informant, but I can't call you Mr Nobody, now can I ?"

Heero nodded again.

"Giving you a code name will imply creating a file on the GSA database. That file will bear your code name. You will post there any information that you wish to pass to us. Usually, the files also contains an ID file on the informant, but I shall make sure this section will remain empty. It's not like I could put a lot in it anyway. And it's not like you couldn't empty the file and crash our database. If those terms are okay with you, then I will do my best to have that file created the soonest possible."

"It's fine with me, Agent Fire. Just as long as you know what you've gotten yourself into."

'That is what I'm not really sure of', Lucrezia thought. 'On the other hand, it's not like I have a choice. We can't arrest Lady Une without him. And the young Winner would rip our throat before we could even think to act against him. We already traded impunity against information in the past, we can do it again.'

"Well, since that's settled, let's go and see Mrs Winner", Sally finally said.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"The medical transfer is ready, Mrs Winner", Dr Corday said. "I'm letting you out on the sole condition that you will follow the instructions of your physical therapist. I called him today, and made sure to design the best program for your rehabilitation. This is serious, Mrs Winner. Fail to follow that program, and you could damage your spinal cord. If you want to walk again and quickly, you will have to do what he says."

"I will", Iria said, smiling. "I don't see how I could be of any use to my family in a wheelchair anyway."

"As for sessions with a psychologist …"

"Don't bother, Dr Corday. I lost my father. I know I am supposed to grieve and accept that loss. No doctor can do it for me."

"I am more worried about the effects that shock can have on your recuperation, actually."

"There won't be any effects. I am more than willing to recover my health quickly. My brother will need me. My sons need me. Failing them would damage my morale more surely than grieving my father."

"Right. I trust you, Mrs Winner. I expect to have news soon. And I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Dr Corday. I know it must be hard for you too to lose a patient. I am sure you did everything you could."

Elisabeth Corday nodded. Iria gestured to the young man who had been waiting in a corner to come closer.

"Abdul, you will please contact my father's personal assistant and ask him to make a donation to the Memorial Medical Center in memory of my father."

Elisabeth Corday didn't have time to protest before the door swung open, revealing Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Quatre Winner and his friends.

"Good morning, Mrs Winner", Sally said. "Good morning, Elisabeth."

"Good morning, Sally", Elisabeth answered. "I was just giving my last recommendations to Mrs Winner. I'll go now, I have other patients to visit."

"Thank you, Elisabeth. Oh, and by the way, you are to be head of the unit while I am away. Congratulations."

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Sally", Elisabeth growled. "Do you think I've got nothing better to do than paperwork ?"

"It was either you or Romano. I prefer you."

"I see. Pardon me if I don't drool with gratitude."

Both women smiled, and Dr Corday left the room after saying a general good bye. As soon as she was gone, Iria opened her arms and Quatre ran to her. They hugged each other, completely oblivious to the fact that there were about seven other persons in the room who had a slight feeling to be intrusive. Iria just held her brother close. He looked very young and very tired, but who wouldn't in his place, she thought. He was barely eighteen, and had the whole weight of the Winner family on his shoulders now. In fact, it was a miracle he was holding on that well. And that young man with his bronzed skin and intense blue eyes was probably part of the mystery.

"How are you, Quatre ?", Iria asked, kissing the top of the blond head.

"I've been better", Quatre admitted wearily, " but I'm okay for the moment. I … I am not sure how I will be, though."

"It's normal, I guess", Iria sighed.

She turned to the young American, who was holding the hand of the highest of the young men in the room.

"Come here, Duo. I'm fine now. I can hug people, Dr Corday did not forbid it."

Duo smiled a shadow of his usual thousand watts grin, but went to hug Iria nonetheless. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was more than relieved that she was alright. His grip was slightly trembling, and his violet eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Don't scare us like that again, Iria", he said softly.

"I promise", Iria answered with a smile. "No more stunts with snipers."

The dialog sounded strange, but it helped to ease the tension in the room.

"Hilde arrived on L4 last night with David", Duo said. "She said you girls are probably gonna be too busy with the funeral and all that jazz, so she's gonna take care of the house and place the guests for you. Amal's helping her."

"That's very kind of her."

"The least she could, Iria. Once you're home, you'll probably be too tired to do it anyway. And she's happy to do it for you."

"What about all those other people ?", Iria asked her brother.

"Well, you already know Wufei and Dr Po, or rather Agent Po, now. Both Agent Po and Agent Noin will come with us to L4 to keep on with their inquiry, and we will help them. This is Trowa Barton, Duo's boyfriend, and Heero Yuy."

"So, that's you my little brother has fallen for", Iria said, making Heero blush furiously. "He's always had good taste, I must give him that. I suppose it is not the right time to ask for the whole story, but I hope you two will be happy. You are all coming to L4, are you ?"

"They are", Quatre said. "They will be staying at the Mansion with us. Iria, what am I supposed to do about WEI now ?"

"Nothing for the moment, Quatre", Iria said, caressing his cheek. "Father took dispositions. I am supposed to carry them out, but given my condition, Khadija is currently in charge. The will will be opened after the funeral. Then, there will be a exceptional board reunion. It is scheduled in about a week. You will have some time to prepare for that. Right now, the only thing we have to do is go home and present our last respects to our father."

There was a short silence, before Iria called for Abdul.

"Show the communiqué to Quatre, Abdul. I want him to approve."

Quatre read it and just nodded his approval.

"I'll go down with him", he said. "I won't answer any questions, but I … I think it would be best for me to be there."

Iria watched her little brother tenderly. 'Father really shouldn't have been so hard on him', she thought sadly. 'He knows what he is doing. He is coping with the situation better than I expected him to.'

"Do as you wish, Quatre", she said. "You are the boss now. You decide. Just … stay safe."

"I will", Quatre said, hugging his sister. "I have to go back to the hotel after, and pack my bags. I'll see you on the shuttle."

The little group of five and the two agents left the room to go down to the entrance hall of the hospital, where journalists were avidly waiting for any updates on what was going on. Being one of the greatest companies in the world, the situation of WEI could affect many lives both on Earth and in the colonies. It was necessary to reassure people.

They were going down a corridor when they suddenly saw someone standing at the end of it. Treize Kushrenada seemed to be waiting for someone. Zechs Merquise was standing behind him and looked supremely unconcerned by his surroundings. As soon as he saw Quatre, Treize came forward.

"Mr Winner, I wanted to tell you personally how sorry I am for …"

Treize didn't have the chance to go any further. First, because he was shot by one of Yuy's infamous glares, and that was enough to make any intelligent man recoil. And if Treize was sometimes a bit rash, he was far from being stupid, and knew a death threat when he saw one. He backed off a little. Then, there was the fact that Quatre Winner himself seemed to have taken lessons from Yuy and was also glaring at him, with so much hatred, disgust and contempt that it shocked even Treize. Chang Wufei, although three good inches smaller than Treize, managed to look down his nose at the man, his black eyes clearly expressing that any worm would be more honorable than the person in front of him. The braided young man had tensed when he had first seen him, but was now grinning a bit maniacally, his eyes not quite sane. The last ones, two GSA agents and a tall young man, seemed to look through him as if he was not even there.

Heero had to fight back a wave of nausea as the hatred emanating from Quatre hit him, but as he felt exactly the same, it wasn't too difficult. What was really bugging him was that Quatre was feeling that way partly because of that man, and Quatre shouldn't be feeling that way. Apparently, Duo agreed with him, because he took a step forward and poked Treize in the chest. Heero almost snorted when he saw the move, wondering if anyone had ever done anything so disrespectful to Treize, especially a L2 street-child with an almost four-foot long braid and wearing a priest sweater. He caught Zechs'eye and saw that the blond man was also controlling himself so as not to laugh out loud behind his boss' back.

"Okay, buddy, let's clear things a bit, just you and me", Duo said, still grinning. "I see you near Quatre in the future and that'll be the last thing you do. I'm sure you don't have any right to be here right now, and I frankly don't care, but I'm ready to volunteer if Dr Po here asks someone to throw you out !"

Treize stared at Duo, clearly wondering if he was hallucinating.

"You stay away from him", Duo kept on, "or we'll make sure you'll regret it."

The threat was uttered on a joyful tone that only made Duo look creepier. Zechs, for one, was not fighting his laugh anymore, he really didn't see anything funny in the scene before him. Duo Maxwell was deadly serious, and Zechs suddenly had no doubt that he would kill Treize if the man made a bad move.

Duo leaned closer to Treize, speaking to him in a whisper so that no one else heard him.

"Oh, and K-babe, that name, German and all ? It really sucks !"

The young American then pulled away and began to make his way back to Trowa. The green-eyed teen caught Duo's hand and shot a murderous glare to Treize.

"Can I kill him ?", Duo asked playfully.

Trowa shrugged.

"Only if Quatre is okay with it", he said, deadpan.

The little group began to make its way to the elevator, ignoring both Treize and Zechs. Chang Wufei was the last, and stopped briefly in front of Treize. There was so much disgust on his face that even Zechs shivered at the sight. The young Chinese pinned Treize with his intense glare.

"Xiao ren (2)", he almost spat, before joining his friends.

Treize watched in disbelief as the elevator doors closed.

"What does it mean ?", he asked.

"It means that there are a good many chances Mr Chang knows who killed his wife", Zechs said. "And unless I am mistaken, KI will never ever have a new partnership with WEI."

"As long as this was enough to stop those stupid charities … You could have done something, Zechs", Treize added, looking a bit hurt.

Zechs shot him his most innocent look, ice-blue eyes blazing with glee.

"Me ? I am neither your bodyguard, nor your head of Security, and I told you not to come here. Next time, maybe you'll listen to me."

Treize looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We're going back to L1", he finally said. "There's nothing we can do here. Just be sure to stay in contact with Lady Une. She might need you soon. And I need to warn my people on L2. Somehow, I don't think we have heard Mr Winner's last word."

'No, you haven't', Zechs thought. 'But you have absolutely no idea what that last word will be.'

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) This is actually the same sentence as 'anata wa hitoride de wa arimasen', which means 'You are not alone', but in a less refined language level.

(2) This Chinese insult is, according to my Chinese speaking contact, the worse thing you can say when you're Asian, kind of when someone tells that to you, the only option left for you is suicide (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating things a bit, but that's the idea). Bizarrely, the only accurate translation I found in English is "pathetic useless bunch", which is not that vulgar or offensive said like that. Strange, ne ?

PS : pinyin corrected. I wrote this before starting to take Chinese as a regular class, and worked from blurry memories of what I had been explained more than four years ago when I wrote this. Many thanks to the person who reminded me of it (I've know for a while it wasn't right, but I forgot where exactly in the story it was, and since I finished it almost a year ago, i didn't feel like scanning the 262 pages to find it again. to that same person ... My chinese classmates do say "Wo hao" when asked how they are. Plus, Wufei has never used refined language in canon (if I can judge by the amount of 'kisama' in the japanese version), and in the scene you mentioned, he was irritated and had just heart himself, hence the being a bit forceful and not polite. However, I didn't notice the pinyin wasn't correct, so I'll go correct it. Thanks for telling me.


	27. Part 26

Part 25 

Heero tore his gaze away from the blackness of space and looked at the blond burden in his arms. The atmosphere in the shuttle was a bit strange. The five youngsters were sitting in the main compartment, Quatre snuggled in Heero's arms, Duo in Trowa's and Wufei in the remaining seat, eyes closed. Iria's hospital bed had been secured in the back compartment. She had been given enough painkillers for the flight back to L4 and had a nurse with her. Abdul Ben Hassan had left them alone, and Heero had felt a little ashamed to realize he was relieved to see the man go. But that strange feeling of security and trust between the five of them was back. It was new for him, and he wanted to hold on to that.

The killer had gradually come to accept that he actually trusted those four other people, not because of a logical decision made by his mind, but because of what his guts told him. They were all dangerous in their own way. Hell, he was dangerous too, and yet 'they' trusted him too. This went against everything he had ever learnt. Not to get close. Not to get involved. Remaining as detached and away as possible.

'Bit too late for that, don'tcha think ?', the little voice said, and Heero was startled to realize it sounded more and more like Duo with each passing day.

Looking up, Heero saw that Duo's violet eyes were currently watching him. Heero was holding Quatre against his chest, the blond young man sound asleep. He had held on through the statement to the press and the packing at the hotel, but as soon as they had stepped on the shuttle, he had crawled into Heero's embrace and put his head right there on his chest, where he could hear the steady heartbeat. He had fallen asleep in minutes, too exhausted to even resist it. Duo in Trowa's arms almost mirrored the position except for the fact that Trowa was sleeping and Duo wide awake. Heero shot a questioning look to the American.

"I think you guys are cute", Duo said softly, a twinkle of his usual mischievous self beginning to get alive in his eyes again.

"I don't do cute, Maxwell", Heero replied in the same voice, glaring a bit.

"Nope, you don't", Duo admitted. "You do dead sexy an' all, but Cat's cute."

There was a short silence during which Heero absentmindedly brushed his fingers through the light blond strands of hair.

"I don't know what to do for him", he finally said. "I don't know what he needs me to do for him. I never ..."

"You're doin' fine, Heero", Duo cut in with a gentle smile. "Honest. I'm sure you probably never had to do that before, but believe me, you're doin' just fine. You learn fast."

"And what exactly am I doing right ?"

"Being there. That's all he needs right now. The things he keeps to himself, he must be the one to work them out. All ya can do is be there for the times when he's gonna crack up. And I know he will. He can't do this alone."

"You've done it before", Heero stated matter-of-factly.

"Yup. When we were kids, mostly. He did the same for me. Especially in the beginnin', just after he found me and Hil. I was havin' nightmares about the fire, and every time I woke up screamin', he would be here by my side and holdin' me. I'm glad there's someone to do that for him now."

"And ... what about you ?"

Duo shot a look to Trowa's sleeping face.

"Well, looks like I found someone to do that for me too."

They stopped talking, both looking at Quatre again. The young Arabian shifted slightly in his sleep. He still had dark circles under his eyes, and his strained face made him look a lot younger than his eighteen years.

"He shouldn't have come down for that press statement", Duo said thoughtfully. "He was tired enough without that, should've stayed with Iria or something. Well, at least he's sleepin' alright."

"Hn", Heero said, his mind wandering back to the scene that had taken place hours before.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please", Abdul said. "This is NOT a press conference, but an official statement from the Winner family. Mr Winner will not answer any questions nor make any comments. Thank you."_

_Abdul went on reading the carefully prepared speech he had shown Quatre. Heero had let go of his hand as they had stepped out of the elevator, but the young Arabian was still standing very close to him, as if seeking comfort in his presence. Heero was watching the crowd of journalists with increasing disgust. They were hanging on Abdul's every word, cameras and microphones working, and shooting glances to their small group. _

_Neither of them had changed clothes, and they all looked worn out, but it didn't make them less impressive, spread out around Quatre like a protective guard. Noin and Sally had taken stances at each end of the group, cautioning their presence and therefore leading everyone to believe that they were security. Which was alright for Heero. That is, until Abdul finished his speech. _

_There was an immediate rush for Quatre as soon as the last word fell from the young spokesperson's lips, in spite of everything he had said. The blond young man took a step back, but that was not enough for those people to understand that he did not wish to answer questions at that point. Heero felt rage blaze inside. He had lost his father hours ago, and there they were, like vultures over a carcass, wanting as much blood as possible. _

_None of his friends saw him taking the gun out. None of the journalists either, for that matters, but it stopped them right in their tracks when the Glock was suddenly pointed at them, and a very audible click indicated it was armed and ready to fire. _

_"Unless some of you people got ear problems, I think you all heard Mr Ben Hassan state quite clearly that Mr Winner won't answer questions", Heero said, his voice icy-cold. "I suggest you leave before I get a cramp."_

_Suddenly, the journalists found hundreds of things to do elsewhere and almost fought to get out first. Heero holstered his gun again, and felt a little hand slid into his. _

_"Thank you", Quatre said. "I couldn't have taken it now. Please take me out of here."_

It was at that moment that Heero had realized he couldn't feel Quatre's emotions anymore. The presence was still here, but it looked like the link was ... closed. Not cut, but closed. Apparently, his lover had built some kind of walls to keep him out. He had obviously been in pain during the whole statement, and later while packing his things, but Heero had not felt it like before. He had not pressed the issue, though. Quatre probably had a reason to act like this, and he would explain in time. But that worried him a bit. Had Quatre blocked him because he didn't want him to be incapacitated by the strange feelings, or had he done it because he didn't want to share the burden ?

"He's shut you out, right ?"

Heero looked up at Duo, wondering how in space the American could have followed his thoughts like this. Then he realized that he was slightly frowning while rubbing Quatre's temple.

"I knew it from the start, buddy, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm no mind-reader, and given where you come from, I wouldn't want to read your mind, no offence. I mean, I got my own load of shit, right ? But anyway, I think Cat just needs to be a bit alone in his mind, see what I mean ? He didn't want ya to be all dizzy with his pain, cuz if you'd been, you wouldn't have pulled the stunt with the gun an'all, and I'm not sure anything else would've made them fall back, y'know ? And he doesn't want to feel your worry either, right now he just needs to rest. So he just shut everyone out. It's pretty tiring to be an empath, you know. He's only been able to control it really in the past years. You brought things to a whole new level, so he just needs the rest right now. He needs to forget all this for a bit."

"I understand."

Duo smiled kindly.

"Sure you do, but doesn't prevent you from feeling insecure about it all ? Am I right ?"

Heero nodded, not really sure that was something he should admit.

"Guess it's normal", The young American kept on. "But don't believe an instant he doesn't need you. He does. But he's not one to plead for help, or even beg for support. When the time comes and he realizes he can't do it on his own, he'll need you. And I know you'll be there."

"How can you be so sure that's what's going on ?"

"'Cuz I know him. I know what he's like, I know how he reacts. I know he'll try to do what people expect, and I know he will fail, 'cause that's just not him. And you, you love him for who he truly is. So he will turn to you."

"And ... don't you wish he would turn to you instead ?", Heero asked, prodding a bit.

Duo winced.

"As he clearly said, I am not what he needs. I can be here as his friend, Heero. But I can't be here like you. It's just not the same, and I can't explain with words, so ...If you'd asked a week ago, maybe I would have wished that. But not anymore. I want what's best for him, and for the moment, that's you. So take care of him unless you want to learn the real meaning of the word pain. And don't even think of smirking, Shinigami does not make idle threats!"

"Wakatta", Heero replied, smirking nonetheless.

**O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 20th, L4 Colony Cluster, Winner Mansion

The Mansion was gradually filling with people. The funeral would take place on the next day, but some of the Winner sisters were living too far away to be able to make it for the exact day, so they had agreed to come a day before and sleep at the Mansion. In fact, only ten of the young women really needed it, but they were coming with their husbands and children. Iria's husband had also arrived the day before with his sons. Quatre had insisted for his eldest sister to stay with him for the moment, and she had agreed, knowing he would need help with WEI soon.

The house should have been incredibly noisy, filled with at least thirty children, their parents, and enough servants to take care of everyone. It wasn't. The sadness was almost palpable, and the great halls were eerily silent. And yet, Heero had seen smiles on the faces of all those people.

The way they reacted to death was something that was brand new to Heero. He was not the best person to know about it. He had a strange relationship with death, dealing it without passion to people who deserved it and yet unable to face it in his own personal life, until recently. The Winners were accepting that death as something that couldn't have been avoided, the will of Allah. It was fate's way to remind them that they were all mortals. Which encouraged them to enjoy their life all the more, since they knew it could end any time and any place. And although it was obvious that they were very sad to have lost their father and leader, they took the opportunity to be all together as an occasion to know each other better, and renew bonds that they thought were broken.

Quatre didn't look very involved in all this, and the truth was he wasn't. During that day he moved on autopilot, his eyes staring in the void, uttering greetings and giving smiles automatically. The last days were melting into a blur in his mind, and he was not really sure this was happening, or if he would wake up any moment now and realize it was all a bad dream. He had practically shut himself to everyone, not talking unless he had to, and barely listening when people talked to him. What worried him a bit was that for the moment he absolutely didn't care. He knew his friends were worried about him, he knew Iria was worried, he knew Heero must be worrying himself to death, and he didn't want them to know just how much he was hurting. Because he was exhausted, and just wanted to rest. He wanted it to be over, whatever the 'it' exactly was. He was avoiding the subject as much as possible, only feeling the occasional pang of guilt when he crossed Heero's anguished deep blue eyes.

/-/-/-/

Heero could do nothing but watch from afar, along with the rest of them. Iria and Duo, who had been knowing Quatre for longer, didn't seem to want to do anything, although it was obvious they were worried. They had both said Quatre needed time to himself.

"He doesn't want to deal", Iria had said. "It's perfectly normal at that stage, so for the moment, I think we should just leave him alone. If it lasts, I will begin to truly worry. But right now, he does not need us to bug him."

Trowa and Wufei had seemed to agree and Hilde too. Heero had met Duo's sister the previous night. Quatre had been so tired he hadn't woken up when the shuttle had landed. Hilde had been waiting for them at the spatioport with her husband. She had hugged Iria and been introduced properly by Duo, before driving them back to the Mansion. Someone must have had told her about their situation, because she had made sure there was room for Heero's stuff in Quatre's bedroom, and assigned a single bedroom to Duo and Trowa. She had also prepared accommodations for the two GSA Agents on the main floor. It appeared she and Amal had been preparing everything for the future invasion of the house. When the moment of tending to the body had come, though, Hilde had left, leaving the Winner girls to their own task. She had done her best to make the boys comfortable, and even succeeded in waking Quatre up for half an hour to have him eat something. In fact she had blatantly guilted him into eating something, but since it had worked, Heero had not complained. He had held his young lover all night, and in the morning, Quatre had begun to play his role as the new master of the house.

Play. That was all it was, and all of Quatre's friend could see it. This was not really Quatre, but just some kind of empty shell assuming his form and saying the words everyone wanted to hear. And it made them shiver, but there was nothing they could do right now.

Heero was feeling slightly ill at ease. The fact that he could feel the link between Quatre and himself closed made him physically ill, on the verge of nausea. He hadn't realized, up until now, how much he relied on it. What it had meant to have this in his everyday life. The wonderful feeling of feeling complete that was so new and that he had taken for granted, only to see it being swept away. If nothing else, it made him all the more determined to get back at Lady Une. He didn't need anyone else to ruin his life, he was pretty gifted to do it on his own. Of course, none of this ever even showed on his face, and he was bravely holding up, looking for resources in his training.

He had taken over the ruling of the Security Service. Rashid had not even asked questions, although on the paper he was still the head of Security. In fact, there was not that much to do. The Security Staff, trained by Rashid, were competent, and Heero had turned to updating the computer system up to the point that not even he could have broken through the security. Just to get a nervous stroke as Duo quite efficiently demonstrated that he could still break through the security unnoticed. But since the young American was clearly trying to work some steam off his system, Heero settled on killing him later, and tried to follow him on the security monitors instead. Just hoping that the funeral would finally bring some kind of closure to Quatre, because he was not sure he could stand and watch for much longer.

**O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 21st, L4 Colony Cluster

The lights were shining bright on the day of the funeral, shining on the white garments of the family. About a hundred persons all clad in white were circling around the tomb, a simple hole in the ground with a semi-circular engraved stone at the head. Reporters and curious were kept well away from the grieving family by GSA Agents and the Winner Security Service.

There were still black spots in that sea of white. Heero had kept his usual clothes, all black. Duo was wearing his priest outfit, and Trowa had opted for dark jeans and a black turtleneck, in spite of the heat. The Peacecrafts, the only non-relatives to have been invited, were also wearing black. Only Wufei in his Chinese outfit, blended in.

No one was weeping, or at least not openly. The most common expression was a sad smile of acceptance. Yet both Iria in her wheelchair and Quatre standing by her side looked on the verge of tears, only holding them back because they were not supposed to be crying over the dead.

The body was brought, wrapped in two shrouds, one green and one white. No coffin. It was deposited into the grave, and for a moment, no one moved as the Winners paid their last respects to their defunct father.

Heero felt uneasy. The vision of that tomb, with that body inside, troubled him. It took him a minute to pinpoint exactly why. He had never seen Odin's body. After the execution, the killer's body had been burnt and his ashes buried in a communal grave outside of the prison where he had spent his last days. But Heero had not been there. He had not wished to be there, maybe because it was easier to pretend nothing had happened as long as he hadn't seen the corpse. But the lethal injection had killed his heart as well as his mentor that day, and not seeing the burial had just fueled his violent denial of his sadness and that strange feeling of being betrayed by someone you trust. And now, in front of that open tomb, Heero had the feeling he was finally beginning to be at peace with himself. It was not only Quatre's father they were burying today. It was also those two cold years of being alone and abandoned. And Heero could feel the closure he had wished for Quatre. He could feel his heart finally accepting the pain of being left alone in the world, and overcoming it. It could end now. It would end now. Heero was finally free to move on with his life. Now he could only wish this was true for Quatre too.

At his side, the blond young man was experiencing very confused and mixed feelings. Quatre knew he was not supposed to cry. And he was doing his best not to, and it was tearing his heart apart. Of all the faces around him, the only ones expressing real pain where those of Iria, of his friends, and of the Peacecrafts. Everyone else seemed to accept that fate was responsible for this death, and expected him to do the same.

Quatre didn't know who to turn to. Most of his sisters would not understand his distress. Iria probably would, but she was obviously doing her best not to cry too, and she was still recovering. Acting on pure instinct, Quatre reached blindly for Heero's hand and took it, holding onto it for dear life. He was feeling so cold inside. So numb, so lifeless. The aftershock of the awful experience was not over yet. Only Heero seemed to be able to make the cold go away. And yet, Quatre was not sure he could open up to his lover just like this, and burden him with all his pain and sadness, when he had so much of his own.

Heero jumped when Quatre took his hand. The young Arabian hadn't made a secret of their relationship, but he hadn't advertised it either. They had avoided too intimate contact when in public the previous day. But right now, Quatre looked so lost that Heero felt his heart break. It was killing him not to feel him anymore, and it was killing him to know Quatre was doing it on purpose. Quatre needed help, but he was not ready to ask for it. Heero wasn't sure he would have the patience to wait for his lover to ask for help. Quatre's pain was obvious in his eyes, even if Heero could not feel it through their bond. And Quatre didn't want him to help. And that hurt.

**O.O.O.O**

One of the great halls of the Mansion had been totally transformed to host the funeral banquet. All the furniture had been moved to be replaced by silky carpets, little round tables that could accommodate five to ten persons and plushy cushions for people to sit or kneel on. The Winners took their places at the tables. Quatre had managed to have only his friends and Iria with him.

That banquet was a rather joyous affair, much to Hero's astonishment. The people were animatedly telling stories about the defunct and eating for all they were worth. Laughter was heard more than once as old stories were recalled, and people were shouting congratulations and encouragements to Quatre, who only answered with nervous smiles. He had barely touched his plate, just pushing his food around. About half an hour after the beginning of the feast, he excused himself and disappeared before anyone could think to stop him.

Heero stood stunned for a moment before he began to get up too. Only to be stopped as Duo put a hand on his arm.

"Leave him be, Heero", the young American said. "He just needs to be ..."

"Alone for a while, yeah I know !", the Japanese snarled. "Just tell me how being alone will help him since he's already feeling so lonely he thinks no one can help him ! He doesn't need to be alone, he needs to confide to someone before it gets too difficult."

"Heero ..."

"I am not going to stand aside and watch while he's destroying himself ! I am not going to watch him become me ! You can't ask me this !"

"Heero, I ..."

"Duo", Iria interrupted, " I think Heero has a point. This 'masquerade' is doing no good to Quatre. I know it's traditional for us to behave that way, but Allah knows I would have given everything to be able to grieve on my father's body. It must be ten times worse for him."

"But Iria, you said ..."

"I know what I said, Duo, and I think I was wrong. Quatre is strong, but he can't take this right now. He wants to grieve, and his own family won't see this. That's why he's isolating himself, because he doesn't want to disappoint them, and yet he cannot do what they expect of him."

There was a short silence, and Iria's blue eyes turned to Heero.

"You really do love him, don't you ?"

"Hai."

"Then go find him. He needs you right now more than anyone else. He may not be ready to admit it, but he needs your love, and your understanding. If someone can find the words to make him come back, that's you. Please, Heero, do what you can for him. I want my little brother back, not that puppet that acts according to everyone else's wish. I know most of my sisters won't look at your relationship with kind eyes, but as far as I'm concerned, you're the person my brother loves, and therefore a part of the family."

Heero's heart warmed at those words, and he felt torn between smiling and crying. Part of the family. It felt good. It felt right. Heero finally settled on a shy smile, tears shining in his eyes.

"Hai, onee-sama(1)", he whispered, before going away to find Quatre.

O.O.O.O 

He found him in the garden, sitting on the grass in the middle of rose bushes displaying their most beautiful flowers, from a virginal white to an incandescent red. The Japanese man went to sit at his side quietly.

"Hey. May I sit here with you ?"

"Of course, Heero", Quatre said wearily. "I .. I just had to go out for a moment, that's all."

"I know, Katoru. I know. It's alright."

There was a short silence before Heero started speaking again.

"You're shutting me out."

Quatre winced.

"I am sorry, Heero, but I had to do it. I can't keep on hurting you like this. I need to find a way to teach you how to do this yourself, but for the moment, that's the only way."

"It should be my decision whether to hurt or not, Katoru, not yours. I've been feeling so few things lately, even pain is better than nothing. I am one to know."

"I ..."

"Why can't you let me help you, Katoru ?"

"Because ... because I feel so bad right now I am not even sure those are my feelings", Quatre whispered, lowering his head. "I hate them. I hate the people who took my father away from me. I hate them so badly it hurts. And I hate them even more because they make me feel that way. I don't want to feel that way. It makes me sick."

Heero's eyes widened at the harsh tone.

"Don't do this, Katoru. Don't close yourself because of the hate. It will destroy your soul. Your beautiful soul. You'll become just like me if you do. You can't do that to yourself. Please."

"I ... There are some things I need to deal with by myself, Heero. I am sure you understand."

"I understand", Heero said, lightly brushing Quatre's cheek. "I am just not sure you know what those things really are, Katoru."

Quatre shot a look back to the hall.

"I don't want to go back", he said very low. "I can't go back.. I'll break in the middle of the hall if I go back. It was not fate that took Father. Someone pulled that trigger ! A human hand !"

"Yes, a human hand. And it was not yours, Katoru."

Quatre's green-blue eyes widened. Heero just kept on tallking.

"I don't even need that bond to know you're feeling guilty. You think it should have been you, don't you ? And you blame yourself."

"Of course I do ! Do you know what I feel right now ? I am mad at him because he got shot ! I am mad at him because he got himself killed and he left me there alone, in the middle of people who never really considered me as a full human being, but as his shadow ! Because I am doomed to be just that forever so they won't turn their backs on me ! Allah, I hate him because he's dead !"

The tears started to flow down, and Heero took his trembling lover in his arms, holding him tight.

"Shh, it's alright. It's normal. I felt the same way when Odin died, you know. I hated him for getting caught, and even more because it was my fault he got caught."

"I ... don't want to feel that ... I can't stand it, it's too hard", Quatre said between sobs.

"I know it hurts, Katoru. I know it makes you sick. I know you feel like you want to die too. But you have to get over this."

"I don't want to, it hurts too much. I want it to be over now."

Heero just held him closer, landing light kisses on the wet cheeks.

"The pain will go away, Katoru. But not right now. Not today. It takes time. You need time."

"I'm tired, Heero", Quatre sniffed.

"I know. I know. But you can rest."

"No, I can't. They won't let me. They want me to celebrate like they do. They want me to smile, and be happy. They want me to keep everything like it was before."

"Katoru ..."

Heero didn't know what else to say. Quatre was rejecting the pain violently, he didn't want to cope with it right now. But it was eating him inside. The young man was torn between his traditions, his family's expectations and his own being. He didn't know what to choose, and Heero had the feeling he was losing himself. Quatre had probably felt it too, and that was why he was fighting with all his strength. But, in Heero's opinion, he was doing it the wrong way. Quatre did not want to break. He could not see that once he would break, he would be able to start building again. But he wanted to hold on, to be strong. Being strong was the last thing he needed right now, Heero was sure of it, and Iria knew it too, but that was what everyone else expected of him. So Quatre was trying. So hard that he was slowly fading.

Quatre sobbed against Heero's chest. He wanted to open up to him so bad it was hurting him, but something was holding him back. 'I can't hurt him more, he's been through so much. I have to be strong for him. I have to hold for him. I have to prove them wrong. I must show them I can be what Father wanted me to be.'

'Okay, but do you even know what your father wanted you to be ?', a vicious little inner voice told him.

By the time he came to that conclusion, Quatre was far too exhausted by his little crisis to think any further. He wanted to sleep, preferably in Heero's arms, and to forget the pain for a few hours.

"Heero, I ... I'll go back to my room and have a nap, I think. I don't ..."

"I'm coming with you", Heero interrupted. "I am not leaving you alone."

Quatre face lightened behind all the pain.

"Thank you", he whispered. "Thank you."

"I can't prevent you from doing whatever you wish, Katoru, but ... let me be here for you. Please."

And then, Heero kissed him. And in his kiss, he put all his tenderness, all his love, all his hurt too. What he could not say with words, he said with contact. Quatre melted into the kiss, accepting it as a thirsty man in the desert would accept a drop of water.

"Thank you for being there, Heero", he said very low. "Please ... don't ... don't leave me."

"I won't, Katoru. I won't. Ore ga omae to eien ni imasu (2). You know it."

"I know. I ... It means a lot to me, Heero. Your love means a lot to me, and I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be safe. I know you think I am wrong, but ... I have to do it my way. You understand ?"

"I do, koi."

'But I won't watch you destroy yourself. You don't understand yet, Katoru. But it hurts more not to feel you than to feel your pain.'

"Thank you", Quatre said again, burying his face in Heero's chest, listening to that heartbeat that was almost the only thing that could calm him down those days.

The strong arms closed around him, making him feel safe, and protected and loved.

"I'll let you deal your way, Katoru", Heero finally said. "But don't forget you've got friends, and people who love you. We are all here for you."

Quatre suddenly looked sad.

"I can't hurt them any more than you, Heero."

And he began to make his way back to the Mansion, avoiding the hall to go back directly to his bedroom. Heero followed pensively.

**O.O.O.O**

(1) A very respectful way to address your older sister.

(2) I will always be with you.


	28. Part 27

**Part 27**

Breakfast was a rather joyful affair. The five young men had colonized the kitchen. Ahmed, the cook, was so delighted for once to have young people to cook for that he had put out almost everything he could think of. But most of all, the old man was delighted to see that the young Master seemed better. In fact, Quatre was starving, and he managed to eat even more than Duo, a fact that was rare enough to be recorded for future generations.

"So what do we do now ?", Duo asked eagerly as Trowa carefully removed the third mug of coffee from the American's hand.

"About what ?", Quatre asked.

"The situation. Une. The Doctors."

"Oh. That. Well …"

"What about Agent Noin and Agent Po ?", Wufei asked. "They're supposed to be here for that, aren't they ?"

"Yeah, but … I dunno, I don't feel like letting the big guns do all the work, if you see what I mean. And I kinda have a personal grudge against the psycho bitch myself", Duo said quite evenly.

Wufei frowned. If he looked at it closely, he also had a personal grudge against Une, but what he had said to Sally was still true. He did not intend to hunt her down by himself. Clearly, his comrades did not have the same opinion on the subject.

"I don't really know what we should do, Duo", Quatre said. "It's not like I have much experience in that field, but I have an idea anyway."

He turned to Heero.

"Don't say no before you've heard me out, please. You're probably not going to like it, and if you see a better way to do it, I'll surrender to your superior views, but right now, that was all I could think of."

Heero nodded, but his sudden tension was obvious.

"Basically, we need a plan, Cat", Duo said. "And … I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like letting the agents in on the plan yet."

"Why not ?", Wufei asked.

"They're not telling us everything", Trowa said. "There's no real reason we should trust them completely. After all, arresting Lady Une is Agent Po's goal, of that I am sure, but this is all part of a greater thing, about which we do not know everything. Or too little to fully apprehend it."

"Yeah, and as much as I like Noin, if her pretty blonde's head is at stake, she's not gonna play it nice", Duo pointed. "Oh, and there is a slight difference in our methods too. I mean, she'll probably want Une alive. But if I find her first, there is a slight possibility my hand might slip and kill her accidentally on purpose."

"Duo", Quatre said warningly, "I know how you feel, but we mustn't get carried away. Une must pay for her crimes, I am the first to acknowledge it …"

"But you're not gonna lead justice yourself, I know", Duo sighed. "Hey, I understand that, I'm just warning you I could lose it if I find her on my way."

"Then we will have to make sure it doesn't happen", Wufei said dryly.

"Oh come on, Wu ! Don't tell me you don't want revenge !"

"No, Maxwell, I don't want revenge. I just want to sleep at night without nightmares, that's all."

There was an awkward silence.

"So what's the plan ?", Trowa finally asked.

"I'll begin to work with Iria for that special board reunion. That has nothing to do with the problem, except for one thing. I need to clear Winner societies of any kind of ties with companies incriminated in the GSA investigation. KI and Romefeller Ltd were just the beginning, I'm afraid. The thing is, we have an advantage on them now. We know who is after us, and thanks to Agent Wind, we may be able to know when she will strike. We also know why they decided I should disappear on the beginning. I intend to play on that."

Heero frowned. Quatre left his chair to sit on his lap, and tied his arms around his neck.

"You promised to hear me out."

"Hn."

"Good. I have no intention whatsoever to stop the charity programs. I was even going to design a new collaboration pattern with the Peacecraft Foundation on Earth. I think the best would be to go public about it. Press conference. I will announce that the charities will be continued as a tribute to my father's memory and his pacifist ideals. That should make them angry."

"And even more decided to take you out of the picture", Heero said through gritted teeth. "Do I need to say how much I don't like this plan ?"

"I know, Heero. I know. But … I trust you. I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, and … I'll do this regardless of what we decide."

"What ya're sayin' is you'll be playin' bait, Cat ? Do I get it right ?"

Quatre nodded. He smiled a bit when he felt Heero's arms wrap themselves possessively around his waist, and leaned into the embrace.

"You don't have to be afraid for me, Heero", he whispered. "I have no intention of dying. I told it to Wufei, and I'm telling it to you now. I am not scared. I am not scared by them. I don't know if killing my father was part of the plan or if it was a mistake, but the only thing they managed is to make me angry."

"Is that supposed to reassure me ?", Heero whispered back.

Quatre smiled. And Heero could feel it was true. Quatre was not scared. But he, for one was scared shitless, and it was starting to become a habit. He had not decided yet if it was bad or good.

"That's a good plan", Trowa said evenly. "It's dangerous, but this has been dangerous since the beginning, right ?"

Duo shot a big smile at his lover.

"Well, I vote for it too, as long as Cat promises he won't do anything to get himself killed !"

"I promise, Duo. Fei ?"

Wufei sighed.

"I remember a talk about two weeks ago that went along the same lines", he said. "I gave in that time, I give in again. Not like I could talk you out of it anyway. I'll watch your back."

"Xie xie (1), Wufei", Quatre said.

He turned to his lover. Heero's face did not betray anything, but Quatre was sure his brain was running at top speed. Three weeks ago, Heero would not have hesitated. He was after Une, so all in all, yes, from a strictly practical point of view, the plan was adequate. A bait, a trap, an ambush. That's what it implied, and it would probably be effective. But now, there was someone who prevented Heero from thinking along these strictly rational lines. The very person who was actually jeopardizing his life, and who meant more to him than he could say.

"I don't like it", Heero said low. "I don't like it, but my only other option would be to go out by myself to hunt her down, and I think you'll never let me do this."

"Not a chance", Quatre admitted.

"I'll go with it, then. But you have to promise to be careful. Not just Quatre, all of you. I don't want to have to collect a single corpse at the end of this, except hers."

Duo stared at the Japanese man, wondering when Heero had suddenly turned mother hen, but it didn't really matter, all in all.

"So what are we doin', concretely ?", Duo asked.

"Let's say we make them believe that we still play their game, but now we play with new rules. Our rules. And our rules say that we are the hunters, and they are the preys", Quatre said. "I'll leave the matter of organizing security to Heero, and I need to plan that press conference. I suppose Agent Wind will be useful in informing us about their moves. I don't know if his inquiry is completed or not, and how it will affect our plan."

"And Sally and Agent Noin ?", Wufei asked.

"Oooh, it's 'Sally' already, Wu-man ?", Duo teased.

"Shut up, Maxwell !", Wufei snapped, reddening in spite of all his efforts not to. "And don't call me that !"

"Oops, looks like I struck a nerve, hey Tro ?"

"Looks like", Trowa admitted. "Could you be silent for five minutes now ?"

"Three", Duo countered.

"You're on. If you lose, I'll punish you."

"Is that a threat or a promise ?"

"You lose."

"Damn ! That wasn't fair Tro !"

"Hum hum!", Quatre said loudly, effectively stopping the bickering. "Thank you. Well, I don't feel like informing them of what we decided. I'll tell them about the press conference, and about the fact that you are supposed to protect me, but not more. I invited them to stay here because it was more convenient, but I do not intend to be just another tool in their inquiry. Agent Wind said Lady Une could call him to help her, and I am not sure yet if that will prove to be an advantage or not. As for the rest …"

A vicious glitter appeared in the green-blue eyes.

"Well, Kushrenada and Dermail have the GSA on them, but I can do more. I can make their life pure hell. And I will. No one touches my family and gets away with it !"

"What do you mean ?", Duo asked, puzzled.

"I mean that I am going to ruin some people, and they are not going to like it", Quatre replied with a cruel smile. "No, they're not. They'll see if I am just a child. I am quite sure no one will make that mistake again after that."

His four friends looked at him with wide eyes. Quatre snorted.

"So what ? Can't I have my little dramatic moment too ? No one is surprised when Duo does it ! And it's not a joke, I am going to ruin them !"

"You mean you can really do it ?", Trowa asked.

"Of course I can ! I am the CEO of Winner Enterprises Inc. now. I am not sure they realize it means I am the biggest shark around in the business. In fact, I don't think they realize I am a shark at all. Too bad for them. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go shower, and I'd like someone to wash my back."

And Quatre dashed outside, almost dragging a completely puzzled Heero behind. The Japanese had barely the time to put down his mug of tea before being swept away from the kitchen.

"Okay, was everyone else completely freaked out by the Cat we just saw, or is it just me ?", Duo asked after a while.

"I won't say I am not … 'freaked out', as you say, Maxwell", Wufei answered, "but I am not surprised either. I … I have not been knowing him for a very long time, but there was always something … I can't tell it with words, but even when he was training with me, I could tell it would be best never to get on the wrong side of Quatre. After seeing that, I am even more glad to be on his side, and if I didn't despise Kushrenada, Dermail and the Doctors so much, I think I could pity them."

"What do ya think, Tro ?"

Trowa shrugged.

"The lion is about to break the cage", he said softly, before putting down his own mug and going out.

"Huh ? Tro, what do ya mean ? Tro, wait for me ! Come back here this instant, Circus Boy ! …"

Wufei finished his tea quietly as Duo stormed out of the kitchen after his lover. He was not really sure letting the agents out was a good plan, but Quatre and Heero's reservations on the subject made sense, and neither Duo nor Trowa had objected. So Wufei saw no reason not to play things their way. He just hoped he wouldn't be there to witness what would happen if Duo was the one to corner Une. Or, he amended, he would try to have someone film it for a later review. He smiled a bit at the thought. Yes, in truth, he was as bloodthirsty as the American, but he was just better at defining the right time to be bloodthirsty. If there was a right time.

"What's so funny ?", a feminine voice asked.

Wufei turned around to discover Agent Po behind him.

"Good morning, Sally", he said, draining his mug.

Sally blushed a bit when she heard her first name, then decided to go along with the wind and stop thinking so much.

"Good morning, Wufei", she answered boldly, taking a seat. "You didn't tell me why you were smiling."

"Private joke. You had to be there."

"Oh. Too bad then."

"You were looking for me ?"

Sally paused a moment to consider. She had been looking for him. In fact, she had been looking for him since she had gotten up this morning. She was literally chasing around a young man, four years younger than herself, of whom she had autopsied the wife less than a year ago.

'Ooookay, Sal, you either need a good therapy, or an acceptable reason for your behavior. And no, 'he's hot', is not enough of a reason. Of course he's hot. And he's young, and he's sexy, and he's intelligent, and you're almost drooling on yourself every time you see him. Somehow I am not sure that will impress him.'

"I was. I have pretty much nothing to do until I can put my hands on my missing files, and Wind is working on it right now. Lu can't do much except check the security, and I'm not sure she will do it for long since Heero glared at her all the time yesterday when she did. We're on the lookout for now. We can do nothing but react to the events, but hopefully, Une won't be so lucky next time."

"Yes. We only can react", Wufei said, frowning slightly.

What he and his friends had designed hardly qualified as reacting, but he would not fail them by revealing their plan. Still, he felt loath lying to Sally. And he quickly hushed the part of himself that told him he was not so loath lying to Lucrezia Noin. This was not the same, and had nothing to do with the subject.

'Yeah, right, Chang. Try telling this to yourself again and again, and maybe even you will start believing it.'

"Just a thing. I know you want Une to be judged and put behind bars. I want the same thing, since Maxwell just made me realize I am a closet sadist and death would be far too good for her. I want you to be aware that my comrades may not think along the same lines."

There, that was enough said without betraying anything. Sally stared at Wufei for a while before she understood she would get nothing else.

"I appreciate you telling me this. I had quite a feeling it would be that way. I mean, I for one wouldn't like to be the one to be on Heero's way if Quatre's security is at stake. That Lady Une must have a death wish."

"I don't know her personally, but according to Maxwell and Yuy, who both have an insider view, she's completely insane."

Sally smiled. She loved that dry and deadpan humor that was so much like her own. She loved the way the sun played on Wufei's honey-colored skin, and the way his jet-black hair framed his face once it was pulled out of that ponytail he always wore.

'Drooling again, Sally', she warned herself.

"I wondered if you had anything to do today", she finally said.

"Well, since Quatre will probably be up to his neck in papers, Yuy will serve as his shadow, and I got no idea about what Barton and Maxwell intend to do, I was thinking about a bit of training. If you want to join, there's a dojo in the Mansion."

"I'd love to. I am supposed to be a military doctor, but it's been a long time since I've been on the field. I need to work out a bit. And since you know the house so well, you can show me around on the way so I won't get lost."

"Alright", Wufei agreed with a smile. "Just let me fetch something more adequate to wear, and I'll kick your ass, Doctor."

"Stop bragging and move, Jackie Chan."

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 23rd, L1 Colony Cluster, KI Banks, Archive Section, 6:30 AM

Zechs closed the last drawer and added the file to the pile he had already, checking a name on his list. He had made copies of the files so that no one would remark their absence, and mostly because their forensic pathologist would need the originals of the pics. Not that much people would want to dig out old files about unknown dead Chinese people. There were only a few people who knew exactly what those files were about, and Zechs had to be careful not to alert those people. He was Treize's personal assistant, but not the only person he entrusted with his business.

"Zechs-sama ?"

Zechs had to summon all of his will not to jump. He had come early to be sure no one would be there, but damn it, the people working here were really stubborn on that being on time thing. No one should have arrived before 7 AM. Which meant that the man had probably seen him on the security monitors. He had not disabled the cameras, because that would have attracted far too much attention. Someone would have come to check the machines, making it impossible to go unnoticed.

'Don't look guilty', Zechs told himself. 'Just act like you've got every right to be there, and don't give an explanation unless he asks for one.'

Composing his face in the arrogant expression that was supposed to be his character's trademark, Zechs turned around and discovered the head of security behind him. The man was standing on the doorstep.

"Yamaguchi-san (2). Is there a problem ?"

"You're here early."

Zechs just raised an eyebrow, clearly indicating that he did not see the point of the conversation.

"Did you want something, Yamaguchi-san ?"

Somehow, Zechs managed to make it sound like it was suspicious for the head of security to be down there at that time of day.

"I … just wondering what you were doing here so early, Zechs-sama. I didn't mean to be nosey."

"You were not. If nothing else, it only proves that you are doing your job correctly, Yamaguchi-san. I'll make sure that Treize hears about it."

'There you go. A little bit of flattery, and showing that you are so high in your boss' favor you don't mind calling him by his first name.'

"I'm done here", Zechs said, "so if you want to lock the room again, I kind of have a handful of files to carry upstairs."

"Of course, Zechs-sama. Do I need to warn Treize-sama about this ?"

Zechs looked puzzled.

"What do you want to warn him about ?", he chuckled. "The fact that I come down here at dawn to start my work and am not the lousy scum everyone else believes me to be ?"

The man reddened, but smiled a bit.

"As you wish, Zechs-sama. I just wanted to be sure everything was alright. I'll leave you to your work."

"Arigatou (3), Yamaguchi-san."

Zechs exited the room carrying his files and went straight to the elevator.

He went to his office directly. He had scanned the files in the elevator, and his eyes had widened a bit when he had seen the name of the pathologist : Sally Po. Noin had not had time to tell him that.

He decided to use his vidphone to make his call. It was not safe, but all he had to do was to deactivate the recording function before, and install some special equipment to blur the waves, rendering the localization impossible. He composed the special code, and was satisfied when his call was answered almost immediately.

"_Fire in._"

"This is Wind."

"_I was expecting news. Glad you could make it. No problem ?_"

"Not one. I got the files."

"_Good. Just a minute._"

Noin disappeared from the screen a minute, and when she was back, she was accompanied by none other than Sally Po, wearing a GSA uniform.

"_Wind, this is Water, our pathologist on the case. She is the one who compiled the files and started the inquiry_."

"I saw that", Zechs said with a smile. "Glad to see you again, Water. It's been a long time."

"_Too long_", Sally chuckled. "_You guys have been doing a lot of interesting things without me._"

"What should we do ? I have no one trustworthy enough to send you the files, and I can't just send them through a postal service. I can't have an agent contact me, because I am still under surveillance and that would blow my cover."

"_Is there any way you could come on L4 ?_", Noin asked.

"I can find a way. What do you have in mind ?"

"_You can't contact us directly since Lady Une probably has us under some kind of surveillance too. We are supposed to work for her arrest, and she will have us followed. But …_"

She turned to Sally.

"_Are you thinking the same thing I am, Water ?_"

Sally grinned evilly, and Zechs wondered what kind of private joke he had just walked into.

"_Definitely_", Sally said.

"_Okay, so here we go_", Noin started again. "_Once you've found your way on L4, you will tell me through the normal channels, and I'll send your contacts to one of our underground informant. He will contact you to secure a time and a place for the transfer. He is new in the network, but believe me he is very efficient, probably the best we ever had. The code name is Wing._"

"Wing. I'll remember that. Now I have to find a way to come. I don't suppose that informant could make the trip to L1 ?"

"_In the present situation, it is not an option._"

Zechs sighed.

"Well, I'll just have to come up with a good story, then. Wind out."

"_Good luck. Fire and Water out._"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Zechs never knew if being called to Treize's office as soon as the red-haired man came into the building was pure chance, or if some higher power was trying to ease his work. Carefully putting away the incriminating files, he pondered what he would have to come up with to justify a trip at that critical moment. And that would not be easy since, as he noticed immediately coming into Treize's office, his 'boss' was actually quite nervous.

"Close the door, Zechs."

Zechs did as he was asked and shot a concerned look to Treize.

"Is something wrong ?"

Treize smirked ironically.

"The right question would be 'is something right ?', actually. Lots of troubles on L2. I had to call my crew back."

"Troubles on L2. It can't be the Winner Charities already, they were only started some days ago."

"No that's not it. Much more annoying though. The Sweepers."

Zechs raised his eyebrows. That was unexpected. The Sweepers were a powerful group, but it had never occurred to Zechs that they were something more than an economic alliance between salvage groups.

"The Sweepers ? What could be wrong with them ? I mean, we are not interested in taking over the salvage business, are we ? I thought the aim was some kind of overall control …"

"It was … until my men were thrown out of most junkyards around, and people started refusing to pay up. It looks like there is someone coordinating the Sweepers to get rid of my men. Some of them have been killed, and the others have been tracked down and their covers blown. It's the timing that's unnerving, actually. I am in trouble with WEI, but that alone I could handle. Yet, if I can't find new resources quickly …"

'You'll be out of the picture sooner than you think', Zechs finished in his head. 'I still wonder who could have warned the Sweepers about that, 'cause I didn't. Wait a minute, the young Maxwell said he was from L2. And he seemed pretty close to Quatre Winner. Uh oh, looks like something is moving, and I have no idea what it is. Good thing I already have everything I need.'

"What should I do ?", Zechs asked out loud.

"I can solve this problem by myself, I think", Treize sighed. "WEI's special board reunion is scheduled later this week. We'll see if Mr Winner is as good as ruling his people as he thinks. I am not sure his board of directors will be too happy to be ordered around by an eighteen-year-old, although I am the first one to acknowledge he is gifted. Maybe if we could convince him of our views, he would make a powerful ally."

'In your dreams', Zechs thought. 'If I can read glares correctly, you're dead meat, Treize.'

"What about the Doctors ?"

"Their interests are untouched for the moment, they're waiting to see the announcement of the stopping of the charities to act more openly. I think Dermail will try to see young Mr Winner about a new contract some time after the board reunion. I wish him the best luck, and if you would be so kind as to see if you can find me a recording of the scene … It would be worth much more than my own humiliation to see Dermail falling off his seat", Treize smirked.

"I'll do what I can, Treize", Zechs almost purred.

'If nothing else, it'll distract you in prison.'

"In fact, if I called you, it's for another matter", Treize kept on. "Lady Une requested your presence. Officially, she's still working for the Doctors, and she's stationed on L4 right now to wait for the outcome of this situation and act in case something goes wrong. She wants you to back her up."

"She needs me ? Why that ? I thought she had everything under control."

"You'll be the first to admit that shooting Ibrahim Winner was _not_ 'having everything under control'. The Lady can get a bit … carried away sometimes. She acted rashly, and there's no proof right now that her move will turn out to our advantage. I would also feel better if you were there with her. I don't want anything to happen to her, and the GSA is investigating the murder. And, moreover, you can report to me directly if anything moves at WEI."

"I see. So I am supposed to make sure Lady Une stays safe and to help her in her further attempts, if there are any. Do I get it right ?"

Treize smiled fondly. 'I knew there was a reason I hired him', he thought.

"Yes."

"What about the Doctors ?"

"Make sure yourself and the Lady contact me first if anything happens. I'll inform the Doctors myself, assuming that their own networks haven't provided them with infos yet. But I doubt that. In fact, they could soon discover that their networks have considerably reduced. People are so greedy nowadays."

Zechs chuckled.

"And you're not, of course."

"Oh, I am. I admit that. I just know how to put some kind of elegant facade on my greediness, that's all."

Treize got up and stroke a strand of platinum hair in a gesture that had become familiar in the last months.

"Just … make sure my Lady stays safe, Zechs. And stay safe yourself. I don't want any more deaths in my ranks."

"You're speaking like a general, Treize."

"I am a general, and on some scale, this is a war. Just not the same kind of war we're used to. This one is played with money, power and influence. And that is the part I am not yet sure to win. But the part with the bullets and the weapons, I can consider won already, I think. I just want my best soldiers to stay safe."

"Yes, sir. I'll see to that", Zechs said seriously. "When should I leave ?"

"I have a shuttle waiting for you any time at my private spatioport. Just finish anything you have waiting, then call the Lady and warn her about the time of your arrival. She'll lead you to her quarters and brief you on her strategy."

"I'm gone already", Zechs said with a smile.

Catching the hand that was stroking his hair, he squeezed it in some kind of comforting gesture and got out of the room. He did not see the person that entered through the other door as he left.

"What is it, Yamaguchi-san ?", Treize asked his head of security.

"The breach has been confirmed, Treize-sama. We probably have a mole in our organization, but I don't know how long this has lasted and what kind of intelligence has been leaked, nor to whom. This has been done very thoroughly and there are very few leads to follow. What are your orders ?"

"Leave it for the moment", Treize said absentmindedly, still watching the door through which Zechs had gone. "I'll give the case to Zechs when he gets back."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Chinese for 'Thank you'. hugs her 'Learn Chinese Book'

(2) Just a little precision here. Yamaguchi-san is a real person, he actually is one of Laurence-sama's Japanese teachers, and my sister also had classes with him. I only borrowed his name, because the real thing … He just wouldn't cut it for a security chief, okay, he looks to much like a SD manga character for that ! But the name was good, so I kept it.

(3) There are a lot of ways to say thank you in Japanese. But oh, lucky you, Laurence-sama explained them to me, and you'll get to see most of them before the end of this fic. 'Arigatou' is the word everybody knows, but it is used when you are speaking to someone who you consider to be your inferior on the social scale. And, for example, young people speaking to friends say 'doumo' for thank you, and not 'arigatou'.


	29. Part 28

**Part 28**

AC 198, August 24th, L4 Colony Cluster, Winner Mansion, 13:46 AM

Heero was watching Quatre. Not just watching over him, or making sure he was safe, no, he was watching him. Taking the time to look at him and to order a few thoughts in his head methodically, because that was what he usually did with his thoughts. He was standing near one of the great windows of Mr Winner's office, that Quatre had claimed as his own, and that he and Iria had invaded with a mountain of papers covered in figures. As he was supposed to be Quatre's bodyguard, he had not left him for even a second in the last days. It was doubtful anything would happen now and here, but after the events that had followed Mr Winner's death, Heero felt better when he had Quatre in his vision scale. So he had taken his laptop with him to at least pretend to work on the security system (which really didn't need it) and think a bit about what had happened to him lately.

He wasn't that worried about security. Rashid's men were well-trained, and it was thanks to them that Iria's injuries were only minor ones. Rashid himself would be ready to sacrifice his life if it could save his young master, and all of his men clearly worshipped Quatre. Duo and Trowa had agreed to make some patrols in the immense estate (though Heero suspected most of them would be interrupted in spots where the grass was nice and no one could see ; or where people could see, he didn't put it past Duo to be an exhibitionist). Wufei was kind of acting as a liaison agent between their little group and the two GSA Agents (or, according to Duo, he was 'coming to terms with the enemy', which apparently implied lots of private conversations with Sally Po and a furious blush any time said conversations were mentioned). And finally, in the last two days, Quatre had barely left the office for anything else but meals and sleep, and that was when Heero and Iria reminded him he needed both of them to function correctly. Which meant the chances of anyone trying to kill Quatre were very remote, if not non-existant.

So now, Heero had even stopped pretending to work on anything, left his laptop open on the small table he had set it upon and gone to look outside, thinking while automatically checking the security arrangements.

'That's quite some place you're stuck into, Heero, ne ?', the familiar little voice said.

He had been hearing it again, but lately it was not telling him stuff he absolutely refused to hear, or forcing him to watch reality. Because now, Heero could grasp all of the reality he had in front of him. He did not need to run away or hide anymore. Well, actually, that was not exactly true, he was still bearing the name of someone who didn't exist, and his new line of action as an underground informant was not the safest one, not to mention taking care of Quatre's safety, but … but it was different now, because he had a place to go back to. Someone waiting for him. Someone _caring_ about him.

Odin had cared about him too, but the relationship they had shared was nothing like that. Heero had never known why Odin had taken him with him and raised him. He had just gladly accepted everything the man could teach him. He was almost sure Odin felt some kind of affection for him, but something had always lacked. Particularly once he had begun to grow up. And Heero now realized what had happened. By the age of fifteen, he had been able to master any mission almost single-handed. Odin had always been the best, but Heero was better. And Heero was starting to realize his mentor had been scared of him, scared of what he had created. Scared of that killing machine he had brought up. Odin had seemed to see the errors he had committed too, trying to make the young man open up, go out and date, have a normal life. Nothing had worked. And then, Odin had been captured, judged and executed, and Heero had been left alone, a perfect killer, but an inadapted teenager, unable to live what people would consider a normal life because he had no idea what it looked like.

And now … Heero tore his gaze away from the window to look at Quatre. The blond young man and his sister were poring over hundreds of documents. Quatre was reading a report, calculating something on his computer, taking notes and talking to his sister all at once, his face set in that little frown he had when he was concentrating hard. In fact, he was so concentrate that he was pouting and not even noticing it, and that was really too cute. Heero shook his head at the mere thought that he, Heero Yuy, could consider calling anyone cute. That was more Duo's way of speaking. And yet …

Meeting Quatre had changed so much. Feeling Quatre all of the time was a blessing made only more precious by the hurtful memory of those days when the young man had shut himself away, trying to bury pain away in the same manner Heero had, and failing. Well, Heero had to admit that Quatre had done better than him on that one anyway. It had only taken three days to Quatre to crack up and look for help. It had taken Heero two years to even start acknowledging that maybe something was wrong in the way he was handling Odin's death and his whole life in general.

Being needed was also something that was very new for Heero. He had been needed by people because of is abilities, needed to perform his job. Quatre needed him, and only him. His presence, his love, his affection. And he needed Quatre as much. Those three days without their connection had been true hell, Heero was just starting to realize it. It was something he never wanted to live again. And yet, he had no idea what would happen once Une would be removed from the equation. He was fairly certain Quatre wouldn't send him away, but …

'Ah, insecure feelings of young love …', the little voice mocked.

'Shut up', Heero replied, careful not to voice it out loud like he was used to.

'But this is what it is ! It's sooo cute !'

'It's not cute !'

'Okay, so it's passionate and new and shining with a light that you never knew could exist …'

'Oh, shut up !'

Watching Quatre again, Heero saw the young man look up from his computer to the place he had been sitting to before. When Quatre didn't see him, there was a little flash of panic in the green-blue eyes and a little bolt of it ran along the connection. Of course, one second later, Quatre saw him, and flashed him one of those irresistible smiles that seemed to light up his whole face. Heero had never felt more glad when Quatre had started smiling for real again. Of course, his lover was still hurting and sad, there was no way such hurt could heal that quickly. But the pain and hurt were muted behind the love and the fact that Quatre was so glad to have all his friends with him right now. The fact that Quatre was glad to have _him_ right now.

And that was not all. There were also the others. Wufei, and his tortured past, who still had the strength not to go and murder Une on the spot. Wufei and his sense of duty and honor, Wufei, always demanding a lot from others, but harder on himself than anyone else. Trowa, quietly strong. Heero had not exchanged more than a few words with the green-eyed young man but he didn't need to. Trowa was so much like himself, a child raised to be a soldier, forced to grow-up too fast in an unfriendly environment. And yet somehow finding some kind of completion when he had found his sister again. And finding completion and love and understanding in the bright violet eyes of a L2 street child. Duo, and his constant smile, his useless pranks, his merciless teasing. Duo and the immense sadness he was hiding, yet somehow always caring, always loving and giving out that love to anyone he deemed worthy of it. Duo, who was the first one to have ever made the Perfect Soldier lose his temper, and this in a record time of five seconds, Duo who could get under his skin the way an annoying little brother could.

They were a strange group. They were family. Together, they were a family to each other. To Heero, who had never had anything that even resembled a family. To Duo, who only had Hilde, and had seen his only family being burnt down with his only house. To Trowa, who had found with them the kind of understanding and love he had never found with the mercenaries. To Quatre, who felt much closer to them than to his own sisters. To Wufei, whose family had abandoned him to his grief. And Heero would sooner die than see anyone hurt his family. Une just had no idea what she had put herself into. She had hurt each and everyone of them, be it directly or indirectly. She was probably gonna try again. And she would pay for it.

'Yeah, right, I got that one quite some time ago, buddy', the little voice said. 'Mission accepted. No reason to get all worked up like that right now, especially not when you've got your gorgeous blond not that far.'

Heero looked back at Quatre. The blond young man looked in his element, and in his eyes was the same feral look Heero knew he had on his face when he successfully accomplished a mission. Yes, they were different and yet so much alike. It was a miracle they had found each other. Nothing would separate them now, Heero would make sure of that.

Forcing himself not to think about the nights because getting all hot and bothered in tight leather pants in the middle of Quatre's office with his sister here was definitely not a good idea, Heero looked out again, suddenly noticing two lean figures … Walking on the wall encircling the estate. He tensed immediately, but relaxed as soon as he noticed who it was. Trowa and Duo. Trowa was walking in long even strides, so used to tightropes that this looked like an easy walk for him. Duo was following in bouncy steps, with the grace of a cat, somehow managing to stay on the wall without falling, though Heero failed to see how that could be possible. They probably felt observed, because they turned to the window, and Duo waved frantically at him, shouting something he didn't hear. The young American then turned to his lover to talk excitedly, and Trowa nodded, then addressed some signs to Heero, before both of them jumped outside the estate, on the other side of the wall.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"I'm sure Une-babe ain't gonna try anythin' right now anyway", Duo said following Trowa on the wall. "Heero's bein' paranoid and anal retentive, and …."

"And you'd do the same if it was me being threatened so stop teasing", Trowa said calmly.

"I would most certainly NOT become anal retentive, although I can become paranoid when the need strikes, Tro-chan. Still, I'm most likely to become psychotic and kill everyone in my way. My way to work out paranoia."

"Then I should be careful not to give you any reason to become paranoid, now should I ?", Trowa said, deadpan. "Yet, I can take care of myself, so that shouldn't be an issue."

Duo smiled, looked up at the sky, and almost bumped into Trowa as his lover stopped abruptly.

"What ? …"

Duo didn't finish the question as a funny sensation at the back of his neck told him he was being watched. Turning around, he scanned the Mansion and finally noticed a dark silhouette behind one of the office's window.

"Hey, that's Heero", he said, waving madly. "OI, HEE-CHAN ! HOW'S IT HANGIN' OVER THERE ?"

"You know, I don't think he can hear you", Trowa said quietly. "Maybe it's for the best, because if he hears you calling him that, I'm going to be picking your limbs from all over the place."

"You mean you wouldn't stand in front and defend me ?"

"From Heero ? Sorry, Duo, I really love you, but I am rather attached to my own limbs. In their right places, I should add. If you just tried not to attract trouble …"

"I do not attract trouble, trouble usually finds me on its own", Duo protested petulantly. "Oh, whatever … Ya know what ? I'm pretty sure nothin' will happen today, so why don't we skip guard duty and I take you downtown ? There's a reason they call L4 a paradise y'know ? And I spent most of my school holidays here, when I was still in school, of course. So what d'ya think ?"

Trowa had only to look at the shining sparkles in Duo's violet eyes to understand how much that would please the braided teen. And everything that made Duo happy was absolutely fine by him, and he had never had time to explore L4 when he was travelling with the circus anyway. Not to mention that it would get him some one on one time with Duo, and he could definitely go with lots of that. Quatre's estate was fine, but there were so many servants and people going in and out all day that most places had a tendency to become a bit crowded. Nodding his approval to his lover, Trowa absentmindedly resorted to the hand signs he had been taught as a child to inform Heero of what they were doing. No need to have a disgruntled killer after them because they were missing for a few hours.

"Whatcha doin' ?", Duo asked curiously.

Trowa waited until he saw Heero give him a sharp nod before jumping down the wall, soon followed by Duo.

"I was just letting him know where we were heading."

"Oh, I thought I recognized some of that stuff. Looks like the hand language we had in the gang. I suppose most of it came from military and we twisted it …"

Duo shook his head suddenly, his violet eyes growing a bit misty.

"We do have lot to talk about, don't we, Tro-chan ? I mean, I'm sure of my feelings about you, and we had plenty of times to talk before too, but … I'm not sure I know everything about you, and … I want to. And I want to tell you everything about me, even if some things there are not pretty."

Trowa's only answer was to pull Duo closer, to press a light but firm kiss on his lips, and then to hold him by the waist.

"Alright, Duo Maxwell. You said you'd make me discover the wonders of L4, and you wanted us to talk. I'm pretty sure we can combine those two things."

"Sure", Duo said with a big smile. "I truly have the most amazing boyfriend ever, don't I ? You're fantastic, you know that ?"

"I know", Trowa said. "Quatre told me already."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"I'll have to see that with Laylah", Iria said, shuffling through various papers, "but that lab sounded suspicious, and the merger had been stopped for further inquiry. It's her branch, she'll know what to do and that's one more thing off our shoulders and … Quatre, are you even listening to me ?"

Iria looked up to discover her brother not listening to her at all and gaping. Following his gaze she saw Heero standing near the window. He made quite a picture, his lean body all dressed in black near the very bright window, the sun bringing out lighter strands in his chocolate hair. But what was truly breathtaking was that he was smiling. Not that little ironic smirk she had seen on his lips more than once, not that little upturn of the lips that both he and Trowa did and which seemed to be the equivalent of full-scale laughter … a real smile, quiet, appeased. He was staring in the void, his bright blue eyes softened and contemplating something inside.

Iria shook her head. 'I am a married woman and I am twenty years older, I should do well to remember that, but Allah he's gorgeous. No wonder my Cat was attracted to him.' She shot a look to her younger brother, who truly was hypnotized by the view, which only confirmed that Heero was probably not smiling a lot usually. Iria made up her mind in about a quarter of second.

"Quatre ? I think we should stop here for today. You've been working non-stop for two days, I'm sure an afternoon off would do you the greatest good. I will handle the most urgent stuff with Djibril."

"Uh ? Oh, sure, thanks, Iria", Quatre said, snapping out of his trance. "You're probably right, I think I'm going to nap or something. I still need to talk with Agent Noin about the press conference, she needs to know what the security arrangements are going to be."

"Good. You do that, and we'll start again tomorrow. You're doing just fine, Quatre. Father would have been proud of you."

Quatre's face became more somber.

"I hope he would have."

"I'm sure of it, Quatre. I know it. You are made for this job and you know it. Now shoo ! Both of you ! Have fun ! I don't want to see any of you near this office before tomorrow morning, 9 AM !"

"Yes, Ma'am", Quatre guffawed.

He went to Heero, but stopped his lover when he made a move to go gather his laptop.

"No way. If I'm leaving all my work here, so are you."

Heero seemed torn between decisions for a moment, but silently gave in. Whatever happened, Iria trusted him to have the laptop back before the end of the afternoon. She went back to her papers as the two young men went out.

As soon as they were out of the office, Quatre dragged Heero to a more secluded corner of the corridor, pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Not a savage, fiery kiss of the kind Heero had become accustomed to, but a very tender, gentle kiss that made his knees feel very weak all of a sudden. Heero slid down to the floor, taking Quatre with him. They must have made a silly picture sitting there against the wall, but none of them cared.

"Not that I didn't like it", Heero whispered when he found his breath back, "but what brought that on ?"

Quatre smiled and traced the outline of Heero's lips with a finger.

"You should smile more often", he whispered back. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you looked, standing there in the lights, and smiling ? I had never seen such a beautiful thing in my life."

Quatre punctuated his statement with another tender kiss, which was just as good since Heero was trying to remember how human beings were supposed to talk. Quatre had just said he was beautiful. That was the first time someone told him that. Duo always teased him by calling him cute or sexy, but not beautiful.

"You are", Quatre insisted, as if he could read his mind. "You just don't know it yet because no one showed you. I can show you. I will show you just how beautiful you are in my eyes."

"Katoru …", Heero gasped, only to stop when Quatre started nuzzling that little place in his neck that made him lose it all the time.

"Yes ?", Quatre asked innocently.

'Gods', Heero thought, 'he's playing with me in the middle of a corridor and I'm letting him. But damn it when he's got that look on his face, he could ask me to jump off the building and I would do it.'

"Didn't you want to sleep ?", Heero finally managed to ask.

"I intend to, but I need someone to tuck me in", Quatre answered, the living impersonation of candor, purity and innocence. "After all, there could be monsters under my bed. I need someone strong to check, because I am scared to go there by myself."

Heero gasped again when he realized that Quatre's hands had somehow found their way under his shirt and were roaming on his chest. His pants suddenly felt very tight. He heard and felt Quatre laugh against the skin of his neck, where the blond young man had started his ministrations again.

"I thought you were tired", he protested weakly.

"Oh, but it's Duo who has a problem with lying. I personally don't like it, but if it can get me what I want …."

"And what do you want ?", Heero asked maliciously.

"You", Quatre answered in a husky voice. "I'd say right here and now, but there is a slight chance someone would walk in on us and I don't think you'd be very comfortable with it anyway. And … you know it's not completely a lie. I fully intend to be tired once we're done."

Those last words broke down any objections Heero could have had. It was not like he was able to refuse anything to Quatre anyway, and certainly not when his lover was half-undressing him in the middle of a public place. Quatre's hands were all over him and driving him crazy, just as his mouth went down on Heero's demanding another kiss.

"Alright, I'll tuck you in", Heero said through short gasps. "But I don't have long. I need to go see Noin after, she needs me to fetch some kind of info …"

"Then let's hurry up", Quatre said. "I want to take full advantage of you before you go away."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Lady Une was at the spatioport when Zechs arrived. And the young man was sure she was not happy to see him, even though she had requested his presence. But then, he had never been that eager to be around her, and she had never made any move to even pretend to be friendly. Maybe that was for the best, actually. Zechs wasn't sure he would have been able to put up with both Treize and Une. But then again, in the last six months, he had had very few occasions to be in contact with Treize's favorite killer, and in his opinion that was alright. Une didn't like him and the reason for it was obvious.

She was jealous. Zechs had noticed quite early on that Une worshipped Treize in a disgusting manner. Yet he was the personal assistant, spending his days with him, sharing his secrets, stealing his affection away. Zechs was not a fool, and he knew that Watanabe had only agreed to send him on the mission because he thought the good-for-nothing aristocrat would be disgusted by it and ask for a transfer. He also knew that his look had been one of the major reasons Treize had hired him, and he had spent months playing hard-to-get, misunderstanding hints on purpose and letting the man come closer, only to evade him at the latest moment. It had worked because Treize seemed sure that he would get what he wanted in the end, and he enjoyed the game too. But the Lady did not. Before Zechs had arrived, she had Treize's undivided attention. Now she was forced to listen to Treize praising Zechs, and she didn't like it at all. In fact, Zechs was pretty sure that the only reason he was still alive was the fact that Treize was fond of him. Lady Une would never do anything that would cause grief to Treize. But hadn't it been the case, Zechs had not doubt he would have ended up like Long Meiran.

'And here I am, supposedly to help her deal with the situation. I supposed there is more to that than I first thought. She probably jumped on the first occasion she had to take me away from Treize. That's pathetic.'

Fifteen minutes later, pathetic was the last word on Zechs mind to describe Une. She had led him to an industrial neighborhood. The hanger had looked okay from the outside, nothing differentiating it from the other ones. On the inside, however …

The place was filled with crates containing weapons that went from the traditional handgun to a rocket launcher. There were quite a lot of people in here too, cleaning weapons, training, running around … Zechs counted between fifty and sixty men that were without any doubt trained killers. He also recognized some of the weapons dealers that his inquiry would bring down, delivering yet other crates of weapons and ammunitions.

"Une, what does all this means ?", he finally asked. "You hardly need me when you've got all those people with you, I mean, I'd only be in the way …"

He didn't have to feign the surprise in his voice, for once.

"I need someone I can trust", Lady Une answered coldly. "Those are underlings. They are paid for their job, but they don't look any further. They're expendable."

Just at that moment, a man stepped up in front of Lady Une. He was forced to move on the side as she didn't stop walking.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we cannot hack into the Winner database anymore. The layout has been changed in two days, and the passwords …"

Without even slowing down, Une took out one of her guns and shot the man straight between the eyes. There was a deadly silence as the shot rang trough the hanger and the men around watched their comrade fall.

"I don't give a shit about you being sorry", Lady Une said quietly, putting her gun back in her waist holster. "Come back when you've got something interesting to say."

She looked around and saw everyone watching her. A cold gleam passed in the brown eyes.

"Well, what do you think you're doing, people ? Get to work ! And have someone remove this !", she added, kicking the corpse.

She kept on walking, and Zechs had to run to catch up with her. It took all of his willpower not to throw up on the spot, and he avoided looking back to the corpse.

'God, I'm stuck with the greatest psycho of the known universe ! Even Yuy wouldn't do that !'

"Uh, Une ? It's an army you have here.", he said once he trusted his voice not to shake.

"Exactly. An army. It's a war, Zechs. I thought Treize-sama had explained it to you."

"Not quite, actually, or maybe I didn't understand. Why … Why do you need so much people ?"

The Lady opened a door to private quarters and gestured to him to sit down. In Zechs' humble opinion, it was a very bad idea, but he had to act as if he was her subordinate, sent here by their boss to do whatever she would ask of him.

"Mostly for diversion", she eventually answered, looking out in to the hanger. "I have designed a strategy to attack during the press conference if it doesn't turn out the way Treize-sama wants it to. There will be a crowd of journalists, the whole Winner security service, probably Yuy and I don't know who else. I need people to hold them back in case we have to run."

"You mean they're here to die instead of you."

"That's the idea", Lady Une said with a cold smile. "Instead of you as well. You'll be with me. They have orders to shoot anyone in their way but Winner and Yuy. Those two are mine."

"Oh. Good."

'That was probably the stupidest thing you could say', Zechs scowled at himself internally. 'Oh, and let's not forget the fact she hates me. I need to work out something so that I don't end up killed before I decide to drop the act. Hey, here's the perfect idea …'

"Lady Une ? I have a message for you from Treize", he said, getting up.

Lady Une's face lightened.

"A message ? For me ? What did he say ?"

'Got you', Zechs thought, smiling inside. 'After that, you'll want to have me around a little longer.'

"He said … he said to tell you to stay safe, Lady. He said he did not want his best soldier to get hurt."

This seemed to put Lady Une in a state of merriment that was almost comical to behold. Her cheeks had reddened a bit and she was now looking at Zechs as if he was an angel coming to bring her God's words. Zechs bit his bottom lip so as not to laugh.

"Treize-sama", Lady Une sighed. "How considerate of you … Thank you, Zechs. Thank you very much. I'll show you your quarters. Is there anything you need ?"

"Actually … I wondered if it was okay for me to go out for a walk. I spent the last hours in a shuttle, and I could use it. Moreover, I've never been on L4 long enough to visit it, so …"

'There, that's perfect. I've been asked to come kill someone and I want to go site-seeing first. Not even I would believe it …'

"Whatever you want, Zechs. Feel free to do as you wish. The press conference is supposed to take place after the board reunion anyway, and no date has been decided yet."

"Good. I do hope I will be of help, Lady. I didn't really understand why you asked for my presence. I am far from having any kind of reputation that could speak for me, after all."

"Treize-sama recommended you, and that's enough. And I've seen you shooting, you're maybe not a crack shot, but you can handle your part. All you will have to do is cover me, and I trust you for it."

'Gee, did I say the magic word or what ?', Zechs wondered.

**O.O.O.O.O**

He was out ten minutes later, losing himself in the crowd of a market. He kind of stood out in the crowd, his very pale hair and skin contrasting with the darker tones of the people around, but no one did anything more than shoot him a curious look before going back to their business. Taking out his secure cell phone, Zechs sent his coordinates to Noin. She would have to make sure her informant could fetch the files now, or he wasn't sure he could find another time to sneak out unnoticed.

It took only five other minutes for the informant to contact him. A buzz indicated him he had received a message. It was very short. '_Meet you in fifteen minutes in the alley at the end of the market. Wing_.'

Zechs began to make his way through the crowd, his high stature allowing him to pinpoint where exactly he was going. But his progress was slowed down by the sea of people who seemed to have decided to go the other way just to make it more difficult for him. It finally took him more than twenty minutes to reach the end of the market, and another five to locate the small alley.

It was dark and damp, and eerily silent. Nothing seemed to be moving, and yet Zechs had the strange feeling he was being observed. He felt nervous, and wondered if he had not walked right into a trap. Which was ridiculous, unless Une knew how to hack the GSA secure communication system, could use Noin's ID number and knew the name of the newest informant in the network.

He jumped when a slightly nasal voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"You're late."

'I know that voice', Zechs thought immediately, 'but it just can't be …'

A shadow seemed to come out of the wall as Wing walked out of the corner he had been in, revealing his face in the dim light of the alley. Zechs stared incredulously at the person in front of him, and idly wondered what way he would choose to crucify Lucrezia and Sally.

"That's YOU ?"


	30. Part 29

**Part 29**

Heero Yuy was looking at him with a little ironic smile, his Prussian blue eyes piercing the ice-blue ones without wavering. In spite of the heat, he was wearing black. Black boots, black leather pants, black turtleneck, long black leather coat hiding two shoulder holsters.

"What's wrong, Agent Wind ? Not happy to see me ?"

"You are Wing ?"

"Looks like it. You got the files ?"

Zechs did not answer, just glaring at the young man. Heero glared right back, then broke eye contact and let out a small sigh.

"You don't like me", he stated matter-of-factly.

"And what if I don't ?", Zechs hissed.

"I am still wondering what exactly you don't like in me", Heero kept on, ignoring the interruption. "Or what scares you."

"I am not scared", Zechs protested.

"You are scared. Maybe not of me, but of something you see in me. What is it, Agent Wind ? Could it be because of what I used to do for a living, or is it just because I am too much like you in a way ?"

"I am not like you. You are a killer …"

"I _was_ a killer, in the sense that I accepted money to kill people. Everyone has to eat, Agent Wind, and I like my meals to come in on a regular basis. I did not have the chance to have a family. One man was good enough to take me with him, and he taught me to take care of myself in the only way he could. That's more than any of your kind ever did for me. So don't go all righteous on me, okay ? If I remember correctly, having food on your plate was not exactly a problem for you."

"This is not the point. I was supposed to arrest you !"

"And you won't. And it hurts your pride that a common assassin like myself can walk free. But just tell me one thing, Agent Wind. Would it really make you feel that good to know I am behind bars ? I don't think so."

"I … We are enemies", Zechs said low. "Or we are supposed to be."

Heero sighed, and all of a sudden, his blue eyes seemed much older, ageless pools of wisdom that went far beyond his age.

"The world is not black and white, Agent Wind. Everybody goes in shades of gray. I am not the evil bastard you wanted me to be. You are not the self-righteous noble prick I expected you to be. And, right now, we're on the same side, so I am not sure this conversation has a point. Unless of course you don't trust me."

"I don't know if I _should_ trust you. I hunted you for months before letting go because I didn't have anything solid to base my case upon. What would you have me do ? It is my job to arrest criminals !"

"Ah. That's the real question, isn't it ? Am I a criminal ?"

Zechs couldn't find anything to answer to that.

"I suppose if you take the law, I am. I killed more people than I can remember. I didn't exactly decide who should die, but once the target was clear I would go and destroy it, regardless of who it was. And yet … something changed me. Someone. Do you know what it's like to be a hired killer ? What it means ?"

Zechs shook his head.

"Being a hired killer basically equates putting a price on human life. Whether high or not. I had no problem with it for a while. Until I met Katoru."

Zechs frowned. It took him a while to identify the foreign sonority with a name he knew.

"How does Mr Winner come into the equation ?", he asked.

"He made me understand how unbelievably arrogant it is for any kind of human being to put a price on life. Life is priceless because it's the most precious thing you can have. And who am I to decide who should have it or not ?"

Heero smiled a bit when he saw the look on Zechs' face.

"It's hard to admit, isn't it ? That someone like me could change like that. Is that what scares you ? The fact that you can't just put a label that says 'bad' on me and put me into jail ?"

"Maybe", Zechs admitted wearily. "Maybe you're right, and you're too much like me for my liking. You are … You are what I could become, maybe that's what scares me."

"We are alike you know. We both fight to protect the ones we love. We just don't do it the same way and my way may be a bit more hasty than yours. And less legal. But it works."

"We fight to protect the ones we love ?"

"I just found a family, Agent Wind. A family who was hurt by Une in a way you cannot even begin to imagine. My lover had his father killed, one of my friends saw his wife bleed to death in his arms, and another watched as his home was reduced to cinders. I won't let that carry on any longer. If there's a way to stop it, I'm taking it. In your way, you're doing the same. You're protecting Relena."

"Yes. Or at least I hope I am."

Zechs almost jumped when Heero's hand fell on his shoulder.

"You are. And you are right to do it, because she deserves it. I only want to protect Katoru, and Duo and Wufei and Trowa. You see, Agent Wind, our goal is the same. So maybe we should start working together."

"Together."

Zechs looked again into the deep eyes in front of him. Yes, Heero Yuy was right. He had been scared. Scared to watch that young man who could have been him. Scared because the world was not as he believed it to be. Now that he thought of it, Treize was not that bad a guy. As a man, he was truly charming and delectable company. He had a lot of culture, he was funny, and to top it all he was gorgeous. It was his methods that were unsavory, to say the least. Heero Yuy was right, and he, Zechs Merquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft, was being lectured about right and wrong in a dark alley of L4. It could have been comical, except for the fact that the young man was painfully right. As much as he would like it, being a GSA agent didn't make him a good guy. In fact, thinking that was hypocritical, because being undercover as he was was nothing more than a big lie, pretending to be a bad guy. He was gray all over too.

"Alright, I think we can start again from the beginning", Zechs finally said. "How about you explain me how you ended here ?"

"Ask Fire", Heero answered. "I must return those files soon."

"Sure. Here they are. Those are the originals, you can tell Water everything is here. Oh and …"

Zechs explained the situation with Une as rapidly as possible. The look on Heero's face did not change, except that his eyes grew colder and colder with each word.

"So, that's what she's playing at, uh ?", Heero said once Zechs was done, his voice dangerously low. "She wants it rough. Fine. She'll have it."

"Fire will want her alive", Zechs tried to step in.

"I don't give a damn, Agent Wind. Your priority is to arrest a criminal. My priority is to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone anymore. If it means killing her, it's fine by me."

Zechs shivered at the words. Talking like that with Yuy, he had almost forgotten that this young man had been trained to kill since he was able to walk. And that Une had made the mistake to threaten him directly, and his 'family'.

"By the way, Agent Wind, I do hope that your inquiry is finished."

"Why ?"

"Because if it's not, I have no doubt that you will favor your cover and not Katoru's security. Which is exactly what I would do in your place, and I wouldn't blame you for doing it. But then, you have to understand one thing. If that's what happens, and Katoru gets hurt because of it, it won't matter anymore that we're on the same side, Agent Wind. If you endanger him just to finish your inquiry, I'll kill you."

The words were uttered without any passion, and Zechs had no doubt Heero meant each and every one of them. He gulped. Suddenly he could see why Yuy was feared in his world. The young man didn't need to yell to be threatening. His glare was enough to promise you a most painful death if you stepped in his way. And that included everybody. Should he or Noin or Sally Po become a liability to Quatre Winner's security, Heero Yuy would kill them, and he would probably live with it quite comfortably. Not because he liked killing, but because he felt that was necessary to protect his loved ones.

By the time Zechs had come to his conclusion, Heero had silently disappeared, and he was left alone in the dark alley, with a lot to think about.

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 26th, L4 Colony Cluster, WEI Building, Board Room, 2:00 PM

Piers Johansson moved uneasily in his seat, watching his colleagues around the board room. The head of WEI Buildings, he had always been loyal to the Winners, but now the situation had changed drastically. His boss was dead, assassinated, and his son was barely eighteen and would be here in a few minutes for his first board reunion. Everyone had been asked to come, and they were all here. Laura Kingston, head of WEI Investments ; Michael Weiss, head of WEI Banks ; Aziz al-Kurama, head of WEI Labs ; Daniel Liebermann, head of WEI Transports. The only ones missing were Laylah Winner, who was head of WEI RD, and Khadija Winner, head of WEI Environment. They would probably arrive with their brother.

All of the Directors had actually met Quatre Raberba Winner before, when he was a boy and his father would take him here with him. Piers Johansson remembered a quiet child with very light blond hair and strange eyes, whose looks made him very uneasy. He had not seen him since, and did not know what to expect. With any luck, the boy would be easy to control and everything could go on as before. From the look on his co-workers' faces, Piers could feel at least two of them, Aziz and Laura, were thinking along the same lines. Maybe the Winner sisters would agree too, and deem their brother too young to actually manage the whole group.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre should have been nervous, but he wasn't. Heero was the first surprised, but the only thing that radiated from Quatre was quiet confidence and anticipation. The blond young man was ready to go into the arena with the lions, but he wasn't the sacrifice. He was the tamer. Heero smiled a bit, and was surprised to see his smile reflected on Trowa's face. Apparently, the young clown saw things the same way.

They had all come with Quatre to the building. Any time Quatre went out of the Mansion, they acted as his security service. Duo had insisted for them to be all dressed alike, under the pretense that it would impress the people in front. So they had all put on tight black pants, tight black turtlenecks and long leather coats, even Wufei. Duo had been amazed to see the Chinese didn't protest, and had teased him about five minutes before Wufei had kicked him; Duo was still complaining because the only thing Trowa had done was glare at Wufei and help Duo get up.

Quatre looked up at Iria. He had chosen one of his usual business suits, a light gray with a white shirt and blue tie that made his eyes stand out. His sister had chosen a white lady suit, and so had Khadija and Laylah. Laylah smiled to him and winked.

"Come on, Quatre, let's go kick ass", she said.

"I'm sure they won't be that bad", Quatre protested.

"They will probably not show it", Khadija admitted, "but they are Directors of one of the most powerful groups in the colonies. They had to fight to gain those positions, and they thought they were well assured to keep them for the rest of their lives. Technically, you can fire them all today if you want to, and no one can say anything against it. I know you don't want to and that's not the point", she added quickly when Quatre started protesting again. "They're human, Quatre. They have power and they love it. They have money, and they don't want to lose it. The only thing they don't understand right now is that their future is in your hands. That's what you must show them."

"I'm sure you will do fine, Quatre", Iria said. "Look at you, you just look like you want nothing more than go in there and tell them all what you've decided to do."

"That's exactly what I intend to do", Quatre said. "In fact, that's strange, but I've never felt so eager in my life."

"Adrenaline junkie", Laylah joked, ruffling through the light blond hair. "How come you went from 'Father can go to hell', to 'This is all mine and they will do what I want' ?"

"A friend made me understand how much I wanted this", Quatre answered with a radiant smile. "I was wondering why and she put just the right words on it. She was so right. I've never seen a greatest challenge in my life, and it's thrilling."

"And who is that so precious friend ?", Khadija asked.

"Relena Peacecraft."

"Yes, _that_ Relena Peacecraft", Iria answered to the unspoken question in her sister's eyes. "And no, there's still nothing between them."

"Which makes me think", Quatre interrupted before someone said something that would make Heero angry, "Djibril!"

The young assistant seemed to appear out of thin air. He had been Mr Winner's personal assistant, and Iria had advised Quatre to keep him. She had been right. That man was a jewel.

"You will remind me to contact Relena Peacecraft once this reunion is over", Quatre said, unconsciously shifting to what Duo called his 'businessman voice'. "I need to go over some details of our future partnership with the Peacecraft Foundation, and I would like everything to be ready to announce it during the press conference tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Quatre."

Duo smiled when he heard the name. Almost everyone in the Mansion had begun to call Quatre that way, stealing the affectionate name from Rashid, since it was clear Quatre winced every time someone called him Mr Winner.

"Are we stayin' in the room, Cat ?", the young American asked.

One look to Heero was enough for Quatre to understand that the Japanese would not let him out of his sight for even a second, a thought that warmed his insides.

"Yes, you're all staying with me, Duo. That board room is exposed. It's very nice, with big windows, just perfect for a sniper to shoot through. And you can even scare the staff if you really want to."

"You know me too well, Cat", Duo guffawed.

"As long as you don't utter a word during the reunion."

"Shit, two hours without speaking, but how am I gonna survive this ?", Duo said dramatically.

He turned to Trowa who just raised his visible eyebrow, which made Duo laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, getcha, I'll be good, I promise ! But you gotta promise me some extra-nookies to make it up to me !"

Trowa nodded imperceptibly, and silenced Duo with a quick kiss. Quatre looked at his 'troops', satisfied by what he saw. His sisters were dignity impersonated, and his bodyguards were impressing. He felt elated. Today was the day he would finally take his place as WEI's CEO. It was almost intoxicating to know he would have all that power. But the reason why he had to do it now was still in the back of his mind. And that thought was enough to keep his feet on the ground. He had witnessed what people with too much power could do. And he knew for sure he would not become one of them. But that didn't mean he would just hand WEI to anyone, and some people were going to be thoroughly disappointed by that.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre opened the door to the boardroom and stopped for a moment. One thing his father had taught him was that a first entrance had to be impressive. This one was, undoubtedly, since all the Directors were gaping at their young CEO. Quatre knew he made quite a picture, framed by his sisters all in white, and his friends all in black. He shot a worried look at Iria. She had insisted not to come with the wheelchair, and her face was a bit strained.

Laylah and Khadijah went to take their places at the gigantic round table, nodding at their colleagues as they did so. Quatre nodded to Heero, and his friends deployed around the room, taking strategic positions. The blond young man had to bite back a laugh at the look on his Directors' faces. Putting on his most professional expression, he led Iria to a chair next to his own and took his place. Djibril once again demonstrated his ability to appear out of thin air and put some documents in front of his young boss, before giving some others around to all the people around the table.

"Good, let's get to work", Quatre said. "The document Djibril just gave you contains the structural changes that will be applied to WEI in the next weeks. Nothing too radical, as you will see, but slight changes will be made in the decision process. I also intend to continue my father's efforts to keep this company as ethical as possible. As you probably know, both he and I had started to review what kind of companies WEI was partnered with and made some changes …"

"Excuse me, Mr Winner", Piers Johansson interrupted, "but do you really intend to direct the company ?"

Quatre turned a suddenly very cold glare to the head of WEI Buildings.

"What did you expect, Mr Johansson ? That I would be a gentle boy and watch you earn money in my name and be grateful for it ?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you would appoint someone competent to do the hard job and …"

"Are you insinuating my brother is not competent, Mr Johansson ?", Iria said with a smile that was less than friendly.

"Of course not, Mrs Winner, but …"

"If my methods of management are not to your taste, Mr Johansson", Quatre snapped, "you know where the door is. You are a good director and I do not intend to get rid of you, but I won't tolerate anyone dictating me what I should do."

Quatre looked around at his Directors.

"The same goes for all of you. My father appointed you, which means he thought you were the right persons for these positions. I trust his judgement. But if you do not agree with me, then you are free to leave. I will find someone to replace you."

Daniel Liebermann smiled.

"Well, I think that answers all your questions, Piers", he said ironically. "Please forgive my colleague, Mr Winner. He had reservations, like most of us, actually, maybe he is just less subtle at expressing them."

"How would you have expressed your reservations, Mr Liebermann ?", Quatre asked, smiling.

He was beginning to find this frankly amusing. To him it was obvious that at least three of the Directors were unsure of what to do. Piers Johansson, Laura Kingston and Aziz al-Kurama were all frowning and trying to anticipate was his next move was going to be. Michael Weiss was being prudently neutral, waiting to see what the little power struggle would bring out. Laylah and Khadija were silently supporting him. And Daniel Liebermann was enjoying himself a lot too.

"Well, I would have waited to see what your first moves were going to be, for one", he said. "Your father was a very good CEO, Mr Winner. You were raised to manage this company, even if none of us expected it to be this soon. This is your right to do so. As such, I will reserve my opinion until I have more data to work on. Then, if the need arises and I find myself disagreeing with you, I shall, as you put it so clearly, find the door and hope you will do well. But I must admit that I am quite impressed with what I already saw, so it is safe to say we will probably work together for a long time."

"Well, thank you for your sincerity, Mr Liebermann", Quatre said, now honestly smiling. "I will remember that. Does anyone else have something to add on the subject or can we get to work ?"

"We're ready, Quatre", Khadija said, effectively cutting any other kind of criticism.

Neither Aziz al-Kurama nor Laura Kingston added anything, not really eager to be subjected to the same treatment Piers Johansson had.

"Good", Quatre said, refocusing everyone on the subject. "I am currently in the process of apprehending the full scale of WEI's operations. As extensive as my training was, I have only been working in our charity programs yet. Iria and myself began to work on the rest too, but I expect a full report of activity from each of you by the end of the week. Nothing drastic will be decided before I get those reports and can work something out of them. As for the documents Djibril gave you …"

Quatre paused to look around the room. Everyone was suspended to his every words, and he was feeling a smug satisfaction.

"My father and myself were trying to severe ties with some companies that appear to be involved in dark, if not illegal activities. This had just started and will be continued. That is why your reports shall be as precise as possible. I will need very precise details about each company we're associated with, a status of current mergers. The same goes for shareholders. For now, you should know that WEI has decided to stop working with KI and Romefeller Ltd. If any of our companies are currently in a partnership with those two holdings, it shall be ended as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, Mr Winner, but is there a reason we should stop working with KI ?", Laura Kingston asked. "They've always been our best allies in the financial world."

"Didn't you get Nami Akiba's report, Mrs Kingston ? KI Banks was investing Winner money in armament programs."

"We were earning money …"

"And this was not the kind of activity WEI wants to be associated with. This was not my father's politic, it will not be mine. WEI will not be used to finance weapons or military programs, no matter how much money we can earn on them", Quatre stated very firmly.

'She just needs to be convinced', he thought, watching the woman intently. 'Johansson and al-Kurama could be trouble, but if I can convince her, it won't matter, because they'll be in minority. Maybe she can even make them come around too. And if not, I can always fire them.'

"This operation is very important to me, Mrs Kingston. I cannot tell you everything about this, because WEI is currently involved in a GSA inquiry about which I can't give you any details. I know what I am doing, Mrs Kingston. This was my father's last operation, and I will see that it is carried out. But there is one thing I must be sure of. Do you trust me, Mrs Kingston ?"

Laura Kingston could do nothing but watch, mesmerized, as her young boss looked at her with such an intense look in his eyes. And suddenly she didn't understand anymore why Piers Johansson had had reservations. This young man was a natural leader, exuding charisma, and she found herself wanting to follow him. She shot a look to Aziz, who was watching just like her, and was apparently as impressed as she was.

"I trust you, Mr Winner", she finally said, feeling all the tension she had been experiencing go away. "I'll follow your orders and see that they are carried out in my branch."

Quatre looked at Iria. His older sister was smiling at him. 'Well done', she mouthed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Whoa, Cat, you rocked !", Duo exclaimed after the Directors had left the room.

"For once, I agree with Maxwell", Wufei said, smiling. "That was very impressive."

"Impressive ! He got them all wrapped around his finger ! Even that Piers guy ! Oh and by the way, Wu, I'll never say you got a stick up your ass again, I mean did you see that guy ?"

"I appreciate that, Maxwell, and shall thank the Gods for the favor they granted me", Wufei smirked. "And my name is still Wufei, by the way."

Neither Heero nor Trowa said a thing, but their eyes spoke for them.

"Thank you, guys", Quatre said. "It was … Allah, I think it's one of the most exciting thing I ever did in my life ! It was so … challenging !"

Quatre was positively glowing, almost fidgeting with unspent energy. His good mood seemed to be contagious, as even Heero was frankly smiling. The Japanese didn't remember seeing Quatre looking like that, but the change was more than welcome. Quatre was in his element, and he was very good at what he did.

They had intended to go back to the Mansion after the meeting. Khadija and Laylah had forced Iria to go back, arguing that Richard would skin them if they let her stand any longer. Quatre had insisted for them to go with her, leaving only him, his friends and Djibril. Djibril, who came back into the board room with a frown on his face.

"Master Quatre ? Excuse me, but there's someone here to see you."

"Who ?"

"Mr Dermail."

A deadly silence fell in the room as Quatre tensed. Heero's eyes hardened, and he moved to Quatre's side, putting his hand on the blond young man's shoulder.

"Is he alone ?", the Japanese asked harshly.

"No, sir. There is a young woman with him. He said she was his granddaughter."

"I'll see him here", Quatre said suddenly.

"Katoru, you shouldn't …"

"You're all staying", Quatre interrupted. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with you here, in my own building."

Quatre looked at Heero his face set. Everyone else in the room had the feeling a silent dialog was taking place as the two young men just looked in each other's eyes. Finally, Heero nodded tersely. Quatre went back to sit in his chair, and his four friends aligned behind it as a silent guard.

"Please let Mr Dermail in, Djibril."

The young assistant went to open the door, and an old man entered the room, followed by a girl with very long blond hair who was watching around with a lot of interest.

"Mr Winner, I am so glad you could find some time to see me. May I introduce my granddaughter Dorothy Catalonia ?"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Winner", Dorothy Catalonia said.

"Welcome on L4, Miss Catalonia", Quatre answered, intent on pointing what a pleasure it was _not_. "If you could go straight to the point, Mr Dermail, I am a busy man, and I had not included this meeting in my schedule."

The voice was cutting like a laser, Quatre's green-blue eyes very hard on the man he knew had paid for him to be killed, and who was at least partly responsible for his father's death.

"Of course", Dermail said, a bit unnerved. "Before his death, your father had started to remove his money from my company and severe ties with it. I was sure and am still convinced that there was some kind of misunderstanding, and I came to see if it would be possible for us to find some kind of agreement again, Mr Winner."

"This is absolutely out of question."

The answer was adamant, clear and ringing in the now almost empty boardroom.

"But, Mr Winner …"

"My father had reasons to act as he did. They still stand today. In fact, the separation between WEI and Romefeller Ltd will be effective by the end of the week and shall not be renewed as long as I am CEO."

"I … This is …"

Dermail was sputtering with indignation. How could this brat dare resist him ? He was about to say something when he noticed who was behind the young man. And he recognized one of those people only too well. Heero Yuy was glaring at him with something akin to cold hatred in his eyes.

"This is final, Mr Dermail", Quatre kept on, apparently ignoring Dermail's sudden paleness, and secretly so satisfied by the growing fear he felt emanating from the man. "You know perfectly why my father didn't want anything to do with your company."

He cocked his head to one side, and smiled, a cold sneer that sent shivers down Dermail's spine.

"And you know perfectly well why _I_ won't have anything to do with your company, don't you ? I suggest you never try that kind of thing again, Mr Dermail, or I'll launch all my lawyers on you. That is, if you still have anything left after I'm done ruining you and sending you behind bars."

"Be … behind bars ?"

"If you want to confess anything, Agent Po and Agent Noin are staying at the Winner Mansion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I seem to develop some urgent need to be elsewhere. Miss Catalonia."

Controlling the cold fury he was feeling, Quatre got up. Heero went to open the door, and Quatre went out of the room without a look back, quickly followed by Duo, Trowa and Wufei.

Heero did not go out. He stayed there, framed by the door, glaring for a long moment at the man who had caused so much pain to his lover. Then, a very cruel sneer appeared on his lips, and he took out something from his pocket, letting it fall on the floor before going out.

Dermail watched, paralyzed, as the ace of spades fluttered to the carpeted floor, the black design on the white card looking at him like a death sentence. His trance was broken when Dorothy let out a crystalline laugh. The blond girl went to pick the card, then looked at the door.

"How can you laugh, Dorothy ? I am …"

"You are in the greatest trouble, Grandfather", Dorothy said, still smiling. "I don't know why you asked me to come along, but this was instructive. Did you expect that I would seduce Mr Winner or anything of the kind ?"

"Dorothy …"

"I think I will go see Relena, after all. She invited me to join the Peacecraft Foundation quite some time ago, and I begin to think it would be very interesting to watch things from here."

"Dorothy, how can you even think of joining the Peacecrafts when my company will most probably be ruined because of the charities they are establishing along with the Winners ?"

"Relena's business methods are … debatable, to say the least. As are Mr Winner's. But somehow, they seem to be more successful than yours, Grandfather. And you know me, I'll go where the wind takes me. I am an opportunist and I freely admit it. And right now, the greatest opportunity is on the other side."

The young woman turned around and waved the ace of spades.

"And if I read this well, it's not only your company that will be in trouble, Grandfather. I don't know what you did to deserve that, but I do not intend to be around when Mr Yuy decides to exact revenge on you. I am adventurous, but not suicidal. I wish you good luck, Grandfather. You are going to need it."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Just a quick note : the climate for that first board reunion has been borrowed from a french comic, Largo Winch, by Francq and Van Hamme. If you know it, check out the first board reunion in volume two. If you don't, I'll just say that this comic is about a young man who inherits the biggest financial group on earth called the W Group, when his adoptive father is assassinated. The least you can say is that he is not the conventional businessman, since he comes at the W Building in jeans and sneakers, plays with daggers on board reunion and puts his feet on his desk, to the horror of his secretary, the faithful Miss Pennywinkle.


	31. Part 30

**Part 30**

The ride back to the Mansion was silent. Quatre was staring in the void, his hands balled in fists to prevent them from shaking. Heero looked ready to murder the next person who would open their mouth. Wufei had watched the two of them quizzically before shrugging when he had understood he wouldn't get any answers right now. And Duo had, surprisingly, decided to keep his mouth shut, just looking worriedly at Quatre, but apparently restrained by Trowa's hand on his shoulder from doing anything before they would be back.

They all went to Quatre's bedroom without even thinking about it. It looked like the place to go to. As soon as they were in, Wufei locked the door behind them, and Heero went to check the other rooms of the suite, so that Duo felt compelled to say the first words. And anyway, Quatre's distress was so obvious that he couldn't hold back any longer.

"You okay, Cat ?"

"I'm fine", Quatre answered a bit too quickly.

"Quatre .."

There was only the slightest nuance of reproach in Trowa's voice, but the green eyes were telling what words were not. 'We know you're not alright and you don't need to pretend with us. We don't want you to pretend with us.'

Heero came back just at that moment, and surprising everyone including himself, went to hug Quatre tightly.

"Daijobu ka (1), Katoru ?"

Quatre was tense in the embrace. He took his head in his hands and leaned a bit on Heero, seeking the warmth. Seeing that man standing there had almost brought that ice cold back.

"I … I don't know."

Almost naturally, like that other night, Duo, Wufei and Trowa came closer, forming a circle around him. Heero didn't say anything, just held his lover tighter, but his thank you could be seen in his eyes.

"Goddamn bastard !", Duo hissed. "I can't believe him ! How could he even think of coming there and order you around and …"

"Duo", Trowa interrupted gently.

"Sorry", the American mumbled.

"S'okay, Duo", Quatre whispered. "I couldn't have said it better myself. To be honest, I had to control myself not to strangle him on the spot. Allah, I just hate feeling that way. It makes me feel …dirty."

"Just calm down", Wufei said, brushing a few blond strands out of his friend's eyes. "Breathe slowly."

"Thanks", Quatre said with a weak smile. "I'm really lucky to have you here with me, guys. I think I would have lost it if you hadn't been there."

"I think I wouldn't have held ya back if you had lost it", Duo grumbled.

Trowa just rubbed gentle circles on Duo's back. He didn't like how tense his lover was, the strange glint in the usually violet eyes, the harshness in his voice. But inside, he agreed with Duo. That the man could have the gall to come and see Quatre when it was obvious the young man knew his implication in his father's assassination … well, either it was gall or just plain stupidity, Trowa wasn't sure which. But what mattered was that Quatre hadn't been ready for the confrontation, although he had handled it incredibly well. It was amazing how that soft-spoken, well-mannered youth could suddenly transform into a dedicated businessman and a tough negotiator. He had successfully wormed his way out of what could have become a power struggle in his own board, with an amazing ease, and probably won the indefectible loyalty of most of his directors with simple words.

Quatre gradually calmed down. He didn't know what Dermail had expected from that meeting, but he would get the exact opposite. The GSA inquiry would probably send him in prison, but Quatre was all the more determined to make his last free hours pure hell. That was petty and useless, but that would make him feel better.

"We need to talk about the press conference", Heero finally said. "If you don't mind, Katoru …"

"I don't. You're right, we must .. organize things a bit. I gave the general settings to Agent Noin so that she could organize some kind of official cover along with Rashid and his men."

They all settled down on the carpeted floor, sitting in a circle while Heero deployed a map of the neighborhood the press conference was supposed to take place in, just in front of the WEI building.

"You will be here", Heero said, pointing at the map. "The journalists and personalities are supposed to be monitored into that area. Agent Noin and Agent Po insisted to be with you on the podium, but they have the area covered with Rashid and his men. As far as I understood, they couldn't get enough agents on such short notice."

"What did you tell them exactly ?", Wufei inquired.

Heero looked up to the Chinese, his expression undecipherable.

"I told them what Agent Wind told me. I told them that we should be ready to face up to fifty men who are supposed to create confusion and ease Lady Une's escape, and that Agent Wind would probably be with her."

"But nothing more", Trowa stated, matter-of-factly.

Heero turned to the green-eyed tee with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Finally someone who kind of understood the way he worked.

"No, nothing more."

Wufei frowned.

"I don't get it. What more was there to say ?"

"That he had an idea where Lady Une would strike from and how she would position her men ?", Trowa offered.

The Japanese nodded once.

"How could you know that ? I thought not even Wind knew what the plan was", Wufei said.

"He didn't", Heero admitted, "but I have an idea. Une and I work in the same trade, Wufei. I won't pretend I know how her mind works, 'cause Gods only know if there's someone who can in this world, but I know what she's supposed to do. I know what I would do in this situation, and I know she wouldn't do exactly the same, but I also know what changes she would make."

"And what would you do ?"

"Well, first of all, I would be alone", Heero smirked. "We know she isn't. And we know the men she will have around are trained and armed. Noin and Po know about it and will do their best to avoid as much civilian casualties as possible, just as the security service. As for her …"

Heero indicated three points on the map.

"I'd say she will go for the sniper attack again. She'll have Wind with her and probably some means of escape not too far. The best points for that kind of attack are here, here and here. That's where my problem lies. I can't know which of the three she will choose. We'll need to watch the roofs. As for her men, I can only guess they will be divided in small groups and into the crowd, and waiting for their cue to act. We may have to disable some of them."

Something in the tone indicated that 'disabling' wasn't just disarming. Heero turned to Quatre, and for the first time, a strange light could be seen in the deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do it, Katoru ?"

The blond young man hardened his resolve. He could feel the fear in his lover, and if he was completely honest with himself, he was a bit afraid too. But there was no other way, and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life in fear, just because of that.

"I am sure", he said. "That's the only way."

Heero sighed.

"Well, then, I suggest we all rest and get ready. We'll need to be alert tomorrow."

He shot a pointed look to Duo, who pulled up a 'Do-you-really-think-I-could-do-anything-else-but-sleep-in-a-bed' face that made Quatre laugh and Wufei smile. Then, suddenly, Quatre remembered something.

"Heero, Relena will probably be there. I have to call her because I intend to announce the new partnership with the Peacecraft Foundation, and she will want to be there."

"Well, we'll have to warn Agent Noin about this, 'cause I'm not here to watch over her", Heero replied coldly. "If she's nice, she'll make her stay out of harm's way."

"I'll make my call and warn Agent Noin", Quatre said, getting up. "I'll be back right after that."

And he went out after stealing a quick kiss. As if on cue, Duo and Trowa got up too and left after waving goodbye, leaving only Heero and Wufei here. The Chinese man was looking at Heero. No, in fact, he was staring and frowning.

"What ?", Heero asked after a while.

"I'm just wondering why you don't want to work with the agents. Is there any rational reason to this, or is this just a matter of personal pride ?"

In spite of himself, Heero smiled.

"It may have a bit to do with personal pride, Wufei, but that's not all of it. Far from it."

"Then what is it ? They represent law, and catching Lady Une is supposed to be their job. From my point of view, working with them is only logical, but maybe I'm mistaken. Neither you nor Duo seemed to think that way."

There was a short silence.

"Yes, from your point of view, that would be logical. I understand. But the problem here is that we don't have the same agenda. They want Lady Une in prison. I want Katoru to be safe. I want all of you to be safe. And as I said to Agent Wind, my position allows me not to do things by the book. If I have to kill her, I will not hesitate just because I think she deserves a fair trial. And to be honest, I don't think she deserves it."

"I think I understand", Wufei said low. "I … I don't want you to think I'm doubting you or anything, I just wanted to be sure …"

"It's okay", Heero interrupted. "Really. I'm not really used to team work. I guess if I want you to follow, I have to give you a good reason to. But I thought you already had a good reason of your own."

"I also want Quatre to be safe, Heero. And I want Meiran to rest in peace."

"If she was still alive and she was threatened, what would you do, Wufei ?"

This stilled the Chinese young man efficiently. What would he do, indeed ?

"You've been protecting him from me", Heero kept on. "Would you … will you protect him again, if anything goes wrong ?"

Wufei frowned.

"Nothing will go wrong and you'd better not plan on dying out there, Yuy, or I'll kick your ass out of hell ! He needs you alive and whole, and it will do him no good if you die for him !"

Heero's Prussian blue eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

"What happened to 'If you hurt him, I'll make life hell for you' ?", he finally asked.

"It still stands. Because if you think he would not be hurt if you were dead, then you really don't get anything."

Wufei would have sworn he heard something click in the Japanese's mind, as if the pieces of a long forgotten puzzle were suddenly falling into place. And in fact the tale was not hard to read. From what Wufei had understood, Heero's childhood was far from having been a bed of roses, and having someone as wonderful and bright as Quatre in his life was something the young killer wasn't sure he could fathom. He wasn't sure he deserved it, and he was ready to give up his life for Quatre, and not really understanding that Quatre would be devastated without him. He knew Quatre needed him, but wasn't really sure how he, of all people, could have been spotted. Quatre had probably tried to explain, but the words were too new for Heero to assimilate them completely, or to be absolutely convinced. But now …now Heero seemed to have reached some new understanding and suddenly he smiled and bowed to Wufei.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (2). Kore wa wasurenai (3)."

Wufei nodded to the young man and left the room too.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Quatre came back only a few minutes after that to find Heero staring at one of the numerous pictures displayed in the room. There was something strange in the atmosphere of the room that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Opening his ability, he made his way to Heero.

"They're all gone ?"

"Hai."

Quatre held out his hand, caught Heero's face and forced his lover to look at him.

"What happened ? You look … you feel different", he said, putting his other hand on his heart.

"Just … something I finally understood. Thanks to Wufei."

"I'm glad he could help, but what was it that you couldn't talk to me ?"

"I … he …"

Heero was suddenly at a loss for words. How could he explain that to Quatre and not hurt his feelings ? After all his lover had done for him, he had been doubting. Not a very good way to reward the unending love and caring in those wonderful eyes.

"Heero, what is it ? Please talk to me, love."

"You really do need me, don't you ?", Heero asked abruptly.

Quatre frowned, trying to understand how that was relevant to the conversation, before something finally clicked in place.

"Did I ever give you any reason to doubt that, Heero ?"

"No, you didn't. It's not you, koi, it's me. I … I thought …"

"You thought you didn't deserve me. You thought you were unworthy of my love. You thought once this would be over, I would go my merry way and just dump you here and leave you. Am I right so far ?"

Heero averted his eyes, unable to hide the flush that was invading his cheeks.

"Gomen."

"Heero, look at me."

The young Japanese looked up reluctantly, feeling a lot like he was five years old again and being scolded because he had put dirt on his clothes. Quatre sighed and got closer, pulling him in a tight embrace.

"Heero, I … Allah I didn't expect it to be so difficult, but … never, ever think you are not worthy of my love, okay ? My heart is mine to give to whom I choose. And I chose you. I know Duo would tell you I probably don't have the best of taste as far as boyfriends are concerned, but … do you remember that night, on L3 ? Our first night ?"

"Hn."

"Everything I told you that night, everything I told you before on L2 is true. I gave you my heart and soul, Heero. I do not give them just to anyone. If it was you who caught them, there is a reason. I used not to believe in fate, Heero. In my culture it's often that way, you know. If a building crashes down or there's a storm, Allah decided it and it's fate, _kismet_, and nothing we could have done would have prevented it. And yet, even though I don't believe in fate, I believe in soul mates. What makes you think I would let my soul mate go once I've found him ?"

Quatre smiled, one of those radiant, beautiful smiles that illuminated him.

"No matter what people say about me, I've never been an angel, Heero. And I'll never be. I am just … me. And all in all, it's not that much. Not better than you, anyway. What makes us so different in the end ? That I was born in a family with money and power. That, too, is fate. And, do whatever you wish with my contradictions, I will not let that fate drive my life. You felt it, Heero. You felt my loneliness, my emptiness. You knew you could do something. And you did. You could have left, you know. Not just kill me, but leave and never come back. That would have been far worse for me. But you didn't. You stayed with me. You were there for me when I needed you, not even asking a question, just being there. But can you let me do that for you now ?"

The green-blue eyes were begging for understanding, and Quatre suddenly knew what he had to do.

"Feel it, Heero. Just feel what you made of me."

And he unleashed everything. All the passion, the warmth that chased the cold away, the feeling of being safe, and most of all, that wonderful, almost impossible to grasp feeling to be complete, at last. And Heero was caught in the wave, being left helpless as it washed over him. When he looked up at Quatre again, it was with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katoru. I shouldn't have doubted that …"

"Shh, it's okay", Quatre whispered, just holding on tighter. "I understand. But next time … remember this. I love you, Heero Yuy. I love you like I've never loved anyone else in my life, and I want to stay with you forever. You won't get rid of me that easily"

"Ai shiteiru, Katoru-koi", the muffled reply came.

Quatre smiled again, caressing the soft chocolate hair.

"Come on, we need some sleep. I don't know about you, but … well actually, I do know about you, and this exhausted you as much as me, so why don't we just go to bed ? I … I just want you to hold me like that night on L2, the first night you stayed. Is it … Is it okay with you ?"

"Of course it is, koi."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei was sitting on the grass in the gigantic garden of the Winner estate, watching as the lights went dimmer and dimmer before leaving way to the cool night lights. He didn't move. He knew he should have been in bed sleeping, but somehow felt like staying here a bit longer. There was a odd calm about him, one he didn't remember feeling in a long time. Everything was clear in his mind. He didn't really know who he had to thank for it, be it Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa or even Sally, but he was feeling better. For the first time in a year, it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off his chest.

"May I sit here ?"

Wufei turned his head to discover Sally standing just beside him. He had spent quite a lot of time with her lately. The woman came from mainland China on Earth, she had played quite an important part in his life these last days, and the slight blush that crept on her cheeks every time she spoke to him had led him to think that maybe she was kind of hitting on him. He had been most surprised to discover that he didn't mind, and even more to realize that it made him feel good. And curious.

"Didn't we have this conversation already ?", Wufei said with the faintest trace of a smile.

"I think we did", Sally agreed. "I just wanted to be sure I wasn't intruding or something."

"You're not. I was just … taking some time before going to bed. I wanted to watch the sunset, but I had forgotten it's not like on Earth."

"Hmm. Well, I just finished reviewing the files Heero brought back, and I needed a break."

"You read all of your files again ? Tonight ? Why ?"

"I just wanted to get a bit reacquainted with my killer", she said with a shrug, sitting down. "I had given up chasing her because everyone told me it wasn't worth it. This time if we can put her behind bars, it will be for good. I have enough proof to make her stay in prison for the rest of her life."

"I wish you good luck", Wufei said matter-of-factly.

"Why ? You don't believe we will catch her ?"

"Oh, I do believe we will. I can't guarantee which state she's going to be in. I mean, I am pretty sure I am not going to murder her in cold-blood if I see her, but, well, one can lose it. As for Heero, he'll kill her if she does anything more than look at Quatre, I'm quite sure of it. You'll have to run faster than him if you want to catch her alive."

"Not sure I am up to the challenge", Sally sighed. "Well, what will happen, will happen. I'm not going to say I would be absolutely overjoyed if she died tomorrow, but I think I could sleep with it quite comfortably. Maybe that's what bothers me a little."

"Why does it bother you ?", Wufei asked, now thoroughly intrigued.

Sally looked up and smiled a bit.

"I am a military doctor, Wufei. That in itself is a contradiction. A soldier is meant to kill, a doctor to cure. Of course, I haven't been in the field for quite a while. In fact, I chose to be assigned at a hospital, because helping people to heal is what I really wanted to do. And yet, there is still a soldier in me, who wants to fight against that woman because of what she did. She made my life hell. She made your life hell. She's toying with Quatre's life as if it's nothing. The doctor in me despises this. The soldier wants to act."

Wufei cocked his head to one side, trying to process everything she had said.

"I suppose it makes sense", he finally said. "You have a respect for life that makes you cringe at the idea of wanting to take one voluntarily."

"Exactly. And yet … if I was left alone with Une and a gun, I can't be sure I wouldn't use it. But that wouldn't make me better than her if I did. Gods, why do I even try to understand myself ? I'm not making any sense !"

She almost jumped when the young Chinese put his hand on hers.

"You are making sense", he said very low. "You know you have the power to kill and yet you are modest enough to know you shouldn't be the one to deal out justice. This is … admirable. I don't think I ever met someone quite like you before."

Sally blushed, and hoped that the darkness around was enough to cover it. God, how could he say such beautiful and meaningful things to her and apparently not notice the effect it had on her ? She had long given up trying to explain why she felt so inexplicably attracted to him. He was so intense, so focused. There was some kind of natural arrogance about him that made you want to look at him. She had been trying not to go out on him too much. She was not a teenager anymore, and he was certainly not either. But she did not know what else to do. She couldn't even try to attract his attention since it was clear every time they were alone, she had his full attention. But she didn't quite know what to think of it yet. Was it wrong ? Would he feel offended ? For the moment, he didn't offer anything more than the tender affection you have for a cherished friend, and yet that in itself was extraordinary, for she was almost sure he didn't open up to people like this usually. Not that the circumstances under which they had met had been usual.

"How was she ?", Sally suddenly blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Wufei frowned, not understanding the question.

"Meiran", she clarified. "I … I just read her file again, and I've met you, and I know about everything there is to know about her death. But how was she, when she was alive ?"

She stopped abruptly. This was a very intimate question, bordering on rude, even. She had autopsied his wife. If possible, she knew more about her body than he would ever. What kind of answer did she hope for, asking that ?

"She was …", Wufei started.

He hesitated, and then, Sally saw a quiet sad little smile appear on his face.

"She was very strong. Stubborn too, as much as I was. She was never afraid to tell people what she thought in their face, and if you didn't agree with her, you were free to try and fight her. She was pig-headed, high-tempered and very aware of her own value. She called herself Nataku."

Sally remained silent, not too sure there was something she could, or should say at that point. But Wufei just kept on talking, quietly looking afar, as if contemplating a long forgotten scar and trying to remember how he had been wounded.

"We hated each other when we were kids. She was the heiress, I was the only boy, so it was clear we would get married at some point for the clan to continue. But we were in constant competition. I was her grandfather's favorite pupil, she was his favorite grandchild. We always tried to outdo the other one. When we were young, she won, most of the time. She was a girl, that made her grandfather lenient. And she was a bit older than me, and she had the advantage of height and weight on me. Then, we turned fourteen, and we got married."

Wufei held back a snort of laughter as he remembered.

"Gods, the first months were pure hell. We couldn't stand being in the same room. She called me weak because I preferred studying to fighting. I would let her call me that as long as she would leave me with my books. That was until the day she challenged me to one of our little matches, and I won. I beat her to the ground in less that twenty seconds that day. And I don't know who was more surprised, her or me."

He shook his head.

"She never won again. Not for lack of trying. She kept coming back and back, and I would beat her and I didn't understand why she would come back and get beaten again. She told me she had to. That she was meant to fight, and that no matter how many battles she lost, she would fight until her last breath. Then I asked her why she had to fight me. I think it's about that time we started to get along quite well."

"She seemed to be … quite a firecracker", Sally said with a smile.

"She was. Full of life, always ready to laugh or explode with anger. Life with her was never boring."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry she was taken from you …"

"Don't be. I am not anymore. I think I am starting to understand. She died just as she lived, fighting. She wouldn't have had it any other way. She lived and died for her ideal. And if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that she died happy, because she knew she had protected me."

Wufei bent his head, looking for his next words.

"I think I blamed myself for her death for a long time now. I thought it should have been me. But I think in her eyes she couldn't do me a greater gift. She knew she was lost, but she fought 'til the end. Protecting me and our students with her last breath. Moping around is absolutely no way to thank her. She wouldn't want me to carry her ghost around for the rest of my life."

"Wufei, I …"

Sally's voice was choked by emotion, but she was pinned as the black eyes suddenly looked at her.

"I think I have a lot of people to thank for making me see this. Quatre, and Duo, and … you."

Sally's light blue eyes widened.

"Me ? What exactly did I do ? I mean apart from cutting your wife's body after she was dead ?"

"Well, that's putting it crudely, but you did your job. You are a doctor. You help people to heal. I was starting to heal, but something was missing. I think everything's alright now."

Sally closed her eyes, not daring to understand what she wanted to understand in those words. Was he actually trying to tell her …

"Sally, are you sure you're alright ?"

"Yes, yes, I am", Sally answered a bit too quickly. "But really, you don't have to thank me. I just … well I did my job, as you said."

'Great, Sally', she slapped herself mentally. 'That was the way to say it. You couldn't have pushed him away more clearly.'

She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she jumped with surprise. The black eyes were far too close, and a honey-colored hand was pushing a few strands that had escaped from her braids away from her face.

"You are someone wonderful, Sally", Wufei said almost in a whisper. "If I didn't know Maxwell would beat me to pulp for even thinking it, I'd say you deserve much better than me. But I want to say thank you."

Sally had to actually fight a yelp back as smooth lips suddenly closed on her own. 'Okay, let's pause and think. Wufei is kissing me. WUFEI IS KISSING ME ! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' That was her last coherent thought as she started to answer to the kiss quite enthusiastically. She almost let out a small whimper of dissatisfaction as it ended. And was surprised to see the young man in front of her positively blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry", he muttered, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not about to complain", Sally said between short gasps. "In fact, I don't think I would complain if you did it again just right now. Gods, I've been trying not to jump on you since the first time we met."

"Really ?", Wufei asked, his eyes now sparkling with laughter, and it was her turn to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah", she admitted reluctantly. "I … well, I didn't think it was very nice to jump someone when I had autopsied their wife earlier, so I tried to keep it to myself, but …"

She was silenced by another quick kiss.

"And for myself, this is not just saying thank you", Wufei said. "I admire and respect you a lot, Sally. It won't go any further than that if you don't want it to."

Sally resisted the urge to yell that she wanted to take it much further than that. If nothing else, it was neither the right time, nor the right place.

"Wufei, I … I think we're both tense, and there's something big happening tomorrow. I don't want to make a mistake."

"I understand."

The reply was soft. Too soft maybe, and Sally hastily explained herself.

"What I mean is, I am really attracted to you, Wufei. But there is a lot going on, and I'm not sure we should be starting anything right now. It could lead us to distraction, and we can't really afford that right now. I … Do you think, once it is over, that we could start this conversation again ? And … maybe take it further ?"

A big smile was all the answer she needed, and she got it.

"Sure", Wufei said. "I'd like that, and I think you're right. Tomorrow, one way or the other, it'll be over. Once I've laid my ghosts down to rest, it will be a lot easier."

Sally smiled back, happy to have reached some kind of understanding with the dark-haired young man. Yes, when this would be over, things could start again … for both of them.

"Wufei, would you like just to stay here a while longer with me ?", she asked barely above a whisper.

He didn't answer, but just drew her closer to him. Her arm closed around his waist almost out of its own will, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She never knew when he started to gently stroke her hair, but right now she honestly didn't care. They just sat here, content with each other's company and contemplating a world of futures. Wufei was smiling to himself. It made all the difference in the world when you had someone waiting for you.

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Japanese for 'Are you okay ?'

(2) One of the more respectful ways to say 'Thank you', when speaking to someone superior to you.

(3) Japanese for 'I won't forget this.'


	32. Part 31

**Part 31**

AC 198, August 27th, L4 Colony cluster, WEI Building, 9:43 AM

Quatre checked his image in the great mirror that replaced one of the walls of the great entrance hall of the WEI Building. Knowing the part he was supposed to play, he had opted for a totally different style. He was wearing faded blue jeans (but the cut in itself was enough to indicate they were designer's clothes), a tight black turtleneck and a leather jacket. It made him look like the perfect young tycoon and concealed the shoulder holsters he had insisted to wear. He checked his weapons as well, unfastening the security, since he would not be able to do it once outside.

A quick look around the hall assured him everyone was tense but ready. Noin was frowning, looking outside and apparently trying to decide if the security service covered everything. Sally was at her side, and exchanged glances with Wufei every now and then, with a little smile that spoke volumes to Quatre. 'And two more lovebirds', he thought. Trowa was leaning on the wall, staring at the floor. He did not seem to carry any weapon, the seven or so knives he had concealed very efficiently. Duo had kept his own two gundanium blades in their wrist sheaths, and carried two thigh holsters that were barely hidden under his leather coat. Heero was looking outside also. His posture was a bit stiff, and his blue eyes were scanning the crowd, relentlessly shifting from one side to the other in an attempt to locate danger.

"You ready, Cat ?", Duo said, bouncing through the hall to his best friend.

Quatre caught Duo by the arm and made him come a bit further away.

"I'm fine, it's just …"

"What ? Spill it !"

"I'm afraid."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Not gonna chicken out now, Cat, are ya ? This was your idea …"

"I'm not afraid about _that_, you stupid ! I told it countless times to both Heero and Wufei, these people don't scare me, so would everyone please stop trying to convince me to be scared or saying I am scared or …"

"I getcha, Cat", Duo interrupted, a bit worried about the slight hysterical note in Quatre's voice. "What's scaring you, then ?"

Quatre jerked his chin, showing Heero, who still had their back on them, looking outside.

"So what ?", Duo said, puzzled.

"Did you see the look he has on his face, Duo ? I … it's even worse here", Quatre added, rubbing his chest. "He's kind of … I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like he's retreated into that kind of soldier mode he has. I can still feel him but there's something … like a tall cold transparent wall over his feelings. Like he bottled them to be sure he won't be bothered by them, but it feels so … unnatural. So cold. It's disturbing me. I'm afraid he's going to do something dangerous."

Duo made a face, then laughed.

"Define 'dangerous', Cat. No, wait, let me rephrase this. Define dangerous for Mr Iceman there, 'cause from what I saw, flattening fifteen armed people in a dark alley is what he does on his days off when he's bored."

"I know, it's stupid to worry too much about him …"

"It's not stupid", a new voice said, and both teens turned to see Trowa joining the conversation. "You love him and you're both about to jump into a situation that neither of you quite control. You're putting yourself in danger and he doesn't know how to protect you. Or even if you would take his protection well, 'cause you can take care of yourself. So his training kicks in."

Both teens looked at him, and Trowa smiled trying to explain.

"He doesn't know what to do with the anxiety and the fear, so he's just blocking them. I don't know what kind of training he had. It looks a bit like what Special elite corps do. Anyway, I think it's the only way he knows how to cope. I don't think you have to worry, but I'm not surprised you do, even though he is supposed to be the best killer in the market."

"Of course", Quatre snorted, "said like this it sounds dumb, I just can't help it."

"You know he can take care of himself, but you don't have to like it, Quatre. I know I don't like the fact Duo and Hilde had to survive by themselves on the streets, even if that's why they're here now."

"And I don't like the fact you grew up in a merc camp with big soldier men, Bang Boy", Duo protested.

This started a rather heated argument about who had had the most miserable childhood, each of the boys intending to prove that his boyfriend was to be pitied and arguing that his own childhood had not been that rough. Quatre watched them with wide eyes, completely puzzled, and tried to stifle a snicker but in vain. His laughter rang in the great hallway, successfully stopping the argument and making everyone turn to look at him. There was even a flash of joy in Heero's Prussian Blue eyes, although his face remained absolutely calm and collected. Wufei for his part, was smiling calmly and exchanged a wink with Sally.

"Thank you, guys", Quatre muttered to Duo and Trowa as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

The clock suddenly dinged, and a silence fell on everyone. The scheduled time for the press conference had come. The little warm flame disappeared from Heero's blue gaze as it hardened as steel. His eyes connected to Quatre's, and the blond young man did the only thing he could think of. He went to Heero and snuggled in his arms, holding on tight.

"We're going to be alright, Heero", he whispered. "I trust you."

"Hn."

"That's no real answer, Heero."

There was a fraction of a tiny thing that could be interpreted as a smile on Heero's lips as he left an awkward kiss on top of the blond head.

"Gomen nasai (1), Katoru. I know we're gonna be alright. I just …"

"I know. Don't think of it. I'm here. We're going to win."

Quatre's mouth was against Heero's ear as he said the next words so that only his lover heard them.

"Whatever happens, Heero Yuy, remember this. I love you. Forever."

Heero's grip around Quatre tightened just a bit. The cold veil on his feelings seemed to thin as he let all the feeling he possibly could pour out in his next words.

"Doumo (2), Katoru. Ai shiteiru."

They both let go a bit abruptly. Quatre had just realized that this sounded like those awful farewell scenes in bad movies, and this was most definitely _not_ a farewell scene. Today, the assassin of his father was going to pay for her crimes, and then … well, living happily ever after did look like a good option, even if the road would probably be bumpy.

Trowa, Duo and Wufei took protective stances behind Quatre, and Sally, Heero and Lucrezia Noin took front. Noin opened the door leading to the podium that had been built on the esplanade in front of the great building, and they all went out.

**O.O.O.O.O**

'I don't get it', Zechs thought, looking at the scene from above.

Heero would have been pleased to see his estimations were exact. Une had picked one of the three buildings he had marked as possibilities, and she had even been predictable enough to choose the one in the middle. Her sniper rifle was ready, and both her and Zechs were observing the scene below with binoculars.

"They're coming out", Lady Une said.

Quatre Winner went to the center of the podium, politely smiling at the cameras and brushing off questions for the moment. Sally and Noin took position in the front corners of the podium, watching the crowd of journalists who were contained by the Winner security service. Chang Wufei took position in the corner opposite to Sally, and Trowa Barton in the corner opposite to Noin. Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy were both behind Quatre Winner, at the back of the stage, looking around.

'Why did they do that ?', Zechs wondered. 'They know she's after them and Winner gives a press conference out in the open. He could have painted a target on his back, it would have been easier, too. It's like he's begging to get shot. Or …'

Zechs' eyes suddenly widened as comprehension hit him.

'They wouldn't … who am I kidding, they totally would ! They set her up ! This is a blatant trap, and she's walking right into it! They did it on purpose ! I can't believe those kids, and please God let them never know I called them that ! How can they even think … Which one of them designed this ? I'm sure Sally and Lu don't even know …'

He zoomed on Lucrezia's face.

'She's nervous, and she's not looking up. She doesn't like what she sees, but she had to comply with the security design.'

He switched to Sally and caught her just as she was exchanging a brief nod with Chang Wufei.

'Well, that's clear enough. Even if she doesn't know what's up, she knows something is up. Damn it, I don't have time for them to go playing games like that ! What the hell am I supposed to do ? What was Yuy thinking, honestly, to put Winner in danger like this …. Or maybe it was Winner's idea and he had to go along …. Aaaargh ! I'm stuck between an insane killer and people who get in their mind to catch her themselves !'

Lady Une's voice interrupted this train of thoughts, which was just as good, as Zechs was beginning to think he had gone crazy and was having the weirdest nightmare, 'cause in a normal, sane world, things like this did not happen.

"Call the driver and tell him to be ready", Lady Une ordered dryly. "We'll have to leave soon once I'm done."

"Winner or Yuy first ?"

"Winner, it's the easiest. I'll keep Yuy for the grand finale. I've always dreamt to be the one to wipe that little smirk off his face."

Zechs shivered inwardly, but made the call. He just watched as Une picked up her rifle and began adjusting settings for her shot.

"Don't forget that you only have to shoot if Winner doesn't end the charities."

"I am quite familiar with what I am supposed to do, Zechs, thank you. I am the one Treize-sama appointed for this, you're here to provide me with assistance, but I did not ask for your opinion", Lady Une said very coldly.

"Of course, of course, it's just … You know Treize-sama wouldn't like unnecessary bloodshed. If Mr Winner knows where his best interests lies …"

"I know, I know", Une cut impatiently. "I'll be sure to remember that."

She put the rifle back on the roof and smiled, the kind of smile that made Zechs want to run very far away and hide himself in a hole, and he wasn't even ashamed of admitting it. Anyone seeing Lady Une smile like this would have run.

"But whatever happens, Yuy is dead meat. I was always second to Lowe when he was alive. I'll rectify this today."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Good morning", Quatre said in the microphones. "If you could please be quiet just a moment, I have an announcement to make, and then I'll be most happy to answer all your questions."

The brouhaha that had followed Quatre's entrance was reduced to a low whisper as every journalist did his very best to catch every word.

"Thank you", Quatre kept on. "As you all know, I have now taken the charge of CEO of Winner Enterprises Incorporated due to my father's death. This tragic event occurred as my father was trying to set up new charity programs in favor of the deprived, especially in the L2 and L3 colony clusters. It is no mystery to those of you who follow the news that those two things are related."

A light pause to let everyone ponder those words, then Quatre went on to the next part of his speech, after stealing a quick glance to Heero. The Japanese nodded imperceptibly to signify he hadn't spotted Une yet.

"My father was assassinated because he tried to help people who were left behind. He was killed because he tried to make something he believed in a reality. I know that the GSA will do their very best to catch the person behind this assassination, but that is not enough. As his heir, I cannot let my father's ideals be crushed because someone decided to shoot him. I cannot accept that the good WEI was going to do could be reduced to nothing due to the stubbornness and greed of some people. This is why, in spite of the threats that have been issued against WEI charity workers, the programs that my father started will continue, in memory of his actions. My sister Iria and myself will personally stay at the head of WEI Charities, our new division, to make sure they will be implemented. This project is now the one that I hold dearest, and I'll do my best to make sure everything that I designed with my father will come true. Now if you have any questions …"

There was a rush for the podium.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Well, I guess that answers it", Une said, putting the binoculars down and taking the rifle again. "Get ready to depart. My men have orders not to shoot Yuy, but they'll slow the security service down."

'Oh my God, this is going to turn into full scale slaughter', Zechs thought as he watched the slender silhouettes of Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. 'Yuy and Chang can fight, but the others … And what about Winner ? There are fifty men in the streets below to 'slow them down'. Am I ready to take responsibility for that ? I can't stop her now, it's too soon ! Or too late ! Whatever, it's not the right time !'

And Zechs watched, powerless, as Une began to carefully aim for the podium.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Heero looked at the roofs, dismissing the journalists as irrelevant. Une was somewhere there, he was sure of it. The unknown parameter in this was Wind. Would the agent understand what was going on, and more importantly, how would he react to the situation if he understood ? This was a variable Heero had no power upon. 'Except eliminating it if it proves to be too much of a liability', his mind corrected. Not the case yet.

Noin was also a potential danger, but Heero still believed that it was best not to have warned her. She would never have agreed with the plan. It looked like Wufei had told something to Sally Po, but the blond woman was acting as if she didn't know anything. She was here as a representative of the official body the GSA was, and only interacting with the 'official' security service.

A small glimmer caught Heero's eyes. A glimmer he would recognize anywhere, the glimmer of the lights reflecting on metal. The blue eyes looked up at the building straight in front of the WEI building. The Japanese apprehended the scene in seconds. Une on the roof, holding the sniper rifle directed right at Quatre, Zechs at her side, and no one else noticing anything.

'I don't have time to go there and stop her', he thought, coldly calculating the probabilities. 'She will shoot in the next seconds. The only way is to …'

Before anyone could react or even understand what was happening, Heero had lunged forward and pushed Quatre out of the way. The blond young man fell on the floor behind his lover and shook his head, a bit dazed. He looked up just in time to see Heero stagger back as the bullet pierced his left shoulder.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo shot forward to kneel beside Quatre. He was ready to catch Heero too, but if the Japanese stumbled he did not fall. He did not blink either for that matter, fixing the roof from which the shot had come with a burning glare.

"You okay, Cat ?"

"Yeah, I … Heero ?"

"Stay here", the Japanese said tersely, before jogging off to the end of the podium and diving into the crowd, rapidly disappearing.

"Heero !", Quatre shouted, before letting out a choice of curse words in Arabic that made even Duo blush.

But to be honest, Duo was a bit shaken too. He had seen nothing until the moment he had turned to speak to Heero only to notice Heero wasn't there anymore.

"Damn it, what does he think he's doin' ? Mister takes a KTP in the shoulder and he takes off to give it back to the crazy lady ! That's just …"

"Duo, stop !", Trowa ordered sharply. "He needs back up. Wufei ?"

"I'll stay with him", the Chinese said, beckoning to the other two to move forward.

On the ground, Quatre was positively fuming. He was completely mad at Heero for running off with a bullet wound, and at the rest of his friends for trying to make him stay here while his lover was hunting the killer wounded. Lucrezia Noin was helping Rashid and his men to contain the crowd of panicked journalists, and her shouts of 'Please everybody stay calm!' were gradually increasing in volume. Unsurprisingly, Sally Po had materialized behind Wufei.

"Let's go", Trowa said to Duo, and they took off after Heero.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"They'll have a car or somethin'", Duo grumbled as he ran. "Think Iron Man thought of that ?"

"I'm sure he thought of that, but not that he cared", Trowa answered.

"God, that's just neat, so what he's gonna run after them losing his blood ? Cat's gonna gut us if anything's happens to him …"

Duo's voice trailed off as he noticed a bright shining motorcycle chained to a lamppost. Tugging Trowa's sleeve, he ran to it.

"This is yours ?", he yelled at the group of teenagers that was lazing not too far away.

They shook their head, watching with wide eyes as Duo took one of his gundanium blades and cut through the chain as easily as through butter. Two more seconds only were needed to wire the engine and make it roar.

"C'mon, Tro ! Let's catch up with them !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Wufei, let me go !", Quatre protested as he vainly tried to escape his friend's grip.

"I promised him I would watch over you in case he couldn't", Wufei protested. "You want to make me lie ?"

Quatre let out a deep exasperated sigh, but didn't stop trying to get away.

"What the hell was he thinking ?", he ranted, more for himself than his public. "Was he even thinking at all ? That was the stupidest stunt I ever saw, why did he step in front of me ?"

"Because he was trying to protect you !", Wufei said, beginning to lose his temper. "Can't you at least try to understand what he's trying to do ?"

"Getting shot is not going to protect me !", Quatre snapped back. "And if that was supposed to make me feel better, then it didn't work !"

"Quatre, please calm down …"

"I can't ! ... Calm down ! What am I supposed to do, Wufei, watch him get shot and say 'thank you' ? No way ! This was stupid, and I have every intention to tell him once I get my hands on him again !"

"Quatre … He's just doing what he thinks is best for you, he's not …"

"I'd like people to stop doing what they think is best for me and start asking for my opinion instead ! Damn it, Wufei, my whole family spent their time doing that to me for eighteen years, you don't think I'm going to let him do that too, do you ? He's hurt because of me, this whole thing was my idea ! I'm going after him and no one is going to stop me, not even you Wufei ! So let the fuck go of me or I'll make you !"

Wufei let go of Quatre, more because of the shock of seeing his friend in such a rage and swearing for all he was worth than because he really wanted to. Quatre's face was stubbornly set, his eyes gleaming with a feral light.

"Quatre, I told him I would look after you. He wouldn't want you to go running after Une by yourself and putting yourself even more into danger just because of him. He wouldn't want you to get to her for revenge like this."

"Fei, I don't give a damn about that bitch, she can go to hell for all I care !"

"Wh… What ? But …"

"Fei, I'm not crazy enough to go chasing after a serial killer myself, even if she did kill my father and hurt my sister and my lover. I know perfectly well it won't bring anyone back. I couldn't care less about her, it's … it's him I can't lose."

And all of a sudden, the fear was visible again in the green-blue eyes. Wufei shook his head.

"No, Quatre. He promised me, I know he's not going to …"

"I know it too, Wufei. He doesn't want to lose his life either. He knows he's got me to come back to. But if you only knew how angry he is … how hurt … I can feel it all, it's burning me from the inside … I know he wants to live. I … Allah, Fei, I'm scared shitless that he's going to do something completely crazy because he won't have a choice. I want him back ! I need him, Fei. I can't live without him. I can't lose him. Not now. I won't stand it."

Quatre's eyes were pleading, begging for understanding.

"Let me go, please. I have to find him. I'm not staying here waiting for someone to bring me news. I can't feel him well because of that damn training of his, so I'm going to see it with my own eyes. I have to."

"But Quatre … Oh, I'm not gonna win this, am I ?", Wufei groaned, rubbing a point between his eyes. "I'll be damned if I've ever met anyone more stubborn than you two ! You guys are going to kill me ! He wants to protect you, you want to protect him, you both claim you don't need protection and we end up in a bloody mess ! What am I supposed to do with you two, honest ?"

"I'm sorry, Fei, really. But I have to go. I have to make sure he is going to come back. This is a chance I can't take. Where he goes, I'm going to. He won't leave me behind, not this time. So if you still want to protect me, you'll have to follow me."

And Quatre dashed away, leaving his friend to watch him go and curse loudly in Mandarin. The young Chinese almost jumped out of his skin as Sally caught him by the sleeve and began to run.

"Sally ! What the hell …"

"Come on!", she said. "We'll never catch up with him if we don't run !"

"But … what … how … Oh, hell ! What's gone into you people today ?", Wufei yelled as he followed.

**O.O.O.O.O**

The motorcycle was racing at top speed behind the black jeep, slowly gaining on it.

"Seen Heero ?", Duo yelled to Trowa while negotiating a curb the fastest possible.

"No."

"Damn it, where is he ? Never mind, we're catchin' up, if Blondie would be kind and make a move ! Hey, what's that ?"

A small troop of men had suddenly appeared from alleys and barred the road a hundred yards ahead. Looking up, Trowa saw some more on the roofs of the building surrounding the streets. Not even stopping to think, he caught Duo's shoulders and used them to lever himself until he was standing behind his lover on the motorcycle.

"Shit, Tro, watcha doin' ?", Duo said, peeking in his rearview mirror and gasping as he realized what was going on. "Sit back down !"

"I'm taking up, take care of down", the green-eyed young man answered.

And he jumped off the motorcycle, catching the lowest bar of a fire ladder in the middle of his jump and swiftly getting himself back upright.

"God I hate it when he does that!", Duo mumbled under his breath ! "Now let's think, do I just drive on the crazy idiots or do I actually stop and kill them all ? Well, option B has possibilities, definitely ! And I definitely have some steam to work off ! Too bad they were in my way !"

As he reached the human barrage, Duo threw the motorcycle on the floor and let go of it, letting it crash in the nearby wall, taking two of the men with it. The young man swiftly rolled back on his feet, and unsheathed his two black blades, watching with a grin as a circle began to close around him.

"One, two, three, four .. or bust it, let's just say you are a lot ! Now let me think, how many of you actually do have a brain ?"

"Shut up !", one of the men barked.

"Uh uh, I don't think so ! You see, I like talking a lot. And to be exact, I'm not the one in trouble, you are, guys !"

"What's he talking about ?", one of the men asked, and all of them started to look at each other uneasily. This was not a usual reaction to being cornered and outnumbered. And Une had not warned them about that guy in particular.

"Those of you who come from L2 know what I'm talkin' about", Duo snarled, his eyes slowly turning creepy blue again, and he had the satisfaction to see some of the guys pale a bit and start to sweat. "Those who don't, well guess I'll have to do you a topo or somethin'. To sum it up, your boss burnt my house, killed the only family I had, shot my best friend's dad, tried to shoot him and just wounded his lover. So I just wanna get back to her and give her a piece of my mind, see ? 'Cause it's only fair, she did all this crap to me and she didn't even get one little bit in return !"

"Shinigami", someone breathed, and more men paled visibly and started to back off.

"Ding-ding-ding, give the winner a prize !", Duo exclaimed in a not so sane voice before bowing in front of his public. "Now let's get somethin' straight. I don't enjoy killing people that much, actually, I hate killing dumb people, but dontcha know, it's always the dumb ones who get caught, but whatever … anyway, I'm giving you a choice here, boys ! Either you stay here, and you're in the biggest trouble of your life, and I'm not responsible for everything that will happen to you. Well in truth I am responsible, seeing as Shinigami _is _me, and I am gonna inflict endless torments to you, the whole nine yards. Anyway, for those of you who choose to leave, a sensible choice if I might add that, you got two options. Option one means going to 'slow down' my other friends, which will oblige me to hunt you down and kill you later. Option two means getting your ass back to L2 and making sure I never ever hear about you again. I know what I'd choose in your place, folks, but hey, your choice. So ?"

About a third of the men lowered their weapons and started to slowly back off to some safer place. The man who was obviously the leader looked at them incredulously.

"What do you think you're doin' ? He's just a kid and the boss said to slow them down !"

"Yeah, well, you slow him down and if there's somethin' left of ya after that, we'll speak of it okay ? I kinda like my head where it is, on my shoulders !"

"You can't just leave now !"

"Wanna bet ?"

"Lady Une said …"

"Lady Une said 'slow them down, it's gonna be easy'. She never said a thing about Shinigami."

"That would be 'cause the Lady doesn't know me, chaps", Duo cut in, remembering everyone of his presence. "Don't know why, but it looks like the circle of my fans doesn't go out of L2, that's a bit unfair if you ask me. Then, if you look closely at things, I'm more a good kind of guy, so no wonder most bad guys don't know me unless they get to face my wrath, which usually ends up with them in such a bad shape that …"

"Won't you just shut up !", the leader snapped.

Two seconds later, he was almost wetting his pants as Duo stalked towards him, murder alive in his eyes. The braided young man hadn't even pulled a weapon on the man, he was simply staring at him while slowly walking on him.

"There is only one person in this universe who's got a right to tell me that, dumbass ! And you are not he !"

This seemed to trigger some sort of signal in the people who had recognized Duo and it didn't take them more than a few seconds to put themselves out of harm's way and to run as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Duo watched them leave, then turned back to the leader of the remaining group, who was now starting to look nicely green.

"Good. Now that those of you who still had a few brain cells in the air they got between their ears have cleared the way, let's get to serious stuff. I'm on the hunt, guys. Not that I'm the only one, I think I'm right in sayin' Yuy's after your boss right now, and who knows, her Creepy Ladyness could have some surprises before the curtain falls … as for you …"

The two black blades glimmered under the bright and joyful lights of L4.

"Hope you didn't have anyone waiting for you at home, cuz you're gonna be late. Very, very late."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Japanese for 'I'm sorry'.

(2) Another way of saying 'Thank you'.


	33. Part 32

**Part 32**

The man never saw where the blow came from. He was out of it before he fell at Trowa's feet. The young man had crept up silently on the roof and scanned the area. Three men on that roof, two on the next one. Piece of cake. His normal tactic would be to try and take them out from behind, but Trowa knew that he would be discovered soon. Those guys had been paid for such situations, they were supposed to pay attention.

Trowa could hear Duo's chatter in the street below, and it chilled him. The voice was Duo's, the flow of it was Duo's, but there was something … so _not_ Duo about that whole thing. It reminded Trowa of what Duo had said about meeting Quatre : that it had been good because it wasn't killing or getting killed anymore. It certainly looked like they were back to it now, and Duo had retreated behind that scary mask of death. This was the part Trowa hadn't liked at all. He loved Duo, not Shinigami. But Shinigami was a part of Duo he had to accept. Just like Quatre had to accept the cold-hearted soldier in Heero. But what Trowa had told Quatre was still true : neither of them had to like it.

Trowa's thoughts were abruptly stopped when his keen eyes spotted a shadow moving at the edge of his vision. One of the men had probably heard the soft thump of his colleague on the roof and was coming to investigate. He joined the other one swiftly.

Trowa's green gaze flickered to the last remaining man on the roof, and to the other two on the roof next to it. They were looking down in the street and cursing. Looking down too, Trowa noticed the reason for it. About a third of the men who encircled Duo suddenly seemed to change their minds about being there and fled. Trowa expressed his surprise by raising his visible eyebrow, which no one saw. But then, one of the men on the roof started loading a weapon to shoot down in the street, and the high young man leaped into motion as swiftly as a panther.

"Where's the other one ?", one man called just as Trowa's foot caught the back of his head, sending him sprawled several feet away.

"Shit !", another answered. "Who the fuck are you ?"

Trowa's face took a bland expression, or more exactly, a lack of expression that sent shivers through his enemies' spines. The expression he knew he had worn when he was killing, back then with the mercenaries, and that had frightened the living hell out of grown men. 'Guess I have my own masks too', he thought inside. 'I'm just better at ignoring them. I still wonder why Catherine never noticed how I cling to my clown mask. How I need it to be myself, because it hides me from the outside world.'

"I am no one", Trowa said flatly, catching the man he had knocked over and jerking his thumb in his carotid to cut off the circulation, only letting go once he was sure that the man was unconscious for good.

"Fuck ! What'd you do to him ?"

Trowa's only answer was a gracious somersault over the gap between the two buildings. He landed softly on his feet in front of the two armed men who were now gaping at him. Taking advantage of their surprise, it only took a couple of punches to send them out in blissful unconsciousness. Trowa smirked in spite of himself. He could understand Wufei's sense of honor, but for Duo and himself, who had had to grow up practically alone in a presumably hostile environment, dirty fight was the rule. Always sneak from behind. Always strike a man when he's down. Never let someone come under your guard just to give him a chance.

Trowa went to the edge of the roof to watch Duo. His braided lover had taken down most of his opponents, and had even been able to restrain himself from killing too much people. He was mostly landing disarming blows and knocking out people, only striking to kill if there was a direct threat to his own life. Shinigami was on the hunt, but those weren't his preys, just small fry. They didn't deserve to die just because they'd chosen the wrong alliance.

Trowa frowned suddenly. Something was wrong. The green-eyed young man started to count the bodies around, and it struck him. One was missing. Trowa had always been good at evaluating situations. He had immediately noticed how many men were there, and subtracted those who had inexplicably left after a while. One was missing.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Duo spun one last time, kicking his last opponent into a wall so hard there was a sickening crack. The young American had no idea what part of the man's skull he had effectively broken, too focused on scanning the street for any more potential enemies.

His street instincts spoke to him just in time. He dodged the bullet coming from behind by falling into a low crouch. In a second, the black blades were back in their sheaths as Duo drew out his two guns, and turned around, intend on giving it back to whoever was crazy enough to try and sneak on the Master of Sneaking. Of course, since the man had his gun pointed directly at Duo's head, the braided young man knew instantly he wasn't going to make it this time. No time to dodge or fire faster. 'Of all the freakin' stupid ways to die, I get that one ! Shot in a dark street by a smartass killer working for the crazy psycho who burnt my life down ! No way man ! If Shinigami's going, it's gonna be loud ! Hey what's that ?'

This last bit was prompted as two long hands suddenly appeared at each side of the man's face. They took his chin almost delicately, before violently jerking it, breaking the spinal cord in a loud pop that echoed in the now silent street The man dropped his gun and flopped bonelessly onto the floor, revealing Trowa.

Duo was left to fall gracelessly on his butt, blinking stupidly at his lover who was contemplating the corpse at his feet.

"Tro ? How the hell did ya …"

"I jumped", Trowa said, dismissing the remark.

"From … the roof ?"

Trowa looked up, then at Duo again.

"It's not that high."

"Not that high ?", Duo repeated, not really sure he had heard that. "This is ten freakin' stories up !"

"Not that much higher than the trapeze. You alright ?"

"I … yeah, think so, can't believe I didn't see him comin', though. You … god, I'm shakin' now !"

The braided teen hauled himself to his feet and flung himself in Trowa's arms.

"You got to stop scaring me like this", he mumbled in Trowa's turtleneck. "I'm the one who's supposed to pull stupid stunts and get out of it alive, remember ?"

"Only works if you agree to stop scaring me too", Trowa said, holding him tight, "and I don't see you stopping any time soon, you're such an adrenaline junkie."

"Heh. You gotta take me as I am."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

There was short silence as they simply hugged each other, inhaling each other's scent and taking comfort in each other's warmth.

"C'mon", Duo said eventually. "Job's not over. We got to find Heero. Where d'ya think they'll go ?"

"Not sure, but if Zechs has any say in it, he'll try to head for less populated part of town, not towards the market or that kind of things. Of course it would be simpler just to call Heero and check."

Duo stared at his lover for a while before he noticed the earpiece Trowa was wearing.

"You got a microphone", he said dumbly.

Then, "Why didn't I get one ?", more indignantly.

"Because you talk to much to Heero's taste when you kill. His words, not mine. Now let me try and find him. 01, 03 in, location ?"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Zechs was not really sure he was awake. The black jeep had distanced the motorcycle, and the platinum-haired man had successfully convinced Une to change her path to a less frequented area. Right now, he was trying not to replay in his mind what had happened earlier, namely the fact that Heero Yuy had taken a shot in the shoulder and had not even blinked, but rather started running at top speed after them. From what he had seen, the two on the motorcycle had been Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. Zechs had no idea where Quatre Winner and Chang Wufei were.

Then, a moving shadow appeared at the edge of his vision, and he turned almost instinctively, holding out his gun …before he felt his jaw drop to the floor of the car quite painfully. For what he had seen was unmistakably Yuy, running down a street parallel to the one they were driving down right now, and methodically taking out the sentinels that had been posted to slow down the security service. They had orders not to shoot Yuy, but he had no orders not to shoot them, and they were falling one after the other.

Zechs lost sight of the young man as a building came between them, only to find him again once they passed it by. This was insane. Heero Yuy was running with a bullet through his shoulder. Running quite fast. In fact, he was almost keeping up with the jeep, which was, according to Zechs, impossible by normal human standards. He was holding out two Birdsong Glocks, and not even slowing down as he coldly eliminated one sentinel after the other.

'Oh my god, let it be some kind of horrible nightmare ! How can he even stand after taking that shot, let alone run after a car _and_ shoot down enemies at the same time ? This is just impossible !'

Zechs looked briefly up at Une, who was standing on the passenger seat, looking ahead. She had apparently not noticed a thing, and Zechs would be dead before he would say a word. He went back to following their silent hunter, ice-blue eyes piercing through trees and anxiously watching after each building to see of he was still there. And then, Heero Yuy turned his head and glanced directly at him.

The eye contact in itself didn't last more than a few seconds, but Zechs felt his throat become dry. If glares could burn, the jeep would have been reduced to cinders by now. There was a promise of death in that look. Whose death, Zechs was not sure, but he really hoped it wasn't his own. A second later, Heero Yuy suddenly vanished, leaving Zechs with a very uneasy sensation in his stomach, and a sudden regret to have taken a breakfast that morning.

That is, until Une swore loudly.

"Son of a bitch !"

Turning to watch the road in front, Zechs discovered … Heero Yuy, feet firmly planted on the ground in the middle of the road, and pointing his two Glocks at the windshield, and more precisely at the driver's and Une's heads. At that point in time, Zechs pinched his arm, the sharp pain convincing him that this was actually reality in spite of everything he had witnessed. The car was still driving at top speed, but the hesitation of the driver was palpable. Which was comprehensible. After all it's not every day that you have the greatest killer of the galaxy pretending to slow down your jeep with only two guns and his own body.

"Don't stop !", Une ordered the driver. "Faster !"

The driver was terrified of Yuy, that was obvious, but unfortunately for him, Une was closer and armed, so that disobeying an order would have been a very bad idea. For his part, the Japanese man didn't move an inch, glaring murderously at the fast approaching car, guns still pointed and ready to fire. But suddenly, at the last second, he changed his aim and shot the two front tires, which had the immediate effect to send the huge car in the nearest wall in a resounding crash while Yuy dodged and disappeared in a nearby street.

Zechs had rolled into a tight ball, protecting his head, as soon as the car left its track to come in violent contact with the building, but he was still shaken. Not just by the crash, but also by the deed in itself. Heero Yuy had not moved, holding his ground until the last moment, and efficiently destroying their best means of escape with two bullets, before gaining a position where he would be able to follow them. But he had not killed Une. He could have done it easily, but he hadn't.

"Are you okay, Zechs ?", Une's voice asked.

"Yes, I … I think so", the blond man answered, testing his limbs and relieved to find he was badly bruised, but had not broken anything.

"Let's move before he finds us. That little bastard ! How dare he resist me like this ? Once I get my hands on him, I'll make sure that he begs for his death !"

"The driver …"

"He's dead."

Zechs shot a look to the driver's seat. The young man in it had had his ribcage crushed by the wheel, but just as Zechs made a move to get out of the wreckage, he heard a soft moan of pain coming from there.

"Une ! He is still alive ! We must …"

Before he could finish this, Une took out her gun and shot the poor unsuspecting driver in the head.

"Now he is dead. Could we please not lose time on inconsequential matters and run, now ?"

" … Sure", Zechs answered, his heart in his throat and trying to control the little voice in his head that was telling him to throttle Une right here, right now.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Shit !"

'That sums it up quite nicely', Zechs thought as he and Une found themselves blocked in a dead-end.

The place was circular, with three ways leading out of it, all going roughly in the same direction, and buildings all around. And it was conveniently deserted, too, which meant the footsteps coming closer were clearly audible.

Yuy was not even running after them, now. He had led them here, into this trap. Several times, Une had tried to take a way to get out of the maze that this popular neighborhood was, but to no avail. Each time, a dark silhouette in the background and the echo of rapid footsteps behind had forced them to choose another path, and to get deeper and deeper, until there was nowhere left to go. Zechs could not have done it better if he had worked on it for weeks, and Yuy had improvised from the start, leaving the blond young man very impressed and with a slight feeling of jealousy that he was trying to ignore.

Heero came out of the darkness in the middle way, straight in front of his targets. Both of his guns were raised, and he was walking calmly, completely ignoring the wound in his left shoulder. His arm was not even trembling, and his blue gaze was fixed on Une. He smiled, the same kind of empty and not so sane smile Une could do when she thought she had reached her goal.

"Konnichiwa (1), Une-san."

The voice was dripping with sarcasm. And the eyes so cold. Chillingly cold.

"How nice to see you again, Une-san. We didn't get to finish that interesting conversation we had on L3."

"I have nothing left to tell you, Yuy", Une spat. "You're wounded and outnumbered, what can you sincerely hope …"

"You don't touch what's mine", the Japanese young man interrupted. "You don't touch my family and get away with it."

"Your … family ?"

Heero cocked his head to one side, as if studying an animal that would be ready to pounce.

"I told the doctors I'd kill everyone who would try to kill Katoru. So far, I shot down twenty-six of your little cronies. Just give me one good reason why I should not finish this, Une-san. One good reason why I should let you live after all the harm you've done to my family !"

Heero was shaking with suppressed rage now, but the aim was still flawless, both Glocks pointed at Une. Who did not look remotely afraid, but more puzzled.

"We're two and you're alone, Yuy", the woman said. "I hit you, I know it. Do you really expect …"

"Well, actually, we're three and you're two, so I guess you're the one outgunned here, Lady !"

All heads turned to the way that was most to the left. Duo and Trowa were standing there like silent vigils. Well, Trowa was silent. Duo was grinning madly, and waving and winking at Heero, and managing at the same time to shoot disgusted looks at Une.

"Oi, Hee-chan ! How's it hangin' ? Need any help here ?"

"Hn."

"What that a 'yes-hn' or a 'no-hn' ? What do you think, Tro ?"

"I think that was a 'shut up-hn', love."

Duo stopped talking and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before he shrugged.

"Whatever. We found the psycho bitch from hell. What do we win ?"

Zechs was watching the exchange with wide eyes, until Une pulled his sleeve.

"Let's go", she hissed, indicated the third way.

Unfortunately, Quatre chose that moment to arrive precisely by that way, followed very closely by Chang Wufei and Sally Po and effectively blocking the last route out.

Wufei was swearing in all the languages he knew while running. Not only did Quatre run very fast, but he knew the place. Following him ended up being a mad run into deserted streets as the blond young man took turns without hesitation.

The Chinese young man came to an abrupt stop as the scene in front came into better view. Zechs and Une were cornered against the building, Duo and Trowa guarding one of the way and Heero standing in the other one, weapons raised. With their addition, there was no way out of that place. Wufei took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. At least, it was over.

That lasted three blissful seconds, before Quatre barreled at full speed in the place and stopped a few feet away from Heero.

"Kisama, Katoru !", Heero hissed. "I told you to stay there !"

Quatre reddened with anger, all but pounced on Heero and grabbed a fistful of his turtleneck, effectively bringing the Japanese man's face level to his own and furiously glaring at him.

"If you don't want me to become violent in the next seconds, just SHUT UP ! AND DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN !", he yelled.

This left Heero quite paralyzed, and Zechs could have sworn the young man paled under his natural tan. His eyes were not cold and concentrated anymore, but staring widely at the shorter young man in front of him.

"Katoru …"

"You are NOT going to die in my place, and I certainly did NOT keep you by my side so you could take bullets in my stead, so don't you ever DARE try that kind of stunt again or I'll make sure you won't want to try them again for a long long time ! Hey, who's the one who said 'I should be the one who decides whether I hurt or not'? Is it only going one way ?"

"Katoru …"

Everyone was glued to the scene, watching in awe as Quatre Winner scolded the most dangerous man of the colonies as if he were a disobedient child. A fact that Une didn't miss. She was trapped, and she needed a way of escape. Again, she tugged Zechs' sleeve.

"We should go while they…"

She had the greatest surprise of her life when Zechs took his sleeve back none to gently and suddenly pulled his weapon on her.

"I suggest you don't try to get away, Lady Une. Or this could end very badly for you."

"Zechs, what the hell do you think you're doing ?"

"Stopping you ?", Zechs suggested.

He turned to Sally.

"Water, call Fire and tell her the subject is captured."

"Roger", Sally answered before making a short call.

When she went back, she was smiling very coldly, looking at the woman who had ended so much lives needlessly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lady Une. I worked on your handiwork for months on L5. Couldn't wait to meet the artist."

She shot a look to Wufei, who was prudently staying back, his arms crossed on his chest, and looking everywhere but at Lady Une, dismissing her presence by his apparent inattention. He was probably not taking it too well, but he was there.

"Zechs, what is going on ?", Une snapped. "What are you doing ?"

"Oh, but I don't think I've introduced myself formally yet", Zechs said. "I'm so sorry, I'm losing all my manners. I am Agent Wind, from the GSA Special Squad. You are under arrest for at least seven first degree murders on L5, one first degree murder on L4, and two first degree attempts."

"You scum ! Treize-sama …"

"Treize-sama will be most disappointed to realize that his objectives will not be fulfilled, but I'm sure he will not really have the time to regret it, since he is supposed to be arrested by GSA Agents … about now", Zechs said, checking his watch and smiling.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Same time, L1 Colony Cluster, KI Banks Building

Treize was frowning at the figures in the papers in front of him, which had no effect on them whatsoever. They kept saying the same thing, that thing being that his company was close to bankruptcy and quickly losing all of its supporters. As soon as the markets had opened, WEI had offered all of its shares in KI for sale, followed by thousands of shareholders who trusted WEI, which, had the expected effect to make the value of the shares drop to alarming levels. Several partners had called to announce their future withdrawal from the company, and two of his best directors had decided to quit. There had been no major trouble after the first board reunion at WEI, and Quatre Winner had apparently succeeded in winning indefectible loyalty from his own directors. And Dermail had called to say his own company was suffering from the same things.

"If you want to play it that way, Mr Winner, that's fine by me", Treize muttered to himself. "I may have lost a battle, but …"

He was rather rudely interrupted as the door opened and slammed in to the wall, revealing his head of security holding a disc and looking frantic. The man gave a short bow that bordered on rude, and held out the disc.

"Shitsurei shimashita (2), Treize-sama, but …I … I think I … I think I found the mole."

Treize frowned.

"I thought I told you to leave it until Zechs' return, Yamaguchi-san."

The man had the decency to blush and lower his gaze.

"I know, Treize-sama, but I thought I could begin to watch the security discs so that he wouldn't need to start it all by himself and … I found this."

He held out the disc. Treize raised an eyebrow.

"Well ?"

"I think you should watch it, Treize-sama."

"Alright."

Treize sat back in his chair as Yamaguchi went to put the disc in the player next to the great screen that covered a half of the wall and was usually used for video conferences.

There was some static, then the date appeared, August 23rd. When the picture cleared, Treize could see Zechs' office, just next door. It was empty. Then, the tall young man appeared, put a stack of files on his desk and took out a small device, connecting it to his vidphone before sitting down and dialing a number. The angle of the camera did not allow to see what the number was nor the screen of the vidphone. A female voice answered.

/_"Fire in."_

"_This is Wind."_

"_I was expecting news. Glad you could make it. No problem ?"_

"_Not one. I got the files."_

"_Good. Just a minute."_

_Pause._

"_Wind, this is Water, our pathologist on the case. She is the one who compiled the files and started the inquiry."_

"_I saw that. Glad to see you again, Water. It's been a long time."_

"_Too long. You guys have been doing a lot of interesting things without me."_

"_What should we do ? I have no one trustworthy enough to send you the files, and I can't just send them through a postal service. I can't have an agent contact me, because I am still under surveillance and that would blow my cover."_/

"I am sorry, Treize-sama", Yamaguchi said, turning to his boss and shocked to discover he was smiling.

Suddenly, there was static again on the screen.

"What is that ?", Treize asked. "Has the disc been tampered with ?"

"I don't know, Treize-sama, I didn't watch that far, I brought it to you as soon as I found out."

The static disappeared once more, showing a very calm and composed Zechs, wearing a GSA uniform and looking straight at the camera. The background was bland.

"_Hello, Treize. If you are watching this, then it means my mission is over and you've lost. I wish I could say I am sorry I did that to you, but the truth is I was supposed to be hired by you to bring you down. Guess I had just the right profile. In fact, if you are watching this, it means your building is surrounded by GSA agents who are going to arrest you in approximately ten minutes. I don't advise to try and run, it would be most unwise, since those guys have orders to shoot to kill if they can't capture you alive. Likewise, if I am not here to tell you this in person, it will probably be because you sent me to Lady Une, which probably means she has been arrested by the Special Squad by now. I suppose I should thank Yuy for stealing those files from the L5 morgue, it gave us all the proofs we needed. I think I'll probably see you again in court. Oh, and, for that recording you asked … well I am sure if I ask Mr Winner kindly, he'll be most delighted to give it to me._"

The screen went blank. Treize did not move, his smile larger than ever.

"Zechs. My greatest weakness, and apparently my greatest mistake. I should have known you were too good to be true. Well done, my friend. Very well done, indeed."

"Treize-sama, you must go now !", Yamaguchi said, panicked.

"It's useless", Treize said calmly. "You heard him. I played. I lost. I'll accept the consequences. I was tricked, but it was done with such efficiency and elegance that I can only admire it."

"Treize-sama …"

"Enough, Yamaguchi-san ! Please open the doors to the gentlemen who must be waiting downstairs. If I have to go, I want to do it with a minimum of dignity, and there is no use for these people to scare my staff or break doors to get in."

"Hai, Treize-sama."

**O.O.O.O.O**

"You traitor !", Une spat. "You dishonorable prat ! How could you ?"

"Traitor ? If I am a traitor, it means I was loyal to Treize at one point. I'm sorry if this causes you any grief, but making him fall was my goal from the start, so I don't think it's a treason. If you expect the part where I didn't tell him what I was really doing, of course", Zechs said.

"He trusted you ! You stole my place because he trusted you !"

"And that will be his loss", Zechs interrupted. "Water ?"

"Fire is coming with backups."

She turned to look at the five youngsters. Quatre was now fussing over Heero's wound. Wufei saw indecision flash on her face and stepped forward.

"Go. I'll watch her."

She shot him a relieved smile and went to fuss along with Quatre. Wufei took a step forward and stood in front of Une, looking into her eyes.

"I do not envy your fate", he finally said, "but since you probably don't regret what you've done …"

**O.O.O.O.O**

"And look at that", Quatre ranted, helping Heero to get out of his now ruined leather coat and prodding the wound. "You must have lost a lot of blood. That was insane to go after her and run with such a wound …"

"It's superficial, Katoru", Heero interrupted.

"Superficial ? I'll give you superficial !"

"Calm down, Mr Winner", Sally said, coming closer. "Let me see this."

"It's okay", Heero protested, before Sally glared at him.

"You don't discuss the doctor's order, young man ! Sit here and let me look at that."

She took several minutes to examine the wound.

"It's fine", she finally said. "It was a clean shot, the bullet went out, I hope Noin will be able to retrieve it from the scene, assuming the journalists did not stomp on everything. You'll need a few stitches and a bit of rest, but frankly, I am amazed you could stand, and even run after that."

Heero gave his best 'I told you so' look to Quatre, only to lose it when Sally kept on talking.

"This is not an invitation to do it again, Mr Yuy. If Mr Winner asks, I'll be most happy to sedate you if you try this again. Maybe we should call an ambulance …"

"I don't need an ambulance", Heero protested. "Let's go back."

Quatre helped him get up, his face stubbornly set in a reproachful expression but not adding a thing. The Japanese draped his arms around the slender shoulders and brought his mouth close to Quatre's ear.

"Gomen nasai, koi."

Quatre couldn't help smiling.

"It's okay, just … don't do that again. It's scaring me when you go all like that."

"I promise."

They both shot a last look to Une, who was glaring murderously at the two of them.

"Good luck, Une-san", Heero said, and this time he sounded sincere, not an ounce of sarcasm in his tired voice.

He turned around, taking Quatre with him.

Things happened too fast for anyone to stop them. Afterwards, Zechs blamed himself endlessly for not thinking to confiscate Une's weapon. She drew it and aimed at Quatre. Wufei saw her and jumped, but the only thing he managed was to lower her arm, shifting her aim from his head to his midsection. The shot rang in the closed space between the buildings.

Quatre stumbled, feeling a searing pain tearing his lower back. He put his hand there, and was surprised to feel moisture. When he brought his hand back in front of his eyes, he saw blood. Not understanding what had happened, he stared at his bloodied hand, then looked up at Heero. Then he began to feel nauseous and dizzy, and his vision darkened. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) Japanese for 'Good morning'.

(2) Another way to say 'I'm sorry'. In fact, this way to say it implies that you know what you just did or said was rude. This is also the way you say goodbye on the phone before hanging up.


	34. Part 33

**Part 33**

Zechs saw everything happen as if in slow motion. The expression of utter disbelief on Heero's face as Quatre fell, soon replaced by anguish, fear and rage. The slow drawing of the gun as the young killer suddenly turned again to Une. The almost careless aim. The bullet, searing through the air and hitting Une right in the middle of the forehead, its hollow point exploding and ravaging the brain mercilessly. The thump of her body falling on the street. It took less than three seconds, and yet seemed to last an eternity.

The moment was broken by the loud clatter of Heero's gun as the Japanese young man let it fall on the floor. Everyone had seemed pretty much paralyzed. Heero fell on his knees and carefully cradled Quatre on his lap. His voice was completely panicked, a fact Zechs was sure no one else had witnessed before.

"Katoru ! Katoru, answer me ! Katoru !"

"Cat !", Duo exclaimed, coming closer as fast as he dared. "Motherfucking son of a bitch ! If she wasn't dead already, I'd kill her myself !"

"Out of the way !", Sally barked. "Let me see this ! Wufei, call an ambulance ! Mil, you tape the crime scene and you call the paramedics for the body ! You tell those people at the morgue that if anyone touches that body before me, they won't live long enough to be sorry ! I need something to stop the blood !"

Without a word, Wufei took his white Chinese blouse and tore it, giving it to Sally as she tried to evaluate the seriousness of the wound.

"It's deep, and bleeding a lot, but I don't think vital organs have been touched. He's in shock, he needs to be kept warm !"

Trowa took off his coat and helped Heero wrap Quatre in it as slowly as possible, so that Sally would still be able to press on the wound with Wufei's now bloodied shirt.

"How bad is it really, Sally ?", Wufei asked earnestly.

Sally looked up.

"As long as we can keep him warm and stop the blood and get him to hospital the soonest possible, he will make it. He'll probably need a transfusion, and some surgery, but if the damn ambulance would please arrive five minutes ago that would be fine ! Mil ?"

"I can hear them", the tall agent replied.

Duo turned to Heero, who was muttering incoherently in Japanese under his breath, his eyes locked to Quatre's impossibly pale face.

"Heero ?"

Heero did not react. Very cautiously, Duo put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Heero ? You here with us, buddy ?"

Confused Prussian blue eyes locked with violet.

"I can't feel him, Duo. He's … gone."

"Now, don't freak out, Heero", Duo said in his most soothing voice. "I'm sure it's just because he's unconscious. You heard Sal, he's gonna be fine. He has to."

Before he could add a word, Trowa had knelt beside Heero, putting a comforting hand around his shoulders. When he spoke, it was in the same comforting tone Duo knew he used when coaxing the lions at the circus.

"Calm down, Heero. Everything will be alright. He's hurt, not dead. And he's got something to live for. Someone to come back to. He'll fight. I know it. He won't let you down."

"I should have protected him …"

"You did everything that was in your power, Heero. It's not your fault. Maybe you don't believe it because I'm the one saying it, but I know he'll say the same when he wakes up."

"I …"

Heero looked up in the green eyes. Trowa just looked back, radiating calm confidence.

"Trust him, Heero. He has faith in you. Have the same faith in him."

Heero almost jumped as a third hand joined the first two on his shoulder. Wufei was standing behind him.

"We're all in this together, Heero", the Chinese said. "I trust Quatre. He is strong. He will make it."

"D … Doumo sumimasen (1)", Heero whispered, holding out a hand to brush sweat-soaked light blond bangs from Quatre's face.

"Any time, Heero", Wufei answered, straightening up as the ambulance finally arrived.

"About time !", Sally screamed, jumping on the poor paramedics. "I have two wounded, bullets, KTPs. One clean shot, left shoulder, bullet came out. He is stable and conscious. One lower back wound, bullet is still inside, patient in shock and unconscious, doesn't answer to light or pain, lost a lot of blood. I need someone to warn ahead for a theatre block and assistants to be ready as soon as we get in !"

"Excuse me but who are you ?"

"I am the one who will fuckin' kick your ass if you don't get a move on and the only doctor in this galaxy to know how to treat these kind of wounds ! Now MOVE !"

Thirty seconds later, Quatre was eased on a stretcher, an IV line in his arm and a fresh compressive bandage around his midsection. Sally all but shoved Heero with him in the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you !", she said. "I can stay with him and stitch your shoulder during the ride. Wufei, you'll find a ride to the hospital ?"

Wufei nodded.

"Good. Mil, you warn Noin and have someone warn Iria Winner, too. And find a way to stop the freakin' reporters from jumping us !"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let's go !"

**O.O.O.O.O**

When Wufei, Trowa and Duo made it to the hospital, they were taken by Rashid straight to the surgery waiting lobby. Heero was here, standing by a stretcher, his hand clutching Quatre's. Sally was here too, wearing a blue surgical gown, and giving instructions to the assistants.

"Glad you could make it", she said, beaming, when she saw them. "I was just telling Heero what is going to happen. I will operate myself, I'm the only surgeon here with enough experience on that type of wounds. We managed to stabilize him in the ambulance. He lost a lot of blood, but a transfusion is all he needs. There may be damage to a kidney, but the worst that can happen is that we'll have to remove it. We were able to get him here very fast, and that's good."

"He'll be alright ?", Heero asked.

"This is a severe wound, Heero, but he is in no mortal danger."

The blond doctor came closer and took Heero's free hand, forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

"I'll take care of him, Heero. I swear. Tomorrow, he'll be awake and smiling at you."

"Or yelling at you", Duo mumbled under his breath.

Trowa elbowed him, but couldn't help the little smile that crept on his face.

"It'll take approximately four hours, then we'll move him to ICU. We are lucky, the point did explode, but the shards are still attached to the case, which means there's no risk of forgetting one and starting an infection. You can all stay here. I suppose you're all staying."

"You bet we are !", Duo exclaimed.

"Good. Try to relax. It'll be fine. Oh, and Heero, a nurse will bring you some pain pills soon. You take them. No discussion", she added firmly when Heero started to protest he had had worse. "I don't wanna hear it. This one will need you at one hundred percent when he wakes up."

That was a low blow and Sally knew it, but she also knew it probably was the only way Heero would swallow the pills. The Japanese young man looked at Quatre again, then bent and deposited a light kiss on the pale forehead.

"Come back to me, koi", he whispered.

He straightened again, let go of Quatre's hand and took a step back.

"I trust you, Sally", he said.

"Well, that warms my heart, but he's the one who'll do all the work, Heero. When you fight to stay alive, that's more than half of the way."

She smiled kindly, then put on her mask. The assistants started to roll the stretcher away, leaving Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Rashid behind. The tall security guard soon left to make sure no reporters tried to sneak into the hospital. There was a heavy silence floating in the room as he went out. As usual, Duo was the first to break it.

"Heero ?"

Heero did not answer, gaze still fixed on the corridor Sally and Quatre had disappeared into. Duo moved a bit closer.

"Heero ? You should sit down, pal. You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I saw one", Heero murmured back.

"Huh ?"

"The ghost of my old life. I had a feeling it was coming back to haunt me again."

Duo shot a quizzical look to Trowa, unsure of what to do. The tall youngster came closer too.

"Get some rest, Heero", he said. "We have four hours to wait. We're not gonna stand all that time."

"I'll get us some food, or somethin'", Duo said, hurrying away. "Anything happens while I'm gone, you yell and I'm back here faster than you think."

He left. When Heero made no move to sit down whatsoever, Wufei let out an exasperated sigh and forcefully led him to a plastic chair near a window.

"What's wrong ?", he asked.

"I … I can't feel him."

"Duo told you it's because he's unconscious."

"Yeah, but … It's … you have no idea …"

"No, you're right, I don't. Sorry. Just … stay calm, okay ? Sally said everything is going to be alright. I believe her."

"I believe her too, Wufei."

There was a short pause.

"I just have to make sure it doesn't happen again because of me. Permanently."

"I see. First thing first, this did not happen because of you. The only person at fault in this is the one who pulled the trigger and it was not you."

"If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"No one will ever know that and it does no good to dwell on the past. Pull yourself together, Yuy, 'cause if you don't, I'll make sure you will, and you're not gonna like my method ! Yes, we made mistakes today. WE, Yuy. Not you. We. I could have knocked her out out of rage, and Gods know I wanted to do it, and I refrained just because I wanted to prove I was a better human being than she was. Zechs could have confiscated her gun. There is a lot of things we could have done. We didn't, and what happened, happened. There's nothing we can change in the past. But you know he will be alright. So stop beating yourself up and think of how happy he'll be to see you."

A small smile finally made its way on Heero's face.

"Do I do anything but thank you lately, Chang ?"

"No, but I kinda like it that way, so you can keep on", Wufei said, deadpan. "Now can we just sit and wait for Maxwell and see if he actually managed to find something edible here ?"

"Define 'edible', Wufei", Trowa said, sitting down.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Four hours and a half later, Sally came back. Her gown was bloodied and she looked exhausted, but she was smiling. As soon as she entered the lobby, she found four young men standing and anxiously waiting for news.

"Everything went alright. We had a little fright when we lost his tension, but he's fine now. The bullet came out, we stitched everything right back in place, and we even manage to let his kidney in. He's in ICU with a transfusion now. We only have to wait for him to wake up."

Heero came forward and bowed to Sally.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (2), Sally-sama."

Then he turned around and began to make his way out, only to be stopped by Duo.

"Where do you think you're going ?"

"There's something I need to finish."

"Does it have to be now ? Cat'll want to see you !"

"He's asleep for the moment."

"Uh, I suppose he will be for a good eight hours", Sally cut in.

"That's more than enough", Heero said. "Let go, Duo, please."

"But, Heero …"

"Please."

Trowa came forward and gently pulled Duo away from Heero. He then looked for something in his pocket, took it out and presented it to Heero. It was his Glock. The gun he had killed Une with, and that he had let fall on the street. He had not bothered to pick it up, given he had had much on his mind at that particular moment. But Trowa had. And the green-eyed young man was giving it back to him without an hesitation, although Heero had no doubt he knew what he had planned to do with it.

"Do what you have to, Heero", Trowa said, "but better come back before he wakes up, or I'll kick your ass into next year."

"Wakatta. Doumo (3)."

Heero turned to Wufei, who just bowed slightly to him.

"Do as you see fit, Heero", the Chinese said. "I just hope this will help you find your peace as I found mine."

Heero nodded tersely. He took out the clip, emptied it, then slowly inserted five bullets in it again, before holstering the gun. He looked again at Trowa and Wufei, who silently gave their acceptance, and Duo, who had not a clue what was going on there but was assuming he was better off keeping his mouth shut. And then he left, the door silently sliding shut behind him.

"Oooookaaay, would anyone please care to explain what's going on ?", Duo said, his voice a bit strained by anger. "Why is he leaving now ?"

"Duo …", Trowa started.

"And what the hell were you doing picking up that gun and giving it back to him and all ? What did I miss ?"

"Calm down, Maxwell, and for God's sake don't raise your voice we're in a hospital !"

"He went to the Doctors", Trowa said flatly.

"What ?", Duo asked.

"The ones who hired him first. He'll make sure they won't be a threat anymore."

"Ya mean he's gonna kill them."

"There's a good chance."

"But …"

"That's enough, Maxwell", Wufei interrupted. "I do not approve of the methods, I do not approve of the motives, but we would be fools to think the GSA will be able to hold them long. And Yuy is only true to his word. He swore he would kill anyone trying to kill Quatre. He's just being a man of honor."

"So you guys are letting him ?"

"What would you have us do, Duo ?", Trowa asked calmly. "None of us could have prevented him from going. And I, for one, can say I am not sorry for them. I will not cry upon their tombs, that's for sure, and I'm sure neither will you, so what's wrong ?"

"I dunno, it's just …"

"You don't have to like it, Duo. But he needs to do it. Give him this at least."

"Fine ! Whatever you say, it's not my problem after all !"

"Then why are you still talking about it ?", Wufei said pointedly.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Three days later, when Treize Kushrenada finally agreed to reveal the location of the Doctor's headquarters, the GSA Special Squad was sent to arrest them. They were too late. When they entered the conference room, they were greeted by corpses. Each of the Doctors was still in his chair, a little hole in the middle of the forehead. On each of the corpses, the GSA Agents found an ace of spades. The one on Dr J's body was bearing a small inscription in Japanese.

'Ninmu kanryou (4).'

**O.O.O.O.O**

AC 198, August 28th, L4 Colony Cluster, Fatimah Private Medical Center, ICU Ward, 4:36 AM

Someone was calling him. Quatre shifted on the bed, trying to open his eyes. His head felt heavy, and his whole body was numb. The smell around was strange too, a mix of medicines and detergent. There was noise, an insistent beep in the background. And that sweet voice calling him.

Quatre tried harder, willing his mind to get clearer. The background noises became easier to hear. More feeling was returning into his body. He could feel IV lines into his arms. The beep came from a cardiac monitor, and he realized almost with a start that it was beeping in time with his own heart.

'I'm in hospital. What happened ? I …'

The sweet voice was still there. Someone was sitting near his bed, but not touching him, and talking. In a foreign language. But talking to him, Quatre could hear, every now and then, the sound of his own name rolling in a strange sonority.

'I know that voice. I know it …'

Then, that little part of his mind suddenly uncoiled, reached out and connected with something … so hard and so tender at the same time, something he had craved for all his life, something he had had before and almost lost. The person at his bedside stopped talking.

'Heero … It's Heero … he's alright.'

Slowly, very slowly, pale eyelids opened, revealing green-blue eyes still blurred by artificial sleep. Quatre blinked several times, adjusting to the low luminosity of the room, then turned his head to discover a stunned Heero sitting in a chair just beside his bed. The young man was holding his breath. He was still wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Hee … Heero ?", Quatre croaked, his voice made harsh by the anesthetics.

"Shh, don't talk now, let me get you something to drink."

There was no water, but Heero found some ice chips and gave some to Quatre so that he could make them melt on his tongue.

"Heero … What happened ? I don't …"

Quatre stopped talking as several images played through his mind.

"I got shot", he said blankly, not really sure how he knew that.

Heero nodded.

"Une ?", Quatre asked.

Another nod.

"What …"

"She's dead."

There was a short silence.

"Heero, what's wrong ?"

"You scared me."

"I am really, really sorry, love. I didn't want to …"

"I know. I know."

"Why don't you come closer ? What is it ? Heero …"

Silently, Heero took the now empty gun out of his holster and carefully put it on the bedside cabinet. Then he stepped back, not daring to look up at Quatre. The young Arabian stared a moment at the gun, comprehension failing him. His gaze traveled for a while between Heero, still head bent, and the gun. Then, the huge green-blue eyes widened.

"Heero, you …"

"I had to, Katoru. Those were my last bullets. I had to. So that you would be safe."

Very slowly, Heero eventually looked up, ready for everything. Or so he thought. The little voice was nagging him again.

'If he throws you out, you've still got one bullet to fire, buddy.'

'No. He won't. He won't. Will he ?'

Their eyes connected. Their minds too. And all Heero saw there was a huge sorrow, a bit of pain, and above all love. Quatre opened his arms, still a bit weak and bothered by the IV lines.

"Come here, love", he whispered. "I want to touch you. Please."

Heero took an hesitant step and sat on the bed. When he made no further move, Quatre reached out and grabbed him, roughly pulling his lover against his chest and holding tight, trying to make all that guilt and that fear in the eyes he loved go away.

"Gomen nasai, Katoru. Gomen nasai, gomen …", Heero chanted like a litany, lost in the arms that encircled him.

"What is there to forgive, Heero ?"

"I didn't protect you."

"This is most definitely not your fault, love. I swear I don't blame you. It was foolish to turn my back on an armed killer."

"My hands are covered in blood, Katoru. I murdered five men."

"I know, love. I know. And I'm not saying I'm happy about it, 'cause that would be a lie, but … I understand, Heero. Remember I can look into your soul. I understand."

"How can you still want me … after that ?", Heero whispered.

Quatre just held him tighter.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Heero ? I'm lost without you. If you're not here, it's like my heart has been taken from me, I'm just an empty shell. I need you. I won't let this get between us, love. I won't let you take all the blame and fade in self-misery. I … I love you, and I don't want you to leave me. Please tell me you're not going away, Heero. Tell me you won't leave me."

"Katoru, I … of course I don't want to leave ! I thought …"

"You think too much !"

Heero's eyes fell on the gun and he suppressed a shudder, but it didn't get past Quatre.

"Heero ? What …"

"I … I am tired, Katoru. I'm tired of killing. I'm tired of that empty thing my life has become."

"Oh, Heero …"

"I want … I want to forget. I want to stay here and forget everything. Make me forget, please."

Quatre took Heero's face in his hands, peering intently in the Prussian Blue eyes. Heero did look exhausted. A sharp pain tugged against Quatre's consciousness, and it only took him seconds to react.

"Let the tears out, love. Let them out. You need it, I can feel it. You were there for me, when I needed you most, now it's my turn. Just … let them out."

Heero felt a strange sensation in his chest and a tingling in his eyes. He didn't remember feeling quite like this before, happy and in the same time so full of pain that it was just waiting to explode. The first tear came out, rolling down his cheek slowly, and Quatre kissed it away reverently. Once it had started, though, there was no stopping it, and not too long after, Heero was sobbing against Quatre's chest, his hands buried in the blond hair. Quatre was caressing the chocolate bangs in front of his eyes, and rubbing gentle circles in Heero's back, but not saying a thing. He was letting his heart speak for him, letting out all his love and need, all his support through their bond and their physical contact. And Heero cried all the tears he hadn't before.

Quatre had no idea how long it lasted, the only noise behind being the cardiac monitor who was still quietly beeping. But when Heero finally calmed down, the young Arabian could feel the pain lifting off his lover chest, leaving just an exhausted young man behind. Quatre did not hesitate and captured Heero lips in a heartfelt, passionate kiss, pouring out all his love in it.

"I love you, Heero Yuy. We are going to make it, I know it. It is going to take time, but I know together we can make it. I gave you my heart, you gave me yours. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"Ai shiteiru, koi", Heero sniffled. "Ore ga omae to eien ni imasu (5)."

"Good. That's my plan too."

**O.O.O.O.O**

(1) And there you go, another way of saying thank you to someone who is your equal or your friend ! Thanks L-sama !

(2) And another one, to someone who is your superior on the social scale.

(3) 'Understood. Thanks.'

(4)To those of you who don't have the chance to have seen Gundam Wing on DVD and as such haven't heard that particular Heero catch phrase after 'Omae wo korosu' and 'Ninmu ryoukai', this ones means 'Mission accomplished'.

(5) 'I'll stay with you forever'. He said that already, didn't he ? _scrambles around to find old notes_ anyway, another thanks to Laurence-sama for the translation.


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

AC 198, September 15th, L5 Colony Cluster, L5-A0206

A strange procession was walking along the streets of the main town of the colony. Wufei was leading the way with Sally. Behind him, Heero and Quatre were walking, looking around and talking in whispers. Heero was helping Quatre along. Duo and Trowa were bringing up the rear.

Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa were wearing plain simple clothes, jeans, sweaters, and light jackets, but Wufei was wearing a brand new Chinese outfit. This one was flaming red, and a golden dragon was embroidered on the back of the vest. At his side, Sally had put on a Chinese dress with a high collar, also red and embroidered with white flowers. People on the streets were shooting strange looks to the small group, before some of them started to whisper excitedly once they recognized Wufei.

Wufei led them to a very big house in the center of the town. The servant at the door jumped when he saw him. The only thing the others understood was "Master Chang", before the man started to talk excitedly in Mandarin, bowing deeply. It took a good five minutes for Wufei to calm him down and ask to be led to the master of the house.

"Where are we, Wufei ?", Sally asked in a whisper.

"This is where I grew up, the house of Master Long. It would be rude of me to come here and not pay homage to my elders."

The servant let them in a great reception room. Several minutes later, an old man came in, clad in great black and purple robes. He looked at all the young people in here, before he spoke in impeccable English.

"Welcome, Chang Wufei."

Wufei came forward and bowed deeply to his master.

"Have you come back home, Wufei ?", Master Long asked.

"No, Master. I've come to say goodbye, properly this time."

Master Long raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't intend to assume your role as Master of our Clan when the time comes ?"

"Meiran was supposed to be Master of the Clan, Master. But she is dead. I have come to say goodbye to her, and I don't intend to stay here afterwards."

"I understand."

A short pause, as Master Long shot a circular look to the other young people in the room. His gaze paused briefly on Quatre and Sally, then went back to the young man in front of him.

"Very well. I bid you farewell, Chang Wufei. May you find what you are looking for on the path you chose. Just know that you will always be welcome and honored here."

"Thank you, Master. This is more than I deserve."

Master Long held out his hand.

"This is exactly what you deserve. Go in peace."

Wufei bowed again, and Master Long left the room.

"Whoah!", Duo finally said, whispering like an excited teenager in a forbidden place. "You really grew up here, Wu-man ?"

"Yes. That's where I was taught everything I knew. I married Meiran in that very room."

"Oh."

"It's okay, Maxwell, I really don't mind talking about it now, you should know. Come with me, now."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Wufei made them leave the house through a back door, and they suddenly found themselves in a great field of wild flowers. There was a single ornate stone in the middle of it, engraved with three characters. Wufei went to kneel in front of the stone, tracing the characters with a finger. Sally kneeled besides him.

"That's where ?", she asked quietly.

"Yes. That was the place where I liked to read. She asked me to bring her back here, but she died before I could. So I asked for her to be buried here."

Quatre came forward, and kneeled also, putting a trembling hand on the stone.

"I have many things in my life to be grateful for, and it's all thanks to her. I know it's not much, but …"

The young Arabian held out a white rose he had been carrying.

"You think she'll like it ?", he asked Wufei.

"I'm sure she will. Thank you, Quatre."

Quatre laid the rose on top of the stone and stepped back.

Heero was next. He didn't say anything, but took out his Glock from his shoulder holster. He had not cleaned it nor used it again since that night on L4. He just put it near the rose, the metal glinting strangely blue under the artificial lights. He crossed the jet-black gaze of the Chinese. Wufei just nodded to him with a quiet sad smile. Heero considered the stone for a moment, then bowed in front of it, and went to join Quatre.

Trowa and Duo came together. Trowa was carrying his clown mask, that strange half-face that he wore during shows. He put it on the stone too. Duo unfastened the chain that supported his golden cross and put it on top of the mask.

"Guys, you don't have to …", Wufei started, but Trowa interrupted.

"No we don't, but we want to. If we met, it's thanks to her. In a way, she started all this. What better way to say thank you than leaving our masks behind and start living for real. We owe her that at least."

"Yeah, Wu, Tro is right", Duo added. "I never knew her but … I know she's the one who drove you to Cat, and then to me, and then me to Tro and so on. So I have to say thanks. I wish I could have known her but like this … it's like she'll stay alive in our hearts forever."

"Thank you", Wufei answered, his voice a bit choked by emotions.

The four young men began to make their way back to the house, leaving only Wufei and Sally behind.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a moment ?", the blond woman asked.

"No, no. Please stay. I … I would have wanted you to meet her, you would have liked her, you know."

"I am sure of it. And I'm sorry, I didn't bring anything to say thank you to her."

"It's enough that you're here. She'll understand. As for me … well it's time to say goodbye."

He looked at his left hand, where his ring was still bright. It was a simple gold band. Wufei remembered very well the solemn day during which he and Meiran had exchanged those rings. For years, they had worn them on chains around their necks, until they were grown enough to wear them for real. When Meiran had died, she had been buried with her ring. Wufei had never even thought of removing his, too lost in his grief. But now the time had come.

He slowly took off the golden ring, and put it on an empty space on the engraved stone. Then he remained silent a long moment, watching the characters depicting Meiran's name as if trying to engrave them in his mind. Then, he slowly straightened up, and offered his hand to Sally. She took it and got up too, slightly leaning on him.

"Are you okay, Wufei ?"

"Yes. Yes I'm okay now. I'm sure."

He turned to look at his friends waiting for them at the edge of the field. Quatre had his arm around Heero's waist. He was still a bit pale from his stay in hospital, but the lights were happily dancing on his hair, and Heero had his arm around his shoulders and was speaking to him. Duo was hanging all over Trowa, stealing a kiss every now and then and happily asking a hundred questions at the same time. The young American was bouncing around, and he waved at Sally and Wufei from afar.

They were appeased. No longer on the hunt, no longer running to escape. Free.

"We are going to be alright now", Wufei whispered. "All of us."

**O.O.O.O.O**

_Everyday brings change, and the world puts on a new face_

_Sudden things rearrange, and this whole world seems like a new place_

_Secretly I been tailing you_

_Like a fox that preys on a rabbit_

_Had to get you and so I knew_

_I had to learn your ways and habits_

_Ooooooh, you were the catch that I was after_

_I looked up and I was in your arms and I knew that I was captured_

_What's this whole world comin' to_

_Things just ain't the same_

_Any time the hunter gets captured by the game_

_I had to lay such a tender trap_

_Hoping you might fall into it_

_Love hit me with a sudden slap_

_One kiss and then I knew it_

_Ooooooh, my plans didn't work out like I thought_

_'Cause I had laid my trap for you but it seems that I got caught_

_What's this whole world comin' to_

_Things just ain't the same_

_Any time the hunter gets captured by the game_

_Ah yeah, yeah yeah_

OWARI

Song Credits : _The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game_ by _Massive Attack, _Lyrics by _Tracey Thorn _(Batman Forever Soundtrack).

**O.O.O.O.O**

I'd like to give the greatest thanks to my muse and beta-reader Laurence-sama for finding the ending theme for Targets. I was in the process of writing when she brought it to me, and it was just perfect, like a summary of the story, and she couldn't believe I had never heard the song before I started writing. I owe her the greatest thanks for having the patience to spend long afternoons beta-reading this story, smacking me when lyricism had somehow found a way into the story, laughing in all the good places, and most of all, translating in Japanese everything I needed on top of all the work she's doing. You are the best!

A glomp to Lisou-chan, muse 2 and lil' sis ! You evil thing, you made me come out of that monstrous writer block I had when you started reading this in the middle and I had to explain all the beginning to you! Now it's finished, hope you'll read it from the beginning! GLOMP

And finally, a lot of thanks to all the people who read this all along.

Karina, Amejusito, Misanagi, from GWFF ML : you guys were the ones encouraging me to go ahead day after day, and if this finally turned out the way it did, it's thanks to your constant encouragement and support. I love you guys, and I know Targets wouldn't have been the same without you!

The people from gw-fan : Press, Jen, Twisted Shadow and Cozzy Bob. You guys gave me a new insight on the story, giving me your thoughts and new perspectives. That's so funny for once to see a story that took four months of my life, cost me many sleepless nights and that I practically know by heart seen through other eyes.

All the people who read it on MediaMiner : MissyIrene, Devil1, Fire of Phoenix, Tyr-Synni, R Winner, TabiWolf. Thanks a lot for taking the time to leave reviews to show your appreciation. It means the world to a writer. I'm so glad you enjoyed, and I hope you like the end. Thanks so much for encouraging me and asking the right questions that made me think and twist things in my head. Challenging feedback is the greatest and you were there for that! Thank you!


End file.
